The Emperor, the Demon and the Phantom
by The Twotailed Fox
Summary: Shiroki Yuu is a girl with a secret ability who comes back to Japan to fullfil the promise she made in her childhood. After transferring to Rakuzan, she makes friends and becomes the basketball team's manager. As the days pass, she gets closer and closer to a certain redhead, to the point where she drops her façade as he learns about her past. OC x Akashi/Kuroko *Summary Changed*
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note : Hello everybody. This is my first fanfiction. English is the third language I learnt so you will find some mistakes. _**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental **

**Chapter 1**

_Normal POV :_

Shiroki looked around her. She was outside her new school and was lost. She looked around her. There aren't any students at school yet. Maybe it's because it's still 7:20 am and school starts at 8:10 am. She had just finished discussing with the school director about her transferring into Rakuzan High. The arrangements were made and she would start school at the same day. She has been walking around for some time until she got lost, so she tried finding someone to give her directions. That was until she heard balls being dribbled and shoes followed the sound until she was outside the school gym. She went in to ask someone directions. There were many students who played basketball and was amazed by their skills. She approached someone who was taller that her, he had gray hair,blank eyes and was trying to catch his breath.

''Good Morning, could you please tell me how to get to the school library?'' She asked the student who was like everybody else taking-of what it seems-a break.

''Good morning to you too. Of course the school library is-'' He couldn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted by some people who were standing now beside him and an arm which was around the basketball player's neck. Shiroki was surprised by the sudden action and glanced at the boy who interrupted them.

''Ne, Mayuzumi, who's that girl? Is she your girlfriend?'' the boy asked Mayuzumi. 'At least I know his name now' Shiroki thought.

''Stop shouting at my ear Kotarou. It's annoying. I don'd know who she is, but she asked me for directions. And no she isn't my girlfriend'' Mayuzumi told him quite annoyed.

''Wait, you can actually see him?'' A boy with big eyelashes and long hair asked her.

''Yes, I can. Why, it's not that he's invisible. I saw him from the first moment I entered the gym'' She answered him.

''Interesting.'' I boy with red hair mumbled ''I have never seen you before ,you are a new student, could you introduce yourself?'' The redhead asked Shiroki.

''Pardon me. Like you said, I am a new student and just transferred here. My name is Shiroki Yuu and am a student from class 1-B.'' She introduces herself and bowed.

''Could you please introduce yourselves too?'' She asked them politely.

"Shiroki-san, my name's Mibuchi Reo and am from class 2-A'' The guy with the long black hair introduced himself.

''Nice to meet ya, Shiroki. My name's Hayama Kotarou and am from the same class as Reo-nee'' The guy who interrupted her conversation with Mayuzumi introduced himself. He was tall and had short orange hair.

''Heh, you're quite small. I'm Nebuya Eikichi and go to the same class as the other two.'' A tall guy with dark skin and muscles introduced himself.

''I didn't get to introduce myself earlier . I'm Mayuzumi Chihiro and go to class 3-B. I will show you the way to the library, just wait until practice ends.'' He told Shiroki as he introduced himself.

''There is no need for it, Chihiro.'' The redhead told him. ''We go to the same class, so it would be easier for me to show her around''

''No problem then, Akashi. '' Mayuzumi said to him. ''Nice to meet you too. My name is Akashi Seijuurou and like I said, go to the same class as you.'' Akashi introduced himself too. He had bright red hair and hetero-chromatic eyes.

_Shiroki's POV : _

I glanced at them. The emitted a strange aura. The most intimidating was Akashi-san's. They were very strong. I stared at them and activated my ability : Demon's eyes. I could immediately see with my left eye their characteristics and overall information while with my right eye their bodies' capabilities. I did that and was satisfied with the new information I collected. That didn't take even a minute,but I memorized everything. I was distracted of my thoughts by Hayama-senpai.

''So you aren't Mayuzumi's girlfriend after all. Too bad I wanted to tease him'' He told me. Before I could even say a word I was interrupted by Mibuchi-senpai.

''Ne,Shiroki-san,where are you from? There aren't many girls like you here?'' He asked me in excitement.

''I was born in Tokyo but we moved to America when I was twelve because of my father's business. I came back to Japan because I missed the country. Could you explain what you mean?'' I asked him confused in a calm voice.

''I mean that your outward appearance is special. I've never seen someone with hair as white as snow like yours. And your eyes are captivating. I've never seen a person with hetero-chromatic eyes except Sei-chan. They are,how can I say-alluring. The left one is colored light green and the right one is colored light blue'' He told me fascinated. I didn't think that someone would think of my appearance like that. I'm surprised by his sudden compliments and felt my cheeks getting warmer.

''Reo, Eikichi, Kotarou , Chihiro and everybody else; practice has ended,go and change'' Akashi-san told-or more ordered everyone. I'm impressed, even though he is a first year,everybody respects him and follows his orders. He is like a king. As Mibuchi-senpai and the others left to change,I turned to Akashi-san.

''Akashi-san,could you show me around the school?'' I asked him. He grabbed his bag and turned his face to me.

''Yes,I could. Just wait a moment until I change and we can go'' He then murmured something I couldn't hear so I patiently sat on the bench waiting for him.

_Akashi's POV : _

"What an interesting person." I murmured and saw that Yuu-girl sitting on the bench. I went to the locker room to change into my school uniform. 'Not only did she see Chihiro from the beginning who has very little presence, she became friends with the other four too. To think that a girl would immediately make Reo praise her looks... She also did something with her eyes, they darkened for a while as she stared at us, she didn't change her behavior when she faced me and dared to look me in the eyes too.. I will let her off this time, but only this one.' I thought as I changed and got ready. I went outside the locker room and saw her braiding a small strand of her white hair. "Come here. We still have twenty minutes until the lessons" I called her.

_Shiroki's POV : _

I silently followed Akashi-san as he showed me around the school. Wow the school is huge! No wonder that I got lost. I got a little curious about the little chat between Akashi-san and Mayuzumi-senpai so I planned to ask him why he offered himself to show me around.

"Akashi-san, why did you suddenly offer yourself to show me around instead of Mayuzumi-senpai?" I asked him.

"Because his classroom is in an other floor and he had other activities to do. Moreover, I have some questions to ask." He replied.

He is intimidating, he glared at me when I saw him in the eyes. He's strange... Man I'm pretty exhausted, the abilities of the senpais and Akashi-san's were many. I shouldn't have seen them with my Demon's Eyes together, now I feel dizzy. Never mind, if it worsens, I will go to the infirmary on lunch break.I felt too dizzy to ask any further questions so I followed him two steps behind him. He didn't talk much so we didn't talk at all until we reached our classroom. I waited outside for the homeroom teacher and he went inside.

_Normal POV : _

"OK class, a new student transferred here today so let her introduce herself." The class teacher told the students. "Shiroki-san, you can come in now." She called the white-haired girl.

Hello everyone, my name's Shiroki Yuu, it's nice to meet you,please take care of me." She introduced herself in a calm voice.

"She looks outlandish." "She's cute" "A new student so late in the year ?" Her eyes are almost as pale as her hair"

Shiroki heard different comments and was flattered by some of them. "Kuriyama-sensei, where can I sit?" she asked the teacher.

"You can sit at the desk behind Akashi-san. Akashi-san please lift your hand so she can find her sit." She told the girl as she approached him and sat at her desk. Twenty minutes later, as she was watching outside the window on her left, she was startled by the note which was thrown by a girl at her desk. She looked at her, she was pretty and smiling at her. She opened the note and read '_Hello Shiroki-chan, I'm Amene Konatsu, would you like to become friends?' _She smiled and wrote '_I wouldn't mind, what hobbies do you have?'_ They passed the lessons until lunch break exchanging notes and learning a lot one about the other. A great friendship blossomed. The bell rang and all the students hurried out of the classroom.

_Shiroki's POV : _

I was walking outside the classroom until I felt my knees getting weaker and fell. I was expecting to fall down but two hands caught me. I turned to look who caught me and was surprised.

"Thank you for catching me Akashi-san." I thanked him.

"You should be more careful next time" He told me.

"Ne Shiroki-chan, are you feeling well? You look pale and earlier you massaged your temples." She told me in a worried tone.

"I'm still feeling dizzy, I should just take an aspirin and I'll be fine, Amene-chan" I told her

You should ask the class representative to go with you to the infirmary then." Satomi-chan, Amene-chan's friend told me.

"Um, who is the class representative of class 1-B, then?" I asked her.

"I guess that would be me." I turned to see him.

"Akashi-san? Could you take me to the infirmary?" I asked him. He just started walking so I followed him.

"I guess that would mean 'yes', again sorry for troubling you and thank you." I thanked him and he just nodded. The infirmary wasn't that far away from our class so we got there very fast.

**Again, I would like to improve myself so reviews are appreciated ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note : Hello everybody. This is my first fanfiction. English is the third language I learnt so you will find some mistakes.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 2**

_Normal POV :_

"Here, take them." He told her in a cold voice-or more ordered. He gave her an aspirin and a cup of water as she sat on a bed.

"Thank you." She said and gulped down the tablet with the water.

'Eighth time she looked me in the eyes but she still doesn't waver at all, nor feel afraid unlike others who are too terrified to oppose me or even look me in the eye. It seems that she doesn't know about the Generation of Miracles. Interesting...' The red-head sat across of her "Why don't you let me ask you some questions, if you don't mind?"

The girl was as expressionless as ever "I don't mind."

"Good." Hetero-chromatic eyes looked to hetero-chromatic ones. It's the ninth time and he didn't feel any change in the behavior of the owner. He noticed something in her eyes. They were very pale, even paler than Tetsuya's but her gaze was in par with his. She reminded him of the Generation of Miracles, they had unique features too. So that fact was that drove him to his first question. "You mentioned that you moved to America, are you a half-bred?"  
>She nodded "My mother is Japanese and my father is American, I inherited my mother's hair color and green eye and my father's blue one."<p>

Akashi nodded 'So she had hetero-chromatic eyes since birth, unlike me,' "Earlier, when everyone introduced himself, you did something with your eyes, you have a special ability. What did you do?"

Shiroki was surprised "How did you notice it? No one has ever noticed it before!"

"It was quite obvious since your pale-colored irises darkened a tone. Moreover, you stared at us for some time." He replied like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Now, answer my question." He ordered her.

"Not it really isn't. I have been hiding that ability pretty well all those years. But you noticed it, Akashi-san, you have impressed me. I did nothing more than learning characteristics, overall information and you bodies' capabilities." She replied monotonously.

"My my, and how did you do it, exactly?" He asked. He was quite interested in that girl's capabilities.

"With my Demon's Eyes. That's how I named this ability. You could say that it is an alternative version of your Emperor Eye, Akashi-san. Only that I have this ability in both of my eyes, unlike you. I can see in one person almost everything. With my photographic memory, I can memorize all the information too. Although, it has his consequences." She just told him her her ability, her secret.

"Impressive. This is beyond my expectations. To think that someone with a similar ability as mine existed. I guess the consequences are that you feel dizzy if you collect data of many people at the same time?" He asked her. Surprisingly his voice wasn't as cold as usual.

"You guessed right." She nodded and gazed at him.

"Normally, someone wouldn't even _dare_ to look me in the eyes like you, except those who serve me. But you already looked at me without wavering. But you have proven yourself worthy. Someone with your memory and your ability could be a good use for the basketball team, do you want to become the assistant manager?" He offered her.

"Really? Thank you, Akashi-san. I would love to help the team. I'll do my best for the team." Shiroki thanked him with a ghost of a smile.

"Alright, then come after school to the first gym. At 3:40 pm the practice starts. Don't worry, the papers and arrangements will be made by then." Akashi informed Shiroki.

"I will then, I'll take my leave. I hope I didn't make the girls worry too much." The last part was said to no one particular.

_Shiroki's POV :_

I wonder how the basketball team will be. It's been some time since I was the manager of a basketball team. I've always played in a team, even when I was in Rockwood Middle School, I was in the regulars too. I quickly rushed to the cafeteria to meet Amene-chan and Satomi-chan, I've been in Rakuzan only one day and I've already made two great friends.

"Shiroki-chan. We're here." Shouted Amene-chan and waved her hand at me. 'Like I could miss her' I thought as I walked towards them.

"Hello Amene-chan, Satomi-chan." I greeted them.

"Are you feeling better ?" Satomi-chan asked me. I glanced at her. She was astonishing beautiful and looked worried.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry for worrying you girls." I told them.

"No need to apologize, dummy. But wow, you're the first person I know, who doesn't tremble in fear when she talks with Akashi-kun. He's just too intimidating, that's the captain of the Generation of the Miracles for you." She shivered in fear.

"He really is, but who are those Generation of Miracles ?" I asked them.

"W-wait you don't know them ? Where are you living dear, on Mars?" They both literally shouted in unison.

"No, should I ?" I deadpanned .

"Of course you should ! They are five prodigies from Teikou Middle School's basketball team. They were unbeatable and won three championships in a row. They are amazing and each one of them has a special skill. They are known national-wide." Said Satomi-chan in a-matter-of-fact voice.

"A basketball player like you should have known that, Shiroki-chan." Told me Amene-chan as she pinched my cheeks.

"Thwat huwrts (That hurts)" I said as i rubbed my cheeks. "How should I have known that, dummy? Not even a week has passed since I came back to Japan." I asked her as I pinched her cheeks too.

\(^_^)/

"Bye, Shiroki-chan. See you tomorrow." Both girls greeted me as they left home.

"See you tomorrow." I waved back. When they disappeared fro my sight, I turned over and went towards the first gym. It wasn't even a five minute walk and immediately saw the regulars.

"Akashi-san, I've arrived. Hello senpais." I greeted them.

"Yo." Greeted back the others.

"You're here, you can start today." Akashi-san told me.

"Why is Shiroki-chan here, Sei-chan?" Mibuchi-senpai asked him puzzled.

"She will be our assistant manager, starting from today, Reo." He explained.

"Now go on and introduce yourself, Yuu." Akashi-san told me. Not wanting something bad to happen, I followed his order.

"Alright, hello everyone, I'm Shiroki Yuu and I'll be the assistant manager from today on. Take care of me." I introduced myself

"What's a girly like you doing you here ? That's the basketball club." A boy asked with a cocky smile while the others laughed. I hate guys like him and was quite annoyed but hid it well under my poker face. I scanned him with my eyes quickly and found out his weak points.

"Then how about a deal-what's your name?" I asked him.

"Nikimura Rei."

"How about a deal then Nikimura-kun? We'll play one-on-one. If I win, I'll double your training. If you win, I'll do you one favor." I suggested

"No problem then. I accept, this will be a piece of cake. I won't go easy on you." He told me cockily.

"I won't either, the first one who scores five points wins.: I announced "Mibuchi-senpai, could you be the referee ?" I asked him as I hanged my jacket to move more freely.

_Normal POV :_

"Lets start." Both shouted and reached for the ball. Nikimura got the ball first and tried to turn around and shoot but Shiroki quickly stole the ball and performed the Ankle Break. As Nikimura lost his balance and fell, she shot the ball and scored a three-pointer. This time, Shiroki got the ball and dribbled fast while she was running. Nikimura tried to block her but he was too slow as Shiroki was already in the air and dunked.

"The final score is 5-0 and Shiroki-chan won?!" Mibuchi announced and everyone was open-mouthed. 'How could he lose so simply against such a small girl so quick?' Most of the students thought.

"Hey I had fun, lets play again another time" Shiroki said as she reached her hand to Nikimura.

"The next time, I'll beat you." He said as they shook hands.

"You have to teach me that amazing dunk. How can you jump that high?" Nikimura asked amazed.

"I will maybe, one day. You still have to improve yourself. I'll go and double you training menu, then" She advised him.

She went to the direction of where the regulars sat but before she had the chance to do anything, she was surrounded and they started asking questions.

Shiroki's POV :

'That was a great match, Now this is what happens when they belittle me' I thought as I walked towards Akashi-san and the senpais. They suddenly started to ask questions, they seemed quite amazed.

"Hey chibi, how did you learn to play like that ?" Nebuya-senpai asked me.

"Right, Nikimura is a very good player. Your dribbling skills are on par with mine. I'd like to play a match against you these days." Hayama-senpai told me.

"Shiroki-chan, when did you start playing basketball ? You could be a regular, you know that?" Mibuchi-senpai asked me.

"Thank you everyone, I was the ace of the basketball team of my middle school. We won many matches and tournaments. I excel in passing and dribbling, I started playing when I was eleven, in the fifth grade. My friends taught me how to play but I learnt how to play so good by myself. I'd really love to play against you Hayama-senpai." I took a deep breath as I answered the questions. "Thank you Mibuchi-senpai, but there are already enough excellent regulars. I'm more fitting as the assistant manager." I thanked him.

"Akashi-san, what do I have to do as the assistant manager ?" I asked him.

"You only have to check the players' training menus, for now. You are allowed to double the menus if there is a need. For further questions, go and ask the manager, Higuchi." He explained to me.

"Thank you, Akashi-san." I thanked him and he just nodded.

Author's Note : Reply to reviews :

Misamime : Thank you XD I'll probably be uploading a new chapter twice or thrice a week ^-^

sauara : Thank you ^-^

servant : Thank you ^-^

Guest : Thank you ^-^

Again, I would like to improve myself so reviews are appreciated ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note : Hello everybody. This is my first fanfiction. English is the third language I learnt so you will find some mistakes.**_

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 3**

_Normal POV :_

"See you tomorrow, everyone." I greeted everyone and headed home. It was unusually chilly for October. After a while, I reached my apartment. I unlocked the door and went in.

"I''m home." I told to particularly no one since I was alone. It's the first time that I live alone. Mom chose a great apartment.

After an hour or so, I had taken a bath, changed into my pajamas, done my homework and ate dinner. It was pretty late so I decided to go to sleep. I locked the door and went to my bedroom. It was a tiring but interesting day. I finally made new friends, didn't fell suddenly asleep as usual and joined the basketball club, I played a match and found someone with a similar ability as mine. Akashi-san and the senpais all have unique abilities. I remembered when I learnt to play basketball and made friends for the first time.

**_Flashback :_**

_It was back in fourth grade when she met them. A certain blue-head's life changed when he met Shiroki Yuu._

_"White hair...isn't that...?" Kuroko was surprised to see one classmate from the parallel class, Shiroki, sleeping in the neighboring play ground he always crosses to go to his favorite bookstore. He spotted her as she sat in one of the swings, her eyes closed with only a school bag next to her. _

_'How can she sleep so carelessly like that?' He thought and decided to wake her up. He sat to the swing on her left and she her shoulder. "You shouldn't sleep here, wake up."_

_Disturbed by the sudden shock, Shiroki opened her eyes and stood up. "I fell asleep again?!" She asked but didn't get an answer. She looked behind her for the person who woke her up and found a boy looking at her. That's when their eyes met. He stared and her, she had unique eyes, they were pale and blank._

_"Thanks for waking me up. I don't know what would happen if you didn't" She thanked him._

_He just nodded and spoke his thoughts. "Your eyes are...pretty."_

_"Really? You don't find them strange or anything?" She asked him surprised. Her tone was filled with sadness._

_"No, I don't?" He answered confused and knitted his brows._

_"Thank you." She said and sat again at the swing. Before he could even say a word she started sobbing. _

_"Why are you crying?" He asked as he didn't know how to deal with that kind of situations._

_"It's just that..." Shiroki tried to clear her voice "No one has complimented me like you did. No one. Everyone just bullied me about my hair and eye colors... They never played with me so I didn't have any friends..." She told him between sobs._

_"Okay-okay, I understand." He reassured her as he patted her head "If you want, I can be your first friend."_

_"Really?" She wiped her tears with her long sleeve "Thank you" She told him and smiled "My name's Shiroki Yuu. It's nice to meet you." She introduced herself._

_"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, it's nice to meet you too." 'At least she calmed down.' He thought_

_"It's almost evening, what were you doing here ?" He asked her worried._

_"Nothing, I just wanted to escape from my mean classmates, since none of them comes here, I often stay here. After sitting for a while, I just fell asleep on the swings."_

_"I see. How about going yo the Maji Burger on the corner ?" He suggested._

_"OK then." She answered happily._

_They went to Maji Burger which was near the play ground. He ordered a vanilla milkshake for him and a chocolate milkshake for her and paid for them. As they drank their sweet milkshakes and talked, Kuroko excused himself to inform his mother why he was late._

_\(^-^)/_

_"Thank you Kuroko-san." She thanked him as they were standing in frond of her house._

_"Why are you thanking me, Shiroki-san ?" He asked 'She really thanked me many times' He thought._

_"For everything you did today. For being my friend." She explained "Good night, Kuroko-san, see you tomorrow."_

_"Good night Shiroki-san, see you."_

_She went in. She couldn't believe it, she had finally made a friend. Weeks had passed quickly and they became fifth-graders. They spent the weeks learning a lot about each other. They went to and returned from school together everyday since they lived in the same neighborhood. They spend much time together. One day Kuroko told her how he liked basketball after watching it on TV. They met a neighborhood boy who taught them how to play and became quickly good friends. It was November and as usual, the three of them were playing basketball in a nearby basketball court._

_'Shiro-chan, you've improved a lot. You're as good as me." Ogiwara told her amazed as she scored another three-pointer._

_"Thank you, Shige-kun." Shiroki exclaimed happily as she passed the ball to Kuroko "Shoot it, Kuro-kun." She told him._

_They were playing 2-on-1 again. Kuroko shot it but it didn't go in. Ogiwara caught the ball but Kuroko quickly stole it and passed the ball to Shiroki and she scored again._

_"We won." Kuroko and Shiroki exclaimed and high-fived._

_"You're too good together as a team." Ogiwara sighed._

_It was pretty late so both Shiroki and Kuroko greeted Ogiwara and went home._

_"Thank you for bringing me home, Kuro-kun." She thanked him. He walked her home every day._

_"You're welcome, Shiro-san." He smiled "Before I leave, I have something for you." He told her._

_"What is it ?" She asked curiously._

_"Don't you know what day it is ?" He asked her._

_"It's the 22nd November...my birthday." She answered surprised of what was going to happen next "How did you remember my birthday? I remember only telling you it once when we first met, and I learnt yours." She asked while tears of joy forming in her eyes. It was the first present she received from a friend after all._

_"Of course I remember my friends' birthdays, I remember everything you told me. So Happy Birthday, Shiro-san!" He wished and opened the box he held in his hands. There was a beautiful necklace with a silver fox-her favorite animal._

_"It's beautiful! Thank you so much Kuro-kun." She thanked and then hugged him. He looked in her eyes, they were sparkling._

_"You''re welcome. Do you want me to put it on you ?" Kuroko asked her._

_"Yes, I do." She answered happily and moved her hair to the side. He moved towards her and his face was really vlose to hers now. She looked at him as he tried to put on the necklace and both felt their cheeks getting warmer._

_"It really does suit you." He told her._

_"Thank you, I'll never take it off." She told him as she touched her new necklace._

_"It's late, I'm going home then." He said to her "See you tomorrow before school." _

_"See you tomorrow." She closed the door and felt butterflies in her stomach._

_Weeks had passed, the two became best friends and very good friends with Ogiwara, Kuroko's birthday was celebrated with his two friends and he got a signed book from his favorite author from Shiroki and a book about human psychology from Ogiwara. The blue-head and the girl soon gree feelings for each other, without telling it to the other in fear of destroying their friendship. _

_They soon became sixth-graders and were playing basketball again. Shiroki dribbled past Ogiwara and passed to Kuroko, who threw the ball towards the net and Shiroki jumped and scored._

_"Great, Kuro-kun ! We won." Shiroki fist-bumped with Kuroko,_

_"What's with you two? You're unbeatable together!" Ogiwara sighed. He was amzed by their cooperation._

_"Kuro-kun, Shige-kun, Do you want to go to Maji Burger ?" She asked the two boys._

_They nodded and after a few minutes, were sitting at their usual spot ordering the usual. Kuroko his vanilla milkshake, Shiroki her chocolate milkshake and Ogiwara his french fries and two hamburgers. They ate, drank and had fun. _

_They were walking in the streets when Shiroki suddenly stopped outside a shop which sold sports equipment._

_"Can you wait a moment ?" She asked them._

_"What do you want to do inside that shop, Shiro-chan?" Ogiwara asked confuses._

_"You'll see, just wait, it won't take too long." She said and went to the store. Three minutes later, she came back and hid something behind her back._

_"Lets make a promise, Kuro-kun, Shige-kun." She called them "When we graduate from elementary school and part ways, lets meet again in Junior High and play against each other."_

_"It sounds like a good idea, Shiro-san." Kuroko told her_

_"It really does." Ogiwara smiled_

_"OK then, lets promise it then, those three black wristbands will remind us of or friendship and promise." She told them as she showed them the items she bought earlier._

_"Okay, lets do it." Ogiwara said excitingly as he took a wristband and wore it. Kuroko nodded and wore one too and so did Shiroki._

_"I'm already looking forward to playing against you two." Shiroki grinned._

_After a few days, Ogiwara called them to tell them something._

_"What is iy, Ogiwara-kun, are you alright ?" Kuroko asked worried._

_"You sounded uneasy earlier when you called me. Did something bad happen ?" Shiroki asked concerned ._

_"Well... How do I say it...? My parents told me earlier that we will move tomorrow to Osaka." Ogiwara explained._

_"Why ?" Shiroki aksed surprised. IT was pretty understandable since her second friens she had even made was leaving but she knew that she shouldn't be selfish. Instead, she knew ehat she could do. Firstly, they would celebrate his last day in Tokyo and secondly, they would make him leave with a smile._

_Said things done, they were now standing at his doorstep, saying goodbye to him and his family. The days passed quickly and Kuroko and Shiroki spent more and more time together. They would sleep at each other's house, go together at school, play basketball together and many other things until one day, Shiroki's world turned upside down._

_"What is it, Shiro-san ?" Kuroko asked as he slurped his vanilla milkshake as they were walking home._

_"Kuro-kun, I know that we have just graduated but...how can I say it...?" Shiroki tried to tell him but she was too nervous and tears were already threatening to fall. Only the thought that she would lose her first and best friend and crush made her heart ache._

_"Don't worry, Shiro-san., you can tell me everything." He reassured her. He could feel her uneasiness and no matter how she tried to hide them with her bangs, tears were already ready to fall. He didn't like to see her like that. It made his insides feel weird and he didn't like to see her sad. He guessed that was what they called love, right ? But he wasn't sure how she would react so he waited._

_"Thank you, Kuro-kun. My father told me earlier that we have to move to America, Florida to be more specific. I'll have to stay there for a few years but I want to come back someday." She trailed off "I guess I won't be able to play against you or Shige-kun soon." She continued._

_Kuroko didn't say anything, he was too shocked. First, he lost Ogiwara and then her. How could he handle it ?" Before they realized it, they were outside her house._

_"Thank you again for bringing me home. I'll go pack my things for the day after tomorrow then." She said with teary eyes._

_"You'll leave so soon ?" Kuroko was dumbfounded. He didn't think that he would lose her so soon. "Then, how about going out tomorrow to create nice memories ?" Kuroko suggested._

_"That's a great idea, Kuro-kun. Although I've created the best memories of my life together with you." She whispered the last part._

_"Kuro-kun don't let me win, give it everything you got." Shiroki exclaimed ._

_"I won't let you." He tried really hard._

_They played basketball for many hours until they got too tired and went to drink something from a nearby vending machine. After that, they went home._

_"Kuro-kun, the taxi will arrive tomorrow at 9 am." She told him_

_"Okay then, see you tomorrow then.: He greeted her and went home._

_She went in,greeted her parents,went to her room and started crying._

_The next day, she got ready to leave and waited for Kuroko._

_"Good morning, Kuro-kun." She greeted him_

_"Good morning, Shiro-san."_

_"Thanks for coming to see me."_

_"How could I stay at home the day you'll be moving to another continent ?"_

_"Kuro-kun, the next time I see you, could I call you by your first name, instead of our nicknames ?" She asked him and blushed._

_"I don't mind, but only under the condition that I can call you like that too." He answered._

_"Yuu, the taxi will come in five minutes." Her father informed her._

_"OK, dad." She replied "Oh right, Kuro-kun, I got you a farewell present so whenever you miss me, you can stare at it and be sure that I miss you too." She said while holding a small blue box in her hands._

_He smiled "That's funny, I was thinking the same thing, so I bought you this." He told her as he showed her a red small box._

_"It really is." She giggled "How about opening them together ?" She suggested. They opened their presents and found both a small basketball phone strap. It was the same design._

_"I guess we have the same taste." She trailed of and smiled._

_After a few moments of silence, they both wanted to finally express their feelings for each other, but didn;t know how to begin._

_"Shiro-san... I have something to tell you... It's really important, but I don't know how to tell it." He said while trying to find the right words._

_"No problem, Kuro-kun, I;ll give you time. You can tell it to me the next time we meet each other, then I'lle tell you something important too." She reassured him as he hugged him._

_Their hug was soon interrupted by the honk of a taxi. The taxi to take them to the airport, to be exact._

_"I'll have to go now." She said again while holding back her tears and went in to the taxi where her parents waited "Goodbye Kuro-kun. I hope I'll play against you soon. Take care."_

_"Goodbye, Shiro-san. I hope so too and take care as well." _

_They bid farewells and the taxi drove them to the airport._

**_Flashback : End_**

Before I realized it, tears were streaming down my cheeks as I held Kuro-kun's necklace and remembered my childhood friends 'I wonder how they are doing' I thought and fell into a dreamless slumber.

_**I didn't realize it sooner but many visited, read, reviewed, followed and put them in their favs list. Thank you for the support ^-^ **_

**_Again, I would like to improve myself so reviews are appreciated ^-^_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 4**

_Shiroki's POV : _

"Beep! Beep!" The alarm clock beeped until I hit the turn off button. Looking at the time, it was 6:00 am. Shouta-senpai told me to be at seven o'clock at the first gym to write the new training regimes. I quickly went to the bathroom and took a shower. I wore my school uniform, tied the bow and prepared breakfast. After eating breakfast, I grabbed my school bag and went to school in a hurry.

"Good morning, everyone." I greeted the boys as I entered the gym.

"'Morning." Some greeted back, some were too busy with morning practice.

A week has passed since I became the assistant manager and everything was peaceful. I quickly became accustomed to my new lifestyle.

_Normal POV : _

"Hello Shouta-senpai." Shiroki greeted the team's manager.

"Hello Shiroki." He greeted back. He had bags under his eyes and had a very anxious expression on his face.

"You look quite pale, senpai, are you feeling well ?"She asked and although her face was void of any emotion, the concerned tone in her voice was obvious.

"My father fell ill yesterday." He answered and tapped his foot "I will retreat as a manager in order to be with him more often."

"I see..." She trailed off "Does the captain know about this ?"

"I actually wanted you both to be here when I would tell it."

"I'll call him then." Shiroki offered herself. Before he could even say a word, she was already walking towards Akashi. When she reached him, she tapped the red-head's shoulder.

"Excuse me, Akashi-san, could you come with me for a moment ? It's urgent."

"How urgent, Yuu ?"

"It's very important. Shouta-senpai has something to tell us." She told him.

"I will come then." Akashi sighed "What is it Higuchi ?" He asked the older boy.

'He addressed both me and his senpais by our first names... Strange...' Shiroki thought as she looked at the said person.

"I'm thinking of leaving the basketball club. My father fell ill and I won't have the time to come here if I visit my father in the hospital." Shouta explained.

Akashi thought for a moment " Alright, do as you wish then."

Shouta nodded "Shiroki, would mind taking my place as the manager ?" He asked her.

"I don't mind, senpai. I hope your father gets well soon." She faced now the redhead "Akashi-san, now that I will be the team's manager, what are my duties ?"

"Your duties are filling up the water jugs, learning everyone's weaknesses and then writing them down. Use the information to see what each of the players needs to work on." He told her in a serious tone

"Understood." She said and five minutes later she started writing the data. Time passed quickly, the training ended and everybody left to change.

\(^-^)/

Shiroki's_ POV :_

"Shiroki-chan." I heard someone call me. I turned around to see Amene-chan, Satomi-chan and an other girl. She was a little shorter than me, had bright red hair and green eyes.

"So you are Shiroki-chan." The red-haired girl smiled at me.

"Yes my name is Shiroki Yuu and go to class 1-B." I introduced myself.

"I'm Heiwajima Airi from class 1-C. Nice to meet you and you don't have to be so formal." She was really cheery.

"You've come _really _early to school, Shiroki-chan." Satomi-chan told me.

"I know. From today on-wards, I'll be the basketball team's manager so I have to come to school early every day, and of course leave late too." I replied. After that, we talked a lot but the bell rang soon and I went to our classroom with Amene-chan and Satomi-chan.

Time passed quickly and before I knew it, the bell rang for lunch break. I took my bento from my bag and went with the girls to meet Heiwajima-chan.

_Normal POV : _

"There she is !"Amene exclaimed happily and elbowed Shiroki "Heiwajima-chan! Here, here." She shook her free hand like crazy in order for the girl to notice them, the the other hand, she held Satomi "Oh great, she noticed us."

"The whole _school _noticed us. Amene-chan you shouldn't shout like that." Satomi scolded her as Heiwajima approached them.

"Okay, sorry sorry." She apologized "But anyway, lets go to the rooftop and eat." She told everyone grinning.

"Okay okay." The others sighed at their friend's energetic self. They all went to the rooftop and sat near the stairs. There wasn't anybody.

"Itadakimasu." They clapped their hands, opened their bentos and began to eat.

\(^-^)/

"What have you brought today for lunch ?" Heiwajima asked curiously as the others finished eating.

"I brought caramel apples today." Amene told everyone excited. She really liked any kind of dessert that contained caramel.

"I brought strawberries dipped in chocolate." Satomi showed everyone. She liked all kinds of desserts, especially those that contained strawberries.

"I brought different kinds of bonbons." Shiroki said and showed the small box that contained her dessert. The girl liked all kinds of dessert, but preferred chocolate.

"And last but not least... Tada~" Heiwajima showed the box with the cupcakes. She just couldn't get enough of those small cakes.

"You know it's really funny how almost everyone has a kanji in her surname that relates to her favorite desserts." Satomi giggled.

"It really is but do you mind trading desserts? Everything looks so delicious." Shiroki asked.

"We always do it that way." Amene said and they all began eating their sweets.

"Ne, since today is Saturday and tomorrow is a free day, how about going shopping tomorrow?" Heiwajima asked everyone excited.

"Why do we have to go on school on Saturdays too ? Anyway, why not, sounds like a good idea." Satomi sighed and agreed.

"I don;t mind." Shiroki said monotonously "Can you just wait until morning practice ends?"

"Okay then but lets go to that new cafe that everyone has been speaking about." Satomi suggested.

\(^-^)/

_Shiroki's POV : _

"I'll call you and tell you the time I'll be there, Amene-chan, Satomi-chan, Heiwajima-chan." I greeted the girls.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." The three said at the same time.

I quickly ran towards the gym. I greeted everyone and went to get my board with my notes. I scanned the last player left and filled the remaining data. I finished my most important duty and called Akashi-san.

"Akashi-san. I finished my main duty for now. Shall I tell them where they lack exercise?" I asked politely.

"Good, just wait until we finish the laps." He replied and jogged towards the others. After many laps, they all stood in a line, even the regulars.

"OK, lets start then. You lack, stamina, you should start by running two laps more than usual, for the time being. I will increase the laps in a few days." She faced the next member "Yesterday you nicked over and hurt your left ankle. It will only worsen if you continue. You should stay out for about five days. Don't strain it too much." I continued telling everyone what they lack, even the littlest and most unnoticeable detail. I advised most of them and told them some tips and tricks too. I went to the office with the coach and Akashi-san to talk about the team's training menu.

_Normal POV : _

'Unbelievable. I hid it pretty well. How did she find out?' 'How did she know that?' Some were thinking and asked themselves while others were waiting for the new program. After a few minutes, the door opened and the coach, Akashi and Shiroki approached them.

"Okay everyone, I will explain now how you are going to train for the next weeks." Coach Shirogane announced. After he told them their new training menu according to Shiroki's data and analysis, they certainly had one thought in mind ; 'That girl is a demon. A sadistic demon, a female version of Akashi.' Depressed, they continued their training.

The training soon ended and most of them went to the locker room. Shiroki finished her duties and headed home.

\(^-^)/

Disturbed by the annoying tune of the alarm clock, Shiroki,while being still sleepy, searched for the 'turn off' button of her alarm clock which was on her bedside table. After successfully turning it off, she sleepily rubbed her eyes and proceeded her way to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she was dressed in casual clothes. She wore black pants, a red blouse and black boots. She quickly ate breakfast, took her bag, wore her jacket and went to Rakuzan High.

**_You guys are really amazing! So many of you _**_**visited and read my story!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 5 **

_Normal POV : _

"Good Morning." Shiroki greeted everyone as usual. It was early and most of the members hadn't come yet.

"Good Morning, Yuu-chan." Mibuchi greeted her. The girl was surprised that someone except Akashi called her by her given name. She wasn't used to be called by her first name yet.

"Why aren't most of the guys here yet, senpai?" She asked him as she put her bag on the bench and opened it.

"Didn't Higuchi inform you? On Sundays, the practice starts half an hour later than usual." He replied confused. He glanced at the shorter girl that was standing in front of him, it was the first time he saw her without the Rakuzan High school uniform.

"No he didn't. He only said that we have practices every day. Since I was the assistant manager, I didn't have to come to Sunday practices too."

"I see, okay then." Mibuchi said and jogged to the others.

Shiroki observed the others as they practiced and was taking notes. Time passed quickly and practice ended after a while. Shiroki handed everyone a towel and a water bottle, telling them a "Good job."

_Shiroki's POV : _

I took the towels back and went to the bleachers which was next to the boys' locker room. It was a big room with two washing machines and a huge cloth-dryer, there was much space for the equipment and a place where I would put my collected data, information and information away. I put the towels in the washing machine and turned the machine on. As expected of a prestigious school like Rakuzan, the washing machines were new and it didn't take too long for the towels to be washed. I went outside again and collected the basketballs that were used for practice and put them in the boxes which were in the bleachers. I waited a good ten minutes until the washing machine beeped. I put the towels on the cloth-dryer next to the washing machines. I think by the time the afternoon practice starts, the towels will have dried. I went outside the room and said goodbye the guys.

I went outside the school and waited at the bus stop. After fifteen minutes, the bus came and I went in. I sat at the front of the bus and chose a seat next to the window. It took a while for me to arrive at the park we arranged to meet so I sat comfortably on my seat and enjoyed the scenery from the windows view. The trees were bare and beautiful red leaves were on the ground while the sky was tinted with a light sky blue.

Before I could realize it, the bus arrived at the bus stop I had to get off. I walked for many minutes until I saw the others waiting for me.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." I apologized.

""No problem. We didn't wait for too long." Amene-chan told me.

"It's logical since you have manager duties." Heiwajima-chan added.

"Anyway, lets go now, it's ten o'clock." Satomi-chan said happily.

"Lets go then." I muttered and we started the shopping spree.

_Normal POV : _

The girls had went to many shops and shopped a lot until they reached a new boutique.

"Lets go in." Satomi-chan suggested happily as she shook the bags she held. All the others followed with a smile on their face. It was a beautiful day and they weren't tired, even though they had been shopping for a while now.

"Ne, Heiwajima-chan, try this-try this." Amene held a frill dress under the nose of her friend.

:Wait, you've already selected too many clothes for me. And why should I choose a frill dress when it's almost November?" She pouted "Okay, I'll try that too." She took the dress.

"Now go and change into the clothes." Satomi told her as she turned her around and pushed her at the back.

"Shiroki-chan, tell them something." Heiwajima cried comically, trying to reach for help from her new friend.

"To be honest, I want to see you in those clothes too, Heiwajima-chan." The white-haired girl smiled sympathetically at the girl.

"You're so mean." Said girl reacted.

"Don't worry, she's next." Amene reassured her with an evil smirk.

"What? Why?" Shiroki almost shouted.

"Because you're so cute." Satomi replied happily and gave her a stack of clothes "Now, go." She pushed her back too.

"We can't escape from your hands, can we?" Heiwajima asked.

"Of course not." Amene told them.

Three minutes later, the two girls came out of the fitting rooms. Heiwajima was wearing a beautiful lacy baby blue frill dress which reached to her mid-thigh. Shiroki was wearing a white dress with a daisy lace top and sheer collar.

"They're so cute!" Satomi exclaimed as she held both of her hands over her chest.

"I know, right? I want to pinch their cheeks now" Amene replied.

"So mean!" The girls retorted.

"Enough chit-chat, now wear that winter-outfit I chose for both of you." Satomi commanded and pushed them back behind the curtains.

They continued for a while until they bought most of the clothes they had chosen and were now walking on the streets. They all had a mile on their face and were laughing. They were walking for some time and were chatting until Shiroki bumped into someone and fell down as she dropped her bags.

_Shiroki's POV : _

"Ouch, that hurt." I muttered and stood up.

"I'm sorry." A manly voice apologized "I'll help you put the clothes back in the bags." He continued, he had familiar orange hair and seemed tall.

"No, I should say sorry. I should have watched where I was going. Thank you." I apologized and put the clothes in the bags again. I could see his face clearly now. To say I was shocked, would be an understatement.

"S-Shiro-chan? Is that really you?" He asked me with a shocked and surprised face. His fingers were trembling.

"Shige-kun? Yes, it's me. How many white-haired and hetero-chromatic eyed girls do you know?" I asked him. I was so happy to see one of my best friends after so many years.

"Shiro-chan!" He exclaimed happily as he slung an arm over my shoulder "You're probably right. You changed a lot over those years."

"I guess so. On the other hand, you didn't change that much, _you still have that habit of not wiping your face after a meal._" I whispered the last part pointing at the grain of rice which was on his left cheek.

"Oh, thanks." He said and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Um, Shiroki-chan, who is that?" Amene-chan asked me.

"Oh, sorry, let me introduce you my childhood friend Ogiwara Shigehiro." I introduced him and pointed at him.

"My name's Amene Konatsu, the brown-haired girl is Satomi Ichigo and the redhead is Heiwajima Airi." Amene introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you, Ogiwara-kun." They both greeted him.

"It's nice to meet you too." He replied "Thanks for taking care of her,seems that seh's made great friends."

Amene-chan smiled at him and cracked her knuckles.

"Oi, Amene-chan, it sends shivers down my spine whenever I hear that sound, stop it." Heiwajima-chan scolded her.

"I guess it has become a habit since I see Shiroki-chan do it so many times." She laughed nervously.

"Anyway." Satomi rose her voice a bit higher "It seems that you have a lot to catch up, the both of you. We'll see you on Monday, Shiroki-chan." She then came near me and whispered an my ear carefully so that Shige-kun wouldn't hear her "You have to explain a lot of things."

"Thank you. I'll see you on Monday, then. I will explain everything soon." We parted ways.

"See you tomorrow." Amene-chan and Heiwajima-chan said.

"Lets go then, Shige-kun. How about a one-on-one match. There's a street-ball court nearby." I suggested.

"No thanks. I hate basketball. I won't play ever again." He replied, his voice full of venom as he had a scared look kon his face. It was the first time I saw him like that. He had never refused to play a one-on-one with me or Kuro-kun before! More less saying that he hates basketball.

"What? Why? What happened when you were in middle school? You are one of the best basketball players I've ever seen!" I exclaimed in shock as I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"You've heard right, Shiro-chan. Don't make me repeat it. A lot of things happened but it's a long story. Let us go and sit somewhere." He told me, his face was completely serious.

"There's a fast food restaurant nearby, it's like Maji Burger. How about going there, to remind us of the old days?" I suggested. He agreed and we walked for a couple of minutes until we found it and went in. We sat at a table which was near a window. A waitress came quickly and I ordered a hamburger with french fries and he ordered the same. She took the orders and quickly went back.

"Now explain everything." I told Shige-kun and placed my hands so that they would support my head's weight. My face was completely void of any emotion.

_**Author's note: Sorry for not updating for so long, but I will be taking my trimester exams these weeks so I'll be able to update a new chapter once a week. But I have to admit ; **_You guys are really amazing! So many of you _**_**visited and read my story. You really make my day (^-^)**_**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 6**

_Normal POV :_

"It all started when I went to Meikou Junior High, I would often send Kuro-kun letters telling him my news and so did he. In our second year, Kuro-kun called me once because he wanted advice about his best friend, which was very surprising because he would only text me. He told me that he called because we were similar-urgh-can you imagine that? Some days later, he texted me that his school, Teikou Junior High, had won all the matches and that we would meet in the Nationals. At the opening ceremony, I finally got to see him after almost three years but I lost with my team in a match so I couldn't play against him. That really broke me to pieces, you know. His team won against the school that won against us. We promised that we would compete the next year. The next year, he was stronger, but when I went to greet him, he wasn't smiling at all. My team made it to the finals and I went to see his team against the school that had beat us the year before. Teikou was winning with a huge point difference. I tell you his style of playing was amazing but he was sent to the medical office because he was hit by an opponent." Ogiwara told her as he ate the last bite of his hamburger.

Shiroki observed him as he continued "I remember the next part as if it happened yesterday. After his match, I went to see him but a pink-haired girl told me that he hadn't woken up yet. I was about to leave but then I met an intimidating guy. He asked me what business I had with Kuro-kun. I told him that I wanted to see my friend after I had introduced myself. He told me that Kuro-kun won't be able to play. The next part of the story is the worst. I remember every word we exchanged clearly. The guy told me that since the result would remain the same, he hoped that we hanged on. I asked him if he was happy when he played basketball. I couldn't stand the fact that I couldn't play against Kuro-kun but anticipated that the guy didn't recognize us as worthy opponents. Teikou was strong but they played just for the sake of winning and nothing more. I asked him that there should be more that winning. He called it hilarious and told me that having fun despite losing was just an excuse to feel better. I told him that it's obvious that nobody likes to lose but it also motivates one to work harder and win the next time. That's when one enjoys the result of his efforts, the joy of playing basketball. He simply replied that at the end of the day, these things I said were just talk and when we lose that we protect ourselves with those words to calm down. He added that he doesn't see us as worthy opponents. Before I left I told him to tell Kuro-kun that we definitely had to play basketball." Ogiwara sighed and ate a french fry and continued "At the finals, when my school played against Teikou, our loss was visible, but I continues motivating my teammates to never give up. I told them that there was still time and if we left things like that, at the end we would only feel even more frustrated. Since we were going to lose, we had to lose without they intentionally let me pass and shoot and even put the ball in the hoop on purpose when I missed the shot. That was when I realized that the eleven points we had scored were intentionally given to us. It was all a damn game for them to relieve their boredom. They just wanted all the digits to be '1s'. Those guys destroyed my morals and I was devastated. I was frightened by the 'cold' eyes of each one of them. They looked at us as if we were toys. After our loss I decides to quit basketball and transferred schools since Kuro-kun would search for me but I left my black wristband at Meikou for him. I have never talked with Kuro-kun since then but I believe he will be able to stand up again." He finished, terror and despair were clearly written in his face as he remembered the past.

"I see. So that's how happened. Thank you Shige-kun for telling me even though you don't want to remember it." Shiroki replied as she finished eating her french fries and played with the rim of the white dress she had bought and wore earlier.

"How about you? What have you been doing these past few years, Shiro-chan?" He asked curiously as he rested his back on the chair.

"I moved a few weeks after you did, to the the States, in Florida. I went to a school which had a boys basketball team only so I joined that and quickly became the ace of the team. Many called me a demon back then because of my ability-" She was ready to continue but was interrupted.

_Shiroki's POV : _

"What kind of ability?" Ogiwara asked curiously.

"If you only let me explain. Well, since a very young age I had a habit of observing people and their movements, animals or even other different things, right?"

"Right." He nodded confused.

"Since birth I had an extremely good eyesight. It's so good that I can almost see even the slightest muscle movement. After years of keen observation, I can see now almost everything in a person. With my left eye, I see a person's characteristics and overall information, I can see their very flaws too. With my right eye, I can see a body's capabilities. Just by seeing a person once, I can tell what their problems are, what they're feeling and more. However, if I use it against many people at the same time, I become dizzy." I continued explaining as I pointed at my eyes.

"That's awesome!" Ogiwara said smiling.

"I became the team's point guard but didn't make any friends I could trust, after my graduation, I came back to Japan but moved to Kyoto instead." I said as I remembered my times as the team's ace "Anyway, why are you here Shige-kun? You said that you would move to Osaka, why are you in Kyoto?"

"I was actually looking for my classmates when I ran into you, we are on a field trip but I got separated from them." He answered and smiled sheepishly.

"So you were lost. It'd be better then if we leave now. I don't want you to have troubles because of me." I said and sighed.

"You're right, but what about you? I separated you from your friends..."

"Don't worry. I have basketball practice in forty minutes, so I have to go too." I reassured him. We both stood up and after paying, went outside.

"So you're still playing, heh... In which school did you transfer?"

"Yes I am. But the team was already strong so I became the manager and I transferred to Rakuzan High." I replied as she tightened the grip of the bags I was holding. To think that the "Generation of Miracles" would do such a thing.

"Too bad." He said and took a good look at my face now "Whoa, Shiro-chan, your eyes! They've become 'cold'." He exaggerated as he shook me back and forth.

"It's nothing. Most of the people I know have told me this. It's just that I was thinking about what you told me earlier. The captain of Rakuzan's team is the one you mentioned talking with when you couldn't see Kuro-kun." I explained and saw his expression. His eyes were wide. iI quickly tried to change the topic " You mentioned Kuro-kun. Was he really so amazing?" I achieved what I wanted and he was back to his usual self.

We were walking for a while now and stood near a bus stop.

"Yes, he really was. Oh, my classmates are there!" He pointed to their direction.

"In which High School did you transfer, Shige-kun?" I asked him before he went to his classmates.

"Not telling! I'm sure the moment you see Kuro-kun, you'll tell him about me. That's why I won't tell you anything. He is probably so guilty that he would come and see me." He told me as he hit the bull's eye.

"Was it obvious? You meanie!" I said as I puffed my cheeks and looked at him.

"Of course it is, I'm your childhood friend, after all." He said as he ruffed my hair and laughed loudly.

"Hey! You know that I don't like it when someone ruffles my hair." I nearly shouted as I tried to fix my hair after hitting him with one of my bags on the knee.

"Okay okay, I gotta go now, Shiro-chan. It was nice to see you again."  
>"It really was, see you next time, then." I replied as I sat down on the bench and he ran towards his friends.<p>

I was thinking about what happened but was distracted when the bus came. I went in, sat at a seat and waited until I arrive near my school.

_Normal POV : _

Shiroki got off the bus and after leaving her bags in her apartment which near the bus stop, walked towards her school. It was quite windy and she looked at the bare trees. Orange and red leaves were near the trees' trunks. A common landscape for the middle of Autumn. She opened the gym's doors and went inside. She saw the regulars training by themselves.

_**_**Thank you for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 7**

_Normal POV :_

"Hello everyone." She greeted them. Her gaze became colder;r than usual when she saw a certain redhead. She quickly hid any emotions of her face and placed her usual poker-face.

"Hello, Yuu-nee." Hayama greeted her as he passed the ball to Nebuya.

"Before I forget it, we still haven't played a one-on-one, Hayama-senpai. How about playing when you finish your practice?" Shiroki asked and remembered the first day when he challenged her.

"Okay, Akashi, how about it?" He asked the red-haired point guard.

"I don't mind." He replied simply.

"The others will take a break in 10 minutes, we'll play then." He told the girl and received a nod from her.

"Alright, until then I'll go and fold the towels." She replied curtly and went to the bleachers. She placed her bags on a table and started folding the-now dried- towels. It didn't take long and so after putting on her running shoes she had stored, went outside to play.

_Shiroki's POV : _

I finally found new opponents. I founded the others sitting on the benches and Hayama-senpai walked towards me with a ball between his arm and ribs.

"Wait, you're wearing a dress. How can you actually play like that?" He asked me and pointed his finger to the white dress.

"Oh right, don't worry, I always wear a pair of short shorts under my dresses. Even you just finished practice, you are going to play against me without taking a break. That way we both will have a handicap." I replied nonchalantly.

"Okay..." He trailed off a little confused at my weird habit. Well I like playing basketball no matter what I wear "The first one to score twenty one points wins. Reo-nee, you're the referee." He told the rules but only got a "How many times have I told you not to call me like that?" from Mibuchi-senpai who seemed angry.

"Tip off!" Mibuchi-senpai shouted as he threw the ball in the air. Because of his height, senpai caught the ball and dribbled so fast tha a normal human couldn't possible see the ball. A normal one that is, but I could easily see it. I stole the ball before it could bounce back to his hand, he looked amazed, probably because no one did it before. I ran towards the hoop and did a lay-up.

"Don't underestimate me, senpai. Give it all you got!" I told him.

"Okay! I'll make sure to return that favor!" He said, I could clearly see it in his eyes that he meant it. This time, he dribbled the ball with five fingers, the speed was amazing. Before I could even stop him, he ran towards the hoop and shot a three-pointer.

"Now you got me! I'm all hyped up!" I exclaimed.

This time, I ran fast towards the hoop and dribbled the ball like senpai. He tried to mark me and jumped at the same moment as me. I tried to do a dunk I was taught back in Middle School but he pressed his hand against the orange ball. I put a lot of strength, so much that both of our hands began to hurt and I successfully dunked.

He got the ball and ran again. I jumped too late to stop him and he dunked with such force that the hoop could easily break. We were even, so I had to use my new move. I smirked as he marked me. I quickly found an opening and made a fake. He fell for it and I shot a three pointer.

_Normal POV : _

Hayama and Shiroki were playing for a while. The other basketball team members were on the edge of their seats as they watched the other two were tied. On the court, Shiroki got the ball after Hayama did a lay up and scored. She performed the Ankle Break and Hayama lost his balance. She adjusted her position and threw the ball from the three-point line. The ball soared through air and hit the backboard. It bounced and hit the rim. The ball spun around the rim maddeningly. The white-haired girl held her breath willing the ball to go through the net. Just as it seemed the ball was gonna fall to the floor, it finally dropped into the hoop. She couldn't believe her own eyes and the others probably either.

"Senpai, it has been a long time since I had so much fun. Thank you" She said as she surprisingly smiled "Your skills are amazing, senpai, no one has stopped my dunk for such a long time as you did. I found a formidable opponent." She continued.

"I lost heh...Lets play again soon again. The next time I won't let you score a point." He said and grinned.

"The score is 20-23. Shiroki wins." Mibuchi announced the score.

After some time, Shiroki was left alone with Akashi so she decided to confront him about something that she wanted to know.

"Akashi-san, why do you glare at almost everyone? I've always wanted to ask you. Every time I glance at you, I see that you are glaring at someone. It's impolite." She told him deadpanned.

'She's actually lecturing me? How dares she? I'm going to discipline her, someday.' The red-haired captain thought but before he could even say something, he was interrupted by the voices of the other basketball club members so he just ignored her and continued practicing. Her behavior really irked him and so did her last statement.

_Time Skip : Next Morning _

"Good morning, senpais, Akashi-san." Shiroki greeted the regulars and their captain who go to the gym like her early.

"Good morning." They greeted her back.

She went to the bleachers. She was tidying the boxes at one of the upper shelves but was too engulfed in her thoughts to realize that she pushed accidentally the shaky shelf and all the boxes fell on her together with the wooden shelf. She didn't have the time to dodge. The shelf fell next to her and the boxes, which contained the team's equipment and light lifts, fell on her shoulders, chest and arms which caused her to winch and shout in pain. The regulars heard the noise and quickly ran to the room.

"Oi, what the f-" Nebuya who was standing at the door asked but was interrupted by Shiroki.

"Please...get the boxes off me. I can't feel my arms...anything." She tried to talk but winched in pain. Nebuya and Mibuchi quickly lifted the heavy boxes but the girl couldn't move.

"What were you going to do with those boxes? They're bery heavy!" Mibuchi scolded her worried.

"Sorry for troubling you Mibuchi-senpai. I was just trying to tidy the room a bit, it looked quite messy." She explained "Things like that always happen to me."

"Kotarou, bring Yuu to the infirmary. Avoid taking any intact with her arms in particular." Akashi told Hayama, the fastest of them all, and took control of the situation.

Hayama stood next to Yuu as he thought about how he would carry her without hurting her too much. Then, he lifted her bridal-style since it was the best way to carry her. Her chest hurt from the sudden movement and clenched her teeth.

"Sorry, Yuu-nee. You have to endure it for a little so sit still and let me carry you to the infirmary, okay?"

"Wait, what about practi-" She asked Akashi but fainted before she could finish her question.

Hayama dashed out immediately and the others sighed at the boy's energetic self.

_Time Skip : After Afternoon Practice _

Shiroki was still in the hour had passed since she regained consciousness but the school nurse advised her not to move even a little. She was lucky she didn't break a bone. She was looking out of the window when she heard a door being opened. She turned her head and glanced at the person.

"Are you feeling better?" She saw Akashi now standing near her bed.

"A little. My body still hurts but I didn't break a bone. I'm used to that kind of injuries, though. In fact, almost everyday I injure myself. From small paper cuts to straining my wrists or ankles."

He placed a folder with some notes and her belongings near her bed.

"I have already informed our teacher and Coach about your accident. I have taken notes of the lessons too." He informed her.

"I see. Thank you very much, Akashi-san."

"I am just doing my responsibility as your captain and class representative."

"Has anyone informed my friends about my absence?" She asked worried.

"Chihiro as already taken care of that. One of your friends came to morning practice and was looking for you but he explained why you wouldn't be able to attend lessons." Akashi then notices Shiroki's piercing gaze again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
>She frowned "Because you glared at me again while you were explaining. I already told you it's improper manners. I've never seen you once not frowning or glaring. Even when you're with your teammates, you never smile."<p>

He only sat at her bed and leaned towards her. He tried to study her but it was futile. She could feel his warm breath from the short distance their heads had. Shiroki just stared at his hetero-chromatic eyes. He also noticed it and stared back. They were engaged in a staring competition. The moment the redhead observed her eyes again, he noticed how 'cold' they were. They were blank, they didn't reflect any emotion. No fear, no terror or nervousness, they were blank. It was like she wouldn't open up to anyone. She's closing herself. Much to Akashi's annoyance, the girl was a complete mystery.

_**_**Thank you for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 8**

_Normal POV :_

"Why are you so difficult to read?" Shiroki only looked at him in confusion and he only continued asking questions; not giving her a chance to speak. "Why did you defy me? Why won't you let me read you? Why do you dare to look me in the eyes?" He shortened the distance with her face "Why are you still so calm even when I do this to you? I wonder why."

Although on the outside her face seemed impassive, inside Shiroki was thinking different alternatives and scenarios. Annoyed by his monologue, Shiroki slowly moved her head and headbutts Akashi, much to his surprise. The hetero-chromatic eyes boy stepped back and touched his forehead. She didn't hurt him much but he didn't expect her to do something like that.

She remained silent, she couldn't tell anyone the answer for his questions- not yet. She wouldn't do the same mistake again. She couldn't destroy everything again. It was a painful experience. She swore to herself bearing the pain alone, not letting someone come near her again. She was too afraid to do it. Even though she hated it, she had to lie to Akashi.

"I'm sorry Akashi-san. You wouldn't stop asking questions so this was the only way to stop you. Your questions are confusing, I can't understand them. I would like to know from which facts are your questions based too." She apologized, faking a confused look in a way he couldn't find out.

"Are you joking? You can't understand any questions yet you still try. I guess I should tell you about myself, maybe then you will be able to understand them." Akashi furrowed his brows and glared at Shiroki. The aura around him changed but Shiroki just shrugged it off. It wasn't the first time someone glared at her so she didn't get disturbed by the sudden change "Winning is everything; winners are validated everything and losers are denied. Until now, I've never lost at anything and I won't in the near future. Since I always win I'm always right. If you oppose me," He leaned closer and pierced her with his glare "I will kill you, no matter who you are."

"Excuse me?" Shiroki tilted her head to the right and gave him a cold gaze. She confirmed that this person was the one who broke her friend's morals. It was his fault.

"You dare to look me in the eyes as I speak? The only ones who are allowed to look me in the eyes as I speak are those who serve me. No one that opposes me is allowed to look down on me." If glares could kill, Shiroki would be dead now "Know your place, Yuu."

Shiroki didn't waver at the fact that someone threatened to kill her. Instead she countered him again. She had thought of this scenario, she would avoid the first and the third questions. She had to look convincing.

"I think I can answer your questions now, Akashi-san. I still can't understand the first and the third questions. I didn't defy you. It's in my nature, I suppose and there is no law from keeping me to look you in the eyes. They are beautiful too. Moreover, since a very young age I have been looking in the eyes of the others, it has become a habit." She replied monotonously. She was either too lucky or a very good actress since Akashi didn't realize that she lied to him about not understanding.

"Well thank you for the compliment." He smirked at her remark.

She tried to move her arms but it still hurt "You finally smiled, Akashi-san."

"Oh right, who is going to accompany you home? All of your friends have gone home too." He asked her, changing the topic.

I still don't know."

I could offer myself, then. You seem to need help."

"Thanks for the hospitality, Akashi-san." She nodded.

He took her things and helped her to get up without straining her arms. They both went outside the school and Shiroki led the way to her apartment.

"The keys are in the side pocket of my bag." She told him as they were both standing in frond of the door. He opened the door and went inside.

It was a big apartment on the fifth floor. It had creamy-colored walls and brown curtains which were on the sides of big windows. The living room was in the middle of the apartment. It had many wooden bookshelves with many books on them. A beige sofa, two armchairs and a coffee table with stacks of papers on it were in the middle while on the floor was a rectangular white carpet. On the right of the living room was a big kitchen. On the left of the living room was a small corridor with four doors.

"What would you like to eat, Akashi-san?" The white-haired girl asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

"You won't cook today. I talked with the nurse earlier, she told me that you shouldn't to move your arms for a whole day."

"But i can't let you, I can move my arms a bit, cooking isn't even difficult and you're my guest." She explained as she opened a shelf and took a white apron.

"Are you defying me again?" He asked in a threatening tone and glared at the white-haired girl.

"I guess I am. But I can't and won't sit still while someone else cooks. Even when I was little, I helped my mom when she cooked." She told him and pierced him with her gaze "Would you like to help me instead. That way I will cook and I won't strain my arms so much since you will cook you."

"You're very stubborn you know?" Akashi chuckled "Alright I will help you"

_Akashi's POV : _

'To be thinking that someone would defy me, even have the guts to headbutt me...she's one of a kind...' I thought and smirked. She reminds me of Tetsuya, they have similar blank eyes and both don't show their emotions often. I was going to where Yuu was when I saw something that caught my interest. Only paintings and bookshelves were hanging on the walls except of one photo. I came closer to the picture and saw three young children with a snowy background. The picture was obviously taken in winter. There was a boy with a big blue scarf wrapped around his neck and bottom of his face, a bright orange-haired boy who was smiling and had his arms around the other boy and a girl. The girl was probably Yuu and she was smiling too.

"Akashi-san, where are you?" Shiroki suddenly called.

"I'm coming." I replied and went to the kitchen.

_Normal POV : _

"You're actually a good cook, Akashi-san." The white-haired girl praised.

"Thank you. I could say the same for you too, Yuu." Akashi replied.

"Akashi-san, your habit of calling others by their first names is quite strange. You even call me by my given name. Doesn't it bother them?" Shiroki sighed as she took the plates and put them in the sink. They had just eaten dinner.

"That's how I call them and they don't mind it either."

"Never mind, I have to get used to it. Akashi-san, do you like reading books?" Shiroki suddenly asked.

"Yes, I do. Why are you asking?" Akashi glances at her.

"I see, I will wash the plates now. You could read a book from my library or the shelves to pass the time."

He didn't say anything, instead he just went to the living room and looked at her bookshelves. He picked a thick brown book and sat at the couch to read it there. He glanced at Yuu, who was washing the plates, and then started reading the book. It didn't take long for him to notice that it was a sketch book. He was looking at the pictures carefully when he suddenly saw a perfect sketch of himself. All of the sketches were titled except his.

'Strange' He thought and skipped a few pages when he saw smaller sketches. Instead of titles, there was detailed information about each person. There were basketball players from different school teams. The data was tidily written. After some time, he reached the last pages of the book and caught a glance from the same picture he saw before.

'She is talented.' Akashi thought as he saw the last drawing if the book. The same three children from before but his time, they had all fist bumped at the same time and were wearing the same wristband. It was drawn from a bird's perspective and was titled "One promise, one friendship, one dream" Akashi closed the book, stood up and put the book back in its respective shelf.

"Akashi-san, I finished washing the plates." She told him " I didn't wast to disturb you so I also did my homework. Your notes were helpful."

"As I said, I only did my duty as your class representative and captain."

"Thank you. I guess it's getting pretty late and since we both have to wake up early, we should go to sleep now, don't you agree?" She asked after glancing at the clock. He just nodded "You can sleep in the guest room. It's in the second door from the left. If you want to change into more comfortable clothes, tell me and I will lend you." She glanced at him.

"No, thank you I'm fine." Akashi refused. 'Why does she have men clothes in her wardrobe when she clearly lives by herself?' Akashi thought as he glanced at her.

"Judging by the expression of your eyes, you're probably wondering why i have men's clothes too." She guessed as she glanced at a quite surprised Akashi "I guessed right, it seems. Well, it's better you have something you don't need that need something you don't have, right? I thought that one day I will need to lend them to someone." She explained monotonously.

Akashi smirked, she was opening up to him one way or another. 'However, it will take some time until she opens up to me completely and then I will be able to read her.' The redhead thought.

"I see. It was beyond my expectations that you can also understand what someone feels or thinks." He said.

"I learnt how to do that when I was young." She answered vaguely "The bathroom is in the first door from your right. If you excuse me now, I have to go." She nodded and left Akashi in the living room as she proceeded to go to her bedroom. After she closed the door, Akashi went to his room. He closed the door and stared at the room.

The walls were painted in a pastel yellow while the floor was the same in the apartment- a wooden parquet. The room was quite spacious and there were two wooden shelves with books on them and a small pot with a cactus. A huge wooden wardrobe was opposite of him and a square window with bright yellow curtains next to it. He walked towards the double bed who was on his left, lay on the bed, wrapped himself with the light brown covers and fell asleep.

_**_**_**_**Thank you for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_**_**_**_

_**_**Author's note : I'm so happy for the 3000+ views. You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_**_

_**_**Answer to Guest : Thanks for the review. They will surely meet each other.**_**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental **

**Chapter 9**

_ Normal POV :_

Akashi woke up a few hours later when Shiroki knocked and opened the door.

''Akashi-kun, it's six o'clock. You should wake up. Breakfast is already prepared.'' She told him monotonously and closed the door. The redhead went outside of the guest room and entered the bathroom. He got ready for school and went to the kitchen.

''Good morning, Akashi-kun.''

''Good morning, Yuu.''

Shiroki's eye twitched again. She still had to get used to be called like that. Until a few weeks ago, only her relatives had been calling her by her given name. They both sat and ate silently breakfast.

''Do your arms and torso still hurt?''

''Yes, they do. I have some bruises too but it doesn't hurt as much as it did yesterday.'' She explained as she stared at him again. He noticed it and stared back at her with narrowed eyes. They began a staring competition again. After a few minutes, Shiroki guessed that no one was willing to back down so she stood up, took the plates and put them in the sink.

''We can go now, it's a fifteen-minute walk to school.'' She informed him as she tied her bow. She had tranferred to Rakuzan in middle September, a couple of weeks ago and the weather became noticeably chillier every day. She locked the door and they both went outside.

As they were walking, Shiroki glanced at Akashi, who was walking beside her, and remembered the words he had told her the previous day.

_''Know your place.''_

_''Since I always win I'm always right. If you oppose me...I'll kill you no matter who you are.''  
><em>

_''Winning is everything.''_

_''No one who oppposes me is allowed to look down on me.''_

His words were like a bitter oath. It seems he isn't allowed to lose. They were dark, cold, unbearable. She had noticed the reaction and the change of behavior of the people who were around him. No one dared to defy him , oppose him or look him in the eyes. The redhead was a fearful, arrogant, absolute yet lonely individual. She feels the need to pamper him even in her own strange way. However, the person who was walking beside her, was the one who broke her childhood friend. The words he had told him were almost the same. She couldn't forget that. Shiroki put her thoughts at the back of her mind. She noticed that she was staring at him the whole time.

''Is there something wrong, Yuu? You seem to be deep in thoughts. You have also been staring at me for some time now.'' Akashi aksed the white-haired girl.

''Nothing's wrong, Akashi-kun. I've just been thinking about different things.'' She answered vaguely as she took a strand of hair and put it behind her ear ''Akashi-kun, before I forget it, I made you a bento for today. I didn't know if you wanted to eat from the school cafeteria. The boxes are in my bag, if you want, I can give them to you after morning practice.''

''Thank you for thinking about it.''

They were walking silently until they reached the gym. They were early so it was only them with the regulars. Shiroki was greeted by a worried Mibuchi ''Yuu-chan, promise me you will never do those things alone again.''

''Mibuchi-senpai, sorry for worrying you again, but I've suffered from worse injuries before.'' She reassured him and smiled faintly ''I promise, but I'm actually strong too. It was only an accident.''

Mibuchi blushed by the sight of her smilling. To his way of thinking, even though she didn't smile often, she looked like an angel each time she did.

''Excuse me now but I want to ask Hayama-senpai something.'' She bowed and went to the boy who was standing a few metres away from them.

''Hayama-senpai.'' The girl called him.

''What is it, Yuu-nee?'' He asked her with a bright smile.

''First of all, what's with the nickname? You're even older than me. Secondly, can you teach me how to dribble like you? The speed is amazing, I could barely see the ball.'' She asked.

''Well, you're like a big sister of the team's members. Your help is appreciated. Thanks but your dribbles aren't bad either, they're similar to mine. Normally no one should be able to see the ball. I was surprised when you stole it, even more when you dunked.'' He grinned and passed the ball he was holding to Shiroki. She caught it and continued.

''Thank you too, but you increase the speed of the ball when you dribble with more fingers. I want to dribble like that too. I could steal it because my sight is better than an average human's'' She spun the ball quickly on her finger ''Senpai, if you mean that you're surprised that I can dunk because I'm short, then you're mean. I'm 166 cm tall.'' She pouted and threw the ball with much force at him.

He only smiled sheepishly 'I'll help ya, alright.'' He gave up, he couldn't refuse.

Practice soon started and after a while of observing the members, Shiroki called Shirogane to the office.

''What do you want to talk about, Shiroki?''

''Shirogane-sensei, can I call Akashi-kun too?'' She asked and received a nod, after calling him she continued ''I've been observing the others for a while now and although they make progress, training so hard two times a day not only drains them their energy, but the can't bring their full potential out too. I think it would be better if we reduce the times they practice.''

After thinking for a couple of minutes, Shirogane said ''If you say so, then you are probably right. I agree with you. What do you think of it, Akashi?''

''She is right. From tomorrow on, the team will practice only on afternoons.'' He concluded.

''Lets go, I will announce it now.'' Shirogane told them and they went out of the office. He announced in a serious voice ''Listen everyone, your team captain , the manager and I have agrees on something. From now on, practice will be held only on afternoons, from Monday to Saturday.''

''Sensei, why did you give them a free day?'' Shiroki asked.

''Because they have been training hard, they need it.''

''I see...good then.''

Practice continued and Shiroki gave the packed lunch to Akashi after it ended. He thanked her before she made her way to the exit.

''Oh Yuu-chan, how about joining us for lunch?'' Mibuchi asked her.

She tilted her head and glanced at him as she stopped walking ''I don't mind but won't I disturb you and the others? Have you informed them?''

''Don't worry, you will not disturb us at all. and the others are already informed.'' He reassured her as he slid his bag over his shoulder.

''Alright, but first let me inform my friends.'' She replied curtly and exited the gym. She tool a few steps and stood at the entrance but was suddenly tackled by a person and they both fell down.

''That hurts! My arms!'' Shiroki winced in pain as she rubbed her arms ''Who-?'' She looked at the girl with the long, smooth, brown hair ''Satomi-chan, you should be more careful, you'll injure yourself. Why did you tackle me?''

''Sorry. I'm so sorry, I triped over something and fell down as I was running towards you. I came yesterday to meet you at practice but Mayuzumi-senpai told me that you injured yourself. Now tell me everything.'' She commanded ''I have to tell you something too.

''What do you mean by 'everything'?''

''About the orange-haired boy, about your accident...''

''Oh, we talked about many things but I don't know when I will meet him again. About yesterday, some heavy boxes fell on me while I cleaning the shelves. They left some bruises and it still hurts.'' She explained nonchalantly.

''Don't say it like it's the simplest thing in the world with that tone, you could have died if the boxes had fallen on your head instead!'' Satomi rose her voice and exaggerated.

''I see...I'm really lucky then.'' She deadpanned ''After I injured myself, the senpais came and helped me. Hayama-senpai carried me to the infirmary and after afternoon practice, Akashi-kun came and visited me too. We talked, he gave me notes he had written down for me and then offered to accompany me to my apartment since I couldn't move my arms. We cooked together dinner, ate and went to sleep.'' Shiroki continued explaining nonchalantly.

''So you mean you spent the night with a boy your age in an apartment and you didn't feel nervous at all?'' Satomi asked.

''Why should I? Akashi-kun is not a person who would hurt somebody without a reason.''

''Well, thank you, Yuu, but can you both stand up and move aside? You have been sitting on the ground for five minutes without letting the others pass.'' Akashi aksed in a way that it didn't seem like a question but and order.

''It's the truth, Akashi-kun'' Shiroki replied with a following ''Sorry'' from the two girls as they steppped aside from the entrance.

''Oh right, Satomi-chan, the senpais asked me to eat luch with them today, would you mind telling it to the others?''

''Of course, anyway I'm glad you didn't have any other injuries that are more serious. For once, I'm glad that the others were there to help you.'' She sighed ''Now I have to announce you something too. I think I fell in love...''

''Really, who is the lucky one?''

''Mayuzumi Chihiro from class 3-B'' She said as she his her face with her bangs.

''So it's Mayuzumi-senpai, how did it happen?'' She asked curiously.

''Well...-''

\(^-^)/

''-and tha's what happened.'' She finally finished.

''That's...good then.''

The two girls soon found their friends who asked the same questions to Shiroki about Ogiwara and her accident. She replied with the same answers as she did earlier.

''Oh, right, are you free on the weekend?'' Shiroki asked the girls.

''I am.'' Amene said.

''Me too.''

''I'm free too.''

_Shiroki's POV : _

''Why are you asking?'' Heiwajima-chan aksed me.

''I wanted to invire you for a sleepover.'' I explained. The girls happily agreed and they would come to my apartment after basketball practice ended. I hope my injuries will have healed until then. The bruises are still there and after Satomi-chan accidentaly tackled me, it got only worse. At least no one has noticed it.

\(^-^)/

Afteer a few hours, the bell rang for lunch break and I went with Akashi-kun to the cafeteria to meet the others. We were passing a hallway when someone brushed my shoulder with his. The impact made me clech my teeth but the student was already gone. Akashi-kun seemed to notice it and asked me ''Why did you lie about your injuries? You were stubborn and put pressure in your arms too.''

''How did you notice it? I did that because I didn't want you to worry about me.'' I explained as I locked eyes with him for a short moment. We had arrived at the cafeteria but the others seemed to be late. We sat at a table and waited for the others to join us in silence.

Shirogane-sensei had told me before I met Satomi-chan about the Winter Cup preliminaries which begin in three weeks, I did my research a few days ago and found that this tournament together with the Interhigh and the Nationals make up three big highschool basketball tournaments. The Winter Cup itself is in classic tournament structure, a single-elimination tournament, also known as sudden death. Rakuzan High enters automatically since it won in the Intehigh tournament. The preliminaries begin November 7 and las five days, After the preliminaries, all the teams have two weeks before they compete.

It seems that while I was engrossed in my thoughts , I was staring at Akashi-kun and didn't even notice when the senpais joined us.

_**Thank you for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_

_**Answer to Blueberrybaby : Thanks for the review. I'm glad you loved it!**_

_**Answer to iiAnimeLover : They will meet soon, stay tuned to find out when!**_

_**_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental **

**Chapter 10**

_ Shiroki's POV :_

"You are staring at me again, Yuu." Akashi-kun informed me and shot a glare at me. I must have spaced out for some time again.

"Sorry, I didn't notice. I was just thinking about something. Hello everyone." I told him, ignoring completely his glare and greeted the others.

Mibuchi-senpai, Hayama-senpai and Nebuya-senpai were already eating and Akashi-kun just opened his drink.

"Itadakimasu." I murmured and opened the two bentos I had brought with me.

"Oi, chibi, are you gonna eat all that?" Nebuya-senpai asked me as he finished eating his second bread bun.

"What's with that nickname, senpai. Of course I am, but you can all take something since I've brought enough. I've brought enough dessert too and, Akashi-kun, I put two different desserts in your bento." I answered quite irked because of my nickname and glanced at Akashi-kun.

"Why did you make him a bento, Yuu-nee?" Hayama-senpai asked me curiously while the others were eating from my bento.

"Because we spent the night together in my apartment." I replied as I took a piece of meat and ate it "So I prepared him a bento in the morning."

"W-wait, you did what?" Mibuchi-senpai almost shouted. It must have sounded weird the way I explained it.

"You shouldn't shout Mibuchi-senpai." I scolded him "After my accident, I couldn't move my arms without feeling a twitch and because the nurse had told me not to move them, Akashi-kun offered himself to escort me home. I prepared him lunch to thank him."

_Normal POV : _

After her explanation, the second years all sighed and Akashi was completely unfazed. The rest of the meal continued smoothly and they all ate from the girl's second bento. It was actually a tradition that Shiroki and her friends would take a second bento and then trade desserts, so it was logical she had brought so much food with her. Nobody would believe her if she told them that she eats almost as much as Nebuya.

"Did you make all the bento by yourself, Yuu-chan?" Mibuchi asked her after swallowing a chocolate brownie.

"Yes, I did. I bake a different dessert everyday and judging by your face's expression, you all seem to like my cooking. Shiroki told them.

They all nodded and Akashi even commented "You are a good cook, Yuu."

"Thank you, everyone." She said and they continued talking but they talked about different topics. Lunch break soon came to an end and they all went to their respective classrooms. Akashi and Shiroki were again walking in the hallway and Shiroki stared at Akashi again.

"Why are you staring at me again, Yuu? Do you have something in your mind?" Akashi asked her. She did that so many times that he was already used to it. Catching her staring at him had already became a habit.

"I think I can answer your question of that time." She answered as she tilted her head a little.

"What question are you talking about?"

"The day in the infirmary, your first question that I skipped, the difficult part 'let me read you'. I noticed something too. I can almost accurately guess one's thoughts and emotions. I never had a problem with that, I read everyone like an open book. There are a few people I can't read but I can count them in one hand and one of them is you. You said I wouldn't let you read me , but the truth is that you don't let me either. So I thought, we can read each other after school, Kuriyama-sensei announced that we don't have lessons for the last two hours, right?" She took a deep breath and glanced at the redhead who was sitting in front of her. They had already entered their classroom, sat at their desks and continued their conversation while waiting for their homeroom teacher to enter the classroom.

"Right, the teachers have a conference." He nodded.

"How about playing shogi, then? Each time when one of us plays his turn, he will tell the other a small fact about him." Shiroki suggested.

Akashi thought about it. He wasn't usually curious about others' lives, but there was something mysterious about this girl, he wanted to learn everything about her.

"Sounds good." He smirked. Shiroki stared at him again "What is it, Yuu?"

"I've been staring again? It's just that your smile makes you more handsome, Akashi-kun" The white-haired girl admitted.

He was taken aback by that honest remark. She always told things bluntly and sometimes even in a wrong way. The homeroom teacher then entered and the lessons began.

'I think I can trust Akashi-kun...' Shiroki thought but focused completely on the lessons.

\(^-^)/

Akashi and Shiroki were in the shogi room and started playing a game.

"What is your favorite animal?" Akashi asked her.

"Foxes, and yours?"

"Eagles."

"What are your hobbies, Akashi-kun?"

"Playing Shogi, Go and International Chess. What are yours?"

"That explains why you are so good at it. Mine are cooking, writing stories, updating data, drawing and reading books."

They continued asking a couple of random questions like they first did but soon got to more personal questions.

"Why did you name your ability 'Demon's Eyes?" Akashi asked her. It was obvious who the winner of the game was but they continued playing.

"Well at elementary school, I didn't almost make any friends. I could read my classmates' thoughts, and being the naive girl I was, I asked them curiously about their thoughts. That ability together with my unique features, like my hair color, created my nickname 'The Witch'. Most of the students ran away from me, except of one person. After moving and going to Middle School, I became hardhearted, vengeful and was cold towards people. Together with the basketball team's coach I planned the menus which were hellish. I used and developed my ability then. I used on matches and found my opponents' weak points. That all combined, I was called 'The Demon' by my teammates. I got used to it because like a demon I became fearful and I can pierce someone's soul with my gaze." She took a deep breath but was smiling "Now that I've told you about me, how about you, tell me about your school days with the Generation of Miracles. What kind of team were you?"

"Very interesting." He commented as he saw her taking a lollipop from her pocket and putting it in her mouth 'She is like a shorter female Atsushi.' He always sees her munching something. He chuckled at that thought "I don't have a specific fond memory in Junior High but I enjoyed hanging out with the basketball club. People called us like that in our third year. Each one of us has his own exceptional talent. You already know about my ability, Emperor Eye, I was the captain and point guard. The shooting guard was Midorima Shintarou, he can score from any range perfectly and his shots never miss. Kise Ryouta, the small forward and Copy Cat, can copy any move and double the strength. Aomine Daiki, the power forward, had exceptional skills and agility. Murasakibara Atsushi, the center, has immense power and is taller than the average human. We five were known as prodigies but there was a sixth man too. Someone who could change the flow of the game, known as the Phantom Sixth Man, Kuroko Tetsuya. We won three championships and then parted ways, you will meet them in the Winter Cup."

"I see, I really want to meet them." She replied.

'So Shige-kun had right, Kuro-kun was on that team. Being known like that, it"s no wonder that they were arrogant.' She thought and frowned.

"Checkmate, You lost, Yuu." He told her. She just widened her eyes and he continued "Are you still not used to my calling you by your first name?"

"I'm getting used to it. It's just that even when I was in Florida, everyone called me by my last name because they got confused with 'you' and 'Yuu'. I don't mind you or the senpais calling me like that though. Even I dropped the'-san' and replaced it with '-kun' since we got to know each other better and you don't seem to mind either." She explained.

Akashi wanted to ask her something but decided that it was too personal.

Shiroki was ready to ask him something but was interrupted by the sound of a door being opened. They both turned their heads and saw a guy from the first string panting.

"There...you are..." He took a deep breath "Coach Shirogane told me to inform you that practice will start soon."

They both just nodded and left. Akashi was in deep thought. Shiroki often opposed him but every time he looked at her eyes, the orbs always nullifies his thoughts. With every day passing, he became more accustomed to her habits, like being a glutton, staring at people and even falling suddenly asleep. However even though they learnt a lot about each other, he still can't read her completely. It's like someone will know something about her only if she lets him.

They entered the gym and went to the regulars. Nebuya suddenly burped loudly and rubbed his belly.

"Will you stop burping like that, Nebuya? It's disgusting." Mibuchi rose his voice.

"It really is, you muscle gorilla." Hayama joined.

"Nebuya-senpai go and run ten laps around the school as a punishment."

"W-wait, why." He almost shouted.

"Because it's disgusting to burp like that. No wonder that not even a girl approaches you." She scolded him "We've all told you this numerous times."

"Are you fucking kidd-." He couldn't finish his sentence since Shiroki grabbed his right arm and after rubbing with her thumb his armlet, she pushed the finger deeper. He shouted in pain as he took a step away.

"What the hell did you do? I can't feel my arm now!" He rose his voice and most of the others were now paying attention to them.

"You can forget the laps, this was a better punishment. I just pushed a pressure point in your arm that makes your arm go numb. The numb feeling will stop after 15 minutes, I didn't press it too much since you have practice. But remember, the next time you burp like that." She narrowed her eyes as she looked up to the taller teen "I will numb all your upper body's nerves."

'Alright ma'am!' Most of the boys thought "A demon, that girl is a demon! You can't mess with her!'

Shiroki just went to the bleachers after she threatened her senpai. She didn't usually lose her temper like that, but Nebuya was an exception. He was hot-blooded, downsized her and his manners were... Anyway she had to calm down, It's been months since she numbed someone's nerves. She took another lollipop and licked it. The taste of strawberry calmed her down a little. It was funny how she had to occupy herself so she wouldn't fall asleep suddenly. It was a bad habit and got her into troubles many times. Although, thanks to that habit, she made her first friend. She went outside and watched as the boys practiced.

\(^-^)/

It was finally Saturday afternoon and Shiroki was watching the others in the gym. The girls would come to her apartment after practice while Satomi would meet her at the gym. It was a strange week, Shiroki injured her arms two times and almost fell the stairs down once. Fell asleep in the bleachers once and Akashi spent more time with her but she still couldn't read him. Coach Shirogane had asked her to double the training menus since the Winter Cup would begin in four weeks. She got along with the other members of the team and Hayama told her that she was 'the fearful older sister' of the team. She ate lunch with the regulars and Akashi too sometimes. Nebuya stopped burping so often-he only did it when he overate-which was a huge progress. She also became inseparable friends with the girls, they even called each other by their first names.

The white-haired was disturbed from her thoughts when a ball came flying towards her, She quickly put her hands in front of her face and caught the ball.

"That was close, it could have left a bruise, be careful Yoshikawa-san." She scolded the boy and threw the ball back with much force. The boy caught it and continued playing.

She had been watching the boys playing different practice matches while taking several notes, when she heard the sound of the door being opened. Shiroki immediately looked at her left and saw her brown-haired friend.

"Hello Ichigo-chan, you're an hour early, you know." She said as she looked around the gym with her eyes "Or you came earlier because you wanted to saw a certain gray-haired boy playing basketball, didn't you?" She asked her friend in a teasing tone.

"Sheesh! What if he heard you, Yuu-chan?" Satomi immediately shut her friend's mouth with her hand.

"Don't worry, Ichigo-chan, he's there, playing with the blue team." She said as she pointed her finger to her senpai.

"DON'T POINT YOUR FINGER! I'm sure he saw you now, you're such a meanie!" Satomi pouted and quickly lowered her friend's arm . A snicker was the only answer her friend gave her.

_**Author's note : I will go on a four-day excursion this Thursday with my class so I won't be able to post a new chapter on Saturday. I will post a chapter on Monday though.**_

_**Thank you for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_

_**_**_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_**_**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental **

**Chapter 11**

_Normal POV : _

Some time passed and Shiroki went to the bleachers. She came back after two minutes with a box full of water bottles and distributed them to the boys. She went to the bleachers again and came with a basket with towels this time and did the same as she said a ''Good work.'' to everyone.

''You know, you could have asked me for help, Yuu-chan.'' Said Satomi.

''No, thank you. This is my duty and I take pride in being the team's manager.'' She simply answered.

''I see, that's good, then.'' The girl smiled 'Yuu-chan is really strange. She has weird habits like Airi-chan and Konatsu-chan and although she's polite, she often drops the honorifics when being annoyed. She's clumsy, gets often misunderstood and suddenly falls asleep, but is really a great girl.' She thought and giggled.

''What is it, Ichigo-chan?''

''Nothing, I just thought that we four have weird habits.''

''I know, right?'' She smiled back.

''Can we go now?'' Satomi asked her friend who was collecting the towels.

''Just wait a little more.'' The white-haired girl took Hayama's towel.

''Where are you going?'' Hayama asked curiously.

''To my apartment, we will have a sleepover with two other girls.''

''Can we come too?'' Hayama asked again, suddenly full with energy.

''No, Hayama-senpai, you can't, the other girls don't know you all as well as I do. They would feel uncomfortable,'' She kindly refused '', but I will probably invite you too, someday.''

''Really?'' His smile widened.

''Maybe.'' She replied as she took the used towels and went to the bleachers. Most of the boys went to the locker room to change ''We can go now, Ichigo-chan, sorry for making you wait. I just finished.''

''Great, I'll phone Airi-chan and Konatsu-chan, then.'' The brown-haired girl said, took her phone out of her pocket and called their friends. Satomi was already going outside and Shiroki followed her too. Shiroki stopped at the door of the locker room, ''I'll take my leave then. Bye.'' she said and left.

\(^-^)/

_Shiroki's POV : _

''Is that really an apartment? It's huge!'' Airi-chan commented after taking her shoes off.

''It really is my apartment, but I agree, it is huge,'' I said ''I'll go and prepare the tea and sweets then.''

I returned and put the tray on the coffee table in the living room. We continued and talked about many things when suddenly Konatsu-chan asked ''Ne, Yuu-chan, who are those boys in that picture?''

''Right, I wanted to ask you too.'' Airi-chan said.

''Oh, I didn't tell you the story. The one, who is smiling, is my childhood friend, Shige-kun. The stoic boy is my first friend I've ever made, Kuro-kun. Ichigo-chan, this is the one I told you about.'' I said as I pointed at my necklace.

''So mean! You only told Ichigo-chan, tell us about them too!'' Airi-chan and Konatsu-chan complained in unison.

''Okay okay, it was back in elementary school...

\(^-^)/

''...so I asked my mother to let me come back to Japan, on the condition that my parents would choose the school. That's how I transferred to Rakuzan.'' I finished.

''Amazing! You had that habit of sleeping suddenly since young then.'' Airi-chan commented and hugged a cushion.

''Don't forget her clumsiness. How could you almost fall the stairs down two times in a week? That's ridiculous!'' Ichigo-chan added.

''It was an accident! I slipped, okay? And how could you get your back stuck between the door of the train and your back?'' I hissed back.

''Okay okay, I get it, we're all...unique. Anyway, how could you cheat on your childhood friend with Akashi-kun, then?'' Konatsu-chan exaggerated.

''I didn't cheat on him! First Hayama-senpai, then you pair me with Akashi-kun?''

''So it's now Akashi-_kun _instead of Akashi-_san_?'' She teased me and smirked.

''Can you please shut up, Konatsu-chan?,'' I asked her and threw a cushion at her ''I call him like that since we got to know each other better. Anyway, why don't we talk about lover-girl here? The girl who always gets love letters and who is now on love.'' I said as I pointed at Ichigo-chan and tried to change the topic.

_Normal POV : _

''W-wait, what? You're in love?'' Both girls shouted.

''Why did you do that? You knew that this was going to happen!'' Satomi asked Shiroki as her face turned as red as a tomato.

''Come on. You teased me about Akashi-kun and Kuro-kun, now it's your time to be teased. Just for fun.'' The hetero-chromatic eyed girl teased and stuck out her tongue.

''Now tell us, who is the lucky boy?'' Heiwajima asked in a playful manner.

''Mayuzumi Chihiro from class 3-B.'' She replied and covered her face with a cushion.

''How did it happen? I want to hear every, single detail!'' Amene asked curiously. Satomi only mumbled something that the girls couldn't understand since her face was buried in the cushion.

''What? Lift your face, we can't hear a word.'' Shiroki told her teasingly.

''I said : It all began when...''

_Flashback : The day before morning practice :_

_A brown haired girl entered the gym alone, Satomi Ichigo. The girl had woken up especially early to chat with one of her best friends about her childhood friend since she had a lot to explain. She looked around her but couldn't find the white-haired girl . She watched the team members for a few minutes until they took a little break. She was approaching the boys who were sitting on the benches when she bumped into someone._

_Said boy glanced at the girl who shouted ''Kya!'' and stepped a few steps back._

_''S-s-s-since w-when were you there? I didn't notice you!'' The girl shouted as she pressed her hand at her chest, trying to calm down._

_'How can a person be so easily scared?' A certain gray-haired boy thought and asked her ''I was here all the time. What are you doing here?''_

_''I'm looking for my friend, Shiroki Yuu. Can you tell me where I can find her?'' She asked after calming down._

_Blank eyes stared at the girl who was in front of him ''Shiroki isn't here. She had an accident a few moments ago and is resting in the infirmary. The nurse said that no one is allowed to visit her for a while since she has to rest,'' He crossed his arms '', Akashi will take care of her so you needn't worry.''_

_''What? She had an accident? But if it's Akashi-kun, then I really don't have to worry. Thanks-?'' She .looked at him and trailed off. She didn't know him from her classes so she assumed that he was an upperclassman._

_''Mayuzumi Chihiro, from class 3-B.'' He introduced nonchalantly._

_''Thanks then, Mayuzumi-senpai,'' She finished her sentence '', can you tell her then that I was looking for her? My name's Satomi Ichigo, by the way.'' She replied and left before he could answer. Mayuzumi just shrugged and returned to the benches where all the others were sitting._

_''Who was that girl earlier, Mayuzumi?'' Mibuchi asked._

_''One of Shiroki's friends, she was looking for her.'' He explained and drank from the water bottle which was given to him._

_It was a chilly evening when Satomi entered her favorite bookstore. Her love for books was something that she shared with Shiroki. She had earlier informed Heiwajima and Amene about Shiroki's absence, but they couldn't visit her since they had club activities to do. All their breaks and afternoon were wasted on different activities. Satomi went to the light novel section and stretched her hand to grab the last book of her favorite writer. Her hand met with somebody's else and she glanced at the person._

_''M-Mayuzumi-senpai, hello.'' She greeted the boy who was holding the book._

_''Hello...Satomi, right?'' He greeted back after remembering her name._

_''You read light novels too?''_

_''Yes, I do. A friend recommended me that particular book,'' He told her '', you can have it.'' He continued as he gave her the book._

_''Really, you don't want to read it.''_

_''No, I don't. I just wanted to take a look at it, I'll buy an other novel.''_

_''Thank you, senpai.'' Satomi thanked the gray-haired boy as she felt her cheeks getting warmer. They parted ways then and then she went home._

_Flashback end : _

After a few minutes of explaining, Heiwajima and Amene got the story and after a few teasings, went to the kitchen to prepare dinner-a late one too.

They sat at the table and began eating their meal. After finishing eating, they all helped tidying everything. It was late when one of the girls had the brilliant idea to tell horror stories. The weather outside was stormy and bolts of lightning flashed through the curtains, perfect atmosphere.

They told different harmless horror stories and decided to tell scarier ones.

''Okay, I start. Everyone grab a cushion and turn off the lights.'' Heiwajima told. After everything was done, they all sat on the couch with the lights turned off, the only light was provided by five-six candles on the coffee table.

''There was a father once that began tucking his son into bed and he told his dad ''Daddy, check for monsters under my bed.'' The father looked underneath for his amusement and saw him, another him, under the bed, staring back at him quivering and whispering ''Daddy, there's somebody on my bed. The end.''

''You call that a horror story? That was hilarious. I know a creepier one, have you ever heard of Bloody Mary?'' Amene asked. After assuming that no one knew the tale she began ''She lived deep in the forest in a tiny cottage and sold herbal remedies for a living. Folks living in the town nearby called her Bloody Mary, and said she was a witch. None dared cross the old crone for fear that their cows would go dry, their food-stores rot away before winter, their children take sick of fever, or any number of terrible things that an angry witch could do to her neighbors.

Then the little girls in the village began to disappear, one by one. No one could find out where they had gone. Grief-stricken families searched the woods, the local buildings, and all the houses and barns, but there was no sign of the missing girls. A few brave souls even went to Bloody Mary's home in the woods to see if the witch had taken the girls, but she denied any knowledge of the disappearances. Still, it was noted that her haggard appearance had changed. She looked younger, more attractive. The neighbors were suspicious, but they could find no proof that the witch had taken their young ones.

Then came the night when the daughter of the miller rose from her bed and walked outside, following an enchanted sound no one else could hear. The miller's wife had a toothache and was sitting up in the kitchen treating the tooth with an herbal remedy when her daughter left the house. She screamed for her husband and followed the girl out of the door. The miller came running in his nightshirt. Together, they tried to restrain the girl, but she kept breaking away from them and heading out of town.

The desperate cries of the miller and his wife woke the neighbors. They came to assist the frantic couple. Suddenly, a sharp-eyed farmer gave a shout and pointed towards a strange light at the edge of the woods. A few townsmen followed him out into the field and saw Bloody Mary standing beside a large oak tree, holding a magic wand that was pointed towards the miller's house. She was glowing with an unhealthy light as she set her evil spell upon the miller's daughter.

The townsmen grabbed their guns and their pitchforks and ran toward the witch. When she heard the commotion, Bloody Mary broke off her spell and fled back into the woods. The far-sighted farmer had loaded his gun with silver bullets in case the witch ever came after his daughter. Now he took aim and shot at her. The bullet hit Bloody Mary in the hip and she fell to the ground. The angry townsmen leaped upon her and carried her back into the field, where they built a huge bonfire and burned her at the stake.

As she burned, Bloody Mary screamed a curse at the villagers. If anyone mentioned her name aloud before a mirror, she would send her spirit to revenge herself upon them for her terrible death. When she was dead, the villagers went to the house in the wood and found the unmarked graves of the little girls the evil witch had murdered. She had used their blood to make her young again.

From that day to this, anyone foolish enough to chant Bloody Mary's name three times before a darkened mirror will summon the vengeful spirit of the witch. It is said that she will tear their bodies to pieces and rip their souls from their mutilated bodies. The souls of these unfortunate ones will burn in torment as Bloody Mary once was burned, and they will be trapped forever in the mirror.'' Amene finished when suddenly Satomi's phone ringed. Terrified by that sudden sound and the weather outside, they decided to do something else instead.

The lights were already turned on and Satomi's phone had only ringed because she had accidentally turned the alarm on.

''What time is it?'' Amene asked Satomi.

''It's half past two.'' She replied and yawned.

''Time passes quickly when you have fun.'' Shiroki commented.

''Yeah...fun. I think I won't stare into a mirror again... Anyway, lets go and sleep, it's late, too late.'' Heiwajima yawned too.

''Well, the guest room has two beds, I have a queen-sized one and the couch can expand into a bed. Where do you want to sleep?'' Shiroki asked them, almost unfazed by the previous events.

After a few minutes, it was decided that Amene and Satomi would sleep in the guest room and Heiwajima, who was too scared by the stories, would sleep together with Shiroki in her room.

''Alright, the guest room is here, my room is here, and here is the bathroom.'' Shiroki said as she showed everyone the doors.

''What about this door?'' Satomi asked curiously as she pointed at the fourth door.

''That's my study.'' She replied and opened the door. There were many paintings and drawings there, A library, larger than the one in the living room was next to a huge desk. Different drawings, markers, color pencils and manuscripts were scattered on the desk.

''You-re very good at painting.''

''Thank you, Ichigo-chan.'' The white-haired girl replied.

The girls went to their respective bedrooms and fell on their beds. It was a tiring day after all.

_**Author's Note : It's 1 AM and I'm back! The trip was fun and exciting but I didn't sleep much there. I slept for so many hours that I didn't even go to school, and neither did the other students that went to the trip.**_

_**Thank you for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental **

**Chapter 12**

_Normal POV :_

The smell of fried eggs, toasted bread and coffee woke the girls up.

"Good morning, Konatsu-chan, Ichigo-chan. Did you sleep well?" Heiwajima greeted the two girls as she placed a plate with slices of ham cheese and some marmalade on the table.

"Oh, good morning, girls." Shiroki greeted them as she toasted the last slices of bread.

"We could have helped you, you know." Amene said, feeling guilty because she couldn't lend a hand.

"But, yes, we slept well." Satomi answered her question.

"We know that but we wanted to surprise you. Now go and change, we'll eat and then go to the city as we planned. We'll set the table until then." Shiroki answered and prepared some orange juice.

The girls went to the guest room and got ready. The table was already set when Satomi and Amene got out of the guest room and the girls were sitting already sitting.

"I didn't notice it earlier, but why is your right wrist wrapped with a gauze?"" Amene asked Shiroki.

"Oh, funny story... I accidentally slipped and fell on my wrist." She answered and laughed nervously.

"Jeez, you should be more careful, Yuu-chan." She scolded her clumsy friend.

"Okay-okay, I'll be more careful."

\(^-^)/

"This outfit is just... try it on, Ichigo-chan." Heiwajima said in awe. The girls were in a boutique and, as always, chose clothes for one each other.

"You don't have to shout, Airi-chan." The brown-haired girl said as she checked the clothes her friend chose for her.

Heiwajima had planned this all from the beginning with Shiroki. Like last time, the two would now choose clothes for the other two, without giving them any chance to speak.

"Konatsu-chan, you should try this." Shiroki called her friend,pressed the clothes at the latter's chest, turned her around and pushed her around.

"W-wait, why do I have a deja-vu?" Amene asked as she was pushed to the changing rooms.

"No idea." The white-haired girl replied sheepishly.

\(^-^)/

"You guys are really mean, you know." Satomi told the two girls that were grinning. It was late afternoon and after finishing their shopping spree, they decided to go to a family restaurant to eat.

"We know, but you did the same too." Heiwajima said as she held her glass.

"At least you know now how we felt." Shiroki completed.

"Meanies..." Amene pouted but cheered up again when she saw the waitress bringing their orders.

_Shiroki's POV : _

It was a little late when we left the restaurant. We sat there for a while but we decided to go home earlier than planned so that we could study. We entered my apartment and went to the leaving room and began studying a few moments later.

"That's enough! I can't study anymore!" Airi-chan suddenly lifted up her hands.

"Okay then, lets stop for today, we have been studying for two hours after all." Ichigo-chan sighed.

"Alright, who is going to take a shower first?" I asked them.

"I am." Konatsu-chan said and stood up.

"I'll go and make us coffee." Airi-chan offered and rushed to the kitchen.

\(^-^)/

"Wake up, sleepy-heads!" Airi-chan and I said in unison as we ripped the blankets off the girls. After hearing some groans, I thought of something. I winked to Airi-chan to know and began "Wake up you two, we overslept, it's 7:30 am. We don't have time!" I said panicked. My plan was a success since both girls opened their eyes immediately and got up.

"Great, now go and take a shower you two. We're going to make breakfast. It's 6:30, we won't make it if you don't hurry." Airi-chan said. I simply went to the kitchen and started making an omelet.

I'm really grateful that the girls came over this weekend, I didn't feel lonely as always. My life really changed when I met them. We sat after a while at the table and ate. It was fun watching Airi-chan and Konatsu-chan teasing Ichigo-chan.

"Okay, see you later, Airi-chan." We told the girl as we left for our class. We entered the class and sat at our desks. Kuriyama-sensei arrived to class a couple of minutes later and started the lesson. I wish I had stayed home instead, I don't feel. I tried focusing on the blackboard but my eyelids felt heavier and heavier.

_"Mommy, mommy, why does that girl have white hair like Granny?" A young girl asked her mother as she looked at a girl._

_"I don't know dear but don't look at her and don't go near her." Her mother replied as she looked at a seven-year-old Shiroki._

_"Okay mommy, I won't play with her then." The young girl giggled._

_There were several reasons why she didn't have any friends. After many years of bullying, she had trust issues and accepted the fact that she would be alone. However, she met Kuroko and Ogiwara. She smiled again and had someone at her side. She became stronger thanks to them and learnt to fight back. She graduated and went to the States and everything returned to how it was initially for her. After transferring to Rakuzan, three years of solitude, of bullying, of having no one to depend on or trust, of being called a 'witch' and a 'demon', of having no friends, she finally made friends. Friends whom she could depend on, she was really glad._

"You are finally awake. Are you feeling better?" A voice asked me. I couldn't mistake this voice.

"I'm feeling dizzy, Akashi-kun. Why am I in the infirmary?" I asked him and rubbed my head.

"Because you suddenly collapsed during literature class. Kuriyama-sensei told me to bring you here and stay with you.

I glanced at the clock which was across me "It's half past eleven. You mean that you stayed here for two hours?"

He just nodded and crossed his arms. He is really unbelievable.

"Thank you then." I stared at him and tilted my head.

"What is it, Yuu?" Akashi-kun asked me.

"It's just that my first impression of you was wrong. You changed, Akashi-kun and I got to know you better." I spoke honestly.

_Normal POV : _

That statement picked his interest and drove him to his next question "What was your first impression of me like?"

She thought for a minute and replied "An arrogant jerk that needs to learn defeat. Someone who doesn't let an injured teammate's friend visit him just because he is in the opposite team of yours. Someone who calls one's morals hilarious and then agrees that he doesn't see him and his team as worthy opponents. Someone who intentionally gives the opposite team points in a match so that they would only be '1's and just relieve his and his teammates' boredom. Someone who makes someone hate basketball so much and with all their might that they don't want to play ever again. Someone who believes he is godlike and can never lose in anything. That was my first impression of you and still partially is; only with the exception that you have become... kinder towards me."

His right eye twitched 'An arrogant jerk?' he thought. He was surely taken aback. Her usual poker face was replaced with a sour expression.

"I see... but how do you know about the score of last year's Nationals championship? You returned to Japan a few weeks ago, if I am not mistaken."

"I know everything about the match between Teikou and Meikou. The final score which was 111-11. The little chat between you and Meikou's ace. The times you let him intentionally pass and score. And to reply your question, the person whose morals you destroyed, whom you all just played with, Meikou's ace, Ogiwara Shigehiro, is one of my childhood friends, a very important person to me since he had accepted me like I was. I met him some days ago when I went out with my friends, he told me everything," She informed him and glared at him. It was unusual for her to let her emotions take over her actions. It was something she could never forgive, "but I doubt you have changed your opinion about Shige-kun's ideals, right?"

For an unknown reason, he couldn't reply. Her glare nullified everything. He wanted to counter it, but couldn't. He locked eyes with her and were engaged in a staring competition. A heavy atmosphere was created. They both turned their gaze at the door when they heard it being opened.

"Yuu-chan, how are you feeling? We brought your bento-" Satomi asked her friend who was resting her back at one of the beds.

"Can we come in?" Heiwajima and Amene, who were behind Satomi, asked.

"Thank you. Yes you can come in." Her expression changed completely, a faint smile was plastered on her face. Despite her smile however, she still felt weak and dizzy. That nightmare she had didn't help either.

"I will take my leave, then. I will see you at practice, Yuu." Akashi said before he closed the door and left.

"That was... awkward..." Heiwajima commented.

"It really was... what happened, Yuu-chan?" Satomi asked.

"Maybe they had a lover's quarrel." Amene teased.

"Could you be quiet, Konatsu-chan?" Shiroki asked her friend with a hidden threat "I don't want to talk about it, Ichigo-chan. Anyway, how was class?"

"Boring, but I took notes for you. I will give them to you after class." Satomi said.

"Thank you, The nurse advised me to stay here and rest for a while," She informed them "anyway, lets eat."

\(^-^)/

Shiroki made her way to the gym. At least she didn't feel as dizzy as she did before "Hello everyone." She greeted the boys. She was ready for another routine. She waited a long time until the others took a break so she would have a chance to speak with Akashi,

"Akachi-kun, can we talk, alone?" He just nodded and she continued "Lets go to the bleachers, then."

"Alright, what do you want to talk about, Yuu?" The redhead asked as he closed the door.

"About the earlier discussion we had. You left too soon and I couldn't complete what I wanted to say. I may have thought about you as an arrogant jerk-and I still do in one way or another-but you helped me a lot and Iam grateful for that. I became the team's assistant manager thanks to you. You accompanied me home and stayed with me when I injured myself and even took notes of the lessons I had missed. You did the same thing today too. I can name many other things to. You opened up to me and so did I. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that you're an important person to me, even if you did all those things to my friend."

Akashi stayed silent as he processed the new information in his mind 'How can she say something like that with a straight face?' he thought. He felt something in his bell but ignored it. He was satisfied with the girl's's impression of him, without the 'arrogant jerk' part of course.

"Hmm, so I am an important person to you. How important am I to you?" He smirked and asked her teasingly. He decreased their distance.

"Yes, you are important. You are one of my most important friends, thanks to you, my life in Rakuzan High became more exciting," She answered honestly. The girl didn't change her behavior, even though she could feel Akashi's breath from the short distance their heads had "I wouldn't like to lose you."

Akashi was taken aback. He didn't know what to reply. He didn't know what he would do the next time she tells him an other honest remark. He smiled again 'This girl is really exceptional.' he thought.

"Akashi-kun, you know, I prefer the smiling Akashi-kun more than the frowning and glaring Akashi-kun. You should smile more often." The hetero-chromatic eyed girl smiled an innocent smile.

"Thank you for the compliment, Yuu."

"It's the truth, anyway, lets go and continue practicing." He only nodded and they both exited the bleachers.

\(^-^)/

_Shiroki's POV : _

Not even five minutes have passed since I woke up. I was still in my room when I heard how my doorbell rang. I got out of the bedroom and went to open the door.

"I'm coming." I called and opened the door. I was surprised when I saw Akashi-kun "Good morning Akashi-kun. Excuse me, but why are you standing at my doorstep at 6:30 am?" I asked him.

"Good morning, Yuu," He smiled "I wanted to pick you up on our way to school."

"It's still early." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

Akashi-kun chuckled "Your bed-hair is really amusing, Yuu. How may minutes have passed since you woke up." He asked me, oh right, I still wore my pajamas and didn't brush my hair.

"Almost ten minutes. Please, come in, I'll need almost twenty minutes to get ready." I said as I let him in.

"I don't mind waiting." He simply replied and went to the living room "I will read one of your books until you get ready." He told me and approached my library.

Seventeen minutes later, I was dressed up in my school uniform and went out of the bathroom to meet Akashi-kun.

_**Thank you for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental **

**Chapter 13**

_Normal POV :_

"I'm ready, Akashi-kun. Did you eat breakfast?" Shiroki asked the boy who was sitting on an armchair and reading a book.

"No, I didn't. I only drank a cup of coffee." He answered as he closed the book.

"That isn't good, Akashi-kun. You should eat breakfast too. Would you like to eat breakfast with me? I'll make an omelet." She scolded the redhead. Said boy just nodded "If you want, you can take that book with you and give it to me when-" She was interrupted by the ring of the phone "Excuse me, I have to pick it up." Shiroki excused herself and picked the phone that was on the table.

_"Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" _A woman's voice asked the girl.

"Good morning-or more afternoon-mom. It's almost five o'clock there if I remember the time zone. To be honest, I didn't but I will tell you the details later, I have a guest, mom."

_"So you still have those nightmares? Okay, sweetheart."_

"Yes, I do, mom. So how's dad and Alice?"

_"Your dad will return later than usual home today, but he's fine. Alice is in the living room, do you want me to call her?"_

"No thanks mom. I don't want to trouble onee-chan. That's nice to hear. Seems like nothing has changed since I left."

\(^-^)/

"I thought you were an only child, Yuu. You have never talked about your sister." Akashi said as he waited until Shiroki would lock her apartment's door.

"Okay, we can go now. Alice isn't my sister, she's my aunt but she's only six years older than me so she's more than a big sister. She's the one who taught me how to play basketball when I was in the States. As expected from a WNBA player, my master is one of the best." She said as she grinned proudly "Mom said that she would probably visit is during the Winter Cup or near Christmas, although she's a bit... special."

Akashi simply nodded. He learnt a new fact about Shiroki's past. He was curious to meet that 'Alice' person, after all she is the one who taught Shiroki how to play basketball 'She must have done a good job since Yuu beat Kotarou quite easily, one of the Uncrowned Generals. She has the potential to be an Uncrowned General, if she worked harder, she could reach the level of strength of us, the Generation of Miracles.' He thought.

They continued going to school silently.

_Shiroki's POV : _

I still have those uneasy feelings but I don't know why. It's been three days since I last collapsed. Too bad that Airi-chan, Konatsu-chan and Ichigo-chan got worried. In one week, the preliminaries for the Winter Cup will begin, I hope Kuro-kun's school will pass.

I entered my class with Akashi-kun and sat at my desk. I greeted Ichigo-chan and Konatsu-chan and we chatted as we waited for Kuriyama-sensei to enter our classroom.

The thirty-four-year-old woman came a few minutes later and announced something "Class, as some of you noticed, Nikaidou-san isn't present today. He participated in a short exchange student program with a sister school in Florida, America. The exchange student is outside so let us welcome him for the next seven days in our class." She announced and called the boy to come in.

I was still feeling that it was suspicious and my bad feeling had right because the person who was standing beside sensei was no other than...

_Normal POV : _

"Hello everyone, my name is Thornton Kei, I am one quarter Japanese but I can speak fluently Japanese. It's nice to meet you." A blonde boy with brown eyes smiled. Almost every girl except Shiroki fell instantly in love with the new student. The white-haired girl only looked with terror and disgust at him.

"So you can sit here." Kuriyama-sensei told the boy who locked eyes with Shiroki in amusement.

Two hours later, after many thoughts and possibilities, Shiroki shook her thoughts away and glanced at Thornton who was coming towards her.

_(Following conversation in English)_

_"_How did you find me here, Thornton? Why are you even here?" She spat out , not sure how to feel.

"Who knows~ You know, you hurt me when you talk like that, little witch. As the teacher said, I am an exchange student, too bad that I can't stay for too long." He answered in an eerie voice and whispered something in her ear. Shiroki widened her eyes in shock, grabbed her bag, excused herself and after telling a brief 'Sorry.' to Akashi, hurried out of the class. She called herself sick and hurried home with only two questions in her mind; 'Why?' and 'How?'

\(^-^)/

It was afternoon and Shiroki was sitting in the living room when she heard someone knocking the door.

"Please go away." She lifted her head from the cushion she was hugging. The knocks continued.

"Please go away, I don't want to talk with anyone." She said again.

"I want to talk with you." Akashi said.

"I said I don't want to talked with anyone so please go away Akashi-kun." She said a little louder this time. The knocks stopped and she heard the door being opened. She glanced at the door with empty eyes only to see Akashi walking towards her.

"I said please go away, Akashi-kun. How did you even open the door, it was locked." Shiroki asked with red puffy eyes. She had obviously been crying.

"Because I am absolute." was the simple answer "What happened?" He seemed worried.

_Crack._

"First of all, why are you here and not in practice?"

"It was canceled."

_Crack._

"Can I really trust you?" She asked again and received a nod from Akashi.

_Crack. Her facade was dropped so the mask she was wearing all the time was broken. The mask which concealed all her feelings was now broken to pieces._

"It was back in my first year of middle school when I joined the boys' basketball team. I was accepted immediately because I was skilled. As I've told you before, I became the ace of the team and point guard. Some of the boys were afraid of me while some others envied me. Thornton was the captain and the former ace. He followed me everywhere and became like my second shadow. He stalked me to the point of obsession. He opposed me, belittled me and even made me so angry that I numbed most of his upper body's nerves. I hurt him so much that he couldn't move his arms for five hours. In our third year, he became more obsessed and envied every boy that was near me. He followed me everywhere and learnt about my ability somehow. He didn't take it well when I told him that I would return to Japan. We won most of our tournaments because of my analyzes and strategies after all but he swore that he would find me one day. Today in class, he said that he wanted me back to the team since the regulars went all to the same school. He became so obsessed that he joined that stupid exchange program only to find me. He said that by the end of the week I would go back to where I belong." She said between sobs and started crying again.

Akashi was surprised. Shiroki had never shown her emotions before like that. He brought her closer to him and patted her head slowly. He said nothing, he only let the girl borrow his shoulder. Only Shiroki's sobs were heard in the room and Akashi's shoulder was wet from her tears. He didn't mind it though and waited until the girl would calm down.

"...I don;t want to go back to them. I like it here, it's the second time in my life I've made important friends. I couldn't consider them friends, I don't have anything in common with them. What should I do?" She looked at him with puffy, red, teary eyes.

He cleared his throat after she calmed completely down and said "You don't have to worry, Yuu. We will take care of you, I won't let him approach you."

"Really? Thank you so much Akashi-kun, for everything." She said as she wiped her tears with her sleeve "Akashi-kun,, you often come to my apartment but I've never been to your house. Where do you actually live?" She asked as she changed the topic.

"I haven't mentioned it before, have I? I live in Tokyo, I travel everyday by train."

"I see. That's why you're so early at school everyday." She trailed off.

\(^-^)/

"Thank you a lot for today, Akashi-kun. I appreciate it more than you think." She told the redhead as he stood in front of her doorstep.

"You are welcome, Yuu. I will come over tomorrow morning. Food night." She closed the door exhausted after he disappeared from her sight. It's been weeks since she cried like that. Extremely tired, she did her homework, took a bath and went to sleep.

\(^-^)/

"Good morning, Akashi-kun."

""Good morning, Yuu. Lets go." He said and they both exited the apartment.

At class, they both didn't pay any attention to Thornton. Shiroki had already warned the girls about Thornton and after discussing it with the grirls, they would not approach him. The past five days had run smoothly and Thornton didn't do anything.

"Yuu-chan, that creepy guy is looking at you again." Amene whispered to Shiroki who was sitting in the desk next to hers. Said girl only nodded.

'Today and tomorrow until I can get rid off him.' The white-haired girl thought as she waited for the bell to ring so she could eat lunch. Akashi had told her that they would eat lunch together so that she would have someone protect her. She sighed a sigh of relief at that thought. Even though Akashi had a rather small stature, he had immense strength.

The bell rang short after and all the students rushed out of the classroom and so were two certain hetero-chromatic eyed students. They were walking in the corridors. Akashi threw three pieces of shogi in the air and caught them dramatically. The two were walking to the shogi room. A smirk was plastered on his face. Their footsteps echoed. They looked forward to competing in the Winter Cup. To Coach Shirogane's demand, they would book some rooms at a hotel since travelling before and after a game would not only waste their time but also drain their energy. They entered the room and Akashi went to take a shogi board.

"Akashi-kun," asked curiously the girl "what's the point of dramatically throwing those pieces in the air? It's strange."

Akashi chuckled "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes, there is. It doesn't make sense."

Akashi stared at the window. His eyes weren't focused on anything but something just happened. He believed his ex-teammates felt that too. A smirk appeared on his face. The gate to enter where the Generation of Miracles reside is being forcibly opened 'Another gifted player who forced himself. I wonder whom.' He thought 'To think that someone had risen to our level of strength so soon.' He leered. He will see the new challenger at the Winter Cup.

"Anyway, thank you Akashi-kun. Thanks to you, he didn't approach me a single time." Shiroki said as they were in the middle of their meal "Thornton, if you want to spy on someone, then don't hit with your knees the door when you try to eavesdrop." She said and rose her voice. The sound of someone falling down was heard. Said boy only opened the door and walked towards them surprised.

'How observant can that girl be? I didn't even notice his presence.' Akashi thought as he looked at the two.

"What do you want, Thornton? You're beginning to annoy me." Shiroki hissed at they boy and stood up.

"Why so angry, little witch? You've always talked to your team captain like that." He said with a fake shocked expression.

"I've talked to the team captain like that because he was and still is creepy and annoying. You can't imagine how bothersome it is if someone follows you everywhere and shoos away all the people that want to come closer to you. Because of you, I didn't make any friends in Middle School, not even my own teammates." She told the boy in a cold voice and glared at him "You even went to the point of searching my data to find the school I transferred to follow me!"

"But don't you understand why I did that? Those guys would hurt you again. They were dangerous for you. I did that because I love you and I want no harm for you." Thornton shouted as he walked a step closer to the girl, said girl only took a step back until they reached a wall.

"Don't you understand that you've hurt me, Thornton? And what do you mean by protecting me How could you lock me in the Janitor's room for almost sixteen hours with the lights turned off on Valentine's day even though you knew I had claustrophobia You did even worse things. How can I love someone like you, who only hurts me, Thornton?" She replied as she tried not to cry in front of him.

"You don't understand! I'm the one suited for you. You don't fit into this school. I will take you with me so we'll be happy again like before and we'll play basketball like the old days. I will make you happy. I'm the only one who can do that." The blonde boy said as he pressed the girl's wrists over her head. He ignored the girl's pained expression which was written over her face.

"Let...go off...me...it hurts." Shiroki said as she clenched her teeth. Thornton ignored her and only smiled "You only need me."

Akashi decided to pry in. He stood up. A hand grabbed Thornton's shoulder and stopped him from causing her more pain. The redhead spoke in a dark tone "Let go off her." Akashi put more strength to his grip resulting to the blonde boy to release Shiroki and kneeling down. Although he was much taller than Akashi, the latter was stronger than him. Akashi looked down on him. He stood before Shiroki "People like you who hurt women physically are scum. But those who are obsessive and hurt women mentally are worse than scum. Scum like you will only be denied from the world." He crossed his arms "Know your place."

The transfer student only looked at him furiously "Who the hell are you?" He asked Akashi.

"Don't," Shiroki rose her voice, "even think about something like hurting him. He's important to me. If you hurt him by any chance, I will hate you for the rest of my life." and glared at him "Shall we go now, Akashi-kun? The bell will ring soon."

Akashi nodded and glanced mockingly at the boy who was still on the ground. Akashi took the lead but noticed as Shiroki stopped and turned her head to the boy "If you ever do something like that or continue stalking me, I will report you and hate you more than I already do now, Thornton." and they both left for classes.

_**And that was this week's chapter! How did you like Shiroki's yandere former-captain? So the Winter CUp preliminaries have started and that means; Shiroki and Akashi will go to the Winter Cup and-like many of you have asked-Shiroki will meet her childhood friend! Yay!**_

_**Reply to iiAnimeLover : Hehe, they talked about how important Akashi was to Shiroki. Sorry if it wasn't clear enough and like I mentioned above, they will soon meet.**_

_**Reply to Guest : Thank you very much!**_

_**Reply to ILOVEANIME123 : Alright! You know, reviews like yours really make me feel better so, here's another chapter! **_

_**Anyways, thank you for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental **

**Chapter 14**

_Normal POV :_

Akashi and Shiroki were alone, most of the students were still eating their lunch after all.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun. If you hadn't been there with me, he would surely have hurt me again." Shiroki said as she rubbed her wrists.

"No need to thank me again, Yuu. A promise is a promise."

"I'm glad I met you then. Back in middle school, so many people avoided me, glared at me without me knowing the reason why the did that. After I found out that it was because of that moron, I became cold, had trust issues and showed no mercy to my opponents. That's the reason why I wouldn't let anyone read me like you asked. That's the real reason. However, you, the girls and the senpais accepted me, I am grateful for that."

Akashi surprisingly smiled, le learnt a new part of the girl's past. "I assume that's why you lectured me every time I glared at others? Because you were glared at for no reason?" He asked and received a nod.

Shiroki enjoyed the last time she would hopefully see her stalker. Akashi had accompanied herto and from school like he did the last few days. Satomi, Heiwajima and Amene fully supported her and avoided the blonde boy too. The girls, who were in the Cooking Club-except Satomi who was in the Literature Club-even teased her whenever they saw her with Akashi.

'One hour till classes end and he will be completely out of my life. Now I can concentrate on the Preliminaries, that start today. In five days, I will know the schools that will compete in the Winter Cup, three weeks from now.' Shiroki thought and looked forward to it. She glanced out of the windows, November's scenery was beautiful, even more for people who liked to play with the orange leaves.

Fifty five minutes later, Shiroki, like all the other students was relieved that another tiring school day was over. The students either went home or stayed for their afternoon club activities. Shiroki went with Akashi to the gym after greeting her friends who were going to their respective clubs too.

"Hello everybody." She greeted the others as she entered. They had improved, she noticed. She was watching the others play a practice match when her eyes spotted a familiar blonde who was walking towards her.

"What are you doing here, Thornton?"

"No need for you to become angry. I just wanted to challenge your companion."

"He can't play against you. You are too weak. Even I won against you easily and that's why I replaced you as the team's ace." She spat out.

In the meantime, Akashi noticed the same blonde guy who had been stalking the team's manager for days, talking to her. He walked towards them after telling the others to take a break. He walked at the part when Shiroki was talking.

"I don't mind playing against him, Yuu." He said.

Their one-on-one was soon going to end. Akashi's victory was already in hid Thornton first stood against him, he realized the redhead's intimidating aura, he was paralyzed with fear and couldn't move a muscle. Their difference was ridiculous. Thornton couldn't even score a point, no matter how hard he tried.

_Shiroki's POV : _

"Now I get it why you became the ace of your old team immediately, Yuu-nee." Hayama-senpai told me as we all watched the match between the two.

"I guess that's why but he isn't actually that weak. It's Akashi-kun who makes him look so weak. It's like comparing a snake to a lion. The snake itself is strong but the lion is the king of the animals. A fearful and dangerous animal which is intimidating. Their differences in strength are absurd." I explained and he nodded. The once fearful and respected captain of Redwood Middle is now losing and ridiculing himself in front of the girl he claims to be his. Hilarious. I continued watching those two playing until they finished, Akashi-kun won of course.

Thornton obviously didn't believe his own eyes. Akashi-kun walked towards me and the others, not even glancing back to him. Thornton followed him and stood in front of me. How tired I was with his obsessive behavior. I spent three years, three horrible years in solitude because of him. He made me become a demon, merciless and cold. And here I thought that after his loss he would leave, he is clearly a masochist.

"I can't accept it! I won't accept it! Won't accept the fact that you spend your time here with that guy and not with me!" He said as he pointed to Akashi-kun. I correct myself, he is a thick-headed masochist. "What does he have that I don't? Why are you smiling when you are with him? Why? Just tell me why!" He asked as he snapped. Wow, what's wrong with him and how many screws does he have loose?

"Don't you understand? I could make a list and write more than hundred reasons why I like my Akashi-kun more than you. The most important being that I can trust him, he isn't obsessed like you, he accepted me like I wars and didn't try to change me. He is polite sometimes, trustworthy, honest and doesn't travel a continent just to take me forcefully back to an illusion he made up. This team is better too. They don't avoid me, they don't talk behind my back, they don't fear me-except when I snap. Some members have become my friends too. I have found girl friends too. Friends who support me, who love me and are simple amazing." I told him and explained. Almost only good things have happened since I joined the team. "I won't go with you back. I don't want to leave this place and don't even think of following me. Forget about me. Forget about the demon of the basketball team. Forget about meeting me. Everything."

He only widened his eyes. "I can't forget you. I don't want." He said, turned his heels and left.

It was suspicious, usually he would have fought back, he might return again. I stared at where Thornton stood a few minutes ago. I can't believe that I overcame him. I feel stronger. I'm no longer afraid of him. I no longer have to build a wall around me. I will be able to trust others. Thornton Kei is hopefully out of my life. AS I kept thinking, a smirk formed on my face.

\(^-^)/

Even though it's been two weeks since Thornton left, Akashi-kun continued accompanying me to school. Many things have happened and training has become harder. I smiled as I glanced at Shirogane-sensei who was talking about the Renaissance. Half of the class was bored. I looked forward for the lessons to end.

_Normal POV : _

"See you tomorrow." Shiroki greeted the girls who went to their clubs. Unlike the basketball club, who had practice 6 times a week, the crooking and literature clubs weren't so busy so the girls could go sometimes immediately after school home. The hetero-chromatic eyed girl walked towards the gym. Akashi and the others were already in.

Practice soon ended and Shiroki was in the bleachers, tidying the towels. After doing her duty, she went outside only to see Akashi practicing by himself.

"Yuu, play a one-one-one with me." Akashi said as he scored another perfect three-pointer.

"Okay."

Their match took long, almost half an hour, Akashi won with a 7-point lead.

"Akashi-kun, lets stop for now, it's getting late now." Shiroki huffed tiredly. She did her best to be on par with Akashi and was already exhausted, the latter looked as if he was playing for a few minutes only. "The next time, play more seriously, Akashi-kun. You didn't try at all." Shiroki complained.

Akashi chuckled. "You noticed? Usually someone wouldn't complain if he won that way."

"That someone isn't me. I want to win with my strngth. I don't like being pitied in a game just because I'm a girl. I trained so hard with Alice that I coughed blood because of that. I'm sure you'll get along with her." She huffed.

Akashi glanced at her. "Make sure you introduce me to her then."

_Shiroki's POV : _

I woke up in an unusual good mood. Another year has passed and I finally turned 16. I got up and yawned. After glancing at the clock, I swiftly went to the bathroom. Feeling refreshed from my shower, I wore my school uniform and went to the kitchen. While I was toasting some slices of bread, I heard the phone ringing.

Glancing at the caller ID I picked it up. "Hello mum, how are you?"

_"Hello Yuu-chan. I'm great. How's my now-sixteen-year-old baby doing?"_

"Great but the day hasn't started yet. Is dad there?"

_"Yes, he is. He returned from work earlier. Wait a moment."_ She said and removed the phone from her ear to call him. _"Darling, our beloved daughter wants to talk to you."_ She streched the'beloved daughter' part and I giggled as I knew what would come next.

_"Yuu-chan! Good morning and happy birthday!"_ He wished me cheerily.

"Thanks dad, good afternoon to you." I said as I heard a knock from the door. Akashi-kun is early today. "Wait dad, my friend is here." I said as I opened the door.

_"W-wait, that boy again? First Shigehiro-kun and Tetsuya-kun and now another boy. You grow up so fast."_ He complained as I imagined fake tears forming in his eyes.

"Dad! Don't put it that way. Anyway I have to hang up." I sighed as I tried to cover my blushed face.

_"Okay~ Alice is still at practice, she'll call you later."_ He said and hung up.

"Sorry Akashi-kun, my dad overreacted again." I apologized and greeted him.

"Good morning Yuu. You have never talked about your parents before." He commented. I guess I really haven't.

"Good morning. Oh right, my father is half Japanese and half American, and a famous businessman who has opened a chain of restaurants. My mother, who is Japanese, is a doctor, a famous doctor may I add but is also well-known for her criminal novels. You've already heard about Alice.'' I commented and we started eating breakfast. Akashi-kun usually either drank coffee or tea.

In our way to school, we saw a stray black kitten that reminded me of Jinx. I immediately knelt down and played with it. I gently stroked its fur and it started purring and rubbing its head against my hand. I couldn't help but giggle. ''Now-now, sorry little kitten but I have to go.'' I patted its head and stood up after playing with it for a few minutes.

''It seems that you like cats, Yuu.'' Akashi-kun commented.

''I almost like any animal, Akashi-kun. That cat just reminded me of my cat in Florida. How ironic, a black cat for a witch.'' I informed him as I trailed off as I reminded my first nickname.

''Good morning!'' Airi-chan said as she tackled me outside the school. Akashi-kun already left for some school president work.

''Good morning, Airi-chan, Konatsu-chan, Ichigo-chan.'' I greeted them.

''Happy Birthday!'' They shouted in unison as we made a group-hug. I can't believe that they really remembered it.

''Thank you.'' I said and smiled. They are the best.

''We have a surprise for you for lunch break.'' Konatsu-chan told me.

\(^-^)/

Lunch break was fun and Konatsu-chan had prepared a chocolate birthday cake with Airi-chan for me and Satomi-chan gave me the newest book of my favorite author. It really was a big surprise. We ate happily and laughed.

After greeting my friends, I ran towards the second gym. Today's practice included working outdoors with the equipment.

_Normal POV : _

The guys trained hard and Shiroki glanced towards Akashi, who stopped and huffed.

''Sei-chan, here.'' Said Mibuchi who threwa towel at Akashi before Shiroki did. Akashi only thanked him and caught it. He walked outside after wiping the sweat from his forehead.

''He's ridiculous.'' Nikimura commented. ''Akashi's already a prodigy but he trains so hard. He must be starved for victory.''

''No, he's not that weak. It's not about doing what it takes to win. Sei-chan told me before. Winning is just like breathing. Victory isn't something Sei-chan seeks. It's a natural part of his life. It's a basic bodily function.'' Mibuchi explained as he smirked.

The sound of a phone interrupted them. ''Excuse me. It's important.'' Said Shiroki and rushed out.

''Hello Alice. It's been long.'' She said excited as she walked aimlessly.

_"Hello dear. It really has. I heard from you dad that you've found a new one. Akashi is his name, right? Too bad, I really shipped you and Kuroko."_ The girl asked in a childish voice.

"I didn't find anyone. Yes, his name is Akashi Seijuuro, I'll introduce you to each other if you visit me. And can you tell me when you learnt what 'shipping' means? Anyway, have you found someone or is still a basketball your lover?" Shiroki asked in a playful tone with a smug on her face.

"Don't tease your aunt! If I didn't love basketball so much, you would still be an amateur."

"Okay-okay, you're right. Anyway, why did you call me so early in the morning? It's almost six o'clock there. You need to rest if you want to give your best at practice."

"Right mom." Alice said. "I wanted to wish my niece-who is like a younger sister-happy birthday."

"Thank you onee-chan. Well, see you now, we still have practice."

"Okay~ bye Yuu-chan." Said Alice as she hung up.

"Lively as always, isn't she?" Asked Shiroki to no one particular. She heard a chuckle and glanced at Akashi who was standing a few meters away from her.

"Why are you laughing, Akashi-kun?" She asked as she puffed her cheeks.

"Your aunt seems like a really interesting person."

"You were eavesdropping? That's impolite." She said as Akashi came closer to her.

"I didn't eavesdrop, I was just sitting out ere, you were the one who talked loudly on the phone." He teased her in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Right-right. It's just that we always teases each other." Shiroki sighed.

"Yuu, come here and close your eyes." He motioned with his hand.

"What happened, Akashi-kun?" She asked innocently with closed eyes. She didn't get an answer but waited patiently. She was about to ask him again until she felt something cold around her left wrist. It wasn't heavy though.

"You can open you eyes now, Yuu." She opened them and glanced at the object around her wrist. A beautiful silver fox cub bracelet was wrapped around her wrist. "Congratulations to your birthday, Yuu."

"Is that really for me?" She asked and received a nod from the redhead. "You really didn't have to but thank you Akashi-kun. Thank you for everything." She smiled.

Oh how he wished she would smile like that more often. "You're welcome, Yuu." They stayed for a while still like that.

"We have to return now, I think." The white-haired girl. He simply nodded and they went back to the gym.

_**And that was this week's chapter! So even Alice ships Kuro-Shiro! Anyway, two weeks have passed since the Preliminaries and this means; The Generation of Miracles will meet at the Winter Cup! Finally! **_

_**Since I wanted you to know how Shiroki's appearance is, I drew her, it's my new avatar pic.**_

_**Reply to Guest : Oh thank you so much, I'm glad that you love my fanfic!**_

_**Reply to xXxMoniksxXx : Alright, I'll try writing longer chapters from now on!**_

_**Anyways, thank you for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 15**

_Shiroki's POV :_

I'm so glad that mom chose this school. Airi-chan, Konatsu-chan and Ichigo-chan also bought me presents even though there was no need. Their friendship is already a well-appreciated gift. Today is the first day of the Winter Cup. Shirogane-sensei had told me and Akashi-kun about the booking of the hotel we will stay at. Sensei had assembled the regulars, five other strong players and me to go to the Winter Cup. We would book three luxury suites with two double beds each and four people would stay in a room. Sensei and I had each a deluxe single room. All the rooms were on the same floor and Shirogane-sensei gave me the list where I noted who would stay with who.

The hotel was near the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium and we were allowed to go anywhere but only if we informed him beforehand. However, since I get lost easily and collapse often, he warned them to never let me off their sight or else he'll punish them. So someone will be my escort for anywhere I go.

I glanced at the scenery from my seat, I was in the same cabin as Akashi-kun and the senpais. In a few hours I'll meet Kuro-kun and Akashi-kun's ex-teammates. I'll update my data again and talk with Kuro-kun again. I'm so excited. I glanced at Akashi-kun and remembered that he had told me that since he was the closest to me from the team, he would be my escort.

The ride was long and I was near Akashi-kun all the time. We checked in the hotel which was luxurious and I left my luggage at my hotel room. We stayed there for a little to rest but left soon after that for the opening ceremony.

The Gymnasium was enormous and there were many teams there. Akashi-kun wanted to meet his ex-teammates and since he was assigned as my escort, he took me with him. There was the chance that we would play against one of them so I had to prepare my data. I followed a step behind him, I was wearing my school uniform and my usual poker face and he was wearing the Rakuzan jersey.

_Normal POV : _

"You've got a babysitter, Tetsu?" Asked lazily a dark-skinned boy, Aomine, who turned a basketball quickly on his finger.

"Mine-chin, you've got Sa-chin." Commented a purple-haired boy, Murasakibara, as he munched a bar of chocolate.

"Satsuki's got nothing to do with this." Was his answer.

"Midorimacchi, why do you have scissors?" Asked a blonde boy, Kise.

"It's obviously my lucky item, you idiot." Replied a bespectacled boy, Midorima, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's dangerous, though." Kise retorted, "I wish you wouldn't walk around with them out like this."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Said a boy with teal-colored hair, Kuroko, who was followed by someone.

_Normal POV : A short while after_

"Why's the guy who summoned us here the last one to arrive?" One of them complained.

"There is no need to be upset. That's how he is."

"I apologize that I've kept you waiting." Akashi finally arrived with Shiroki.

"Akashi-kun." Someone called him. The sun was blinding them and they couldn't see neither Akashi nor the girl who was behind him.

"Akashi-kun, you said that there were five of the Generation of Miracles and one Phantom Sixth Man, why is an outsider here? I've already gathered the data, they all have indeed exceptional abilities but that brown-haired boy is average." Shiroki informed Akashi.

"That was quick, Yuu. You developed your ability even more, I see. But I wonder why he is here too."

"Akashi, you've got a babysitter like Tetsu too? Who's that D-Cup girl?" Aomine asked and received a glare from her.

"She is my escort, Daiki. She is a part of the team." He took a step forward, "Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, Atsushi and Tetsuya. I'm glad to see you again. I'm deeply moved we were all able to meet like this. However, there's someone here who doesn't belong. I wish to speak only to my former teammates right now. Sorry but could you leave?" He demanded. Said brown-haired boy was too afraid to even move.

"Furihata-kun." Kuroko called him.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, "Well, you're no fun. Don't exclude us." Said a redhead.

"Kagami!" His teammates called him.

"I'm back. We can talk later. First, you're Akashi, huh? Glad to meet you." He said with a cocky smile.

Akashi glared at him, "Shintarou, could I borrow those scissors?"

"What are you going to use them for?" Midorima asked.

"My hair is annoying me. I've been wanting to trim it. First," He said after walking down the stairs and taking the scissors. "You're Kagami-kun, aren't you?" But quickly attacked him with the scissors. Luckily, Kagami could dodge the else-fatal blow, only leaving him a scratch on the cheek where blood oozed from.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko called him worried.

"My, my," Akashi smirked, "I'm surprised you were able to dodge that. In light of that display of grace, I'll forgive you this time. However, there will be no second chance. When I tell you to leave, leave. In this world, winning is everything. Winners are affirmed completely and losers are denied completely. I've never lost at anything before, and I never will. Because I always win and I am always right. I show no mercy to those who oppose me, not even my own parents." He said as he cut his bangs, "Well, I'm leaving. I just wanted to say hello to everyone." he continued as he gave the scissors back.

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Akashi! You summoned us just for that?" Aomine asked pissed.

"No... I actually wanted to confirm something but after seeing your faces, I realized there was no need. No one has forgotten our promise. Everything's fine, then. The next time we meet will be on the court." He explained, "Lets go, Yuu." he said to the girl who was waiting patiently at the top of the stairs, her face not being shown to the others because of the sun. Kuroko stared at 'that person named Yuu', her name seemed familiar to him. All the others glanced at her too.

"Actually, Akashi-kun, like you met with your ex-teammates, I wanted to meet someone who is present here too," She explained as she walked down the stairs and flipped her hair off her shoulders. She glanced at Kuroko with her hetero-chromatic eyes as Kuroko glanced at her surprised, "and that is my childhood friend."

"Alright, be back before the first game, though." Akashi glanced at Kuroko and Shiroki. He felt his stomach being slightly twisted. 'So Tetsuya is her important childhood friend after all.' He thought as he wanted to face-palm himself. 'That boy from Meikou was also Tetsuya's friend, no wonder they knew each other. So Tetsuya is the third boy at the picture.' He let Shiroki catch up with Kuroko. After all, even though he would kill anyone who would oppose him, he couldn't say no to the white-haired girl. She was the exception of the rule. He set his thoughts aside as he entered the Gymnasium.

_Shiroki's POV : _

"Kuro-kun!" I smiled as I hugged my beloved childhood friend, my eyes were watery with tears of joy. I have to thank Akashi-kun later for letting me catch up with Kuro-kun.

"Shiro-san, is that really you?" He asked surprised as he hugged back.

"Of course it's me! Oh, god, I missed you so much. Every night, I thought about you and Shige-kun." I replied happily. I glanced behind me after letting go of him. The other four monsters had left, there were only Kuro-kun, his teammates and I.

"When did you move back? And why are you here?" He asked as a faint smile appeared on his face.

"I moved back here in early October but on the condition that Mom would choose the school I transfer into. She chose Rakuzan High and I joined the basketball team as the manager." I explained, "You have to explain a lot of things, Kuro-kun. Oh, right do you remember, what we promised each other during my last day in Tokyo?" I asked remembering it.

"I see, it would be better to talk somewhere alone then, Yuu-san." He smiled.

"Alright Tetsuya-kun, but first who is this boy?" I asked curiously as I pointed at the redhead.

"He's-" Tetsuya-kun tried to explain but was interrupted.

"I'm Kagami Taiga. Who are you, you seem to be familiar with Kuroko." He asked me. "You've got an interesting smell."

"Excuse me? What smell? Anyway, I'm Shiroki Yuu, Tetsuya-kun's childhood friend." I explained. He was strange but looked strong. I activated my Demon's Eyes again. He's a monster too, as strong as the Generation of Miracles. A formidable opponent. A smirk appeared on my face. "My, my. You're very strong. Play a one-on-one with me sometime." I challenged him.

"Your smell, everyone has one. The stronger someone is, the stronger the smell. Yours is strong, that means you're good at basketball and that we'll play a one-on-one. I accept your challenge." He explained. Why is everyone of them so strange?

"I see, then, Kagami-san and-" I looked at the frightened boy, "What's your name?" and asked him.

"F-Furihata Kouki." He stuttered. He was still scared. But why, is it because of Akashi-kun or me?

"-and Furihata-san. I have a lot of things to catch up with Tetsuya-kun. I'd like to talk with him in private but he'll be back before your first match with Touou." I ensured them.

"Okay." They both said and left. That was easy.

"And you Mr. Phantom, the next time you injure yourself in a match and go to the infirmary, tell your teammates about your childhood friend who would surely visit you." I scolded him after his teammates were out of sight and hit him on the head.

"It hurts! How did you know it? You said that you moved back in October." He said suddenly sullen. He may had his poker face on but nothing's left unseen with my Eyes.

"I know everything." I said dramatically but then smiled, "Just kidding. I met Shige-kun a few weeks ago and he told me e_verything_. Our promise can't be fulfilled after all. He told me that he doesn't want to play again. He hates basketball. He told me how Akashi-kun broke his morals with the rest of you. He was afraid of your cold eyes but even though it wasn't entirely your fault. You could have told your teammates not to play with them. But don't look at me like that, he believes in you and in our friendship, that's why he left his wristband for you." I explained as I tried to reassure him. He did have an important match after all.

"I understand, how is he now? He moved but didn't tell his teammates where. I want to meet him again. I want to explain everything." He asked me, guilt clearly written in blue orbs.

_Normal POV : _

"He didn't tell me because he thought that you would search for him. He didn't want to tell you but hey, he doesn't think that you're at fault." She smiled at him.

Kuroko only stared at her, feeling his face heated and felt his lips forming into a smile. "Thank you for telling me, Yuu-san. How about you? How did you spend those three years in America?"

"They were lonely. I had no one to trust and didn't make any friends. But that's because the team-captain of the basketball team was an obsessive, paranoid and crazy jerk who was jealous of every boy that approached me and did everything in his might to hinder that. That's an other story however. I learnt how to play basketball from Alice, dad's sister who plays in the WNBA now and became the ace of the school's basketball team. I became strong and even developed my ability." She said as she pointed at her eyes, there was no need for her to hide it from him, she trusted him completely.

"Alice-san made it to the WNBA? That's great. How about meeting tomorrow and catching up. I would like to know more about your ability, but you have to tell me about that stalker too." He said, feeling the need to protect her.

"I would love to but you have to tell me about what you did during those three years too."

They were walking back to the Gymnasium and stopped at the entrance.

"We have to part now. I"ll go to Akashi-kun and the others. Good luck and win. Give your best, Tetsuya-kun." Shiroki wished as she hugged her childhood friend.

Meters away from them, a pair of hetero-chromatic eyes glared at the two as a frown was shown on Akashi's face. It was uncomfortable when he knew that the boy she hugged is an other man.

And before he knew, he hated himself for thinking that way. What a mysterious feeling. "I really can't let her alone with Tetsuya..."

The Emperor widened his eyes. How could he think like that? He knew that Kuroko was a gentle-mannered boy and her childhood friend from her pictures but still the fact that they had been alone messed him up. Akashi only stared at the court, his eyes not focused anywhere.

'It's like I'm afraid of something, but what?' He thought.

"Hello, everyone." Shiroki greeted them.

"Hello, Yuu-chan, where were you actually? You almost missed the warm up of the game." Mibuchi asked her worried a couple of minutes later.

"I was with my childhood friend, he is competing too. In fact, we are watching him playing right now." She said with a gentle voice.

"Ne-ne, is he from Touou? Who is he?" Hayama asked curiously.

"No, he is from Seirin High. Number 11." She replied.

"Huh, is he a starter? I can't see him."

"That's because he has low presence. He just passed to number 10. Just focus."

"Ah! I saw him! Ne, ne, he's good but he's like Mayuzumi. How did you meet, Yuu-nee?" He asked again.

"I will tell you later, but for now, please let me focus on the game, I need to collect as much information as possible." Shiroki said and focused completely on the game as she activated her Demon's Eyes again.

'Tetsuya-kun is excellent at passing and stealing, like me. He's a formidable opponent together with Kagami-san, the other ace. He has animal instincts, like me too. His jumps are better than mine, has excellent physique and like onee-chan can enter the Zone and his reflexes are top-notch, a beast. Number 7, Kiyoshi Teppei, is as good as the senpais, one of the Uncrowned Generals, has very good physique but has a problem with his knees. He reminds me of someone, but no, he can't be _him__. _Number 4, Hyuuga Junpei, a great Shooting Guard, not as good as Mibuchi-senpai, but is above average. A clutch-player. Number 5, Izuki Shun, is a good Point Guard, has very good physique, a calm mind and a special ability. He can see the court from a bird's perspective. Formidable opponents. I hope I can meet them.' She thought as she finished analyzing the skills of both sides' players and left with the others back to the hotel.

_**And that was this week's chapter! The Generation of Miracles finally met at the Winter Cup! And the moment most of you surely looked froward too; Shiroki finally met her childhood friend, Kuroko too!**_

_**Anyways, thank you for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 16**

_Normal POV :_

"Akashi-kun," Shiroki called him, "it may be a little late to ask, but, when we met mith Tetsuya-kun and your ex-teammates, why did you cut your bangs?" She asked the redhead who was in the same room as her, her hotel room. She was tidiying her luggage and glanced at her friend who was sitting on the bed with his arms crossed.

He rubbed his chin in thought "My bangs were annoying. SO the childhood griend you had mentioned was Tetsuya..." He muttered the last part as he glanced at the girl who was npw sitting beside him. For an unknown reason, he didn't like the fact that they were so close that they called each other by their first names.

"Yuu," His voice echoed in the big room, "call me Seijuurou."

She looked at him confused by that sudden demand, "Akashi-kun I-"

"Seijuurou." He said again.

"Sorry, Akashi-kun but-"

"Seijuurou." He repeated his name again.

"But A-"

"Seijuurou."

Shiroki was confused, "First tell me please why you want me to call you by your first name."

He only smirked. "We have been friends and you still call me by my last name even though I call you by your first one. Don't you agree it is about time for you to call me that way too? When I hears you calling Tetsuya like that, I thought that I want you to do that to me too." He stared with hetero-chromatic orbs to her own ones. "So, Yuu, I want you to call me 'Seijuurou'. Say it."

Shiroki tilted her head as she sighed. " So if I call you like that, I will make you happy? Is it so important to you?"

He nodded. "It is indeed important to me."

"Alright then. Sei...Seijuu...Seijuurou." She tried tasting his name. "Seijuurou-kun." She called him with a smile. " I said it."

He felt like his heart warmed a little. "You really did. It wasn't really difficult, right?" He smiled as he patted her head.

"It wasn't, and if you show me that beautiful smile of yours more often, I'm willing to call you like that from now on, Seijuurou-kun." She said honestly as she ruffled his hair a little. "Your new haircut suits you well too. It emphasizes the intensity of your eyes." She blurted out.

He looked at her with his warm gaze. Didn't she think before blurting her thoughts out? She always did that. "Thank you, Yuu."

"Oh right, Seijuurou-kun, since we won't be playing against another team tomorrow, can I go with Tetsuya-kun out after his game alone? I would like to spend some time with him again, do you mind?" Shiroki asked her assigned escort. "You know that Tetsuya-kun wouldn't do anything bad to me and he already knows about my suddenly collapsing or sleeping too." She asked him with her best puppy-dog eyes.

Akashi rubbed his chin. He felt uncomfortable whenever she spoke about her childhood friend but he didn't know why. "You are right, Yuu. Tetsuya is not that kind of person. I will allow you but on one condition; this will be the first and last time you go somewhere alone." He got serious. Akashi didn't want to admit that he felt more protective of the girl whenever she was with someone other, whether it was a teammate of his or not.

"Thank you Seijuurou-kun. I promise, I will take you with me whenever I want to go somewhere during our stay in Tokyo." She exclaimed happily as she hugged the redhead. Said redhead only widened his eyes at first but then hugged back. He put his chin on the top of her head. They stayed in that position for some time without feeling awkward. Shiroki didn't say a word all the time so Akashi released his tight hug and took a good look at her face. Her eyelids were closed and her breathing was calm and slow.

'She fell asleep while hugging me.' Akashi thought amused, her sleeping face was even cuter than her usual one and he couldn't help but stare at her.

"Thank you...Seijuurou-kun...for everythi..." She mumbled in her sleep. Akashi was surprised by her sleep-talking and quickly put her under the bed covers. Luckily for him, Shiroki didn't wake up that easily. He then whispered something at her ear, turned off the lights of the room and closed the door carefully behind him.

\(^-^)/

Shiroki opened her eyelids and glanced the clock at the bedside table. She woke up earlier than the appointed time. "When did I fall asleep?" She asked herself confused. She then went to the bathroom, and after taking a shower and drying herself, wore a white shirt, a maroon sweater, black pants and black chucks. She then combed her waist-length white hair and braided a small strand of hair. She put on again her precious fox necklace and bracelet and after wearing er black jacket, went out of the room. Before even taking a step, she bumped into Akashi.

"Good morning, Seijuurou-kun. Did you sleep well?" The girl asked the redhead who was dressed in casual but presentable clothes too.

Akashi smiled at the girl. "Good morning, Yuu. I slept very well yesterday. How about you?"

"I slept well too." She answered.

"Shall we go now? Since we don't have a game today, we have a free day." Akashi asked. "The others are already waiting."

"Oh really? Great. Lets go then." Shiroki exclaimed happily.

"Good morning." She greeted the others.

"Oh hello Yuu-chan, Sei-chan." Mibuchi greeted back.

"How are you?" The girl asked them.

After receiving different replies and chit-chatting with the boys, she glanced at the clock. "Oh it's already this late. I have to go now. Bye Seijuurou-kun, Mibuchi-senpai, Hayama-senpai, Nebuya-senpai."

"Where are you going, Yuu-nee?" Hayama asked her.

"To the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. I will meet someone there, he is playing in a match today." She explained.

"Your childhood friend, right?" Mibuchi asked.

"Yes, you are right, I will meet Tetsuya-kun. Now if you excuse me, I have to go." The white-haired girl bowed and ten left.

_Shiroki's POV : _

I think I got lost. Great, that's what you'd call a perfect photographic memory. I have been walking for twenty minutes but I can't find the Gymnasium. First, I'll eat a lollipop and then I'll just scan someone who is an athlete. He'll surely know about the Winter Cup and where Seirin Hugh plays. And found someone, now I just have to ask him for directions.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me how I can go to the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium?" I asked the boy. He seemed to be the same age as me, had black straight hair, which covered his left eye, and a mole."

"I'm sorry, miss, but I'm not from this region either. Actually I wanted to go there with a friend of mine." He told me in a gentle manner.

"Would you mind taking-" I tried to ask him but was interrupted.

"Ne, Muro-chin, why did you leave?" A tall, puple-haired boy asked him. Wait, he's the Center of the Generation of Miracles, Murasakibara Atsushi. From close-up, he looked even taller. "Ne, you're the girl Aka-chin brought~" He mused and came closer to me. "You hair is strange~"

"Excuse me?" I said confused. He doesn't make sense, he's like a child.

"Like cotton candy~" He mused again and patted my head.

"You like cotton candy too?" I asked him.

"Yes, do you have some? Gimme~" He said in a childish tone as he nodded.

"No, I don't but I have lollipops." I said as I handed him a blueberry-flavored one.

"Thanks~"

A cough interrupted us. "Atsushi, this young girl and I don't know how to go to the Metropolitan Gymnasium. Can you show us the way?" The black-haired boy asked.

"Thank you..." I tried to thank him but couldn't call him 'Muro-chin'.

"Right, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Himuro Tatsuya." He said with a smile.

"Himuro-san, then. My name is Shiroki Yuu, it's nice to meet you, Himuro-san, Murasakibara-san." I returned with a small smile.

\(^-^)/

"Thank you again for escorting me. I have to meet my friend now." I bowed and left. I went to the third court. The game had already started and Seirin looked strange. They held their heads too high after defeating Touou Academy. They shouldn't let that win go through their heads. If they lose now, I won't be able to see Tetsuya-kun play with his team anymore. Seirin High called for a time out, but wait, what's happening there? A girl, shorter than me, is talking with them. I have to scan her. Okay, small chest, a tomboy, a good strategist and she has an ablility like mine, Analyzer's Eye. The members depend on her so she must be the coach. But why are there red hand-marks on the team members' cheeks? That's strange even the benched members who have them look calm.

Alright, Seirin won. The only thing I want to do now, is to find Tetsuya-kun. I hope I won't get lost again. Is there someone familiar who can guide me to Seirin's lockers? Oh Furihata-san is there with a boy who was benched during the match. Now I only have to ask them.

_Normal POV : _

"Hello Furihata-san, congratulations for winning." Shiroki politely yold the boy as she tried not to startle him.

"W-what? Thank you... Shiroki, right?" He tried remembering the girl's name.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Furihata-san. Actually could you please show me where Tetsuya-kun is? I have to meet him." She asked him.

"Okay," He gulped. "I'll show you the way."

"Excuse me, I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Shiroki Yuu." She introduced herself to the other boy.

"R-right! I'm Fukuda Hiroshi." The black-haired boy did the same.

"Now lets go." Furihata said as he tried to act like normal. 'That's ridiculous! She's like a polite Kagami! That aura is ridiculous!' He thought.

\(^-^)/

"Tetsuya-kun! I finally found you." Shiroki rushed to where Kuroko was with his teammates and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Yuu-san, please be more careful, you could have injured yourself." He politely advised her.

'KUROKO, GO DIE!' All the others thought by the sight of a beautiful girl hugging the teal-haired boy.

"Don't worry, I'm more careful now. How are you? Congratulations on your win too." She asked.

"I am fine, thank you." He replied.

"Wait, who's that girl that's suddenly hugging you, Kuroko?" Hyuuga asked curiously.

"Right, she is my childhood friend, Shiroki Yuu." He introduced her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Hyuuga-san, you played very well today." Shiroki commented. "You lead your team very well. I hope we will play against you soon. However be careful with the Barrier Jumper, it can easily be made a useless move. I advise you not to use it many times on the same opponent."

With that said, everyone opened their mouths. " How do you know about the Barrier Jumper?" Hyuuga asked her surprised.

"I know everything about the Hawk Eye, The Right of Postponement, the Zone, the Animal Instincts, The Barrier Jumper, The Analyzer's Eye, Misdirection Overflow, the Ignite Pass, the Ignite Pass Kai, the Cyclone Pass, the Meteor Jam, Teppei-kun's weakened knee-" She counted on her fingers their abilities but was interrupted by Riko.

"How do you know their abilities?" She asked surprised.

"Right, I have a similar ability to yours, only that I can see everything and is more developed. Could you please introduce yourself? I only know the names of the regulars, Fukuda-san and Furihata-san's"

"R-right." Riko stuttered, 'What a monster. She has the intensity of a panther.' She thought. "I'm Aida Riko, Seirin's coach."

"I'm Shiroki Yuu, Rakuzan High's manager." Shiroki held her hand for Riko to shake. The latter held her hand and shook it.

'Rakuzan? That girl?' The others thought. A tense atmosphere was created.

"Excuse me for the trouble I made, but I actually only came to meet Tetsuya-kun." Shiroki bowed as she noticed how tense they all were. 'Now I surely scared them...' She thought.

"Wait, first you appear suddenly and then you'll go? Play a one-on-one with me!" Kagami complained.

"Sorry Tetsuya-kun, do you mind my playing with Kagami-san before we go out?" She politely asked her childhood friend.

"I would actually like to watch you play too." He answered.

"I'd like to watch her play too, Coach." One after the other, all the regulars said.

"Okay, there's a basketball court nearby, we'l go there now." Riko announced,

\(^-^)/

"Lets begin!" Shiroki and Kagami shouted. They all expected Kagami to catch the ball first but they were all amazed when just a few millimeters away it was when it was caught by Shiroki. Kagami landed on his feet and froze when he saw her dribbling past him. Not even a millisecond passed until the ball reached her hand again. She ran towards the hoop and did a lay-up. Next Kagami caught the ball and drove past her and dunked.

'Che, he's better than I thought, time to play more seriously.' Shiroki thought.

The match continued and everyone was silent. They didn't know hoe to deal with the situation.

'Time for the finale.' Shiroki thought as Kagami scored two points with a dunk.

Shiroki caught the ball and dribbled the ball so fast until only an orange shade was visible. She shook ,as she was humming, sideways only to annoy Kagami without actually taking a step. She took a little step to the left and it looked as if she was going to drive past him. Kagami feel in her trap as she did a perfect fake and instead passed him from the right. Kagami noticed it and ran behind her. The redhead tried to mark the white-haired girl but she quickly performed the Ankle-Break and Kagami lost his balance. Shiroki took the chance and jumped high-as high as Kagami-and dunked with so much force that the metal creaked a little.

In the meanwhile, Akashi felt the same feeling he had felt a few weeks ago, and so did his ex-teammates. The gate to enter to where the Generation of Miracles reside is again forcibly being opened. Another gifted player who forced himself. A smirk appeared on Akashi's face. 'To think that Yuu rose to our level of strength so soon.' He thought amused.

"She just doubled Kagami's score without having a hard time." Hyuuga muttered in disbelief. Izuki nodded looking at Shiroki, not seeing a single bead of sweat on her.

"That was amazing, Yuu-san." Kuroko praised in awe.

"Thank you, Tetsuya-kun. Shiroki thanked him as she felt her cheeks getting warmer.

'W-wait, how can you dunk, you're even shorter than Kuroko!" Kagami asked.

Shiroki's eye twitched. 'I'm almost as tal as he is.' She thought as she had a little complex about her height.

"I don't know, after being taught by my master how to play well, it came naturally to me, like doing a simple lay-up and Seijuurou-kun also helped me."

"Seijuurou-kun?" Riko asked.

"She is talking about the captain of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi-kun." Kuroko explained.

"I had so much fun playing against you, Kagami-san. Lets play again." Shiroki told the redhead.

"Okay!" Kagami answered. First Aomine and then Shiroki, he found strong rivals.

"Ready to go, Tetsuya-kun?" Shiroki asked and after receiving a nod, she bowed to the rest. " Thank you for today, I really enjoyed my time with you. Now if you excuse us, we have to leave."

'So polite!' The others thought. "Okay, see you next time, Shiroki." They greeted back.

_**And that was this week's chapter! **_

_**Reply to Guest : Wow, thank you. I'm glad you like the story!**_

_**Anyways, thank you for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Warning : This chapter contains spoilers for those who haven't read the manga!**

**Chapter 17 **

_Normal POV :_

"That brings back memories!" Shiroki exclaimed as she sat with Kuroko in the same table they used to sit at when they were children. "Now what do you want me to explain?"

"Everything that happened during those three years we were separated from each other."

"Alright, at first, when I transferred to Redwood Middle School in America, I didn't make friends. The girls envied me, teased me and talked ill about me, the boys were afraid of me. I didn't trust anyone so I didn't have anyone who I could call a friend. I was alone but I would spend my spare time reading books or just sketching. A few weeks after I had transferred, I read an article about the basketball team which was recruiting new members so I wanted to join. I was accepted immediately even though it was a boys' team but everyone both respected my skills and feared me. Over the weeks, I polished my skills with Alice till I reached the level of strength of your 'Uncrowned Generals'. I was the point guard of the team, but the team captain, Thornton, was the only one back then who approached me. He told me that since we were both Japanese, we could be friends, but he became more and more obsessed as the days passed. He followed me everywhere and I'm not exaggerating. He was paranoid and, after hearing about the rumors that were spread by some girls about me, became overprotective of me. He didn't want me to get hurt so he did everything he could so that I wouldn't approach anyone. He even locked me in the Janitor's room for almost sixteen hours with the lights turned off on Valentine's day, because he wanted me to 'be safe from the others who would only harm me'. No matter how hard I tried, I could never get rid of him.

That's how the first two years passed. In our third year, there was a boy who was very popular and on the team, Jack. He neither envied me nor was afraid of me but wanted to become friends. We became good friends and spent much time together, to Thornton's dismay who was always watching us from afar. There were girls who talked ill of me because they envied my friendship with Jack. They stopped, however, bullying me after I told their darkest secrets, which I found out with my ability, in front of everyone. Anyway, Jack was close to me but I haven't seen him since the day he confessed his feelings to me. I knew that there was something off so I blackmailed Thornton, who told me that Jack had transferred.

However, the truth was that Thornton somehow made him to do it because he was jealous. I then became ruthless, showed no mercy to my opponents and never became friends with a classmate again. I know that's not a long story, but I'll tell you the whole story more detailed an other time when we'll be alone." She looked around her, a frown plastered on her face. "How were your middle school years?"

"In our first year, when I first joined the basketball team, I was divided into the third string, because of my weak overall abilities. I kept training hard on the club and stayed late after practices. I wasn't noticed easily so everyone thought there was a ghost, even Aomine-kun who had come to the third string's gym to train one day and met me. We became friends quickly, even though he was in the first string and a regular. We practiced together for weeks and gained each others' respect and Aomine-kun wanted to play with me on the same court one day. But even though I trained hard, I wasn't able to reach neither the second nor the first strings and Coach told me to quit the team since I wasn't good enough, but said that it was my decision to stay or not. Even though I remembered Aomine-kun's words, I didn't know what to do.

When I went to him and said that I wanted to quit the basketball team, he motivated me by saying that he admired my love of basketball. Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Midorima-kun entered the gym and Akashi-kun noticed my lack of presence and said that I hid an ability completely different from theirs. I was given a chance and played in a match and was completely adaptable with Aomine-kun. It was then that I first discovered and developed my misdirection and invisible pass. I became the team's trump card.

In our second year, I became Kise-kun's personal instructor. At first, he underestimated me and was reluctant, but we became what you would call 'friends' when we had to help with the second string's match. From then on, things became worse. Aomine-kun's strength awakened. While the rest of the GoM were still above average, his growth progressed aggressively. He towered high above anyone else and couldn't find a decent rival. He became too good for his own good and started slacking off. I tried to motivate him in still trying his best, but quickly discovered that he destroyed everyone's morale when he started playing serious. Aomine-kun approached me in a match and told me that he gave up in trying to find a rival, that he was his only rival and denied our fist bump.

In our third year, I began to see the unpromising changes of the team but couldn't do anything but bear with it. When they began changing drastically and realized their true potential, Akashi-kun changed drastically and made me realize that there are actually two Akashi-kuns, The Akashi-kun I knew, and the other one who emerged from the team's change. In the finals, when I wasn't able to play, I lost my chance to play against Ogiwara-kun. I didn't want him to be looked down by Teikou so I told Akashi-kun to not go easy and he replied that he would show Teikou's true strength. However, this was proven too much as I realized that Ogiwara-kun was mercilessly toyed by them and he lost his will to play basketball. After visiting Ogiwara-kun's school, my objective became making the Generation Of Miracles recognize my basketball by defeating them one by one." He replied sadly.

"Wow, Tetsuya-kun, your memory's like an elephant's! You remember every detail!" Shiroki deadpanned. "Anyways, as far as the theme concerning Seijuurou-kun, I've noticed it too. At first, he was an arrogant jerk who was intimidating but lonely, but has become kinder and even protected me from Thornton." She continued as she snapped her fingers.

Kuroko chuckled at Shiroki's description of Akashi. "You are the first person I know who talks about him like that You oppose him and I think you are the only one who has done it. You saw both of his selves but he behaves kindly only to you" He reasoned.

\(^-^)/

_Shiroki's POV : _

And here I thought I had unpleasant memories from middle school. Tetsuya-kun is really something. Anyways, I have to concentrate on the second match we are going to play today against Kumajii High in a few minutes. We were walking towards the court. It will surely be an easy match. However, we shouldn't underestimate the opponent. They came that far because of a reason after all.

It was the end of the fourth courter. The team of Kumajii High was average but they couldn't do anything against Rakuzan. Mibuchi-senpai shot the final three-pointer as the buzzer announced the end of the game. The referee announced "With a score of 97-18, Rakuzan High wins!". Both tams lined up and shouted "Thanks for the match!" and then left for their respective locker rooms.

"You played well today." I told them as I handed them their towels. That means that we are going to play against Shuutoku High, Midorima-san's school. I have to collect data tonight, we have to be well prepared after all. I am already tired.

_Timeskip : Next morning :_

I lazily turned off my alarm clock and sat on my bed, my eyes fixed on the carpet. The room was beautifully decorated. After rubbing my eyes, I got up and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, blow-dried my hair and just tied two braided strands behind my head. I wore my school uniform and my fox accessories. I am looking so forward to our match. We ate breakfast at the hotel and then left, the match would start in the afternoon so we are allowed to go anywhere until then.

_Normal POV : _

"Here comes!" The announcer exclaimed loudly inside the gymnasium. Everybody was gathered to watch the match between Rakuzan High and Shuutoku High. Some of the teams, including Seirin, were joined to watch. "The veteran who's been competing for 11 years straight with its unswaying, immortal spirit that rings true to its name: Legendary King. Shuutoku High School!"

The players of Shuutoku High went on outside the locker room to the court confidently; their captain, Otsubo Taisuke was a step ahead. Their cheerleaders yelled their name loudly as they assembled to their bench. Midorima focused his sight on the approaching tam as the announcer continued. "And here comes! he school that has been playing in every Winter Cup ever since its founding tournament. Its championships are unmatched. The oldest and strongest king, Emperor of Creation, Rakuzan High School!"

Akashi led his team on the court. The time when they entered the court, the crowd cheered for them. They assembled to their bench as well and readied themselves. Nebuya burped, making Mibuchi annoyed. The dark-skinned man scratched his neck. "I ate too much gyudon."

"That's gross. What were you thinking, eating that much right before the match? Mibuchi as usual scolded him but Nebuya ignored him.

"You see, I get my strength from meat." He explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Anyway, look-look!" Hayama exclaimed and happily pointed at Shuutoku's team. His eyes flashed excitement. "Look at them! We're screwed! They look super strong! For real!" He spazzed out right before the exam.

"So annoying." Mibuchi commented annoyed.

Shiroki sighed. "Nebuya-senpai, your manners. Don't burp so loud." She scolded Nebuya as she motioned her hand as of she was numbing someone's nerves. "Hayama-senpai, I know you are excited for this match, since I am too, but don't waste your energy before the match."

Akashi chuckled as he tied his shoe.

"Sei-chan, you're a starter today?" Mibuchi asked, earning a nod from Akashi.

"Coach approved already."

Nebuya burped again. "Hmm, nice. Our opponents so far have been too lame. I should have eaten a little more."

"Nebuya-senpai, you should consider yourself lucky since you are going to play and I can't so numb your nerves." Shiroki said in a dark tone.

A smirk was plastered on Akashi's face. "Lets go."

Mibuchi, Hayama, Mayuzumi and Nebuya silently followed their captain on the court. The starter team from Shuutoku was present too. Akashi noticed Midorima's sharp gaze when he stood in front of him.

"I'm going to win, Akashi." The bespectacled boy declared.

Akashi shrugged. "That's impossible, Shintarou. Was there even a single match where you managed to make me surrender?"

"Shogi and basketball are different." Midorima glared.

"It's the same. There was never a single time when I said anything wrong." His ees flickered intimidation. "I, who wins everything, am always right."

The announcer started announcing the upcoming match. "Then, we will now start the first match of the Winter Cup semi-finals. We will commence the match between Rakuzan High and Shuutoku High!"

Both teams bowed to each other. "Lets have a good match!"

From the bench, Shiroki activated her Demon Eyes as she watched closely their opponents and took notes.

The tipoff was given and the ball went to Takao. He faked a drive and left the ball in Midorima's hands, who immediately took a shot from the half-court and made it. "Come, Akashi. As promised, I'll teach you defeat." He declared again.

The 1st quarter continued with Midorima shooting threes as usual, though he refrained from shooting mid-court or full-court shots. During Rakuzan's attack, Akashi brought the ball up-court and faced Takao. Takao was trusted with guarding Akashi, though he was expecting to be helpless, he could contain Akashi enough to shut down a drive. Instead, Akashi sent a pass inside to Nebuya, who scored. The first quarter ended with a 16 – 16 tie.

During the time-out, Rakuzan kept the original game plan, while Nakatani urged Shuutoku to make the first move. Midorima confronted Akashi about his scouting tactics, but Akashi denied that he was holding back, that the match would simply end before he should even do anything. Meanwhile, Shuutoku took the offense and Midorima was suddenly guarded by two players. Takao anticipated this and passed to Miyaji instead, who went up for a one-on-one against Hayama. Miyaji did a crossover between Hayama's legs and passed him. When Nebuya came up to guard him, Miyaji passed the ball through to Otsubo, who dunked it. Hayama was scolded for taking it easy and Hayama said that he would go serious and received the ball. He dribbled so fast and hard the ball seemed to disappear and while Miyaji was still in awe, Hayama sped up and passed him. Akashi reconfirmed that there was no need for him to come out.

Passing Miyaji, Hayama went for the basket and encountered Kimura underway, though he simply double clutched and did a lay-up. During the next Rakuzan attack, Hayama dribbled past Miyaji once more, lured Otsubo out and dished it inside for Nebuya, who finished. Meanwhile, Takao iwas panicking and got the ball stolen by Akashi. Hayama received it and went for a counter, passing Miyaji again. He went up for that lay-up but was unexpectedly blocked by Midorima. He then got the ball again and used a well put screen by Kimura to pass his double team, faked a shot and passed it through to Miyaji, who dunked it in a fast break. Midorima claimed that there was not a single person on the team who was a hindrance. Soon after, he closed the second quarter and the first half with a long-range three pointer, tying the game at 39.

As the second quarter ended, both teams had ten minutes interval and the other teams could use the court for warming up. Rakuzan readied themselves to get back to their locker room. As usual, Akashi led his team. On their way, he and Shiroki, met with Seirin's team who was going to warm up too with Kaijou. Akashi noticed Kuroko's presence and greeted him. "It's been a while since the opening ceremony, Tetsuya."

"Hello, Tetsuya-kun." Shiroki greeted him too.

Kuroko nodded to them. "Yes, Akashi-kun. Hello Yuu-san."

"It's Rakuzan...and Akashi Seijuurou with Shiroki Yuu. Their atmosphere os totally different." Hyuuga remarked amazed by their aura.

Akashi walked again, only to face a furious Kagami. The hetero-chromatic eyed boy looked up to him in annoyance since Kagami looked down on him.

"Yo," Kagami greeted him, "you better not have forgotten me. You sure pulled some crazy shit on me back then. Kise and you too. I'll crush all of you."

"Of course I remember you, Kagami Taiga. I do acknowledge your ability, but let me give you a warning." He remarked mocklingly.

"Sei-chan?" Mibuchi peered to his back since both Shiroki and Akashi were left behind by him and the others.

"The only ones who are allowed to look me in the eyes as I speak are only those who serve me. No one who opposes me is allowed to look down on me." Akashi said as he grabbed Kagami's shoulder and Kagami fell on the ground. His teammates were shocked seeing that, as Akashi glared. "Know your place."

'That wasn't strength...what did he just...?!' Kagami thought shocked. He knew that Akashi only grabbed his shoulder, just like Shiroki had done in their one-on-one but he still didn't know what made him fall down. Just like from Shiroki, he didn't feel any strength from Akashi's hand at all.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko rushed to his partner and checked him out.

"You too, Tetsuya. You'd better be prepared if you're planning to fight me." Akashi stated. "The one who discovered your talent was me. You'll know what it means soon enough."

"I have seen enough!" Suddenly Shiroki's voice was heard, shocking everyone since she had only greeted Kuroko and kept to the sidelines.

"Ah, Yuu." Akashi smirked even though Shiroki pierced him with her gaze.

"We have talked about these things like 'looking to one's eyes' and 'opposing someone', Seijuurou-kun. Please stop." She remarked as she approached Kuroko and Kagami and offered her hand who was still on the floor. "I'm sorry about this, Kagami-san. Are you alright? Can you stand? During the one-on-one, when I used it on you, you were shocked and so were the others." She asked politely.

"I-I', fine...That was because you suddenly made me lose my balance, Shiroki. Wouldn't you be shocked too if you were me?" He asked as he took her hand and got up.

"I'm glad, then. Hello everyone. It's nice to see you again." She glanced at the others and greeted them.

"Hi, Shiroki." Riko greeted the girl.

"Sorry about the inconvenience. I hope you will forgive Seijuurou-kun's rudeness to Kagami-san."

"I-It's okay, Shiroki. Kagami-kun's an idiot, he shouldn't have talked to him like that so it's fine."

"Oi!" Kagami snapped at his coach.

"There's no need for you to apologize on my behalf." He demanded. The redhead didn't like the fact that she was well-acquainted with Seirin's team. "Lets go, Yuu. The others are waiting." He said and grabbed her hand.

"Right. We have to leave. Good luck with your match." Shiroki said as Akashi dragged her along to the locker room.

_**And that was this week's chapter! I have to admit, I was surprised when so many of you reviewed, thank you.**_

_**Reply to Guest : Yes, he is, and a mean one too.**_

_**Reply to Kuro42Neko : Thank you for the long review. I'm glad you like the story and thank you for the tips. Yes, her name was on purpose. Even though they were-and still are-friends, their names were on purpose. I really like the contrast between both their characters and their names.**_

_**Reply to : Thank you very much. I'm really glad that you like the story.**_

_**Anyways, thank you for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 18**

_Normal POV :_

The second quarter of the match commenced soon after, with Shuutoku's possession. Midorima received the ball and faced his mark, Akashi. As a very important play, the flow would most definitely go to the winner. Midorima posted Akashi up and suddenly went upwards for the shot, using his advantage in height. Having foreseen this with his Emperor Eye, Akashi stole the ball and went for a fast-break. Takao caught up to him but was no match for Akashi's Emperor Eye, as he fell facing his ankle break. Akashi backed up to the free throw line and threw it in. The following ten minutes, Rakuzan came out on top, with Akashi using his Emperor Eye to the fullest and shutting down their opponents. The quarter ended with a 14-point lead for Rakuzan.

2 minutes into the final quarter, Kimura tried to screen out Akashi for Midorima to run free. However, using his Emperor Eye, Akashi foresaw it and simply dodged it. Midorima received the ball but was unable to move without endangering ball possession, due to Akashi's tight defense. Takao asked the ball back, but Akashi had already leapt forward and stolen the ball. Kimura and Miyaji immediately closed in on him, but Akashi did a cross-over and made them fall, dribbling past them in the process. Akashi reached the basket and went for the lay-up, but was met by Otsubo, who tried to block it. Akashi switched to a pass for Nebuya, who dunked it. During the next transition by Shuutoku, a rushed Takao tried to go for a lay-up, but was blocked by Mibuchi. As fast as lightning, Akashi was already on the other side of the court but encountered Midorima on his way. However, he did another crossover and Midorima fell before the captain. Now a 20-point lead, the situation seemed hopeless for Shuutoku. Against all odds, the second and third-years kept it together and motivated Midorima and Takao, who found new hope.

Takao dribbled the ball upcourt and took his time setting up the offense. With three seconds left on the 24-seconds clock, Midorima came at odds with that being a gamble, but knew that he trusted his teammates. He sat himself ready for a shot, but without the ball. He started his shooting motion and went up, but still with no ball to actually shoot. Suddenly, a ball shot inside his hands and Midorima fired, scoring the difficult three pointer. It was Takao who had carefully aimed the ball in Midorima's hands, revealing their new cooperation skill. Akashi, his team and the bystanders were all amazed. During Rakuzan's next attack, Hayama missed a shot and it is rebounded intensely by Otsubo. The following fast-break, Takao passed it again to Midorima, who shot it high up in the air and scored. Midorima declared that the game had only just begun.

The Seirin team, who had been discussing this match, noticed that Akashi was visibly getting pressured. Akashi was in ball possession and was guarded by Midorima. Akashi told him to get out of the way and broke Midorima's ankles. Akashi made it to the basket and went up, however, Midorima had gotten back up already and met Akashi at the basket, towering over him and blocking the ball's path. Akashi switched to a pass for Nebuya, who went up for the dunk, but it was blocked by a ferocious Otsubo. Takao grabbed the loose ball and sped up to the middle line, where he handed it over to Midorima, who shot and scored. Shuutoku was on a roll and has cut back the lead to 11 points. They immediately turned up the pressure and Midorima and Takao double teamed Akashi. Completely unexpected, Akashi backed up and shoot at his own hoop. He scolded his teammates not to slack off and said that if they lost, they could blame it on him for that own goal. He added that as a symbol of his failing, he would gouge out his own eyeballs and give them to his team. Akashi's motivation had effect, as his Uncrowned Kings took the stage again and executed a smooth offense, when Hayama scored with a clean lay-up.

Approaching Midorima, Akashi then said that Midorima would no longer be able to even touch a ball. Midorima told Akashi that stopping their shots was impossible. Akashi then told Midorima that he was absolute. He further explained that he could see the future and it was but a simple matter to change it. It was Shutoku's possession and Takao was dribbling the ball. Takao was double teamed by Mibuchi and Mayuzumi. However, Takao did a turnaround and broke through the double team. Midorima, having believed in Takao, was already in shooting position. Takao passed the ball, but it was intercepted by Akashi. Akashi then scored a lay up, making the score 75-62. Akashi then explained the flaws of Midorima and Takao's combination play. After pointing out the flaws was when Takao was surprised. He thought that he had grasped Akashi's speed in the first half, but it was so subtle that he was surprised. Takao and Midorima were shocked. Eventually Midorima stated that he had fallen to Akashi's trap. He soon stated that shogi and basketball are the same, a strategic move only works when you plan ahead without the opponent aware of it. It is due to this that his plays were well-designed, which was from Otsubo's perspective. Shuutoku's fans and bench players cheered Shuutoku on. Mibuchi had the ball and scored a three pointer while being fouled by Takao. Mibuchi converted the free throw to complete the four point play. During the final seconds of the match, Akashi ankle broke Midorima, stating that the match was over. Midorima refused to give up and got back up to try and block Akashi. However, he was unable to reach and Rakuzan won, 86-70.

The crowd cheered for Rakuzan's winning. Akashi narrowed his eyes wile muttering "Sleep, Veteran King."

The semi-finals between Rakuzan High and Shuutoku High ended as the whistle was blown; signaling the end of the match. The Rakuzan team sighed. Shiroki observed as both teams lined up and bowed to each other, but sighed. 'It's like some kind of fate, the fate of being the Emperor. It's like they've been relieved from an ordeal. The can't lose under no circumstances, other than winning means failure. Winning is everything for them as victors write history but losers are wiped from it. It's natural for wanting to win but I don't like this feeling. What's the point of winning if you don't enjoy it?' She thought.

Meanwhile, Midorima approached the redhead. The latter noticed him and called him, "Shintarou."

Midorima offered a handshake to Akashi, "I lost, but next time I will... Shuutoku will win." he declared with a serious look.

"Let me express my gratitude, Shintarou. It has been a while since I played such a thrilling game. However, I am sorry, I cannot accept your handshake." He stated after being silent for a moment, "If you crave victory, become less compassionate. Victory is everything, I want to become your enemy."

"I see you still haven't changed at all, Akashi. But even so, we will win next time." Midorima sighed.

"Seijuurou-kun." Shiroki called the redhead.

"I have to go now." Akashi told the green-haired boy and went to where his teammates were.

"Congratulations on winning. Good work." Shiroki told everyone as she hid her feelings of displeasure behind her poker face. They entered the hotel after leaving the Gymnasium as the Coach told them that they had six hours free time before training.

_Shiroki's POV : _

I was in my hotel room thinking about everything that had happened during the Winter Cup. I didn't know that _he _was that strong, but he finally smiled. My phone suddenly rang so I stood up and picked it up for the umpteenth time today. The girls and my family called me every thirty-or so minutes and it was only afternoon.

"Hello mum, how are you?" I asked her curiously.

_"Hello Yuu-chan, I'm fine and very proud of you." _She answered happily.

"Why are you proud of me mom? What happened?"

_"The painting you sent me three weeks ago which was displayed..."_ She stopped suddenly. She teased me.

"Yes, mom, please continue." I pleaded her in excitement, I can't believe it.

_"It has been bought by the famous actress Aisaka Yuki."_ She almost screamed with me. This's can't be true.

"You're joking, mom, for real?" I said a little louder than usual.

_"No, I'm not. It's true. I'm so proud of you. You achieved your dream!"_ She told me happily.

"Thank you, mom." I answered. I'm delighted.

We continued talking until I heard a knock. I hanged up and went to open the door.

"Seijuurou-kun, hi." I greeted him, my smile still plastered on my face. But honestly, who wouldn't be happy? My favorite actress bought one of my paintings.

"Hello, Yuu. Why were you screaming a little while ago?" He asked me. Was I really that loud?

"My mom called me and told me something amazing." I said as I grinned wider.

"Care to tell me?" He asked me. I told him to come inside and we both sat on my bed. I opened my mouth but quickly closed it again. How could I explain it to him? It surely wasn't easy. His father has bought a few of my paintings too, if I remember right. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. Here it goes.

"Have you ever heard of the famous Japanese artist Makise Inori?" I asked him.

"Yes, I have. She is a world famous artist. Actually my father has bought a few of her paintings." He said.

"Yes, I mean her. She is said to be a genius, whose artworks are widely admired by everyone in spite of her young age. She has been painting since a very young age and is said to be one of the most talented artists of the century." I continue, proud of myself.

He nodded, yes, what happened to her?" He asked.

"The truth is, Makise Inori is actually me, Shiroki Yuu." I confessed as I saw him widen his eyes a little.

"How can that be?" He asked again as he folded his arms.

"I didn't want anyone to like me just because I'm famous so every time I had to attend an event, I wore a blonde wig and a green eye lens to cover my blue one. I used my mother's surname and my deceased grandmother's name." I explained him as i got more comfortable on the bed. "I started painting when I was three and when I was eleven, my first exhibition was displayed. Painting made me express my feelings so it helped me a lot. However, I later met Tesuya-kun and Shige-kun and they taught me how to play basketball. I loved the game and trained more but in the meantime I got more famous. When I moved to America with my parents, I asked them to let me get better at basketball so I stopped painting for a while. Alice was my trainer and there were days where I would practice for eight hours straight. In school, I was one of the best students with the highest grades since I can memorize something just by looking once. I achieved my goal and became stronger so when I moved back to Japan, I made my comeback as Makise Inori. Everyone was surprised that I had taken such a long break, however, my 'next masterpiece' was displayed again. My mom told me that the painting was bought by my favorite actress, Aisaka Yuki." I explained further as I made weird movements with my hands when I said 'next masterpiece'. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't glad to be famous, it's just that I've lost a friend because of it.

"That's really surprising, I can't read you after all." Seijuurou-kun told me. He was famous, so it doesn't seem that strange to him probably. I really have to do something, though.

"Seijuurou-kun, since I am in Tokyo with you and the team, can we visit someone who is like family to me, please?" I asked him. Well, he was my escort and Shirogane-sensei told the team that I had to be with someone whenever I had to go somewhere. I made my best puppy-eyes.

He glanced at me. "Alright," He gave in, yes! "who are we going to visit?" He asked me.

"She is the one who helped my mom a lot with my studies when she was younger and she babysat me when my parents worked. She used to tell me stories and then we would paint together. She is the one who inspired me to become better at painting. She is like a grandmother-figure to me" I explained as I remembered the hours I spent with her.

"Alright, be ready in 15 minutes. I will go and inform the Coach." He replies and left the hotel room.

Half an hour later, we were walking to obaa-chan's house. It was a beautiful, small and traditional Japanese house. Just by glancing at it made me feel cozy. We stopped at the door and I knocked on the door.

_Normal POV :_

"Yuu-chan, my little girl!" An elderly woman greeted Shiroki while hugging her, after she waited her to open the door. "Oh, my little girl! You have grown so much! You cannot imagine how much I missed you!"

"I missed you too, obaa-chan. I'm sorry for disturbing you this time." Shiroki replied as she released her hug. The elderly woman shook her head.

"No-no, you're not disturbing me. You will always be welcome here at any time of the day." She replied with a small smile and then noticed the redhead who was standing behind Shiroki. "Oh, you have a hansome escort with you, my dear."

Akashi bowed to the woman. "Good day, I am Akashi Seijuurou, Yuu's classmate in Rakuzan High."

"It's my pleasure to meet you. I am Kiyoshi Akeno, Shiroki's babysitter when she was a child and her mother's tutor." She introduced herself too. "Please, come in you two." Akeno let Shiroki and Akashi get inside the house and led them to the living room.

"Obaa-chan, were you alone in the house before we visited?" Shiroki asked since she hadn't seen neither her husband nor her grandchild around.

"Shujin* went for a walk with Teppei-kun but they will be home in a couple of minutes. Oh, right, do you want to have dinner together with us?"

"Seijuurou-kun, can we stay please here?" Shiroki asked the redhead who agreed with a sigh.

Akeno noticed the way Shiroki looked at her and laughed. "Yuu-chan, my dear, I know that you want to cook with me dinner but I don't want you to let Akashi-kun by himself. I will be alroght." She told her as she kissed the top of her head and went to the kitchen.

Shiroki observed the house where she would spent countless hours. "It hasn't changed that much." She commented.

Akashi noticed the smile on her face. "I think I understand why you like this woman and the house."

Just then, they heard the house door being opened. "Obaa-chan, we're home!" Called a voice as they entered the living room. Seirin High's Center; Kiyoshi Teppei, to be precise.

"It that really you, my little girl?" Asked the elderly man as he widened his eyes.

"Ojii-chan! Yes, it's me. I've missed you so much." Shiroki exclaimed happily as she embraced the shorter man.

"I've missed you too. You've grown so much! I remember it as if it was yesterday when you would stand next to me to measure yourself. You would always say that you would become taller than me." He said but noticed as hid grandchild rushed out of the room. "My-my, you'd better follow him, he still hasn't forgiven himself."

Shiroki nodded and after glancing at Akashi, who nodded as he would surely understand how important it was, followed him.

**_**And that was this week's chapter! **_**

**_Author's note : Shujin : Apparently, a woman refers to her husband as 'Shujin' which means 'master'. Anyone else refers to one's husband as 'Goshujin', with the 'Go' for politeness. _**

**_Reply to Kuro42Neko : Yes, the story will continue after the finals and she will encounter the other GoM as well. The manga is still releasing but I will improvise. And, yes, she will surely fulfill her promise with Kuroko._**

_**Anyways, thank you for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 19**

_Shiroki's POV :_

Why did he always chicken out whenever he met me? Luckily, I knew where he went so I went to the back yard of the house and to our favorite secret spot. We would always sit here when we were bored or hiding from someone. I noticed where he was, it's not like I couldn't miss a auburn-haired monster like him. There he was, arms around his knees and his gaze somehow soft.

"Teppei-kun," I called him as I sat beside him and mimicked his posture. We stood there for a couple of seconds until I continued "what happened was ages ago, I've already forgiven you."

I noticed how he widened his eyes. "But why? How can you forgive me so simply after what I did to you? It was horrible." He told me. Okay he was quite right, it was.

"I know, but I missed you, you weren't simply my friend, you were the big brother I never had, my protector. That's why it hurt more, but we were so young and you went through many difficulties. It was logical you needed time for yourself. It's partly my fault too. I ignored you after that incident and focused only on my paintings." I reassured him.

"But I abandoned you so no one protected you from your bullies and no one was your friend. You were alone." Oh god, why was he so stubborn? "I know how bad you felt whenever you were bullied but I still did nothing."

"So what? I had ojii-chan who cheered me up and obaa-chan who painted with me and told me stories. For your interest, I scared those bullies successfully after meeting Tetsuya-kun and Shige-kun so I wasn't alone." I said as I sighed. "You're a big brother figure for me and I'm a young sister figure for you and a family is supposed to forgive each other."

He finally smiled. "You are a good person, Yuu. Thank you." He said as he patted my head with his large hand. He really grew into a fine tall man.

"Lets go now, Teppei-kun. Your grandparents and Seijuurou-kun will surely worry about us." I said as I stood up.

"You're right. So you don't call me Teppei-nii anymore, do you?" He teased me with a goofy smile.

"You don't call me Yuu-tan either. Now stand up. I don't want them to worry about us."

\(^-^)/

"Yuu-chan, I'm really proud of you." Obaa-chan said after I told her the news about my paintings. We finished dinner and decided to go to our hotel. We were at the house's doorstep when obaa-chan told me to visit them again after we bid goodbyes to everyone.

As we both kept walking, we didn't initiate any conversation but the silence was peaceful. I could think that way about everything. I may have told Teppei-kun that I've forgiven him but that didn't change my childhood. I hate the fact that I had to lie. I noticed how tears formed and threatened to fall but I blinked and held them back. I'll wait until I'm alone.

I parted ways with Seijuurou-kun and went to my hotel room. After taking a shower, I changed to my pajamas and took my sketch book with my coloring pencils. I began sketching obaa-chan's garden but after a few minutes, drops fell on the paper. I touched my cheeks and noticed that I was crying. I heard a knock and quickly swept away my tears with my sleeve. I opened the door and saw Seijuurou-kun. He noticed my slightly red eyes and frowned.

"What happened? You seemed agitated earlier." He told me.

"I'm sorry Seijuurou-kun. It's a long story. Come in." I showed him with my arm as we both sat on my bed.

"What happened?" He asked me again.

"Remember when I told you that Kiyoshi Akeno babysat me, right?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do. You mentioned it was because of your parents' work." He said as I nodded.

"Obaa-chan said that she babysat me since I was a little child. Seirin's Center, Teppei-kun actually lived with his parents but he would visit his grandparents every day just to play with me. He became the big brother I never had and he was the only one around my age who I trusted. He protected me from the neighborhood-kids who would annoy me whenever I was in the playground. He made me laugh and he was really friendly and took care of me and cheered me up whenever I was feeling down. The years passed and I became a first-grader. I spent my afternoons and evenings painting with obaa-chan and then playing with Teppei-kun. But that all changed when I was eight years old. You see, his parents weren't that great so he moved to his grandparents' house then. His parents got divorced saying that Teppei-kun was a burden and his fault. For days, he would spent his time sitting alone in his room with the door locked. One day, I was hitting his door repeatedly after some bullies had told me I was a terrible freak who would never have friends. But what I didn't know was that earlier that day, his mother had visited his grandparents to bring the rest of Teppei-kun's belongings. He had overheard his mother telling to obaa-chan that she wished she had never given birth to him. After knocking on his door for half an hour, he opened it. He took his anger out on me saying that I was annoying, that the bullies had right and that he just wasted his time whenever he was with me. He told me to never talk to him again because I was different from everyone and a bother. He then slammed the door and left me alone. I spent the rest of the day bawling my eyes out as obaa-chan tried to cheer me up She told me everything but I still focused only on my paintings and didn't give him a second chance. Until sixth grade, I visited them every once in a while as obaa-chan taught me everything about painting. I never saw him until the first day of the Winter Cup. At first I didn't believe that it was in reality him because he became a happy-go-lucky person, but I was wrong. During the last week in Tokyo, obaa-chan told me that he had actually regretted it not a day after telling me that. He was actually too ashamed of himself to even look me in the eyes. After all he couldn't forgive himself for hurting me and saying the very words I was afraid to hear. But I forgave him and we're like we were before his parents' divorce." I said happily. Again, I hid behind my facade, I didn't want to worry anyone. My mouth was dry from all the talking.

Seijuurou-kun was silent for a little while and so was I. It might be strange but Seijuurou-kun knew a lot about me. "Anyway, Seijuurou-kun, thank oy for listening to the stories of my past, it really helps talking about it." I said again I said I reached for the mini-fridge, which was next to the large TV, and took out two water bottles. I handed him the other one and after taking a sip, he finally spoke. "You're welcome, Yuu. I am actually quite glad you talk with me about those matters."

"You know, Seijuurou-kun, you might be arrogant and mean to others, which bothers me a little, but when you're with me, you're really kind." I blurted out my thoughts. He chuckled and after a few minutes, we discussed the strategies for the Winter Cup finals. Two days from now, we'll be playing against Serin High.

It's the final day of the Winter Cup, the winner will be determined by the final match, Rakuzan High versus Seirin High. The match, however, will start in the afternoon.

"I can't believe that you came all the way to Tokyo just to watch your darling, Ichigo-chan." I teased my best friend over the phone in a childish voice. "Too bad you'll leave as soon as the match ends."

"_He isn't my darling, Yuu-chan. He hasn't replied to my confession yet._" She sounded worried but I could imagine how red her cheeks were.

"Aren't you a bold one? I still can't believe that you hid a love letter in a light novel and gave the book to him!" I teased again but I quickly changed the topic. "Are the other girls with you at the moment?" I asked and I achieved what I wanted as Ichigo-chan's mood changed completely. Not even two weeks have passed since she had confessed to Mayuzumi-senpai, even though I knew that he liked her a little too.

I spent the rest of the day with Seijuurou-kun as we planned strategies and watched the match between Kaijou and Shuutoku. Without Kise-san, Kaijou will lose this match.

_Normal POV :_

It was afternoon when both teams entered the court in their jerseys to start the warm-up. Shiroki watched her team from the benches doing lay-ups. Her ability was activated and she wrote down every single change in each member of both sides. She stopped writing and her mind wandered of to yesterday's practice. She thought about Akashi's condition to enter the Zone was that when he decided that he would not rely on ordering others to get the win, but to get the win all by himself. It simply meant that he was very disappointed in the rest of the team thus giving up on the team. 'I really hope he won't enter the Zone.' Shiroki thought distressed.

Suddenly, Nebuya burped loudly. A tick-mark appeared on Mibuchi's head as he lectured him as usual. Nebuya only glanced at Shiroki who glared at him. She approached him. "Nebuya-senpai, to be honest, it was disgusting and rude. If you weren't playing a match, I would seriously injure you in a way you would need to visit the nurse's office." She half-threatened as she touched his elbow with her index finger and pushed with her thumb as she squeezed a little.

Nebuya received a slight shock from her 'attack' and took a step backwards. "W-what the hell was that for?!" He snapped.

"I have already warned you senpai, but you needn't worry. I didn't hurt you. It's the complete opposite actually. You are muscular and right-handed so consider my squeeze as a power-boost. You'll notice it when you'll play later." Shiroki explained. Her eyes still dark because of the ability of hers.

"T-thanks, I guess..." He sweated at that but then approached Akashi. "Akashi, you'll be coming out from the start today?" He asked.

Akashi nodded. "Those guys are strong. I can't let myself get careless. However, I'm absolute and therefore, the winner will be Rakuzan."

"I doubt it," Shiroki spoke up. "I want our team to win too but that doesn't mean we can hold our head too high. Even though we are the Emperor of Creation, Seirin is strong, that's why they've beaten all their way to the finals. Each one of them has a special ability so don't underestimate them. Do your best later and good luck." She warned them but flashed a smile in the end.

Shiroki observed how Akashi spoke with Kuroko and felt quite uneasy. A part of her wanted Seirin to win so that Rakuzan would learn their lesson. She hoped that she wouldn't feel that feeling she hated again.

The announcer then spoke out as he introduced both teams. Seirin, who was being introduced first, wore the black uniform. After introducing Seirin's captain, Hyuuga, he went on with introducing Rakuzan's team.

"The coach, Shirogane Eiji." Said man stood up and bowed.

"The assistant coach, Satou Takuma." He stood up, bowed and sat again.

"The manager, Shiroki Yuu." Shiroki stood up and bowed. She was used to this kind of attention so she remained calm.

The announcer went on and announced the Rakuzan team. As the last player, Akashi was announced, both teams lined up facing each other. "And with that, the Winter Cup final, the match between Rakuzan High and Seirin High will begin."

"Lets have a good match!" Both teams shouted in unison. From the benches, Shiroki cracked her knuckles as she wished hood luck for both teams.

_Shiroki's POV :_

I hope Teppei-kun won't strain his knee too mucj. The tip-off commenced as Kagami-san and Nebuya-senpai jumped for the ball. Due to Kagami-san's high jumping ability, he was able to get the ball and pass it on to Izuki-san, who then passed the ball to Tetsuya-kun, who then used his Ignite Pass Kai, to pass the ball further to Hyuuga-san. He didn't catch the ball as Tetsuya-kun used too much strength. The ball dribbled under the hoop and Hyuuga-san managed get it, attempting to make the basket when he was stopped by Mibuchi-senpai who was guarding him.

Seijuurou-kun passed the ball to Nebuya-senpai, who then headed to make the basket. Teppei-kun, who tried to intercept him, was stopped by Mayuzumi-sepai. As Nebuya-senpai was about to make the basket, he was stopped by Kagami-san who stole the ball again and went for a counterattack. As Kagami-san ran to the basket, he was stopped by Seijuurou-kun who went to guard under the basket. However, due to Kagami-san's strong will to win with his teammates, he was able to enter the Zone and use Meteor Jam to score. He really does anything for his teammates, impressive. As Kagami-san had entered the Zone, he had managed to score baskets with two consecutive Meteor Jams. As Mayuzumi-senapi attempted to score, he was stopped by Kagami-san who had taken on the position of both offense and defense. This was going to be a thrilling game.

It was the last seconds of the fourth quarter. The spectators were all on the edge of their seats. It was a thrilling but exciting game. Both our team and Seirin showed their skills and sometimes it was a one-sided battle, but then Seirin would fight back again. Both Seirin's team and our team gave out their all as all the players were drenched in sweat.

I am disappointed at Seijuurou-kun who just used Mayuzumi-senpai as a tool to let passes through. The match opened my eyes. When Mayuzumi-senpai lost his misdirection, Mibuchi-senpai, Nebuya-senpai and Hayama-senpai were bitter in their criticism and proposed to sub him out. Both they and Seijuurou-kun acted friendly when he was useful but immediately turned their back when he was not. Seijuurou-kun even showed his second ability and entered the Zone. His second side took over again. The trigger to enter the Zone for him is to be disappointed by everyone. I don't like it. I heard the players' shouts as I heard the whistle being blown and the timer go to zero. It had ended. Everyone was silent. I took a deep breath and glanced at the scoreboard. 111-110, the favor went to...I can't believe it.

_Normal POV :_

"So they win." Aomine, who was watching and commenting on the match with Momoi, laughed in satisfaction.

"The Winter Cup final has ended!" The announcer said through the microphone. "This year's championship goes to Seirin High!"

The crowd cheered and shouted Seirin's name over and over. Said team couldn't believe it.

**_And that was this week's chapter!_**

**_Author's note : I'll be studying for finals the following weeks so I might not be able to update every Saturday as I used to. I'll try to update sometime when I won't have to study for a difficult subject, though._**

_**Anyways, thank you for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 20**

**There eas an error and as many of you noticed, this chapter was the same as the previous. After seven hours I changed it though. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

_Normal POV :_

"We've won!" Hyuuga shouted with a wide grin on his face. He rushed to Kiyoshi as he helped him walk to his teammates. He had been straining his knee too much all this time. "We've won!"

All the members celebrated their win as even Riko teared up, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her uniform, a proud grin plastered on her face.

"We've won! We've made it! We've finally made it!" Kagami shouted.

Even Kuroko smiled brightly. "We're finally number one in Japan!"

All of them tackled Kagami and Kuroko, the team's ace duo and emerged in a group hug, shouting again and again; "We've won! We're number one in Japan!". They even lifted their coach up.

On the other bench, Shirogane sighed. "They actually can win."

Shiroki glanced at him. "But through the loss we can become a better team and become stronger. The members have realized what they lack and can so improve. We are lucky to meet such a unique and strong opponent." She then glanced at the Rakuzan regulars, they were still frozen on their spot and were looking at the scoreboard. They were still trying to catch their breath, especially Akashi who not only had entered the Zone, but also tasted his first time loss.

Suddenly Hayama laughed loudly, like a madman, "That was great!" and smacked Nebuya's back happily. "Our first time loss, huh? Isn't that bad."

Nebuya was grinning as he ruffled Hayama's hair. "At least I played with Kiyoshi today! You've played well today too, Hayama!"

"Aw, let go you muscle gorilla!" Hayama helplessly cried.

In the meanwhile, Shiroki glanced at them confused. 'Why are they so happy when they were humiliated by Seijuurou-kun moments ago? Are they mad? How can they accept a loss that easily?" She thought. She stood up from the bench as she brought along five towels with her as she gave one after the other as she tried to lift their spirits up. She was sure that it was only a facade. She then approached Akashi and dropped the towel around his neck. The redhead turned around and saw Shiroki smiling.

"Congratulations on winning, Seijuurou-kun." She said.

Said redhead only chuckled bitterly. "Why do you congratulate me? Seirin is the one who won the championship."

"You are right. Seirin has won this match, but I didn't mean that." She glanced at the Seirin team, the countered look on their faces and their tears of joy. She admired the warmth of comradeship and the trust thez had in each other. This was something the Rakuzan team lacked. "I think you know what I mean."

Kuroko and Kagami approached them before Akashi could ask her what she meant. Kuroko greeted the two. "Hello, Akashi-kun, Yuu-san."

Shiroki nodded. "Hello Tetsuya-kun, Kagami-san."

"What is it, Tetsuya?"

"I want to congratulate you." He replied, making Akashi ride his brows again.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?"

The teal-haired boy shook his head but then flashed a smile. "I'm sorry if I sounded rude, Akashi-kun. I meant that I wanted to congratulate you for giving your best when you faced us." He explained.

"Of course I gave my best to defeat you, Tetsuya. I would by no means use little strength to face you."

'Your best wasn't enough though.' Shiroki thought.

"I know that. But you have changed a lot from the time we were in Teikou. I know that much. Nevertheless, I felt astonished when I played against you. I also noticed how your hands trembled throughout the game."

"My hands?" Akashi rose his hands. His hands indeed trembled, even though he didn't know the reason why.

Kagami, also noticing his own hands and then Akashi's, grinned. "That's called trembling in excitement." He exclaimed and then extended his hand to Akashi. "That was a great game! You've filled me with extreme zest! Thanks for that! And Shiroki, you can drop the '-san' from my name. We're rivals now. Thanks for that one-on-one too!"

Akashi stared at Kagami's hand. "You've become arrogant, haven't you? Offering me a handshake..." But he thought about what Kagami told him earlier. Now that he mentioned it, he noticed the nagging feeling which kept fluttering during the match. They were head-to-head and he came to respect Seirin's team in the end. The battle got more and more thrilling and pressuring as the minutes passed. His teammates disappointed him and he entered the Zone but he didn't want to lose. He felt a feeling and continued carrying it as he continued playing. He only thought about defeating Seirin, he kept running, shooting, dribbling all in order to defeat them. Kagami's words echoed in his mind "This is called trembling in excitement."

He realized it, he was stirred with excitement, even though he lost. He then remembered his times in Middle School during their second year. How he led his team in order to achieve victory as the team's captain. How they worked together, trusted each other and motivated each other. All in order to win for the team. _For the team, _because they weren't alone. They were together and comrades. This was something his team now lacked.

Akashi then let out a laugh, shocking everyone on the court, after all, he experienced for the first time defeat. He sighed after he stopped laughing. "I see." It was the first time he never thought that winning was given to him. To win, you have to work hard, polish your skills, put your trust to others, achieve it together and experience what defeat is. As he put his thoughts aside, Akashi accepted Kagami's handshake and smiled proudly. "I had an amusing experience playing against you, Kagami Taiga. For now, I shall recognize you as my rival."

Kagami scoffed. "You should! And you too! Next time we play, I'm going to defeat you!" He said to Shiroki after releasing his hand.

"I will, Kagami-kun, but I'm going to be the one who'll win." She answered as she giggled, "We're rivals now."

Akashi turned to Kuroko. "Tetsuya, I witnessed your answer finally. I am quite astonished by that. You have surpassed my expectations once again."

Kuroko smiled warmly. "Lets play again, Akashi-kun."

"Of course. In the future, we ill take our throne back. Be prepared."

The two teams lined up and bowed as they shouted; "Thank you for the match!" in unison. The crowd clapped as the members shook hands with each other. Everyone talked to each other. Shirogane praised Riko about their skills. Nebuya annoyed Kagami and talked to Kiyoshi about their times in Middle School. Mibuchi teased Hyuuga. Hayama asked Izuki about his puns and laughed cheerily. Mayuzumi and Kuroko talked about their similarities. Akashi talked with the reporters and Shiroki made her way to where Kagami, Nebuya and Kiyoshi were. She had something important to tell him.

"Teppei-kun, can we talk? Alone." She asked him.

"Oh Yuu. Okay, we'll talk later guys." Kiyoshi bid farewell to the other two as they went somewhere where they could be alone. "What did you want to talk about, Yuu?" He asked.

"Well, I came across my research a couple of days ago as I updated my data. The injury you received in your freshman match against Kirisaki Daichi was the one that should have required surgery. But that injury still isn't fixed."

"My doctor gave me an option to just go through the physical therapy and get surgery later."

"Even though you knew that you would need surgery. Wouldn't it have been a wiser course of action to get it immediately?" She asked and looked perplexed.

"Hmm...lets just say it was a matter of priorities. It might seem foolish to others but I wanted to play as many games with this team as I possibly could. I thought I'd get another two years with them but the game-play was too intense. It looks like I got only this one."

A chuckle escaped from Shiroki. "The name 'Iron Heart' suits you perfectly." But then got completely serious."I hate to tell you this, but the doctor you were going to see was...well he was a low caliber fool. I've found a better one. My mom."

Kiyoshi blinked in disbelief. "Yuu, I don't-"

"I've already talked with her and she is concerned. You know that she is one of the best orthopedic surgeons. She is willing to perform you surgery during the holidays so you won't miss school. With her plans of physical therapy, you should be out of the hospital within two weeks but it will be in plaster. You will be walking in handles but you should be back on the court in time for the Inter High." Kiyoshi was speechless. "I've made all arrangements and paid up front." She continued.

"W-what?! I-I can't accept your-"

"You can." Shiroki said. "You will. I insist on this, Teppei-kun."

"Why? And how?"

"You remember how obaa-chan taught me how to paint, right?" She asked and received a nod from him. "Well, I'm not only good at basketball. Have you ever heard of Makise Inori?"

"Yes, everyone has. She's known worldwide." He answered as he looked at her like she had grown a second head. First she talked about his injury and then about a famous artist.

"Right. The truth is; I am Makise Inori. I used my mother's last name and my deceased grandmother's name. I changed my appearance and became famous." She explained.

"Ah." Said Kiyoshi, shocked and confused but began understanding a little.

"The money I earn whenever someone buys one of my paintings usually goes to either charities or to families who can't afford expensive surgeries. I am worried about you. It would be a shame for such talent like yours to be wasted."

Kiyoshi looked conflicted. "But still Yuu, I can't accept-"

"You can. I insist." Shiroki said.

"The surgery's expensive, especially for a doctor who's at the top of his field." Kiyoshi said. "You-"

"Too bad that I've already paid for it." Shiroki said, she thought of something that would make Kiyoshi cave in. "It's already done, Teppei-nii-chan." She said with a smile and the cutest puppy-dog eyes she could muster.

They argued a bit more but Shiroki shut him down every time. She wasn't called a demon for nothing. She used his devotion to his team as she behaved like she did when she was younger. She had known that even though he desired to be able to play again, his devotion to his friends was far stronger. After Kiyoshi finally caved in to Shiroki's wishes, as they both knew he would, they sat in silence for a little while.

\(^-^)/

Rakuzan's team was in their locker room. Surprisingly, Shirogane didn't give a speech of their loss in the finals. All he did was saying three sentences. "Make sure to take the throne back." Followed by a "Make this a lifetime lesson." and ended it with a "Great job."

Nobody spoke, there was no disappointment, no tears. The complete opposite actually, they understood what they lacked. Not even Akashi complained.

They decided to visit a nearby restaurant to celebrate their last time with Mayuzumi, who would quit the club as soon as they'd get back to Kyoto. Mainly because Akashi used him like a toy, but also because he had to study for his entrance exams. However, they didn't expect to meet the Seirin team inside the restaurant. And they surely didn't expect to meet the other Generation of Miracles along with their partners as well.

"Aka-chin, Shiro-chin, here~" Murasakibara waved his large hands when he spotted them. He sat with all the other Miracles but Akashi noticed there were two seats empty for him and Shiroki. It was on purpose.

"I think they want you to come with me. Come." He said to Shiroki after noticing Murasakibara shouting two names. They excused themselves from their teammates and went to where the others sat. "What a coincidence to meet you all here today."

"It was a coincidence~ Muro-chin and I ran to Kise-chin and his partner..." Murasakibara began but was too lazy to continue.

"We met then Aominecchi and Momoicchi and Momoicchi had the idea to go to a restaurant. We sat down and after a while Midorimacchi came over with his friend-" Kise continued but was interrupted by the green-haired boy.

"Takao is not my friend." Midorima said as he pushed his glasses in annoyance. Takao's chuckle was heard who sat at a nearby table. "Kuroko then arrived with his team and somehow Momoi arranged our seats. Then you arrived. But I don't understand why we have to sit together."

"Well doesn't matter. I wanna order something." Aomine grabbed the menu. He chose his food and then asked the others.

"Don't order sweets, Atsushi." Akashi told the purple-haired giant.

"Eh? But I want to eat something sweet..." He pouted but Akashi glared at him. Murasakibara hopefully glanced at Shiroki. "Ne, if I can't order, can Shiro-chin give me something sweet again?"

Everyone widened their eyes, Shiroki smiled "Alright, but I'll give you the sweets after the meal, Murasakibara-san." She replied. "You don't mind Seijuurou-kun, do you?" She asked the redhead after ordering like all the others too.

Akashi chuckled. "No I don't mind, Yuu."

"You two seem to be close." Kise commented.

"Well, she is my manager in Rakuzan." Akashi said.

"Pardon me, I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Shiroki Yuu. It's nice to see you in general again and Seijjurou-kun, I met Murasakibara-san when I went to see Tetsuya-kun's match." She explained. "He showed me the way."

"I see." He muttered. "You got lost again."

"Right, but Murasakibara-san, why did you call me earlier 'Shiro-chin'?" She asked confused.

"Because Shiro-chin is Aka-chin and Kuro-chin's friend and she gave me sweets." He stated like a fact.

"Okay, I don't mind then." She smiled.

"But what kind of reason is that?" Kise sweated and thought but then said; "Then can I call you-"

Kuroko sighed. "I don't think you should call her like that, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun. You three aren't that close."

"I actually don't mind them calling me, Tetsuya-kun but thank you. Even you used to call me 'Shiro-san' when we were younger." She reassured her friend. "Kise-san, Murasakibara-san, you can call me however you want, I don't mind."

"Anyway, lets eat, I'm hungry." Aomine said lazily when he saw the waiter who was bringing their orders. The waiter put their orders on the table and they started eating.

"Now that I think of it, Tetsuya-kun, we still have to play our one-on-one." Shiroki said after chewing and gulping a bite from her food.

"I don't think I have a chance of winning by myself, Yuu-san. You have become much more stronger than I had anticipated. But I will gladly accept the challenge." Kuroko kindly refused making Aomine chuckle.

"Come on Tetsu, you can't be serious. She's surely not that good." With that said, Shiroki glared at him.

"I think you are wrong Aomine-kun. She tripled Kagami-kun's score in a one-on-one without breaking a sweat a few days ago." Kuroko informed him.

Aomine then started laughing. "That idiot lost to her?" He said between laughs.

"But wait, then that aura...the gifted player who forcibly opened the gates...was you." Kise muttered loud enough for everyone to listen as he rubbed his chin. "Shirokicchi, play a one-on-one with me later." Kise challenged.

"I'd love playing against the Copycat of the Generation of Miracles. I think you have bottomless talent, Kise-san." Shiroki commented.

"Thank you! Um, do you have an ability like we do too?" He asked curiously, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"I have a similar ability to Seijuurou-kun, I can see everything with my eyes , even things that are unseen by everyone. I can also entered the Zone and according to my master, I have animal instincts." She informed him. 'Damn it, I almost said_ it. _I have to be more careful, no one should know it.' Shiroki cursed in her mind

"That's ridiculous, no one can see everything." Midorima commented.

"I'll prove it, Midorima-san. I'm not Rakuzan's manager for nothing." She said as she activated her Demon Eyes. "Midorima Shintarou; 195cm tall and weighs 79kg. Your birthday is on the seventh of July, you're a Cancer who believes in zodiac signs and horoscopes. You love Oha-Asa and carry a lucky-item with you every day. You harbor a reluctant admiration for Tetsuya-kun but think he is stupid because he chose a school that couldn't use his strength. But that has been proven wrong since He defeated you one by one. You have good insight and are able to understand people's abilities easily. You are the only one who didn't grow arrogant in your third year and and were different from the rest. You never stopped practicing and still valued its importance. You were the vice-captain of the team. Beside your shots, you're very strong and fast. Moreover you're smart during a match and can make perfect fake shots. You hate cats, your favorite food is red bean soup. Your hobbies are playing shogi, chess and listening to classical music. You also lay the piano but are bad at cooking." She finished analyzing and made everyone gape from the surprise except Akashi.

"How did you know that much about me?" Midorima asked surprised but frowned.

"I told you already, I can see everything." Shiroki replied simply.

"That's impressive, Shiro-chin!" Murasakibara mused.

"It really is." Akashi commented.

"Thank you. I'm really glad I met you all today and we could get to know each other." Shiroki blurted out her thoughts as usual.

"Speaking aside, you're going back to Kyoto tomorrow, right?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes, I will attend school the day after tomorrow though. It's a pity that we can't spend any more time together. But if we exchange numbers, we can call each other whenever we want." She then thought of something. "Tetsuya-kun, can we play tomorrow the one-on-one?"

Kuroko then nodded. Their dinner continued on with the Miracles telling stories from their old times as Shiroki learnt more about them.

After finishing their dinner, Kise and Shiroki decided to play their one-on-one at a nearby basketball court. The rest of the Generation of Miracles decided to accompany them to see the person who forcibly opened the gates. Akashi told the coach where they would be and they left the restaurant.

**_And that was this week's chapter!_**

**_Author's note : Finals are almost over but from now on, I will be able to update a new chapter every Saturday like I used to._**

**_Reply to Crystal Flower of Solitude : Thank you and yes, there will be lots of fluff between them!_**

_**Anyways, thank you for waiting patiently and for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this week's slightly bigger chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 21**

_Normal POV :_

'Kise-san has completely healed. That sure doesn't make it easier.' Shiroki thought as she thought strategies. The two lined up in the middle. Murasakibara threw the ball in the air after getting a bunch of chocolate bonbons from Shiroki. Kise and Shiroki quickly jumped after the ball. Kise got the ball and dribbled his way to the basket but Shiroki blocked him. Kise copied Himuro and did one of his perfect fakes to the left and Shiroki fell for it. She lost Kise and he did a lay-up. Shiroki now got the ball but Kise was already in front of her. She broke his ankles as she stood in the three-pointer line and threw the ball in the air. The ball went in as soon as Kise stood up.

The game went on for another ten minutes. The two of them panted as they tried to catch their breaths. Playing each other on the court was harder than they expected. Kise, who now has activated his Perfect Copy, intimidated Shiroki when their eyes met. He hardened his resolve to win and drove past Shiroki using Aomine's speed. Shiroki ran after him and met him under the basket, but he overpowered and terrorized her. It seemed that his Perfect Copy was unbeatable since she was ten points behind.

'I'm so nervous! I wonder what's wrong. Is it because I'm afraid to lose, well no one wants to lose. Kise-san has bottomless talent but I want to win! I want to enter the basketball team and become so strong that Seijuurou-kun won't enter the Zone again. I'll win!' Shiroki thought as Kise copied Kagami's Meteor Jam and scored. Shiroki received the ball and sprinted towards the ring. She easily avoided Kise and dunked the ball after spinning in the air after her jump because of Kise's block.

"That's cool!" Aomine stated in excitement as he, too, found a new rival.

"Hm, what's wrong with that girl?" Midorima asked.

"She's..." Kuroko said in after seeing her face.

"...in the Zone." Aomine spoke looking now at Shiroki.

"How interesting..." Akashi commented, "Yuu, finally entering the Zone? This is a scene worth seeing."

"I agree." Midorima said as he pushed his glasses.

"Mm" Murasakibara agreed as he munched on the bonbons Shiroki had given him.

"So cool, Shirokicchi!" Kise exclaimed running for the ring but was startled to see the ball disappearing from his hands and a shadow passing by. Shiroki stole the ball and ran for the ring. Her speed was ridiculous so she shot a three-pointer without Kise guarding her. He now got the ball and ran to the ring. Shiroki stood up, chased after him and slapped the ball from behind. She tried to shoot a formless shot but Kise copied Murasakibara's block and towered over her. She landed again and shot the ball in soon after.

"Three points behind, isn't hard to catch up." Shiroki said after stealing the ball as she ran towards the ring with incredible speed. Kise chased after her and tried to steal the ball but Shiroki was too fast and ran away from him as she dribbled the ball until only a shadow was visible. Kise caught up and tried to block her shot so she performed the Ankle Break on him and scored a three-pointer.

"What the heck?" Kise mumbled as he stood up.

Shiroki smiled sadistically as she chased after Kise as she disappeared. She stole the ball from him and went for a dunk but Kise blocked her. She spun in the air avoiding him and successfully dunked the ball. She landed on the ground and looked at him. "I'll win."

"Wow, Shiro-chin is amazing~" Murasakibara mused as Midorima surprisingly hummed in agreement. The game went on for another ten minutes but in the end, Shiroki won with a seven-point lead.

The two panted as they tried to catch their breaths again, both being exhausted.

"That was amazing, Kise-san!" Shiroki said as her maniac-like grin was now replaced by a normal smile and rested on of her hands on her hip. "Thank you."

"I can see now why you're in Akashicchi's team, Shirokicchi!" Kise said as he flashed a toothy grin. "When did you start playing basketball?"

"I started playing in elementary school with Tetsuya-kun and Shige-kun." She answered. "When did you start?"

"During the second year in middle school."

"So late but already so talented..." Shiroki muttered. "You really have bottomless talent."

\(^-^)/

After chit-chatting for a little while more, each one decided to go back to their home. Murasakibara called Himuro so that they could meet at the station. Kise, Aomine and Midorima went respectively to their homes. Kuroko accompanied Shiroki and Akashi as his home was in the same direction as their hotel.

"See you again, Tetsuya-kun. If by chance we can't meet tomorrow, then lets play during the winter break." Shiroki turned and smiled at him.

"Kuroko nodded. "I guess this is then probably my last day to see you in Tokyo. Take care on your way to the hotel, Yuu-san."

"Yes. Take care too, Tetsuya-kun and become stronger. I'll be going now. I don't want Seijuurou-kun to be waiting alone." She said her last greeting and turned her heels but Kuroko grabbed her wrist and hugged her. Putting his head on her shoulder. Kuroko's blunt act surprised both Shiroki and Akashi.

"Tetsuya-kun?" Shiroki said after turning her head only to see Kuroko slightly frowning and his hands trembling.

"I waited three years until you came back. I don't want you to leave so soon. Just...let me hold you like this..."

Shiroki hesitated. She didn't know that Kuroko missed her so much so she had no other choice but let him hug her.

Akashi was not amused by the scene he was watching. He waited patiently in his spot, counting how many seconds had passed since Kuroko had hugged Shiroki. A frown was plastered on his face.

"Are you feeling better?" She whispered and earned a nod from her childhood friend after releasing her hug.

She noticed the uneasiness in Kuroko's eyes. "You don't have to feel embarrassed for hugging me suddenly. It's alright. As long as you're feeling better now, it's alright." She repeated. "But I have to leave now. Good night, Tetsuya-kun." She bid farewell again.

She waved again and went to Akashi. No conversation was initiated between them because Akashi couldn't get the image of Kuroko hugging Shiroki out of his mind. His blunt act really surprised the redhead. He loathed Kuroko for hugging Shiroki. He loathed his hands that were circled around her waist. He loathed his nose and mouth which were buried in the crook of her head. He loathed how close they were. He couldn't understand why he kept blaming Kuroko. He kept blaming him, not realizing that the steps he took were bigger and his pace faster. Shiroki, as confused and exhausted as she was, was left behind.

"Sejuurou-kun!" She called his name again and again, halting his tracks. She ran towards him, her breath still shaky as the one-on-one she played against Kise drained most of her energy. "Why...why did you leave me behind?"

'What was I doing? How could I be so careless?' Akashi scolded himself. "I'm sorry, Yuu." He apologized.

She stared at him. "I kept calling your name but you ignored me and... did I do something wrong?"

He sighed. "No no, you didn't do anything wrong. I don't understand it just..."

She was confused. "Were you upset? Were you angry, happy or sad? Did I anger you? Was it someone else who angered you?" Her guess took him by surprise.

Was he feeling upset? He was, but the feeling he felt wasn't it. Nor was it happiness or sadness. Was he feeling angry? Why was he feeling angry? He wasn't angry at Shiroki...but who enraged him? He was confused. But she was right.

He stared at her eyes again. He always felt a strange feeling whenever he stared at her eyes, but this time it was different. It didn't take him long to realize that he was enraged. The reason he kept blaming Kuroko was because he was enraged. He was enraged because it was Kuroko who hugged her, not himself.

He was the one who deserved to hug her, to bury his head in the crook of her neck, to be so close to her. Only him, no other men. Neither Kuroko, nor Kise, nor anyone, only him who can conquer that girl.

The redhead suddenly embraced her, closing the distance between them. Shiroki gasped at his action.

"Seijuurou-kun?" Shiroki was even more confused. "What has gotten into you, honestly?" There was no sign of him going to release his hands so she just waited. "I really can't read you, Seijuurou-kun..." She mumbled.

Akashi realized that the recent possessiveness derived from his jealousy. He was jealous. However, he had to control that feeling or else he would become like the person she hated most. The person who caused her pain, who followed her, who was her former basketball team captain.

\(^-^)/

After that incident, no conversation was initiated. Akashi didn't say a word throughout their way to the hotel. The next day, he didn't respond to her greetings and didn't talk to her either.

His unusual behavior was noticed by his teammates. They went to ask Shiroki about what had happened, but the girl just locked herself in her hotel room. They would leave in the evening. She spent the night and morning sketching in her block as it always calmed her. She called Kuroko to say that they couldn't play after all. Surprisingly, she wasn't hungry either, she felt empty. Guilt washed her, she couldn't help but blame herself for his strange behavior.

"I need your help, nee-chan..." She mumbled. She glanced at the clock at her bedside table and dialed Alice's phone number.

"Hello Alice..." She greeted.

"Hello Yuu-chan-w-wait, what happened? You never greet me like that, you sound depressed." Alice guessed but asked concerned.

"I think I am depressed, I need your help..."

"Okay, we have time. All the time in the world. How about explaining everything from the beginning?" She suggested, he soft voice calming Shiroki down.

"At first when I transferred in Rakuzan..."

\(^-^)/

"...but since then, he hasn't even replied to my greetings." Shiroki finished explaining almost one and a half hour later.

"I see. Let me think about it. I'll call you when you arrive home, okay?" Alice reassured her.

"Thank you, onee-chan. Talk to you later then. I'll go and pack my things." Shiroki said and hung up.

Shiroki was sitting at her seat, waiting to go back home. She was sitting with the regulars minus Mayuzumi but she didn't want to talk to anybody so she wore her earphones and listened to her phone's music. The girl stared at the sky in thought. The sun was setting and shined so brightly. Gold, orange and light purple colors painted the sky, creating so a fantastic and breathtaking sight.

Without anyone noticing, Akashi took a glimpse at Shiroki's poker face. He knew that it was a facade, he also realized his feelings; why he was enraged, why he was jealous. Feeling jealous was a first for him. He didn't know what he would do the next time he saw her. He was also afraid that he would hurt the girl. He didn't want her to feel miserable so he decided that he would distance himself from her. He had to control his feelings first.

\(^-^)/

"What do you think?" Shiroki asked Alice over the phone as she st at her couch. It was late and past midnight, and even though she should be sleeping at that hour, she just couldn't fall asleep. She kept thinking about what happened during and after her one-on-one with Kise. She was confused.

"He just hugged you suddenly, that Akashi, right?"

"Yes."

"After Kuroko did?"

"Yes."

"He might be jealous then. There's no other reason why he would behave like that." Alice said deep in thought.

"W-what? Why would he be jealous?" Shiroki asked, a small blush creeping its way to her cheeks.

"Don't tell me," Alice said excited. "you like him too? That's it! My flight is tomorrow anyway, I'll come and visit you at school!"

"I-I...I like him but hate him in the same time. But why didn't you tell me sooner about your flight?"

"You're strange Yuu-chan~" She mused. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you but, eh, scratch that. I'll visit you during afternoon practice." Alice said. "We'll talk then. You should really sleep now. It's almost four in the morning there, you have to go to school tomorrow." The older girl advised Shiroki.

"Right, mom. Thank you." Shiroki replied and hung up. She glanced at the clock and quickly decided that she wouldn't sleep. It was not worth it

_Shiroki's POV : _

It was seven o'clock, I was tired but I was prepared for school. I was in my study, which I prefer calling atelier, all this time, drawing a painting for Mayuzumi-senpai in a small canvas. I painted his favorite scene from his favorite light-novel. I hope he likes it. It's a farewell gift as he'll soon graduate from our school and had already resigned from the team. The paint has already dried so I wrapped it and put it in my school bag.

I have decided, I'll become a member of the basketball team, not just the manager. I'll train with Alice-nee again. I glanced at my calender, in three days from now, there will be a party, a special night celebrating the new artworks of Makise Inori. My personal favorite one being the Black Rose Garden. I put a lot of effort in it. I would go there with Alice-nee. I was looking forward to it.

Heaving a deep sigh, I opened my eyes and went to open the door as Seijuurou-kun knocked again. I checked again myself on the mirror and opened the door. "Good morning, Seijuurou-kun."

"Good morning."

I glanced again, remembering the conversation of the previous night. "We should be going now."

We didn't talk during our way to school, we bid farewell when I went to Mayuzumi-senpai's class though. I went up the stairs and there I met him, reading again as usual.

"Mayuzumi-senpai." I called him.

He glanced at me. "Hello Shiroki."

"Can we talk, alone?" I asked him. He nodded and closed the book. We went out of the classroom.

"What is it, Shiroki?"

"I wanted to tell you that it's a real pity you're going to graduate so soon. Even though you did what you'd been ordered by Seijuurou-kun, you got no respect. I know that you're actually very proud and can't stand being looked down upon and that's why you lost your desire to play. I really liked you as a senpai and enjoyed our time in the team even though you swear and criticize others in your thoughts. It must be painful and hard being humiliated by others. I remember you telling me your favorite light-novel and have so a present for you." I said honestly as I gave him his present. I saw a very faint smile, probably because no one paid attention to him.

He opened it carefully, admiring the painting as his smile grew wider. "Thanks Shiroki, you were the only one in the team who wasn't shallow."

I chuckled at his comment. "Thank you too. I wish you good luck with your exams. Oh right, pay a visit to Ichigo-chan these days. I know you like her too." I said as I saw him widen his eyes. I'll miss him. Now, I've got only one thing to do. I have some time until lessons start.

**_And that was this week's chapter!_**

_**Anyways, thank you for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 22**

_Shiroki's POV :_

I went to the teacher's office and called Shirogane-sensei.

"Ah Shiroki, is something wrong?"

"Actually sensei, I would like to enter the team." I said.

"Why is that, Shiroki?" He asked again.

"I actually wanted to enter the tem as a regular but couldn't. Now that Mayuzumi-senpai has resigned, I would like to take his spot."

He rubbed his chin in thought. "How do I know that you are qualified enough to be a regular?" He asked me.

"In my former school, I was the ace of the basketball team and even lead the team to championships and of course we won every time. I have also beaten Kaijou High's ace, Kise Ryouta and Seirin's ace, Kagami Taiga in a one-on-one. Moreover, I have entered the Zone meaning that I'm skillful and love the sport." I informed him.

He thought again but then he said; "You are more than qualified, welcome to the team. I will announce it during afternoon practice. However, who will become the team's manager?"

"I can still be the manager, however, I could need some help so it would be helpful if someone became the assistant manager. I will inform my friends, though. They have basic knowledge of the duties." I said.

"Very well, bring your friend who wants to join in today's practice." He told me.

"I will. Thank you very much." I said, bowed and then left, a smile forming on my lips.

\(^-^)/

I told the news to the girls during lunch break. Ichigo-chan was always keen on basketball. I explained her the duties again and we continued having fun.

We both greeted Konatsu-chan and Airi-chan after the lessons and made our way towards the gym. Alice-nee said that she would come by at the end of practice. We entered the gym and saw everyone.

Shirogane-sensei soon gathered everyone. "Listen everyone, as everyone knows Mayuzumi resigned from the team. Shiroki will take his spot as we'll have a new assistant manager." He said as he showed at Ichigo-chan with his hand. "Now go on and introduce yourself."

"Alright sensei. My name's Satomi Ichigo and I'll be your new assistant manager from now on. Please take care of me." She said and bowed.

"Wait, Coach, Shiroki may be good but why is she a regular now? That's unfair." Nikimura-san asked.

I glanced at Shirogane-sensei. "Can I play a one-on-one with him to show everyone that I'm qualified?" I asked him and earned a nod from him. Nikimura-san accepted the challenge.

"I will show no mercy." I told him as we began. A demon never shows mercy. "First to ten points wins."

Mibuchi-senpai tossed the ball. We jumped but I grabbed the ball first, we both landed and he sped for me. I was too quick to e blocked and so went straight for the hoop and dunked. I hung from the hoop and dropped myself to the floor.

Five minutes later, I appeared in front of Nikimura-san and stole the ball, after breaking his ankles, I shot a three-pointer. The score was 11-0 and I won.

"What do you think, am I qualified enough to be a regular?" I asked him as he stood up. I beat the team's strongest player except the regulars, _again._

After everyone, including me, changed into our sport clothes, we started practicing, which was hellish for many team members.

After Seijuurou-kun said we could take a short break before leaving, I talked with Ichigo-chan as almost everyone panted except me and the regulars.

"Are you waiting for someone, Yuu? He asked me as I eagerly stared at the entrance.

"Yes, I am. Alice-nee said she'll... there she is!" I said as soon as I saw her. She became even more beautiful. Her shiny waist-length white hair was kept in a ponytail and her fringe framed her beautiful face while her pale blue eyes were as blue as the sky. She ran towards us as she gave me a bone-crushing hug. She was almost a head taller than me.

"Yuu-chan, you grew taller!" She told me as I hugged her too.

"You grew taller too!" I said as she released her hug.

"Let me have a look on you." She said, a wide grin on her face.

I heard a cough and noticed it was Seijuurou-kun who coughed. Right, we were making noise probably.

"Yuu-chan, who is this woman?" Mibuchi-senpai asked me. Before I could even reply, Alice-nee introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Shiroki Alice, Yuu-chan's aunt." She told everyone as they could now see her face clearly. Almost everyone recognized her as some mumbled a "You're playing in the WNBA." Alice-nee heard them and chuckled.

We continued chit-chatting until Shirogane-sensei told as we were dismissed.

The only people left were me, Ichigo-chan, Seijuurou-kun, Alice-nee and Shirogane-sensei.

"So you're the one who helped Yuu-chan. Thank you for taking care of her." Alice-nee said to Seijuurou-kun as she looked him in the eye on purpose.

"And you are the one who taught her how to play so well. It was no problem." He replied, his gaze one her and a smirk plastered on his face. "I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Akashi Seijuurou."

"Nice to meet you Akashi." She flashed a smile and stretched her arm forwards. I hope she won't blurt anything.

"Nice to meet you too." He replied. At least he didn't lecture her with his monologue of being absolute. His other side took over now, the one he was in his second year in middle school. "I've heard a lot of you from Yuu." He said, shaking her hand.

"Oh really? She has told me a lot about you too." She giggled.

"Nee-chan!" I tried to hide my flushed cheeks. It must have been my imagination, but I saw Seijuurou-kun flash a proud smirk.

But why are my cheeks flushed? Do I really like him? Even though he has done so many bad things to the people around him? He has done so many things for me and I can trust him. I can feel comfortable and safe around him, he helped me and is nice. I can be myself around him and I've dropped that facade long ago. But still, I hate him for hurting even his own teammates. That's why I'll become so strong that he'll never need to enter the Zone again. I'll help Tetsuya-kun revert him back to his actual self forever. I, no, we will succeed. I have to be careful. Does he like me though like nee-chan said? Anyway, I shoved my thoughts away as Alice-nee called me for the umpteenth time.

"Yuu-chan!" She called me again as my eyes finally met hers. "Finally, you noticed."

"What happened?" I asked her.

"You were engulfed in your thoughts again. Shall we go home now?" She asked me.

"Yeah, lets go." I glanced at Seijuurou-kun who was leaving with us. Sensei and Ichigo-chan must have gone to their respective homes.

We parted ways with him as he went to the train station. We talked a little more until we reached our home. I searched for my keys in my bag and found them a moment later and opened the door.

"You can leave your luggage in the guest room over there." I pointed at the door as Alice-nee went there.

Fifteen minutes later, she had changed into more comfortable clothes as I took a shower. I was blow-drying my hair as I heard her shouting if I wanted coffee.

"I heard from Kuroko that you entered the Zone while playing with Kaijou High's ace, the Copycat." She said after sipping her coffee.

"When did you talk to him?" I asked her.

"When you were taking a shower. He called you and I picked it up. We caught up and he told me your progress."

"I see. How is he?"

"He had just finished bathing his dog." She informed me but soon asked me. "Did you enter that mode again?"

She knew me too well. "Yes, I switched to Berserk Mode while playing against Kagami-kun and Kise-san." I answered.

"Did anyone notice?"

"No I don't think so. They were surprised I entered the Zone though." I replied.

"The little squirt finally opened the second door..." She muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"Hey, only because you've entered it too doesn't mean you can call me squirt. I'm taller than most of my classmates." I protested.

"At least you know your trigger to enter the Zone. You've become stronger, I noticed it. But anyway, can you control it? I mean the Berserk Mode." She said again.

I glanced at the cup which was between my hands. "A couple of minutes pass before I notice it." I replied.

"When you told Akashi your past, did you tell him about that?"

"No I didn't tell him the entire truth. He knows that I was known as the cold and merciless Demon of Redwood Middle School but he doesn't know what _exactly _made them fear me."_  
><em>

"I remember when you first entered it, in your last year of middle school..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, that's when I entered the Zone for the first time, in the finals, I didn't want to lose at any cost." I continued.

"You had that sadistic smirk plastered on your face, nobody could stop you. That's why you doubled the other team's score." She said.

"I don't like it when I enter both the Zone and switch to Berserk Mode." I admitted as I put the mug on the coffee table.

"I'll help you control it so you can use it like your Animal Instincts. I know you don't like it when your other self takes over." Alice-nee reassured me.

\(^-^)/

Today was the day, the day when my artworks will be displayed. I sighed in excitement as I carefully opened my eyes.

"Not yet, sweetheart." Alice-nee said, dusting another shade of pink blush on my cheeks and adding some silver shades to my now-smokey eyes.

I tried my best not to bite or lick my lips, not wanting the nude lip-gloss to smear or something. I might suffer Alice-nee's whines later. I had to admit, I love going to events like these, dressing up and styling relaxes me.

"Perfect." She commented and I carefully opened my eyelids, she did a tremendous job, as always."

"Wow, as a make-up artist, you're a genius." I commented. It's like I'm seeing a different me.

She gave me a soft squeeze. "You're so beautiful, Yuu-chan." My cheeks flushed at that comment.

"Thanks for everything, Alice-nee." She smiled brightly.

"I'll go and and ready myself." She excused herself as I took another glimpse of my image into the mirror. I smiled at my image, I wore my blonde wig and it was styled in beautiful and soft curls, lightly pinned up. The fringe was kept sideways as the smokey eyes made my pale blue eyes pop. The silver accessories matched with the a-line pearl pink evening dress. I especially liked the ruffle lace sash. A beautiful floor length evening dress indeed.

A heard a soft knock on my bedroom's door. Alice-nee never took long to ready herself for an event.

"Yuu-chan, I'm coming in." She said as she opened the door.

I gulped. "So beautiful..." Those were the words I uttered. "Turn around." I said with a smile as I studied every inch of her.

The red empire sweetheart satin dress looked as if it was designed especially for her. It had ruffling beading flowers and matched well with her gold accessories. Her hair, which was blonde now as she wore a wig, was styled in a loose, low, curly up-do with her bangs to the side. She had added natural shades to her eyes but wore bright, red lipstick.

Without anything else, she carefully made her way towards me. "Lets take a photo, that way we can send it to your parents and remember the special night." She stated.

"Okay, good idea. Remember, you're now Makise Kyoko, Inori's sister." I said after taking the photo.

"I'm the one who accompanies you usually, _Inori._ You don't have to remind me." She said as she rolled her eyes. How impolite, rolling her eyes at me.

We were at our house in Tokyo, it was kept the same as obaa-chan would come here and maintain the home. She was one of the nicest people I knew. I was looking forward to the art exhibition as they would announce and celebrate my comeback. That's why it was so formal. We called a cab and waited a few minuted until Alice-nee called me and told me the taxi arrived.

Flashing lights, spot lights and a dozen photographers and interviewers from different magazines and newspapers flooded the entire ballroom of Hotel Britannica, one of the finest and most expensive hotels in Japan.

Alice-nee and I were sitting at the front table as I saw another reporter make his way towards us. I glanced at Alice-nee who mouthed a "Have fun." and gave me a wink.

I was getting an enormous amount of questions but I was enjoying it.

"So, Inori... how long have you worked on this Collection?" A female reporter from Weekly News asked me.

"I would be lying if I told That I've worked for more than a year. It is actually a compilation of unpublished paintings I had been drawing during my break and some artworks I drew this year." I gave my statement with a proud smile. The female reporter seemed to be pleased with the answer.

A male reporter, who was in his forties, from The Tokyo Post asked me. "So Inori, can you give us some insights on what made you paint the painting 'Black Rose Garden?"

"Actually, my sister, Kyoko, used to take me to a rose garden whenever I wanted to get inspired. We would admire the beauty of the roses for hours. It is thanks to her that I panted it. She was the one who would take me there and inspired me." I glanced at her as she blushed on what I said. To be honest, roses were my favorite flowers and she would take me to a nearby Rose Garden every day.

"Ooooooh." The reporters chorused at my confession.

Cameras began flashing at her direction, it didn't take long when she got also the attention, not so severe as the attention I got though.

"For our last question, how do you feel that the famous actress bought one of your paintings?" The same reporter asked me.

Clearing my throat, I began to speak. "I never expected that such a famous and talented person as her would buy and like one of my paintings. Of course it made me happy, it was the first painting I drew after my break and I'm nothing but ecstatic that a lot of you supported the paintings." Tears began to sell into Alice-nee's eyes as she was staring at me. She always got so emotional.

It wasn't long when the lights began to dim. The entire room was almost pitch-black, when all of a sudden, projectors started lightening the paintings. Goosebumps started to appear into my arms and back. One after the other, each painting was shown both as a painting but at a big screen too. Spectators turned their full attention to my artworks. I felt my heart pounding with excitement and great tremor. After many minutes, the light began to slowly lit the room. Suddenly, a swarm of ear-blasting applause surrounded the entire ballroom hall. It was deafening enough but not hurtful to the ears. I beamed with pride and so did Alice-nee.

"Without you taking me to the rose garden, I wouldn't have done that. Thank you, Kyoko-nee." I hugged her, careful to use the other name.

"No problem, dear. I've never thought you would become so famous. It was you alone who achieved this. I'm so proud of you, congratulations!" She said happily while hugging me.

**_And that was this week's chapter!_**

_**Anyways, thank you for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 23**

_Shiroki's POV :_

Alice-nee and I were disrupted from our 'aunt and niece' moment when all of a sudden. someone appeared in front of us. "Good evening miss Inori, miss Kyoko and congratulations." Standing there in all his glory, in his element, was Seijuurou-kun. His hair, as red as blood and hetero-chromatic eyes gleamed which gleamed intimidation but was strangely replaced with kindness.

"Well, I'll leave the two of you alone." Alice-nee said and winked at me.

"Hello, Inori." He said curtly as he reached for my right hand and carefully lifted it. This action shocked me.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I couldn't manage to say anything. "Hello Seijuurou-kun."

"My, my, you actually look beautiful." He said with a smirk, the moment he finished the palm kissing. He behaved strangely, but so did I.

Just one compliment from him and I felt the throbbing in my chest, the pounding in my head and the butterflies in my stomach. "Thank you," I said and glanced at him. "You look handsome too." I added. The black suit with the black shirt suited him while the red tie emphasized his hair and eye color.

I felt my eye sight blur as I balanced myself by resting my arm on a table. I shook my head. I hadn't slept for three days, since Alice-nee visited me. I was I exhausted but I had to hide it.

He gave me a worried expression. "Are you alright?" It wasn't long when I felt his palms to touching my forehead. "You don't have a fever. How many days has it been since you slept?" He asked me. How could he hit the bull's eye every time?

Feeling his gaze on me, I couldn't bring myself to lie. "Three days," I muttered. "It's okay, though. I'll just g-" I was cut off when Seijuurou-kun made me sit at a nearby chair.

"Wait here, I'll go and get a glass of juice. The vitamins will make you feel a little better. Don't move." He ordered.

"Okay, thank you." I said. I felt so guilty, making him so worried like that. I need to get a grip, though or else, he'll read me and so know everything that has crossed my mind these past few days.

It wasn't long when he appeared in front of me again, as soon as he arrived, he gave me a glass. "Drink." He ordered. I drank it till the last drop but slowly. "Better?" He asked, looking deeply into my eyes. "Are you dizzy anymore?"

I was too tired to say anything, too dazed to even look him straight in the eyes, but I had to talk. "Yes, I feel better, thank you, Seijuurou-kun." I thanked him and with that, locked my now-blue orbs into his hetero-chromatic ones.

His face inched towards me. "You have to take better care of yourself." He told me and I answered with a sheepish smile.

Why do I feel like this? For the first time in my life, I've felt like this. He stretched his arm towards me "Come." offering me his right hand. I took it and stood up. "Lets go, the party is still on." And with that, I found myself walking hand-in-hand with Seijuurou-kun towards the other guests.

_Normal POV : _

The days passed with Alice and Shiroki training every day. Shiroki going to school with Akashi, meeting then Heiwajima, Satomi and Amene. After school, Satomi and Shiroki would go to the gym for practice. Alice would train with Shiroki afterwards and so on. Shiroki continued her routine with everyone until one day, Kuroko called her.

"Hello Tetsuya-kun." She greeted him.

"Hello, Yuu-san. Are you and Alice-san free this weekend?"

"Yes, we are free. We will be on holidays from the day after tomorrow on. Why?"" She asked again.

"Momoi-san asked us to celebrate Akashi-kun's birthday."

"I see, by the rest of you, you mean your ex-teammates, the ex-manager Momoi-san and Kagami-kun?" She asked and he hummed in reply. "I see, why are you telling me this, Tetsuya-kun? I think I shouldn't be there because it's your old friends from middle school, the Teikou team. We're outsiders."

"Momoi-san wants you to come as well, we have told her about you. She wants to meet you and Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun both want to play a one-on-one against you. I have told them about Alice-san and they said 'the more the merrier.'. They also want to meet the one who taught you how to play basketball."

"Okay, Tetsuya-kun, are you with them now?" She asked as she heard their voices in the background.

"Yes, they are. Momoi-san told me to inform you that we booked a table for Saturday. We will celebrate his birthday there."

"I see, wait a moment, Tetsuya-kun."

"What's wrong?" Kuroko asked concerned.

Shiroki giggled. "Nothing's wrong, Tetsuya-kun. I just wanted to inform Alice-nee about this weekend." She said as she opened the guest room's door and found her reading a book. "Hey, onee-chan, we have been invited to celebrate Seijuurou-kun's birthday with the Generation of Miracles this weekend.." Shiroki told her.

"Okay, I'm free. I want to meet the Generation of Miracles too." Alice replied.

"Okay, and so do they." Shiroki answered as she closed the door. "Tetsuya-kun?" She called her childhood friend.

"Yes?" He responded.

"We can join you. Can I know how you will celebrate Seijuurou-kun's birthday?"

"I think it would be better if Momoi-san explained it to you." Kuroko said and gave Momoi the phone.

"Shiroki-san, hello." The cheery girl greeted Shiroki.

"Hello Momoi-san. How have you been?"

"I'm good. Tetsu-kun told me you wanted to know the details for the celebration?"

"Yes, please."

She then started explaining. "It's going to be a surprise for Akashi-kun, so you must keep it a secret from him. Although he knows everything... Anyway, someone will lead him to the restaurant and we will surprise him. After that, we will eat my handmade, special-birthday cake and enjoy our dinner!" Shiroki heard the boys gasp at the last part.

"You're going to celebrate it around dinner time?"

"Yes, but we need to bring Akashi-kun there without him knowing that we will be waiting for him. But Ki-chan will be discovered by his fans, Dai-chan is just hopeless, Midorin too, Mukkun can't keep a secret for himself and I'm hesitant about Tetsu-kun." She sighed. "Akashi-kun knows us too well, we'll be discovered, that's why we will celebrate it in a restaurant too.

Shiroki decided to suggest a plan. "Momoi-san, I can help you with that. We will bring Seijuurou-kun to the appointed place." She said, earning a gasp from Momoi.

"Really, how?"

"Sorry but I can't tell you. Don't worry though, we'll bring him there without him knowing about you being there."

Hearing the assurance in her voice, Momoi calmed down. "Thank you, Shiroki-san! Do your best!" She motivated her.

"We will. Can you please tell me the address of the restaurant?" Shiroki asked and Momoi gave her the restaurant's address. "Momoi-san, I heard you are going to make the cake?"

Momoi grinned. "Yes, I am. I'm going to make the cake myself. Akashi-kun will like it, I'm sure!" She exclaimed happily but Shiroki heard the boys gasp again.

"When will you make it?"

"Tomorrow! But I have to buy the ingredients first. Do you want to help me?"

"Okay, we will help you out. Alice-nee is a good cook too."

"Great! Then tomorrow afternoon, okay? I'll be waiting in my home!"

"Your home?" Shiroki asked.

"Don't worry! I will ask Tetsu-kun to wait for you at the station and he will accompany you to my house, when we're finished, he will send you back at the station." Momoi stated.

"Okay." She replied.

"Alright! See you tomorrow, Shiroki-san! I'll give the phone back to Tetsu-kun!" After she bid farewell to Shiroki, she gave the phone back to Kuroko.

"Then I will be waiting for you at the station after school, Yuu-san." He told her.

"Okay, our coach told us that practice will be canceled tomorrow too." She informed him. "Good evening, Tetsuya-kun. See you tomorrow."

"Good evening, Yuu-san." Kuroko said and ended the call.

\(^-^)/

Shiroki was ready and so was Alice. She had planned everything with her aunt. As usual, Akashi fetched Shiroki in the morning and after arriving at their class, she asked him straight out.

"Seijuurou-kun, are you free tomorrow evening?"

The redhead glanced at her with arched eyebrows. "My, what a surprise. Why do you want to know, Yuu?"

"Tomorrow is the last day of school and your birthday."

That brought Akashi to his sense. The fact that Shiroki remembered his birthday made him smile. "Yes, it's tomorrow."

"I wanted to invite you to a special place which is located in Tokyo." She continued.

"Is that so?" Akashi mused. "I guess I can accept your offer, Yuu."

Satisfied with his response, Shiroki smiled. "Thank you Seijuurou-kun. It's a date then." She said and clapped her hands. "I'm sure you are going to enjoy it."

Akashi chuckled. "Of course, because I'm going to celebrate it with you." He said as he patted her head, still bewildered by her bluntness. "How about dinner, Yuu?"

"Dinner?" Shiroki mused. "Alice-nee went to a great restaurant with me me. We went there before the art exhibition. How about going there?" She asked.

"Okay, why not giving it a try tomorrow?"

"That's fine by me. I'll wait for tomorrow then." She said right after their homeroom teacher arrived and started the lessons.

It was afternoon, as promised, Kuroko waited patiently at the station for Yuu and Alice. Murasakibara was beside him and had just arrived from Akita. When Kuroko told him he was waiting for Shiroki, the purple-haired giant decided to tag along.

Murasakibara was munching a bar of chocolate when he spotted the white-haired girls in the crowd. "Shiro-chin is there~" He pointed with his had for Kuroko to spot them too.

"Why is she so early though? She should be practicing now." Kuroko said as he glanced at his watch.

"Do you think she skipped practice?" Murasakibara asked.

"No, I don't think so. She's not that kind of person."

"Okay~" Murasakibara mused as she stood up and waved at their direction to get their attention. The girls spotted them and rushed to their side.

"Hello, Tetsuya-kun, Murasakibara-kun," Shiroki greeted them. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hello Kuroko, Murasakibara." Alice greeted them too. "You've grown taller after all those years, Kuroko."

"Good afternoon, Yuu-san, Alice-san," Kuroko replied. "It's nice to see you too."

"Oh, you're Alice? Nice to meet you~" Murasakibara mused.

"Why are you so early here?" Kuroko asked.

"Practice was canceled today, that's why we'll be practicing tomorrow." She informed him.

"Okay, we better go to Momoi-san's place now."

\(^-^)/

"Follow the damn steps!" Kagami snapped at Momoi again. "What are you- it says SUGAR, not FLOUR! Why are you mixing them again?!"

"But they're both white! How should I know?" She countered back.

"The names are on the packages! They're not similar!"

Feeling she couldn't take it anymore, Shiroki sighed and approached Momoi. "Momoi-san, let me, Alice-nee and Kagami-kun handle it."

"But I want to help!" Momoi retorted as Kagami smacked his forehead with his palm, almost leaving a red mark.

"I know that you want to help, but, I'm sorry I have to tell you this but," She gripped Momoi's shoulder. "every time someone eats something you cooked, they die a little on the inside. It dangers their lives." She said bluntly, making the boys so shocked, they almost fell off their chairs. No one dared to say honestly their opinion about Momoi's cooking, not even Akashi.

The pink-haired girl's eyes widened. "I-I-It dangers their lives?" She repeated and earned a nod from Alice this time. "You're joking, Shiroki-san! There's no way my cooking is that bad!" She laughed nervously.

"Look Momoi, you're an adorable girl, but prove your cooking skills by boiling an egg." She said and handed her an egg.

Momoi grinned. She took the egg and decided to prove her skill to the girls. "I'll show you!" She declared.

"That's not how you make a boiled egg..." Both Shiroki and Kagami stated when they saw how Momoi cracked the egg into a bowl then added boiled water and started mixing. The others sweated at that.

"I made an omelette... it's wrong?" She asked nervously and earned a nod from Alice. Noticing the tears that were threatening to fall from the pink-haired girl's eyes, Alice patted her head gently.

"Your way is surely unique but it's not what others would call normal. How about meeting some time during the winter holidays so I can teach you the basics?" She complimented her and suggested. After earning a nod from Momoi, she continued. "Rest now, Kagami, Yuu-chan and I will handle the cake."

Momoi nodded vigorously with a flushed face at Alice after she whispered in her ear. "I can teach you how to make sweets too so you can give them to Kuroko on Valentine's Day." Momoi then immediately left the kitchen and joined the boys in the dining room.

"Okay, lets do this!" Shiroki said determined and they continued their activities in the kitchen.

"Half an hour later, they were back with small muffins for everyone. Shiroki decided to bake some with the leftovers as testers. The birthday cake was still in the oven and the three joined everyone in the living room.

"Since it isn't poisoned by Satsuki, I guess it'll be fine." Aomine said, earning a glare from Momoi and bit half of the muffin. "That's good."

"So delicious!" Kise exclaimed in delight.

"As expected from Yuu-san and Alice-san." Kuroko commented.

"So sweet~" Murasakibara mused, having eaten his muffin already. "Shiro-chin, can I have more?" He asked pleadingly to Shiroki.

"I could only make ten muffins, but," She said as she went and opened her school bag and took a smaller box with calligraphy font on it. "I made these for you. It's a new recipe." She said as she gave him the box. The purple-haired giant opened the box revealing several chocolate-chip cookies.

"Oh, thank you~" Murasakibara thanked the hetero-chromatic eyed girl and started munching one of the cookies. "Tastes good~"

"Now the only thing we have to do now is the decoration." Shiroki said after eating her muffin.

"Let me and Kagami do it." Alice offered. "It's already evening and your place is on Kyoto and you should go back and prepare for tomorrow. I'll stay at Momoi's place tonight." She winked at Momoi as the latter gave Shiroki a thumbs-up.

"She will teach me the basics of cooking tonight, Shiroki-chan, " Momoi said. "And it's not like we want you to leave, but you're going to bring Akashi-kun to the restaurant after practice."

Everyone nodded. "How are you going to bring Akashicchi here, Shirokicchi?" Kise asked.

"There's a special place where I used to go whenever I would want to be by myself. It's a botanical garden but there are many kinds of roses there. I'm going to visit the garden first with Seijuurou-kun and then have dinner at the restaurant. I will bring him there about five or six o'clock so be prepared. Speaking about the restaurant, did you book a private room, Momoi-san? I heard there are private rooms in the top floor."

"Yes, I did. They're large to fit all of us. When you arrive there, tell the waiter you choose the Red Room." She responded.

"Okay. I'll be going now. See you tomorrow guys." Shiroki bid farewell.

"I'll come with you. I don't want you to get lost again." Kuroko deadpanned. He waited for her to get ready to go back. The two then went on their to the station.

**_And that was this week's chapter! Sorry to update it later than usual._**

_**Anyways, thank you for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 24**

_Normal POV :_

It was morning, Shiroki was wearing casual clothes while she had a small duffel bag with her. Basketball practice was over and she had changed to her casual clothes. Akashi had received presents from Mibuchi, Nebuya and Hayama. Akashi met Shiroki, who was waiting, and told her they could go to the station. However, they had to go to Akashi's house so he could change his clothes and leave his presents. But first, they went to Shiroki's apartment to leave her bag.

It was almost three o'clock when they arrived at Akashi's house. The only word that came to Shiroki's mind to describe it was "Huge". It was a mansion with a beautiful garden. There was a fountain made of stone in the center.

"You're house is bigger than mine, Seijjurou-kun." Shiroki commented as she was let in by him.

"Is that so? I've never visited your house before." He responded as she let her into the living room. "Wait here until I take a shower first, Yuu."

"Okay, I'll wait." Shiroki said and smiled. "I will introduce you to my parents too. We will stay at our house here in Tokyo for the holidays. But, um, where's your father actually, Seijuurou-kun?"

"I think he went out today, he will be back at night." The redhead replied and then excused himself and went upstairs. As soon as he left, a maid approached Shiroki and offered her tea. The maid went back to work after Shiroki thanked her.

She spent her time observing her surroundings. The house was luxurious but beautifully decorated. What picked her interest, however, was a painting, a painting she drew a few years ago and which was hung above the fireplace. She inspected it, noticing that the painting suited the living room's decoration.

"A Long Winter Night?" A man muttered amused behind Shiroki. The girl turned her head slightly to the left and saw a red-haired man, Akashi's father. Akashi Yuuji was standing there, his immense intimidating aura overflowing. Just by one look could Shiroki know that it was Akashi's father. It wasn't the first time they met after all.

"Good afternoon, Akashi-san." She greeted him as she bowed.

"Has Seijuurou already told you about me?" Akashi Yuuji asked her and Shiroki shook her head.

"Seijuurou-kun never tells me about his family but we've met twice already, Akashi-san. I have to say, though, you have the same intimidating and leading aura like he has."

Akashi Yuuji hummed. "Pardon me, but I don't remember meeting you before. Are you Seijuurou's classmate?"

Shiroki nodded. "I am his classmate, my name's Shiroki Yuu, although you might know me Makise Inori." She introduced herself, a smile forming in her lips and bowed again. "It's nice to meet you again, Akashi-san."

"Makise Inori?" He repeated her name and then a laugh escaped his lips. "Ye, I've heard of you. So you were observing your own painting?" He remarked proudly. "Just like Seijuurou said, you are unique."

Shiroki arched her brows in surprise. "Has Seijuurou-kun told you about me?"

"Yes, he has. You already know my name but how should I address you?"

"I would like to keep my identity as Makise Inori secret so I would like you to address me by my given name." She replied.

"I will address you as 'Yuu' from now on, then. What business do you have with my son, Yuu?" Akashi Yuuji asked.

"I am going to the Jindai Botanical Garden with Seijuurou-kun." She replied as she hid her emotions behind her poker-face.

"Oh, is that so?" He mused. 'That's why he was excited this morning.' The aged man thought.

As if on cue, Akashi was descending the stairs as he wore black pants and a grey shirt and approached the girl. "I am sorry for making you wait." He said but noticed the man, who stood opposite of the hetero-chromatic eyed girl, and widened his eyes.

"Father?"

The older Akashi was amused by his son's expression. "Are you going out, Seijuurou?"

"Yes, father. We are going to the Jindai Botanical Garden." He replied as he stood next to the white-haired girl. "Since when have you been here, father?"

"I have been here for a while and just talked to your friend," He said with a smile. "If you are ready, you should go now. Don't make her wait anymore."

"I know, father." He said and glanced at the girl. "Shall we go now, Yuu?"

Shiroki nodded and after the younger Akashi wore his coat, they bid farewell to the aged man and left.

\(^-^)/

Since it was Sunday, there were many people who visited the Botanical Garden. There were many tourists as well as many families. The two of them went first to the Aquatic plant garden as the roses hadn't bloomed yet but Akashi told the girl that they would go in May again.

They saw plants like cow lilies, primroses and Japanese water irises until they continued and went to the Large greenhouse. There, they went to the tropical flowering tree room, the tropical lily room and begonia room. Throughout their trip, Shiroki kept smiling like a child, sparks visible in her eyes while Akashi smiled as he followed her.

Akashi got so close to her and they even held hands so that Shiroki wouldn't get lost, not that she minded though. For Akashi it was a great experience, as well as for Shiroki.

"Too bad that the roses didn't bloom yet," Shiroki said again and pouted a little. They were walking towards the restaurant as the sky was painted with dark blue and almost black colors. "I really wanted to go there with you."

The redhead chuckled at her behavior. "We can do it next time, okay?" He reassured her and patted her head.

"Okay," She said. "I think this is the restaurant where Alice-nee took me. Shall we go? Our noses are almost as red as your hair already." She said as she acted innocent. To her relief, Akashi didn't find it suspicious and nodded. "Okay, lets go inside."

Akashi and Shiroki went inside the restaurant and were greeted by one of the waitresses. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked politely.

"I would like a table for two, please." Akashi asked as the woman searched something in her notebook. "we have a table available. Do you want it to be in a room or dining hall, sir?"

Akashi didn't mind it but he wanted to ask his friend too. "Where would you like it to be, Yuu?"

She thought for a while. "I would like it to be in a room, Seijuurou-kun."

"Alright," He said and then turned to the waitress. "Please prepare it in a room."

The woman glanced again at her notebook. "We have four rooms available, the Black one, the Blue one, the Lilac one and the Red one. Which one will you choose, sir?"

'So Momoi-san asked the waitress to pretend that the Red room is available. Very good. They work together.' Shiroki thought. She glance at Akashi who seemed hesitant to choose a room.

"I can't choose where we are going to sit. What do you think, Yuu?" He said as he turned to the hetero-chromatic eyed girl.

"Since your birthday is near Christmas and the color red comes to everyone's mind when they hear the word, how about choosing the Red room? It reminds me of your hair color too." She said and inwardly in relief when Akashi agreed with it.

"Then we will choose the Red room." They redhead told the waitress and earned a nod. The woman, who seemed to be in her mid-thirties, led the two upstairs to a room with a large, red door but left as soon as she finished explaining some things like not to make too much noise. Akashi opened the door but it was pitch-black inside.

"It's dark." Shiroki deadpanned.

"I know, wait, I found the light switch." Akashi replied as he turned the lights on. Suddenly, the sound of party poppers echoed in the room as they were opened in his direction. The redhead was more than surprised to see his ex-teammates there. "SURPRISE!" His ex-teammates, Kagami and Alice shouted in unison.

"Everyone...?" Akashi muttered as he made his way towards them, still processing in his mind what just happened. Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi, Kagami and Alice were all inside the room. The redhead then noticed a chocolate with sixteen candles lit on it which was on Momoi's hands.

Shiroki closed the door and pulled the sleeve of Akashi's coat. "It's your surprise birthday party. Happy birthday, Seijuurou-kun." She wished and then flashed a smile as she pushed Akashi gently towards Momoi.

"Aka-chin, you should make a wish~" Murasakibara mused as the others waited for him to make his wish.

"Shouldn't we sing 'Happy Birthday' first?" Alice asked.

"Why should we?" Aomine asked lazily but joined the others, singing grudgingly in the end after Momoi glared at him

"Next blowing the candle! Akashi/Akashicchi, make a wish first!" Alice and Kise said in unison.

"Akashi chuckled. "I am surprised, I have to admit. I never thought you would all meet in secret and prepare this surprise party. How long has it been since we celebrated someone's birthday?"

"It's been long but it doesn't matter now." Momoi exclaimed eagerly, still holding the cake.

"Seijuurou-kun, make a wish and blow the candles!" Shiroki said.

"A wish? Should I really make one?" He asked playfully.

"Of course you should make a wish, you fool. If you don't make one, you will be cursed for the rest of your life." Midorima, being the superstitious young man he was, scolded the redhead as he pushed his glasses.

"That's the first time I've heard of being cursed..." Shiroki and Alice sweated.

Looking at the colorful candles, Akashi thought about what wish he should make. He glanced at his ex-teammates, his friends who were dear to him, who played basketball with him and spent time together. Then he glanced at Kagami who he acknowledged as a rival and then at Alice, who even though didn't know her for a long time, was fun to be with. She resembled Kise in many ways. Then, he glanced at Shiroki, the girl who made him feel emotions he only read in books. Every time he locked eyes with her, he felt an unknown feeling striking his mind. The only thing he knew was that the presence of that girl was addictive. Finally, he closed his eyes and chanted his wish in his mind. After blowing the candles, cheers were heard from his friends.

"Now lets eat the handmade cake!" Momoi said as she cut a slice for everyone and gave the first slice to Akashi. Said redhead, not knowing that it wasn't poisoned by Momoi's cooking, raised his brows.

"Handmake cake, were you the one who made the cake?" He asked, 'No that couldn't be. It looked way too good to be a result of her cooking.' He thought.

As he thought, Momoi shook her head. "Kagamin and Shiro-tan and Alice-tan made the cake! You should try it."

Everyone giggled at Momoi's childish nicknames as Akashi took a bite of the cake. He smiled when he tasted it. "Very delicious, indeed."

"Yes!" Kagami, Shiroki and Alice shouted in satisfaction, Kagami patted Shiroki's head. "We did a good job yesterday, _Shiro-tan_." He called her with Momoi's nickname.

"We did, _Kagamin_." Shiroki replied and stuck her tongue out.

"Lets party!" Kise shouted as their dinner continued. They enjoyed their dinner and later the cake. They played games afterwards as Kuroko brought cards and even played truth-or-dare. After three truths, the others would use challenges for the other one. They talked about random topics and told stories about their times back in Teikou. When Alice brought up the winter holidays, they talked about their plans. The party was a mess and they were noisy but the smiles and laughs, as well as the warm environment made Akashi feel glad she still had people who cared about him and vice versa. He didn't expect this kind of surprise party, he thought everyone would send him just birthday messages.

Akashi chuckled at his thoughts while enjoying the night scenery. He leaned against the balcony's railing as he needed to cool his head.

"How are you, Seijuurou-kun?" Shiroki approached him as she wanted to give him her 'special' birthday present. After glancing back at the door, she made sure the others weren't watching them.

"I am quite surprised since I never thought you would work together with everyone for the party. You deceived me, Yuu."

Shiroki chuckled. "I won't deceive you again, Seijuurou-kun, okay?" After a few seconds of silence, Shiroki called him and turned her body to face Akashi. "Seijuurou-kun, to be honest, I didn't know what to give you as a present. I couldn't choose between two so I decided to give you both."

Akashi blinked at that. "Two presents?"

The white-haired girl nodded. "Yes, I think it is a good time to give you the first one. I will give you the second one later. Please close your eyes now."

The redhead blinked again. "Why?"

"Because you made me close my eyes too at my my birthday and because it's embarrassing." She replied.

Without complaints, the redhead closed his eyes and waited patiently. He felt the girl's cold hands on both of his cheeks as he felt her soft lips pressing against his. He stood there frozen but then kissed back.

The redhead was stunned by her bold action but he liked it. When she leaned away from him, Akashi raised his brows in amusement st Shiroki, whose face was as red as a tomato.

"W-why are are you smiling like that?" She asked, not succeeding at hiding her flushed face.

"Because you kissed me." Was his simple answer.

"Well, you kissed me back." She retorted.

The redhead was stunned yet again. The way her face was flushed, the way she pressed her soft, pink lips on his, the way that harmonious voice of hers spelled his name made even a simple word sound beautiful. He liked it. But noticing her bold action and embarrassment as well as her flushed face...did she harbor the same feelings as he did? He was curious to know so the curiosity drove him to the following question.

"Yuu, do you like me?" He asked seriously.

Shiroki blushed even more and nodded after a few seconds. "Yes, I... like you."

He smirked again. "Good to hear. From now on, you are mine and no one else's."

"Okay," She smiled brightly. "I'm yours, but you're mine too."

"My, my..." Akashi smiled and closed his eyes in joyfulness. 'So birthday wishes come true after all...' He thought. After all, he wanted nothing more than a taste of her lips.

"Shall we go back inside, Seijuurou-kun?"

"I think so," He replied as he offered his hand to Shiroki as the girl accepted it happily. "Lets go back inside before Midorima and Aomine start bickering about the best method to score in basketball."

The two of them went back inside the Red room and everyone welcomed them just like Akashi predicted. Not only were Midorima and Aomine bickering, but the others had joined them too.

**_And that was this week's chapter! _**

_**Anyways, thank you for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	25. Author's Note Hiatus

_**Author's Note : To everyone reading this story; Unfortunately, I won't be able to update for the next two or three weeks. I will be updating regularly after that (with more Akashi/Shiroki fluff). Thank you for supporting and reading this fanfiction, you make my day and, as I've told you countless times, you guys are amazing. Sorry for making you wait.**_


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 25**

_Normal POV :_

A week had passed since Akashi's birthday. Said redhead was one the phone with one of his ex-teammates, Kise.

"I just finished with my work, Akashicchi." Kise grinned with his ear pressing against the phone on his left shoulder. Kise was busy signing autographs outside his workplace and he had seven more girls still waiting in line. "Here you go." Kise smiled at the girl in the front as she gave her his autograph.

"Thank you Kise-san." The girl politely bowed before running off with a smile.

The blonde boy smiled as he listened on Akashi on the phone. "_Kise, have you decided who to bring along yet?_"

"Of course. Two of my senpais will be tagging with us."

"_Alright, then,_" Akashi said. "_I will see you three at Tokyo Hameda Airport on Sunday morning._"

Kise beamed. "Right! See you then." He had signed the third autograph and then hung up. Handing the autograph to the girl, he smiled as the girl took it shyly and then walked off to catch up with her friends.

Four days after his birthday, Akashi had invited the Generation of Miracles and Shiroki to a winter vacation to Hokkaido. If they wanted to, they could bring a few other friends along as well. Since it was the redhead's treat, who would want to miss out on that? Even of it was an unusual and rare offer, everyone agreed to go on that vacation together.

Kise wasn't sure who would come along but he knew that Kuroko and Kagami were planning on coming with the other Generation of Miracles and with their own friends. Shiroki would surely come with Alice. He thought back to how Akashi brought up the idea. He remembered after a few seconds. Murasakibara was complaining about the snow in Akita. As in Kanagawa, Kyoto and in Tokyo, there wasn't much snow. Kise and Shiroki wanted to experience a lot of snow as she said that it was very rare for snow to fall in Florida. That was when Akashi suggested the plan. Just because everyone was talking about it via texting.

After signing all his autographs, Kise looked around. With a small smile he said. "I can't wait to go on that vacation, it'll be such a nice change of place. Maybe I'll meet some fans there too." After smiling brighter, he put his hands into his pockets to avoid the cold.

\(^-^)/

"Kagami-kun and I will be taking the plane to fly to Asahikawa and then travel by coach to Mashike with everyone." Kuroko told Riko as he held Tetsuya Two in his arms. Kagami nodded.

Riko blinked a few times. "So it's just the two of you, why are you telling me this?"

Kagami squinted his eyes. "We just wanted to double check with you ma'am. I don't want you to snap when we're gone for an entire week."

The brown-haired girl chuckled. "Thanks for checking then. You two will be fine. Everyone is free from training for the break too."

"Right." Kagami nodded.

"Okay, you two have fun now! You both deserve it!" She said after walking a few steps.

The ace duo waved at the same time as Tetsuya Two barked farewell. Kagami flinched and rushed away.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko blinked. "Do you think we can bring Tetsuya Two along?"

Kagami snapped his eyes. "I don't know! But you better not bring him!"

"Maybe I'll ask Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as Tetsuya Two barked happily in agreement.

\(^-^)/

"Shin-chan, did anyone say they were interested in going with us?" Takao asked as he sat on his bed, shifting his phone from his left ear to the right.

Midorima's eyes searched the house as he unlocked the front door. "It'll be just you and me." He answered unconcernedly.

"Huh?" Takao frowned. "That's a pity! I hoped all of us would go! I'll call them and ask them again. I'll call you later." He said and hung up.

Midorima stared at his phone screen. "They already said they didn't want to come." He said. The reason was either because of him or Akashi.

\(^-^)/

Momoi was smiling as she texted Akashi. "It'll be Sakurai and Imayoshi-senpai." She sent the text and closed her pink phone. Her eyes fixed over to Aomine, who was playing against three other guys at the same time. Aomine stole the ball like a child's toy and scored a dunk. He really wanted to yawn.

\(^-^)/

"I'm tired of snow~" Murasakibara whined but munched in his snacks as if there was no tomorrow. Himuro chuckled as he glanced at the ground. Even if there was no snow falling from the sky, the roads well filled with it. Their noses and cheeks were red as the air was freezing.

"Winter will end in the next month or so, Atsushi." He said, his words forming small puffs.

"Maybe by the end of April." The purple-haired giant mumbled. For him, it seemed that the winter lasted forever.

\(^-^)/

"Mom? Do you know where Alice is?" Shiroki asked as she descended the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Oh, I think she went with your father somewhere." Her mother said, taking off her apron.

As if on cue, she heard the front door open as she heard her father's voice.

"Honey, we're home!" He said as he entered the kitchen with Alice.

"Great, Alice, come with me, we still have to discuss it about the vacation." Shiroki said, holding Alice's hand.

"Why are you going away, Yuu-chan? There will be so many boys!" Her father asked concerned and full of worry.

"Don't worry, dad. They're my friends. Anyway, I am in a relationship with one of them, they won't try to do something." Shiroki said, blocking her ears with her hands as her father shouted.

"What?!" The hetero-chromatic eyed girl giggled as she ran towards her room.

Her father, no matter how many times he heard it, still was surprised. He grabbed Alice by the shoulders. "My dear little sister, protect your niece at all costs!"

Alice shook off his hands. "Sorry but I'm taking her side. Bye!" She said and followed Shiroki.

His wife pecked him on the cheeks. "Honey, you have to accept the fact that she's sixteen now. She is old enough to have a boyfriend if she's old enough to live alone." She scolded him.

"I know... it's just that she is almost a grown-up..."

\(^-^)/

In Mashike, a phone rung as an elderly woman picked it up. "Little and Cozy House of Mashike."

"_This is Akashi Seijuurou_."

"Hello, do you now have a definite number of people, sir?"

"_Eight more have confirmed, and a small dog._"

"Alright then. This means seventeen people in total and a pet. Thank you for considering us. We will be sure to serve with great hospitality."

"_That is all_."

"Goodbye." The elderly woman said and hung up.

\(^-^)/

In Tokyo Haneda Airport, Midorima was carrying nothing but a small snow globe in his left hand. Following behind him was Takao, who was carrying one huge green bag on one shoulder and a large black one on the other. The poor guy was dragging behind him two large black suitcases in both hands.

"Good morning." A soft voice closely said.

Takao smiled and directed his eyes to Kuroko who was walking up next to him. "Morning, Kuroko." He greeted with a bright smile.

Kagami, who was lagging behind, carried his own troubles with suitcases. A vein popped on the top of his head. As for the teal-haired boy, he was barrying only a blue cage where Tetsuya Two was in.

Kagami suddenly snapped in anger. "I can't believe you brought him along!" He said, pointing at the cage.

"But Akashi-kun said it was okay to bring him along." Kuroko defended.

"Does it look like I give a damn?" The redhead retorted.

"Aw, you brought your dog along! This weeks is going to be great!" Takao grinned and approached the cage with his index finder and caressed him. Tetsuya Two barked merrily and pocked his nose through the fence.

Midorima sighed as he pushed his glasses in annoyance. As he didn't want to be near his loud friends, he was ahead of them. He grumbled when he saw Momoi, Aomine, Sakurai and Imayoshi just ahead of him. The four of them were waiting as they chatted. 'This is going to be a long ride.' Midorima thought annoyed.

"Ah!" Momoi smiled as she noticed Midorima and the other three tailing behind him. "Tetsu-kun!" She called, waving her hand. As soon as Midorima approached them, still keeping his distances, she beamed. "Good morning, Midorin!"

Midorima simply nodded. Takao rushed forward, nudging Midorima's arm. "Isn't it great?! I can't believe we're going!"

Imayoshi smirked as e uttered. "I'm looking forward to that too. I've never lived anywhere with a lot of snow."

"What's up? You're that eager?" Aomine frowned. "I could stay at home and sleep all day."

Momoi pouted. "You shouldn't do that, Dai-chan. It's good to exercise!"

After Kuroko and Kagami arrived too, they heard Kise's voice from afar. "Hey everyone!"

Everyone, except for Aomine who was too lazy, angled their heads towards the right side. A crowd of girls was forming but Kise stood out not only because of his height but also because he waved with both arms in the air. As he walked out of the crowd, Moriyama and Kasamatsu followed behind him.

"Looks like almost everyone is here." Kasamatsu commented as soon as they gathered into one group. "Which ones aren't he-"

"There are two cute girls right over there!" Moriyama interrupted, his face facing to the left. "Do you think we're going to be on the same plane?"

Aomine didn't bother to look around. "Do they have big tits?"

"Yes, they do but they also have white hair... strange..." He commented as Aomine scowled.

"It's _them. _Kasamatsu, those two are the ones who are late." He pointed at them.

Kise chuckled. "Shirokicchi! Alicecchi! Here, here! Oh, Akashicchi is with them." He waved with both hands as he tried to get their attention.

"Good morning!" Alice and Shiroki said at the same time, both dragging two large suitcases with wheels as well as two bags on their shoulders.

"Good morning, everyone." Akashi greeted.

"Oh, pretty ladies, I'm Moriyama Yoshitaka, nice to meet you!" He introduced himself to Alice and Shiroki.

Alice couldn't help but laugh. "Nice to meet you, I'm Shiroki Alice, Yuu's aunt. You are pretty funny, Moriyama. But you should focus on girls your age." She advised him.

Shiroki almost clung to Akashi, Moriyama seemed weird to her. She had heard him from afar before they approached the others. She scanned him just to be sure. "I'm Shiroki Yuu, nice to meet you."

"Lets hurry already! To Mashike!" The blonde eagerly encouraged, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah!" Takao, Alice and Shiroki grinned.

Imayoshi smiled as he put his arm around Sakurai's neck. "Off we go."

"Y-yes!" Sakurai said, being pulled by Imayoshi. Everybody began walking again as Tetsuya Two barked.

\(^-^)/

"Seems that Aka-chin and the others are getting in the plane now~" Murasakibara mused as he stared at his phone.

"Great. Here, Atsushi." Himuro said as he took a bag of chips from the bag on the ground and handed it to Murasakibara. Their plane in Akita had just departed.

"Be safe." The purple-haired giant mumbled as he typed into his phone.

\(^-^)/

And the time had come. It was Sunday morning at the Asahikawa airport. A young black-haired woman dressed in black was among the people with her arms folded. A young man was standing beside her, dressed in lack. He was holding a cardboard where 'Little, Cozy House of Mashike' was written on it with black marker.

The young man was tall with silvery-white hair and grey eyes. He had messy medium-length hair. The young woman was tall, with black waist-length hair with a fringe. Both her and the man were wearing similar black clothes, which was the dress code of their job.

"Say, Kurose, what if their plane crashed?" The tall man asked.

Kurose punched his stomach. "Learn to keep your mouth shut, Ginyama. If you have nothing good to say then shut up." She said, her face completely void of any emotion.

"Hey! There they are!" Kurose and Ginyama heard somebody say. That voice belonged to Kise, who was ahead of the group. Everyone had retrieved their belongings.

Imayoshi stepped forward, facing Kurose. "May I ask a question?" After receiving a nod, he continued. "How do we get to Mashike from here?"

"We'll be taking a coach. It would only take an hour."

"Oh, good." Aomine commented.

Midorima sighed relieved. "Kagami was snoring all the time." He uttered, pushing his glasses.

"Shut up!" Kagami glared.

"I see Murasakibara and a black-haired guy over there." Alice randomly said, pointing towards the two.

"Ah! Mukkun and Himuro arrived safely!" Momoi cheerfully announced.

"Good, everyone's here, now lets get out of this suffocating airport." Kurose said as Ginyama brought the cardboard down.

\(^-^)/

Fifty minutes after everyone boarded the blue coach, Imayoshi, who was sitting near Kurose in the front seats, asked. "So you have been working at the Little and Cozy House of Mashike for two years?" Imayoshi curiously asked Ginyama.

The silver-haired man nodded. "And Kurose has been working there since she was a kid."

Imayoshi smirked. "So she owns it?"

"She's twenty years old. Her grandparents own it but she lives with them." Ginyama chuckled.

"How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Ah great! Lets be friends!" Ginyama said and they both smiled.

Akashi looked out of the window but felt someone poke his shoulder. He turned his face, only to be greeted with Shiroki's face.

"What are you thinking about, Seijuurou-kun?" She asked concerned. "You seem a little down."

"I'm just tired from the flight, Yuu."

"You should sleep early today then." She advised pecking his cheek.

"We're almost there!" Ginyama said loudly, not taking his eyes off the road. "Welcome to our small town, Mashike!"

Tired for the day, even if it was almost evening, everyone glimpsed out of the windows. They could only see snow and the streetlights. Next to Ginayama, Kurose sighed as she saw everyone's exhausted faces. "Sorry if the entire day had been wasted" She felt the need to apologize, not taking her eyes of the road.

The reason why they were late was because there was a car accident and they had to wait until ambulances and police cars arrived to the scene from the nearest city. They all wanted to sleep. Even Takao and Alice were up for it as Tetsuya Two was sleeping on Kuroko's lap.

Shiroki rested her head on Akashi's shoulder as they were sitting in the front seats. There were still a few ways so it would take a few more minutes to arrive.

All the guests were staring at the 'little' canary-colored house, which was bigger than they had imagined. It was a two-story house with twelve large windows and an ash-grey roof. The large, brown front door opened, which interrupted their train of thoughts.

Pushing the door, a girl with coral-colored hair in twintails greeted everyone with a wide smile. "Welcome!"

Her hair waist-length hair was tied by black and red ribbons. Her bangs reached a little under her eyebrows. The girl sled on the wooden railings, landed with one knee on the snow and bowed. "I'm Akasaki Junko, I will be assisting in all duties!"

Ginyama snickered amused by everyone's reaction.

"Junko, where is your sister? I've been calling her since we arrived at Mashike but she doesn't pick up her phone." Kurose asked the girl as she helped her get up.

"She has been sleeping since you left." Akasaki replied. "I'm sorry, she wouldn't get up."

"God, she always sleeps with the windows wide open. She'll catch a cold like that." Kurose mumbled to herself. She turned and faced the others. "Alright, everyone, you can go it."

Akasaki rushed into the house as Akashi stepped forward. Once everyone entered, Ginyama entered and closed the door shut so the cold air wouldn't come in.

Inside, all the beige walls were decorated with different photos and small drawings with black ink. On the wall behind the front counter, there was a family tree painted with black ink. Beneath their feet was dark brown wood. There was a chandelier with lit up white candles. Kuroko released Tetsuya Two from his arms and the dog stretched. Everyone was admiring the lobby as it made them feel cozy. After taking off their shoes, they hung up their coats.

"Please check in over here." Akasaki waved to Akashi was she held a white clipboard and stood behind the front counter.

Akashi was carrying a large, red barrel-shaped handbag. As soon as he set it down, Akasaki set the clipboard. He took a pen from a black mug next to the clipboard and wrote down his name. He strolled away as Alice followed.

"Nice to meet you, Akasaki. You can call me Alice." She grinned and wrote down her name with the line of people forming behind her. After writing down her name, Takao stepped up to write down his name.

"Hello." He grinned before writing his name.

"Hello." Akasaki addressed back.

He wrote down his name and skipped away. Akasaki looked at the next person in line. Himuro wrote down his name as she blushed the moment he sauntered away. 'So handsome!' She beamed excitingly.

Next one was Kasamatsu, who simply wrote down his name and left.

Kise went up next and smiled. She smiled back but in her mind, she was having a mini-panic attack. 'Who stole my heart? Kise or Himuro? Ah!'

After Kise and Imayoshi wrote down their names, Midorima followed and put his snow globe on the counter. Akasaki stared at the snow globe. It was pretty cute. She wondered if the green-haired guy loved cute things.

"Shin-chan, you should stop carrying that around." Takao chuckled.

"Be quiet." Midorima retorted.

It was Kagami's turn to inscribe his name. He put down the pen after and moved on off to the side.

Sakurai, who was timid as always, marked his name and rushed off without a single word.

Moriyama, who was next in line, reached his hand out to Akasaki. "I'm Moriyama Yoshitaka." He introduced himself. Akasaki widened her eyes and took a step back. Moriyama followed her gaze and saw Murasakibara frowning.

"Hurry up~"

"Just a moment.." Moriyama signed his name and took off in the direction of the others who had finished writing their names.

Murasakibara bent to reach down to the pen and clipboard. "I'm done~" He mumbled and dragged his bags. 'I need sweets... I wonder if Shiro-chin has any." He thought.

Momoi stepped up next with a smile on her face. "Hey there." She greeted.

Akasaki smiled. "Hello."

After finishing writing her name, Shiroki stepped up. "Hello, Akasaki-san." She said with a faint smile.

"Hello." Akasaki politely greeted.

"The paintings and the family tree on the walls look great. Do you know who did them?"

Akasaki shook her head. "I don't know. Forgive me ma'am." She requested, bowing her head.

"It's fine. Please lift your head. I was just curious if it was handmade or not. And you don't have to call me 'ma'am'. It makes me feel a little old." Shiroki smiles as she wrote down her name.

"May I call you Shiroki then?" Akasaki asked.

"Yes. Lets be friends." Shiroki offered her hand as the corners of the redhead's mouth curled up in a smile.

Kuroko was next and signed his name without the girl noticing and then stepped away.

Aomine grabbed the pen and quickly wrote down his name.

"Thank you everyone!" Akasaki smiled and took the clipboard.

Kurose, who was in an other room all this time, came back with a black notebook in her hands.

"Alright, listen up, everybody!" She waved the notepad. "We have four rooms in total upstairs. Since you are seventeen including the dog, there'll be four of you in each room. So pick your roommates and head upstairs. Junko's sister will assist you from there.

"Yuu-chan!"

"Shiro-tan!"

"Alice-nee! Momoi-san! We girls must stay together!" She said and emerged in a group hug. As much as Momoi wanted to sleep in the same room as Kuroko, Alice had still to teach her.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise ran towards Kuroko.

Akasaki was completely shocked when she saw Kuroko. She stared at the paper on the clipboard and saw his name between Shiroki and Aomine's names. 'A phantom!" She thought shocked.

"Hey!" Kagami exclaimed. "Who is going to take that damn dog in his room?"

Alice and Shiroki lifted up their hands. "We'll take care of him." Alice mentally smirked, it was all part of her plan.

"Good, keep your word!"

"Aw, is little Kagami-kun afraid of dogs? How cute~" Shiroki teased, lifting Tetsuya Two up and brought him near Kagami's face.

"C-cut that out! Shiroki!" Kagami shouted and Shiroki emerged in fits of laughter.

Midorima headed up the stairs first. The others were still discussing their roommates as they followed Midorima.

Shiroki let go of Tetusya Two as he dashed up the stairs as fast as possible.

"Whoa there, careful, small one." Kise smiled as he passed him. Turning halfway up the stairs, they felt a chill run down their spine. The air felt cooler.

Tetsuya Two passed Midorima and got to the second floor first. Even though he still barked happily, they heard a girl's voice shout in fright. "Kurose!"

The moment Akashi reached to the top of the stairs after Midorima did, an indigo-haired girl ran from the right. She ran into Akashi's chest without looking and her body was shaking. His emotionless eyes stared down at her in that single second. The girl earned a glare from Shiroki, who was watching the whole scene.

Following that instant, she pushed him out of the way and almost slipped down the stairs on her red socks. Shiroki blinked during which the girl slammed her shoulder against her arm and Alice quickly moved out of the way as she continued to run. "Kurose!" The girl stumbled down the stairs

Shiroki stared at Tetsuya Two, who looked up at her innocently and merrily wagged his tail. "…Good job." Shiroki walked around the dog casually. Seeing that girl in such a state pleased her for an unknown reason.

Wait. Was she holding a grudge against her? How meaningless. Just because that girl hugged Akashi. Was she jealous? Shiroki rid of herself of that thinking.

And down on the first floor, the girl ran toward the front counter. All of the guests stared at the girls. "Why did you allow a dog into our house?!" The girl yelled, the tone of her voice revealing that she was scared to death.

"You don't like dogs?" Kuroko asked, feeling guilty. The girl jumped shocked as she followed whose voice it belonged to.

Kurose ignored the little tears in the girl's eyes and fixed her gaze to Kuroko. "Aizawa's afraid of dogs since a dog bit her once." Kurose informed him.

Kuroko blinked, "You should have told us."

"Ha?" Kagami glared to him. "What about me then?!"

"Kagami-kun, you said that Tetsuya Two was actually a nice and kind dog."

"Well, we're supposed to be flexible." Kurose reminded. She took the clipboard from the counter and softly hit on Aizawa's head to make her snap out of it. "Aizawa, go accompany them to their rooms and do your job."

"Kurose's mean~" Aizawa said pouting as she faced away.

Akasaki raised her hand voluntary, "I'll do it, Kurose."

At the same time as Kasamatsu and Murasakibara were heading off up the stairs, Kurose didn't object to Akasaki's offer. "Then go." Kurose said. The red-haired girl nodded positively and hurried off to guide everyone else to the second floor. "Ginyama, you and Aizawa serve dinner."

"Alright." Ginyama smirked, moving his feet to follow the others in the direction of the stairs. Aizawa sighed in relief, feeling lucky she could avoid that dog and rushed off after Ginyama. One after the other, all of the guests went up the stairs. Ginyama and Aizawa walked past the stairway and down the hall. The doorway at the end was the location of the dining room.

On the second floor, Murasakibara was the last to stomp up the stairs because he took his sweet time. "Why is it so cold up here?" He uttered before shivering. The purple-haired giant made his way to the right, viewing the large, leather couch in the corner on his left side. There was a small wooden coffee table there as well. He stopped outside Room One, which was labeled above the opened door.

Murasakibara observed the room for a second. There was Akashi, Imayoshi, Kuroko, Kise and Kasamatsu rolling out futons on the floor. But it seemed Akashi was already done and he sitting on his.

Murasakibara then moved on to the right. All in all, there were three doors on each side of the walls. If Kurose stated there were four bedrooms, the last two doors at the end of the hall must be something else. Not bothering to think too much of it now, he stayed on the left wall and checked the Room Two. There was Aomine, Moriyama, Takao and Midorima.

The two of them were lying on their stomachs and were staring at a magazine together.

Midorima was the only one who had laid out his futon and let out a sigh to the two of them in the middle of the room. "Why don't you two hurry up and take the futons out?" Midorima asked, coldly looking to the two men.

"Relax, Shin-chan." Takao said taking his futon out.

"Uh… later." Aomine said, his eyes glued to the magazine.

Blinking once, Murasakibara checked Room Four across Room Two. There he saw Kagami, Sakurai, and Himuro. "Atsushi, come here."

"Oh, Muro-chin waited for me?" Murasakibara mumbled, happily.

Himuro was placing the futon on the floor. With a smile, Himuro said, pointing at the fourth futon in front of him "I did, Atsushi. I even prepared your futon."

"What are you, his mother, Tatsuya?" Kagami sneered.

Sakurai was sitting on his ankles, smiling nervously when Murasakibara stuck out childishly his tongue out at Kagami.

Murasakibara peeked into Room Three. "Uh?' He blinked to the scene that was happening.

"Shiro-tan, I told you so many times to call me by my first name!" Momoi pouted.

"Okay, okay. Can I call you Satsuki-chan?"

"Yes! Yes, you can!" Momoi exclaimed happily as Shiroki finally called her by her first name.

Over by the window, Alice was playing with Tetsuya Two. Murasakibara instantly turned away and entered his Room Two.

With nothing to say, Murasakibara childishly threw his bags in front of him. Suddenly Akasaki entered Room Two.

"Oh," Akasaki smiled, walking up to Murasakibara. "Did you just get here? I shall give you information then!"

Murasakibara glanced to her for a second and nodded.

"There are three bathrooms down the end of this hallway," she gestured with her hand. "All of them have showers. And if all the bathrooms are occupied, there are two more bathrooms on the first floor, with showers as well."

"Uh… okay," Murasakibara slowly nodded, stepping away from her.

The redhead saluted, "Now, I shall go and inform the others! Don't hesitate to ask any questions later!"

"Got it." Kagami said.

She giggled and ran out the room right away and into the hall, leaving the four in peace.

"Oh, Akasaki-san!" She shifted her upper body to see who was calling. It was Kise. "Can you come here, please?"

With a bright smile, she ran off toward him, "Yes! How can I help you?"

Shiroki descended the stairs and entered the dining room, seeing Ginyama and Aizawa set the large table. She stood there but scanned Aizawa just to be sure. She had a bad feeling about her.

As Aizawa left the kitchen, her eyes blinked when Shiroki was standing still over at the other side of the room. A small grin was on her face and she placed the plates on the large, rectangular table that filled with all kinds of dishes for dinner. Her eyes met Shiroki's gaze. She wore her usual poker face as they emerged in a staring competition.

Their silence was broken as soon as Ginyama came in with a tray of silver utensils. "Oh, Shiroki," Ginyama naturally paced to the table. "we're almost ready. Are you already hungry?"

The hetero-chromatic eyed girl didn't respond, she was just studying Aizawa's grin that was still on her face.

"Ginyama!" Kurose's voice called from other door to Shiroki's right.

He turned and walked to the door where her voice came from. "Yes?" He then disappeared into the hallway.

Breaking from Shiroki's eyes, Aizawa had begun placing the plates on one side of the table that needed plates in front of the each chair. She then took the tray of the utensils, holding it under her left arm and to her hip, rearranging them by all of the plates. Going around the table, her back eventually faced Shiroki.

Aizawa turned and faced her. "Are you together with Akashi, Shiroki?"

Shiroki frowned. "Yes, I am. Why are you asking?"

"Well, he's cute so I wondered if he was single. Well, couples easily break up, maybe I'll help you with it." Aizawa smirked.

Shiroki narrowed her eyes as Aizawa kept on working her way at the table.

Was that the bad feeling she felt earlier? She had to inform Alice and Momoi. She surely wouldn't let anyone destroy her and Akashi's relationship. Especially not her.

**_And that was this week's chapter! Thank you everyone for waiting patiently. _**

_**Anyways, thank you for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this week's extra long chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 26**

_Normal POV :_

Loud chatter was coming from the dining room. Even Tetsuya Two was barking merrily. Kurose ignored the commotion as she went up the stairs to the second floor. Her eyes lifted up to meet Kuroko's pale blue ones when she heard footsteps. He had just taken the first step on the stairs.

"You should hurry or else everyone will eat everything." Kurose said calmly.

"Yes. I was just looking for my dog." Kuroko said.

"The white-haired girl, Shiroki, was holding him in her arms a few minutes ago."

"Oh, thank you." Kuroko thanked. He descended the stairs, passing Kurose. Making his way to the dining room, he heard everyone's voices. He arrived and saw two emptied seats. The large table included five seats on both left and right side. Two chairs were in front of him and three more on the other side across the room. Kuroko simply headed for the closest vacant chair which was on Akashi's right.

He noticed Momoi sitting across him with Tetsuya Two beside her and Shiroki sitting across Akashi. "Hello Tetsu-kun." Momoi greeted him with a smile.

Midorima was sitting on Momoi's left, across Alice. "Momoi, put that dog between you and Shiroki. He's annoying." Midorima said irked because Tetsuya Two was slapping his leg with his tail.

"Eh? Midorin, he's not annoying!" Momoi defended but put Tetsuya Two between her and Shiroki. Shiroki's eyes followed Aizawa who exited the kitchen and carried a tray with many flavored drinks in tall glasses. Aizawa approached and stood between Moriyama and Akashi.

"Here you are, Akashi." Aizawa said with a smile, her hand reaching for a glass on the tray she was balancing with her other hand.

Almost everyone quieted down at the tone of her voice. The way she said Akashi's name, there was no mistaking it, she was flirting with Akashi in front of Shiroki. However, Akashi and Shiroki were still eating with him not lifting his head up and with Shiroki completely calm and poker-faced.

Shorki threw a chicken drumstick from her plate near Aizawa's feet without anyone noticing. Tetsuya Two quickly ran and ate it, brushing her feet with his tail. Aizawa looked down at her feet and carefully, but instantly backed away a few steps, trying to calm down.

She was sure that if she let the glasses fall accidentally, Kurose would hit her again on her head with much force. Tetsuya Two walked back again and sat between Momoi and Shiroki, who even though wore her poker-face, her eyes were filled with joy and pleasure from Aizawa's reaction.

"Is something wrong, Aizawa-san?" Shiroki said, feigning innocence.

"No, that dog just approached me suddenly." Aizawa said with her poker face.

"Oh, really?" Shiroki said, looking at her feet. "I didn't notice that he left. He probably just wanted to go to Tetsuya-kun, his owner."

"You should be more careful then, Shiroki." Aizawa said.

"I will." Shiroki said, finishing eating the second plate full of different dishes. 'I have to thank mom later for teaching me how to act.' She thought.

"You should Shiroki, that dog is dangerous." Kagami, who was sitting on Midorima's left said and stuffed his mouth with fried fish.

"He isn't dangerous. He is still a puppy. And Kagami-kun, what if or when you marry someone who loves girls?" Shiroki asked as Kagami choked at her question and Takao, who was sitting on his left, hit his back. Aizawa quickly gave him his drinks and Kagami quickly gulped the drink.

Next, she gave Takao and Midorima's drinks. She gave Momoi her drink, who thanked her, but avoided Shiroki as Tetsuya Two was sitting next to her. She gave Kise his and Shiroki's drinks as he was sitting on Shiroki's right. The blonde smiled a bright smile and thanked her.

Going to the right, she gave Kasamatsu and Sakurai their drinks. Then, she walked to the right side of the table and gave Moriyama his glass. He smiled and nodded, attracted to her indigo eyes.

Continuing her way, she gave Kuroko his glass and then Alice's. Aomine got his drink after Alice, who was sitting on Kuroko's right. Onwards, it was Imayoshi, who was sitting on Aomine's right and Murasakibara and Himuro, who were sitting across Sakurai and Kasamatsu.

Suddenly, Sakurai stood up and knocked with his palm his drink and by that, Kasamatsu's too. "I'm so sorry, Kasamatsu-san!" Sakurai yelled, his face completely pale, totally ignored his now-wet thighs. He quickly placed the glasses on the edge of a plate, flipping it over. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sakurai shouted as Tetsuya Two barked, making Sakurai gain everyone's attention.

"Relax, it's not a big deal." Kasamatsu said, sighing.

"Oh, no." Aizawa gasped.

Sakurai bowed, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Aizawa-san. It was me who did this mess!" He confessed. "Please allow me to clean it!"

Aizawa laughed. "Don't worry about it. Accidents happen. I'll take care of this mess. It's my job after all."

"But it's my fau-"

"Do you want the mighty Kurose-sama to scold me again for letting a guest help?" She said, furrowing her brows. Sakurai shook his head. "Good, then enough apologies." She said making him sit.

"Enjoy your dinner everyone. Kinjou cooked it almost all by herself."

"Who?" Aomine asked.

"Kinjou." Aizawa said more clearly. She lives and works here like the the rest of us. You'll see her soon."

"Ah..." Aomine said. 'So everything is home-cooked...' He thought.

Sighing, Aizawa exited the room and stood in the hall. Three doors were on her left, two of them were the bathrooms. The other one was a bedroom where the owners, Kurose's grandparents slept. On her right, there were three more doors. One door leading to the lobby and the other two were bedrooms too. Kurose and Kinjou shared one and her and Akasaki shared another one. A door opened. A girl exited and glared at Aizawa.

"You're not like your usual self, Aizawa, are you?" The girl asked. She had golden hair that reached a little below her waist and golden eyes. Her hair was braided as her side fringe framed her face. She pushed her black-rimmed glasses and crossed her arms. She was wearing black shorts, black tights and boots and a black v-neck blouse.

Aizawa hummed and decided to change the topic. "You know, Kinjou, a girl and a boy eat like there is no tomorrow." She said. "The probably like your food."

Kinjou sighed as she walked towards her until she stood by her side. "Akasaki helped me with thee cooking too." She said and smacked her arm, making Aizawa pout. "Answer my question now." Kinjou demanded, not caring if she hit too hard.

"But that girl is so Mary Sue-like, never been through any hardships, always loved by everyone. I think Akashi and I are a better couple." Aizawa sneered as her eyelids closed halfway. "I will make it my mission to make them break up."

Kinjou's finger touched Aizawa's cheek and she poked it gently. "You weirdo. You don't know if she leads a perfect life, you don't know her." Kinjou stated monotonously. Yet, she disapproved the way Aizawa viewed on life, she viewed on humans.

There were familiar voices near them and Aizawa rushed to the lobby whereas Kinjou turned her heels and entered her bedroom again. Aizawa entered the lobby, hurrying past the front counter as she saw Akasaki chatting with Ginyama as he was putting on his coat. "Gin-yan, leaving already?" Aiwaza grabbed his arm.

Akasaki went behind the front counter as Ginyama zipped up his coat. "Yeah." He smiled, patting the indigo-haired girl's head. He snickered and approached Akasaki. "And Akasaki is still the same. Always insisting on drinking coffee to stay away and telling me a hundred times to be cautious while driving. Silly, right?"

"Very silly, indeed." Aizawa smirked.

The red-haired girl scratched her cheek sheepishly. "Um…" She was not sure what to say. Sometimes, Aizawa was scary. Akasaki never really understand her, even though they lived under the same roof.

Akasaki was the most naïve girl of the bunch. She was willing to listen to others without a fight. She found satisfaction in serving and helping others wholeheartedly. She always stated that it was the least she could do after she was accepted by Kurose's grandparents.

"Thank you for taking care of him." Aizawa chuckled. "But really, Akasaki, stop treating Gin-yan like he's a guest. He's one of us."

"Y-Yes," Akahime timidly nodded right back.

Being the guy who was working at the Little, Cozy House of Mashike and personally knew all of the girls living in the house, he was close to them but had a soft spot for Akasaki and Aizawa. However, he was the only one who lived somewhere else by himself.

"Ai-chan, I'll be here early tomorrow with Kurose's grandparents," Ginyama informed, his grey eyes meeting her indigo eyes.

Kurose is the only granddaughter of the actual owners of Little, Cozy House of Mashike, yet, the Little, Cozy House of Mashike was her home as her parents had dropped her there when she was five. In one way or another, she got the say in everything that happened. A rebellious young woman to her grandparents, she was grateful to them for everything too.

Ginyama smirked a little. "Bye Ai-chan, Aka-chan. Good night."

Aizawa nodded. "Nighty night, Gin-yan." He headed out and slowly closed the door.

\(^_^)/

The sun was rising up. And the first voice that echoed in the second floor was Momoi's.

"Wake up, Shiro-tan!" Momoi grabbed Shiroki's blanket and tossed it to the side. Shiroki grumbled and laid on her left side, rolling away from Momoi's loud voice, Tetsuya Two opened his eyes to observe what was happening. "It's time to wash up and play snowball fight and make angels and snowmen!"

"I don't wanna…" Shiroki whined. She had stayed up almost all night and was drawing. "Give me back my blanket." The room felt chilly and no heat was coming on yet. Maybe he should have asked for the heat to blast up.

Momoi put her hands on her hips and grinned. "Tetsuya Two!" She called without looking back. The dog got up on his feet and yawned. He blinked as Momoi opened the bedroom door. "Go and wake Kagamin and everyone else up!" The dog stretched and ran out of the room in no time. Momoi giggled.

Tetsuya Two was standing at the center of the hallway, between Rooms Three and Four. He lifted his head up and he howled again and again.

The bedroom door of Room Three opened from the inside and Shiroki stepped out. Her eyes gazed at Tetsuya Two, who immediately stopped making noises and sat on the floor silently and obediently. "…Come here, dear." Shiroki called patting the wooden floor in front of her.

Tetsuya Two happily dashed towards her as she petted him. "You and Satsuki-chan did a good job waking me up.

Room One's door opened and Akashi stepped up, already dressed. He gazed at Shiroki and chuckled. "Did you just wake up, Yuu?"

"Yes, I just did. How did you notice?" Shiroki asked, smiling at Akashi.

"It's obvious. Your bed-hair is amusing as always." Akashi said, approaching her and kneeling on one knee beside her.

Shiroki brought a strand of hair in front of her face. "Thank you for telling me, Seijuurou-kun. I'll go and get ready then." Shiroki said, standing up after she kissed his cheek.

All this time, Momoi was observing the two and finally squealed when Shiroki entered their room, waking so Alice up. "You two are such a great couple, Shiro-tan!"

"I guess we really are. I'm glad we're together." Shiroki admitted with a sincere smile

\(^_^)/

"What?" Kurose angrily exclaimed, slamming her fist on the counter. She was at the lobby, talking on the phone. "How in the world did you forget to fill the bus with gas, Ginyama?! How many times do I have to tell you to put gas in it! The first times it was okay but now it's just ridiculous!"

Another person was in the lobby too. Aizawa hummed as she put on her coat. When she reached to touch her hood to put it on, she paused the moment Shiroki walked down the stairs. Their eyes shortly met and she smirked mockingly. 'I can't help it. He annoys me with that look in her eyes'. She mentally defended herself.

Kurose lowered her voice after noticing Shiroki and turned to lean her back on the counter, continuing scolding Ginyama. "Then you better run over here. And then I'll give you one hell of a punishment. I'll even make Kinjou punish you."

Down on the bottom of the stairs, Shiroki's eyes never left Aizawa. She opened her mouth, "You're up early, Shiroki. Shouldn't someone like you be the last one to wake? Making all the others wait for you and so on."

"It's true that I'm not a morning person but I _hate_ making others wait." Shiroki stated, narrowing her eyes.

"Aw" She sneered. Her smirk was stuck on her face. She felt like talking for just a little bit since she was still looking at her with the same expression. "I was hoping you were some kind of a spoiled princess… because eventually, everyone would be fed up with you and leave you alone, even your boyfriend. Lucky for you, everyone seems to like you. _What a pity_."

There was a slight change in Shiroki's eyes. It told her to back off, but she continued to mocking her.

"Look, _Aizawa_, I will continue being nice and so on but I give you a warning. I am capable of many things, one of them being terrorizing people who mock me or my friends. Oh right and since the Wi-Fi is here great and you don't believe me, try searching for Redwood Middle School's basketball team point guard. Here, catch." Shiroki said, dropping the honorifics and raised her left hand. Aizawa blinked when her left hand took something out of her pocket, a dog treat. The treat was thrown toward her and she could only stare in confusion. Shiroki then whistled loudly.

Kurose flattened her eyes, looking over her shoulders after placing the phone down. She didn't say goodbye to Ginyama.

A bark was heard after Shiroki gave the signal. Aizawa's nerves jumped as the dog ran down the stairs, his eyes locked on the dog treat that was heading over to Aizawa. Tetsuya Two ran happily and Aizawa tried to back away but missed her step and fell backwards. Shiroki observed Aizawa's face turning even paler than her own hair. She really was horrified in that second. But she believed she deserved it.

Once Aizawa fell on her bottom, she shut her eyes and cried out helplessly, "Kurose!"

The black-haired girl approached her. "What happened?"

Shiroki furrowed her brows. "I'm sorry. I wanted to help Aizawa-san so she could overcome her fear of dogs. I wanted her to feel more at ease with Tetsuya Two so I gave her a dog treat to feed him. It was a success with Kagami-kun..." She trailed off. "But it seems that her fear is worse than Kagami-kun's"

"Oh, don't mind her, she even hates stuffed toy dogs. You should just give up." Kurose said.

"I guess I have to give up then. Good morning by the way, Kurose-san." Shiroki greeted.

Aizawa glared and quickly got up on her feet. Saying nothing, she rushed out of the lobby, slamming her feet into her shoes and opened the door. "I will make you wish you had never come here, Shiroki." she grumbled and slammed the door shut.

"Oh, what a good-mannered girl." Kurose met her gaze, slightly surprised. She folded her arms to her chest and nodded.

"Aizawa has always been like that." Kurose mumbled annoyed. She began moving the messy papers around. "They just show up with their family one day and started to live here after their parents abandoned them… What the hell is heavens thinking, bringing them into my life? And there's Akasaki and Kinjou…"

Shiroki stepped closer to the counter and placed her hand on it. Tetsuya Two just hurried back into the lobby, taking the treat with his mouth and then rushed to Room Three. "Please tell me more about them, Kurose Mei-san." She said.

Kurose was silent and then frowned. "…If you're interested in them, I can tell you," Kurose remarked. "But an other time, Ginyama is late now."

"…Then we will help you," Akashi, who was standing now beside Shiroki and had eavesdropped their conversation, suggested. By 'we,' he meant every single one of them up on the second floor.

Kurose snapped her head at him. "That would be _awesome_ of you. Please help me." She didn't care that they were guests. "Give me a second, please, I need to tell the other two girls about this…"

Kurose hurried around the front counter, walking by them and toward the hall. Her morning was driving her mad.

**_And that was this week's chapter! _**

_**Anyways, thank you for reading! **_**_I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. _**_**(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 27**

_Normal POV :_

It was early morning in Mashike, everything was covered in snow. The Small, Cozy House of Mashike was lively as ever.

Takao gasped. "What?! Say that again!"

"Chores." Kurose repeated again more clearly.

Everybody was present in the lobby for a short meeting, which Akashi had called.

"But... the snowball fight..." Takao whined, trying to smile.

Kurose brushed her black hair behind her right ear. "You should be expected to help as Akashi gave me his word earlier." She remarked nonchalantly.

"I'm fine." Kagami uttered. Even though he didn't feel like listening to Akashi, he was willingly to help.

Murasakibara sighed, "I'll help if Aka-chin said so."

"I'm more than happy to assist you!" Moriyama offered as he stepped closer to Kurose.

Kurose cleared her throat to let them know not to interrupt. "For each group, I have already arranged who will do which chores." she notified, stepping behind the front counter.

'I wonder how she's going to group us with chores_.' _Momoi thought curiously. 'Has Kurose-san already memorized all of our names and faces?'

"Since we have guests here who eat a lot here," Kurose said as she tore a page from her notebook. Midorima accusingly averted his head to Kagami and Shiroki, who sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly in respond . Kurose waved the page in the air, "Kinjou and I have reconsidered the amount we should have for every meal and whenever you all desire to eat. For example, snacks for between the main meals. People who sleep in Rooms Three and Four will go and do the grocery shopping. Everything you need to get is written here. Akasaki will guide you to the store as well."

"I have to go outside?" Murasakibara complained immediately.

Shiroki exchanged an excited look with Momoi. "We're going to the town!"

Momoi nodded and faced Alice "Alice-tan, are you excited too?"

"Of course I am!" Alice smirked. "Walking in the snow is so tempting! I'm looking forward to playing snowball fight with everyone!"

Kagami took the page from Kurose. "Akasaki, hurry up and lead them already." Kurose called.

A sound of a door opening from the hall was heard and Akasaki quickly ran up to the front counter. "I'm here!" The redhead just finished tying her hair in twintails. After she tied it, she waved and beamed. "Alright, I'm ready! I'll lead the way to the store! Get your coats and shoes ready!" She said full with excitement.

As the group readied themselves, Kurose faced Akasaki. "Akasaki, make sure not to run off without them. It seems that no one has ever travelled to Mashike before." Kurose.

Akasaki smiled. "Loud and clear, ma'am I won't leave their side!"

Kuroko glanced at Akasaki who had opened the door. She beamed as she held it open for the seven teens, who took their time to walk out. And then she closed the door shut.

"Can anybody cook?" She asked the others who were waiting for what chores would be assigned to them. After Akashi, Kasamatsu and Takao lifted their hands, Kurose nodded. "Then the three of you will help prepare breakfast for everyone. You don't have to worry about doing much work, Kinjou likes cooking by herself. You only need to help prepare the dishes and set the table." Not leaving them time to talk, she called again. "Kinjou, come out and take them with you!"

Kinjou sighed as she walked out of the hall, after greeting everyone in the hall, she faced the three boys. "Follow me." She said and then entered the dining room. Akashi, Kasamatsu and Takao followed her soon after.

"As for the rest of you," Kurose focused on them. Only Moriyama, Aomine, Midorima, Kuroko, Imayoshi and Kise were left. "We'll be shovelling the snow outside. The backyard and down the hill."

Kise squinted his eyes. 'It shouldn't be problem, we're went through training which was worse. It's a long way down the hill though. It's amazing how the people live up north live like...' Kise thought amazed.

"Do you have a snow blower or something like that?" Aomine hoped with boredom.

"No, we don't." she replied with a straight face.

Aomine grunted about the idea of shovelling snow with his bare hands,

"Alright, wear your coats." Kurose ordered as took her black coat from one of the coat-hangers. Putting it on quickly, she sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Moriyama was the first who wore his coat. "Time to work!" He said.

Kise patted Kuroko on the back. "Don't wear yourself out, Kurokocchi," Kise said slightly worried.

"Thank you Kise-kun, I'll be fine." Kuroko nodded.

\(^-^)/

In the kitchen, Kinjou didn't bother socializing with the others. She took out bags of flour, placing them on the table in the middle of the kitchen. Akashi, Kasamatsu and Takao were standing by the doorway, watching her every move.

Akashi approached the table and picked up the bag. "Are we making pancakes?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Kinjou replied as she took five litres of milk from the refrigerator.

"What else are we making?" Kasamatsu asked, still standing beside Takao.

"Whatever you guys want." She answered as she glanced at the boys. "Everyone has their own taste. I don't know what kinds of food you like."

Takao smiled and rolled up his sleeves. "Then I'll make sandwiches!" He declared full of excitement. "Waffles would be great too I guess, everyone loves waffles."

"Good idea. We should have enough in this kitchen to prepare that." Kinjou commented as she moved to get the ingredients.

Akashi made his way to where the sink was and washed his hands as Takao went further into the room and grabbed for one of the bags of the flour. Kinjou closed the fridge, and took out a carton of eggs.

Kinjou took out a notebook from the table, tore a page and looked at Kasamatsu. "You can start by making the sandwiches."

Kasamatsu nodded, making his way towards the table.

"You two, go wash your hands." Kinjou pointed at Takao and Kasamatsu.

When the two moved toward the sink, Kinjou spoke again. "Lets begin now, we don't have that much time"

\(^-^)/

Meanwhile, Akasaki and the others were shopping inside the store.

The first one to leave the store was Shiroki. She was carrying plastic bags of vegetables on both hands. She was left alone so she quickly bought the items that were assigned to her and left the ship. She would simply wait for everyone to finish buying the groceries.

"New Year Eve is this Saturday". Shiroki remembered, putting down the heavy bags. "I wonder what the others will do to celebrate that day." She mumbled, looking at her watch. She quickly took out her phone from her coat's pocket and dialed a number. "Good morning~"

_"Good morning, Yuu-chan..."_ A manly voice answered.

"Oh, did I wake you up, Teppei-kun?" Shiroki asked guilty.

_"No, no you didn't, I woke up an hour ago. Thanks again."_ Kiyoshi answered and smiled. _"I'm still at the hospital, you know."__  
><em>

"I already said that it was fine. You're like my brother.I'm glad I could help you."_  
><em>

_"But still, thanks. I have to end the call now, the doctors just knocked on my door. I'll call you later. Bye." _Kiyoshi quickly said.

Shiroki smiled pleasantly. "Bye, Teppei-kun." She suddenly heard someone approaching her.

"Boyfriend?" Ginyama curiously asked.

"No." Shiroki answered and put the phone back in her pocket.

"Then?" Ginyama asked with a smirk.

"First answer this, why do you care?"

"Let me first say something. Do you know someone named Thornton Kei? He's the same age as you." Ginyama smirked again, approaching Shiroki.

The girl widened her eyes in shock. "H-how do you know him?"

"He is my cousin, even though we have different last names. What a coincidence, right? And before you ask how I found out, I went on your middle school's website as Ai-chan asked me."

"Cousin? Well, I don't care. No answer my question, Ginyama_-kun." _Shiroki ordered, wearing her poker-face again.

"No need to be so hostile, Shiroki. Lets just say that I don't like you, but I like Ai-chan. Her enemies are my enemies, and I heard already your little prank with that dog treat. I also heard about what you were like in middle school." Ginyama countered, wanting Shiroki to surrender.

"So?" Shiroki said, trying to keep her poker-face on.

"I sorta feel bad about Akashi, I mean any guy who chooses you will more or less be happy or miserable. And I hope he will be miserable."

Shiroki narrowed her eyes. "Well, I feel bad about anyone dear to you. I mean, look at you, you're a pessimistic, miserable little guy. I feel bad only by looking at you. And please _do _tell Thornton to remember my words, okay?" Shiroki said, and grabbed Ginyama's wrist, numbing his nerves using all her strength.

She was furious, only knowing that Thornton hadn't given up yet drove her mad. She didn't like Ginyama, only because of the fact that he was related with _him. _His threats didn't mean anything to her, she had heard worse.

"You didn't hold back now, did you?" Ginyama asked, rubbing his wrist.

"Of course not, why should I?" Shiroki glared at him and cracked her knuckles. "A demon shows no mercy, didn't your cousin tell you that?"

\(^-^)/

Outside the Little, Cosy House of Mashike, Aomine, who was irked as Moriyama spaced out, swung his shovel and hit Moriyama's head, who just ducked in time.

"Get back to work." Aomine frowned and lowered his shovel.

"Iam working!" Moriyama protested. 'I'm glad I actually dodged it, he used so much strength!' He sweat-dropped.

Kurose swung her own shovel over to both of their heads, which they both dodged in time as well. "Shut up and continue shovelling. You both space out." She commented as they stared at her tiredly.

Kurose, Aomine, Moriyama and Imayoshi were shovelling at the backyard as Kuroko, Kise and Midorima were shovelling at the side-walks. Later, they would meet at the hill and then continue together from there.

Staring down the hill after shovelling for a bit, Kise observed the footprints in the snow. He really hoped they could get this done as soon as possible before the others returned. Walking in the deep snow was really annoying. 'How in the world can we finish it before the others returns from shopping?' He thought but then he suddenly had an idea as he smiled.

"Midorimacchhi! Kurokocchi!" He called them. He could see their faces being lifted up and they looked to at him at the same time. "Let's play a game!"

"What kind of game, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked. As for Midorima, he just frowned as he was annoyed too with all the snow.

\(^-^)/

Back at the shop, Shiroki was still waiting for the others as she continued glaring at Ginyama. As for him, he was still smirking, even though he couldn't feel his right arm.

Suddenly a cheery voice was heard, which the two recognized as Akasaki's.

"Whew! We finished the shopping earlier than I thought!" Akasaki beamed.

Shiroki wore her poker-face again and faced the others after Ginyama wandered off.

Before she moved beside Momoi and Akasaki though, Akasaki stopped her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Akasaki hurried to run ahead. "Please stay behind me, Shiroki-san. Momoi-san has already informed me about your terrible sense of direction. So I shall protect everyone until we get back to the house!"

"Thanks, Akasaki-san..." Shiroki sweat-dropped as Akasaki marched on.

"It's my duty!" Akasaki said happily with a smile.

"Oh, that reminds me," Momoi said. She was walking beside Shiroki. "What were you doing standing outside, Shiro-tan? Why didn't you just wait for us inside the store? You could catch a cold!"

Shiroki was speechless. She was still processing what had happened a few moments ago in her mind. She had to respond though. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you, Satsuki-chan. The truth is, I got lost in the store so I decided to wait for everyone outside." She replied honestly.

Momoi chuckled. "You are the only person I know who can do this, Shiro-tan."

After they walked a couple of blocks, they were near the hill of where Little, Cosy House of Mashike stood. Akasaki spotted Kise and Midorima just in front of them and they were panting with the shovels in their hands. The side-walks leading up to the house were all shovelled. The paths were cleared of snow.

"Good job, Midorimacchi!" Kise commented as he gripped his knees. Akasaki's group all lifted their eyes higher and Kuroko was walking to Kise's side of the path he made. "It seems that the winner is Kise-kun." He commented.

"Humph," Midorima still tried catching his breath.

Kuroko noticed Akasaki and the others. "And it seems we made it time before them."

\(^-^)/

Some time passed. Shiroki was wandering off, worry written over her face. She was looking for Tetuya Two. When she entered the living room, though, her face became completely blank as she felt her heart being squeezed.

"W-what are you two doing?" Shiroki stuttered, praying that her voice wouldn't crack anymore.

Aizawa and Akashi were completely alone inside. The redhead was sitting on a couch as Aizawa was sitting very near him, her lips almost touching his. Aizawa simpered with a silent thought, tapping her chin while looking at her. Afterwards, she stood up. Shiroki stepped back again and closed the door shut without saying anything.

Shiroki ran up the stairs quickly, went inside Room Three and locked herself in.

Meanwhile, Akashi stood up angrily. "Why did you do this? I told you already that I have a girlfriend."

Aizawa stood up and leaned back against the wall, still smirking at him. "I don't like her, but I _do_ like you. After all the saying goes if you want something, take it or something like that." Aizawa then chuckled.

Over at the stairs, Murasakibara and Kise were peeking from the higher steps. "Aizawa made Shiro-chin upset…" Murasakibara mumbled, his eyes narrowing.

Kise looked up to him, who was slightly over him. "And what are you going to do, Murasakibaracchi?"

"We must get Aizawa away from Aka-chin at all costs."

"How are we going to do that?" Kise asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Murasakibara pointed at Kise, "Kise-chin, seduce her before she falls in love with Aka-chin. I don't want Shiro-chin and Aka-chin to break up."

"Wah?" Kise's mouth opened, a bit stunned. 'Just where does Murasakibaracchi get these ideas?' He thought worried. "Still, what if, not that I mean Akashicchi will,but what if he falls in love with her instead?"

"There's no chance of that happening, _ever_," Murasakibara averted his eyes away to look Room Three's door. "Aka-chin would never fall for a girl like her. And we all know that very well. He would never betray Shiro-chin."

Loud foot steps were heard as Alice quickly ran up the stairs. "You guys, do you know where Yuu-chan is?!" Alice asked them, with Tetsuya Two running up behind her.

"She locked herself in your room, Alicecchi." Kise replied serious.

"Oh dear, did she see what was happening in the living room?" Alice asked again, running her hand through her white hair.

Both Kise and Murasakibara nodded.

Alice knocked her door loudly. "Yuu-chan, let me in!"

"NO!" Shiroki shouted and muffled her voice with her pillow.

"Come, breakfast is ready, you have to eat! I'm sure Akashi didn't want this to happen!" Alice shouted.

"I'm not hungry, onee-chan." Shiroki said as she approached the door but didn't open it.

"You're always hungry. Come on." Alice pleaded.

"Please, onee-chan, I'm begging you, leave me alone. Please. I'm not hungry."

Tetsuya Two lowered his tail when Alice knelt. "Can you at least let Tetsuya Two inside, you were looking for him, right?"

"Thank you." Shiroki then opened the door as the dog went inside. Then she locked it again.

Alice sighed and approached Kise and Murasakibara. "Was she crying earlier?"

Kise, being perceptive, answered. "She was holding her tears back but her face was completely red."

"Damn it." Alice cursed under her breath. She sighed again. "Please, watch over her." She asked and then went down the stairs.

"We have to do something." Murasakibara said again.

I am _not_ seducing her!" Kise pouted.

Murasakibara raised his eyebrows, "It's seducing time, Kise-chin."

"No!" Kise blurted. He was about to look very upset too. Playing around with a girl's heart was against his morals.

"I can do it, guys." A voice was heard. A guy with silvery-white hair was standing there, frowning. It was no other than Ginyama.

Ginyama blinked. The two now looked at him. "I'll do it."

"Why are you offering yourself?" Kise asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I like Ai-chan and even though I don't like Shiroki at all, I can't stand Ai-chan's way of flirting. I hate seeing her make couples break up." He explained.

Kise pointed at Ginyama. "Then, we'll help you seduce Aizawa-san." Kise told him. "Just don't break her heart!"

"Mission 'Make Aka-chin and Shiro-chin make up while seducing Aizawa' begins~" Murasakibara hold his fist up lazily.

"What a long name for a mission..." Ginyama commented. "Lets do this!" He still felt guilty about what he did and say at Shiroki earlier.

**_And that was this week's chapter!_**

_**Anyways, thank you for reading! **_**_I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. _**_**(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 28**

_Shiroki's POV :_

Where am I? Oh right, in my consciousness. I switched places again. _She _was standing before me, white, waist-length hair and hetero-chromatic eyes. Only that the colors were reversed, they were not the same as mine. That was the only way one could tell the difference between us. From the eye color. I had a left light blue one and a right green one while she had them exactly the opposite.

She was now standing now before me, a wide smirk plastered on her face, my other self that was created by my insecurities.

"Why are you doing this Berserk?" I asked as she slowly took more control.

"Because you're weak, Yuu, or should I call little demon or something like that? You've got so many names, it's annoying as hell. I mean look what's gotten over you! You've gone so soft! That's why I exist." Berserk narrowed her eyes.

"I know that I am weak. Call me Yuu, you were the cause of those names, Berserk. You're the stronger one from the two of us." I admitted. It was true, I am weak.

"You're strong too! Look at you, achieving your dreams and so on." Berserk said as she sat down across me. Why was she lying?

"I am not. If I were strong enough, then you wouldn't exist. You emerged from my own weaknesses and insecurities three years ago." I protested and sat down too.

"Stop rambling the same shit over and over again or I'll never let you win again." She threatened and narrowed her eyes. Since we almost have the same appearance, it's pretty strange to see myself glaring at me.

I sighed and gave in. "Okay, I'll stop."

"I rarely let you win in the past, only under certain circumstances. Why did you call me now, Yuu?" She asked me. Was she kidding?

"You saw what I saw, heard what I heard, felt what I felt. You know the answer."

"Of course I know the answer, I'm not retarded. I just wanted to hear it from you." She said.

"I'm too weak and hide behind my facade and you. I have trust issues and think that I won't have a proper relationship with anyone. Before I do something wrong, I prefer destroying the relationship in order not to hurt others or myself." I admitted quickly. "Look at me, even my appearance is strange. I mean who has white hair in their teen years? My hair, my eyes... everything about me is just strange! I'm afraid that I'm different from others, that I won't be loved. But I'm more afraid of my own self. I'm afraid of myself but I hate myself." I admitted as tears started falling from my eyes. Great! I just brought my knees closer to my face.

I heard Berserk yawn. "And what's your motto?" She asked me again, now lying down. Well I _did _wake her up from her slumber. She rarely took control this year. Only when someone challenged me in basketball. I am grateful about that.

"Practice like a devil, play like an angel?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The other one."

"Like all, trust few?" I wiped my tears with my sleeve.

"The other one, damn it!"

Which one did she mean? Oh, that one... "In case of trouble, leave it to Berserk."

She smirked. "That one!"

"So what should I do now?" I asked.

"Leave everything to me. By the end of the day, I'll make that Aizawa-chick know her place and make you and your sweetheart make up and do shit like cuddle and kiss. You finally got your first boyfriend, I won't let you break up with him. I mean, for fuck's sake, you finally have the love-life of a sixteen-year-old girl!" She said as she approached me and threw her arms up in the air.

"Please don't swear. It's impolite." I said but I giggled as she smirked.

"Shut up you goody-two-shoes! You swear too. Now sit back and watch how big sis deals with drama. I'll handle the situation from now on." Berserk replied and flicked my forehead.

"Thank you, please don't make it too obvious though. The one you played a one-on-one against a couple of weeks ago is perceptive. He might tell the others." I warned.

"Such a party-pooper!" She then stuck out her tongue. "I'll scare the shit out of Aizawa, though."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, now lets think of a plan."

_Normal POV :_

Momoi had asked Kurose for a spare key as she was too worried. No one had heard anything from Shiroki for many hours. It was already afternoon and neither her not Tetsuya Two and come out of Room Three. So when she opened Room Three's door, she stopped in her tracks, completely shocked.

Shiroki was playing with Tetsuya Two who was wagging his tail merrily. Shiroki then stood up and walked towards Momoi until she stood before her. "Hello Satsuki-chan~" She greeted. A wide smirk was plastered on her face.

"Who are you? You're not the Shiro-tan I know."

"Who I am? I am Shiroki Yuu of course! Well not the Shiroki you know of course!" Shiroki said as she chuckled at Momoi's confused expression. "Aw, dear. Is it too confusing? Lets just say that I am her twin, only that we share the same body or something like that... You know what? Go ask our auntie. Tell her greetings from Berserk. She'll understand. Okay, bye~" Shiroki said and closed the door.

"Okay... but lunch will be ready in twenty minutes." Momoi said confused.

'I'm not hungry~" Shiroki said loudly. "But thanks~"

'You didn't have to be so mean to her. I said that you could trust her.' Yuu scolded Berserk.

'Okay, okay. We won't go outside yet. Lets wait a few hours first."

\(^-^)/

'It's show time!' Both thought excited. It was time for dinner to be served. Shiroki tied her hair in a bun and went outside Room Three. Berserk, who had taken control, had a wide smirk plastered on her face as she carried Tetsuya Two. Before she descended the stairs, she glanced at Aizawa, who was sitting at the couch near the window. Shiroki approached her as she slowly turned her head to her right. Shiroki now stood beside Aizawa.

Aizawa crossed her legs. She didn't know why but Shiroki seemed different. "Oh Shiroki, what a pleasant surprise." Aizawa said as she tried to hide her uneasiness.

"It really is~" Shiroki mused.

"So in the end, you might want to break up with your boyfriend. I mean he didn't even fight back. I saved you the hassle." Aizawa lied and laughed sadistically.

Shiroki sneered and laughed. "Break up with him? You've got to be kidding, Aizawa. You didn't save me. It's actually the complete opposite. You made me angry." Shiroki said with a dark aura surrounding her.

Aizawa was completely sure now. The girl before her was bad news. She gulped as Shiroki grabbed Aizawa's chin and made her look directly into her hetero-chromatic eyes. "Aizawa Makoto, born in 7th January in Mito. When you were three years old, you went on holidays here with your parents, who then left you here and traveled in some other country. To be honest, if I had a daughter like you, I would abandon her too." Shiroki said and chuckled as Aizawa started shaking. "Aw you're cute. I love seeing you so uneasy and nervous." She had learnt about everyone's past from Kurose in the morning.

"Who said that I was nervous?" Aizawa asked as she grabbed her hand to hold it lower from her face. Shiroki grabbed tighter though.

"Now I said it before and I'll say it again. I'm good at terrorizing people. Very good. So if you don't stop trying to make me upset and destroy my relationship, then-" Shiroki threatened but was cut off by Aizawa.

"What'll you do? Kill me?"

Shiroki sneered. "No, I won't kill you. I'm not a killer. I'll just make you regret ever going on holidays in Mashike with your parents. Do you understand, Aizawa?" Shiroki asked, grinning.

Aizawa grumbled as Shiroki tightened her grip. "O-okay! I get it. I'll leave you alone."

"Good girl." Shiroki said as she released her grip. Aizawa immediately rubbed her chin, Shiroki used too much strength. "Don't make me repeat my words, Aizawa. I don't give second chances." Shiroki threatened as she glared at the girl who only nodded.

'What the hell? Is she bipolar?' Aizawa cursed in her mind. 'She ruined my mood, it's not worth it.'

_Shiroki Yuu's POV :_

"Did you see that? Her expression was hilarious. I bet she shat her pants." Berserk asked me as she wiped her tears away.

"I did. Thanks again, Berserk." I said as we descended the stairs. "I'll handle it from now on."

"You better do! Don't wake me for such petty things. I'm glad I helped you but still!" She said as she let me take charge again. "Now make up you two! You looked so ugly when you saw them together." Berserk said.

"Yes, ma'am!" I saluted with a smile. Thanks Berserk.

_Normal POV :_

Shiroki finally went to the first floor but was dragged to another room by Kise and Murasakibara.

"You two? What are you doing?" She yelped as Kise made her sit on an armchair.

"Shirokicchi, Momoicchi and Alicecchi told us everything." Kise said completely serious.

"What do you mean by 'us' and 'everything'?" Shiroki asked.

"I meant about your split personality and by is I mean Alicecchi, Momoicchi, Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi and me." Kise explained. "But it seems that the others were eavesdropping." He added.

_Flashback : After lunch : _

_"Why'd you call us here?" Aomine scoffed as Alice and Momoi stared at him. Momoi was nervous. Alice had explained everything to Momoi hesitantly but Momoi begged to inform the others._

_"Don't talk. It's important. I have to inform you about Yuu-chan. As you know or heard, Aizawa flirted with Akashi without him wanting her." Alice said, ignoring some gasps from the others who didn't know._

_"So?" Kagami asked confused._

_"Well today, she saw how Aizawa tried kissing him. Akashi though told her off and intimidated her." She explained as everyone glanced at Akashi. They couldn't tell what he was feeling, his face was completely void from any emotion. "That's bad news."_

_"Why's that?" Kagami asked again._

_"If you only let me explain, Bakagami." Alice said as her left eye twitched. "Momoi tried to talk to her before lunch but told me 'greetings from Berserk.'. Now before any of you asks me who Berserk is, she's her split personality." Alice said, studying everyone's shocked expressions._

_"How is that possible, Alice-san?" Kuroko asked._

_"When she was in elementary school, she had you and Ogiwara support her but when she moved to America, she was completely alone again. She was a polite and kind girl in the beginning, but after a few weeks, she seemed to become an entirely different person. It was as if there was two 'Yuu's. When she played basketball sometimes, she laughed maniacally like when she played against Kise. When she was a third-year, it was completely obvious. When I confronted her, she spilled the beans. She told me that my assumptions were true. In eighth grade, another Shiroki was born from her fear of being too weak. I didn't understand that though. She had dismissed any thoughts of social life. She would train whenever she had spare time. She wanted to feel so strong, no one would challenge her. She was-and still is-insecure about her abilities and her outward appearance. Since then, she let her other self take over and be in charge. She grew fond of her other self, to the point where she named it 'Berserk' and called her 'bid sis'. Well Berserk is a hot-headed, intimidating person who swears a lot but is very protective of Yuu-chan. So please if you notice a change in Yuu-chan's personality, don't make fun of her. Berserk has taken charge again." Alice begged as she paced around in circles, anxious about the responses._

_For a good two minutes, no one spoke. Midorima cleared his throat. "How long do this changes last?"_

_Alice and Momoi turned their heads towards him. "Sometimes a few minutes, sometimes days or weeks. It depends on how those two clear things out." Alice explained._

_"I see." Midorima replied as he held a large candy cane, his lucky item._

_Flashback : End : _

"Sorry." Shiroki apologized. "Sorry I didn't tell you anything. I wanted to tell you someday but I was too scared. I didn't know how to explain this. Sorry." Guilt was written all over her face as she balled her fists.

"Why are you apologizing, Shiro-chin?" Murasakibara asked.

"Because now you surely think that I'm weird. You're my friends but I didn't tell you anything!" Shiroki said, raising the tone of her voice.

"You're not weird, Shiro-chin~" Murasakibara mused, munching on the snacks he had bought from the grocery shop.

"Why? I mean-" Shiroki looked perplexed but was cut off.

"Every one of us has secrets and is weird in his own way, Shirokicchi." Kise explained, crossing his arms.

Shiroki's sight was blurry as she was touched by his words, by their reactions. It felt good being accepted by the others. "Thanks..." She mumbled.

"Now that we confirmed that, can we go? Dinner is served." Murasakibara asked, finishing his bag of crisps.

"Yes! I'm starving." Shiroki giggled as she wiped her tears with her sleeve. 'I'm exhausted too... It's difficult changing personalities with big sis.' Shiroki thought.

Tetsuya Two barked happily as the three entered the dining room. Everyone was seated exactly like the previous evening. They all had their eyes glued on Shiroki who started getting nervous. She sat opposite of Akashi and lowered her head.

"Could you please not stare at me? I feel a little uncomfortable." Shiroki requested. "And thank you for checking out on me." She said to Momoi and Alice. "But I won't thank you for telling my secret, Alice-nee." She said with a sharp face as Alice smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Yuu-chan but you didn't have the guts." Alice said and earned a confused look from Midorima who was sitting opposite of her.

"How can you tell the difference between them?"

"Simple. By the facial expressions and by how she calls me. Yuu-chan calls me 'Alice-nee' or 'Nee-chan' while her other self, Berserk, calls me 'Auntie' or simply 'Alice'." Alice explained and earned a few 'oh's from the others.

While everyone was talking about different matters a few minutes later, Akashi leaned over to Shiroki. "Yuu," He called out. "I-"

Shiroki cut him off. "Sorry that I didn't let you explain yourself and that I cut you off now but can we better talk later alone?" Shiroki asked with a sincere smile.

\(^-^)/

"Seijuurou-kun," Shiroki said as she walked towards Akashi. "thank you for putting up with me all this time." Shiroki thanked as she encircled her arms around him. "Only knowing that you told her off is enough for me. After all, I've forgiven you."

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows. He had explained already that he had told Aizawa that he was in a relationship. He told her that he had threatened Aizawa to never do anything like that again. But still, Shiroki had forgiven him even before he said one word. He didn't understand why. It seemed that he had said the last part loud enough for Shiroki to hear.

"You know, when I saw you two together, I felt more afraid than betrayed. Later, I gave it a thought or two, okay, maybe twenty. For a few hours, that was the only thing I thought about. But Berserk shook me and said those exact words; _"That Akashi-guy would never do such thing!"_ So I believed in you. I trusted you." Shiroki explained, closing her eyes.

"I'll make sure that something like this never happens again, Yuu." Akashi said as he cupped her cheek, kissing her on the lips.

When he pulled away, he chuckled amused by Shiroki's flushed red face. "O-okay!" Shiroki nodded. 'Even though Berserk made sure of that.' Shiroki thought happily.

**_And that was this week's chapter!_**

_**Anyways, thank you for reading! **_**_I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. _**_**(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	30. Author's Note : Hiatus 2

_**Author's Note : To everyone reading this story; I will put the story on a two-week hiatus again as I am preparing for high-school. I was actually thinking of ending this fanfiction on the 30th chapter but, after giving it a thought or two, I want now to describe Shiroki's life as a sophomore and will so continue. At first, when I first published this story, I didn't think that it would have so much feedback, so many views. I was completely surprised as it is my first fanfiction I've ever written. I want to thank you for supporting and reading this fanfiction, you make my day and, as I've told you countless times, you guys are amazing. Sorry for making you wait yet again. **_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 31**

_Normal POV :_

The next morning, every team was assembled at the main gym, with all of the coaches standing in front of them. Shiroki was standing with the managers together with Satomi. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes. 'Why did I have to train until 3am yesterday? Stupid me... I didn't sleep enough.' She scolded herself. 'I have to train more though. I have to be surpass myself, surpass the others. I'll train today too, maybe play a one-on-one with someone. Maybe Aomine-san, we still haven't played a one-one one.' She thought and glanced at Aomine.

The blue-haired boy noticed her and returned the gaze. She diverted her eyes immediately and glanced at Seirin and then Rakuzan. She smiled at the sight of her teammates but soon glanced at Momoi, who was announcing the teams.

"Alright! As everyone knows, seven schools have been selected from each country to compete in the International Basketball Tournament." She started. "As it's hard making a training regime for everyone combined, all the coaches discussed this matter with the managers and decided to divide you into teams based on your skills and team positions." Momoi finished as she crossed her arms.

The players nodded as every coach started to announce the members.

"We are basically dividing you into first, second, third and fourth strings. The first string consists of Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kise, Kuroko, Kagami and Shiroki. The second string consists of Hanamiya, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Kasamatsu, Takao, Imayoshi, Himuro, Mibuchi, Miyaji, Okamura, Hayama and Seto. The third string consists of Izuki, Moriyama, Nebuya, Kobori, Nakamura, Otsubo, Kimura and Wakamatsu. The fourth string consists of Susa, Hayakawa, Fukui, Liu, Furuhashi, Hara and Yamazaki. Now, everyone, come with me!" Riko stepped forwards and walked out of the gym with the players trailing slowly behind her.

They lined up in front of the coaches as they listed them up based on their positions.

"Point Guards are Akashi, Hanamiya, Izuki, Takao, Kasamatsu, Fukui, Imayoshi." Momoi spoke. "Shooting Guards are Midorima, Himuro, Huyyga, Mibuchi, Sakurai, Moriyama, Yamazaki. Small Forwards are Kise, Hayama, Liu, Miyaji, Furuhashi, Kuroko, Suza. Power Forwards are Aomine, Kagami, Shiroki, Okamura, Hara,Hayakawa, Kimura. Centers are Murasakibara, Kiyoshi, Nebuya, Wakamatsu, Otsubo, Kobori, Seto." Satomi explained as she dropped the honorifics.

The training started with warm up exercises and ten laps around the court. So far, all of the players could keep up. Satomi, Riko and Momoi were recording their strengths and staminas as they calculated the strength of their abilities.

"Shiro-tan is really something, isn't she?..." Momoi spoke quietly as she stared at her notes in awe.

"She is but why are you mentioning it now?" Satomi's attention was caught by her comment. "Let me see." She pointed at Momoi's notes as Momoi showed the final calculation of Shiroki's strength making the brown-haired girl's eyes widen in shock.

After Riko took a look at the notes, she nodded slowly as she was in awe. "This... can't be..." She muttered. "They're different from the last time during the Winter Cup... Her stats are too high... She's the same as the Generation of Miracles, if not better..." She closed her mouth but opened to speak again after a couple of seconds. "That girl is a monster," She commented as she glanced at Shiroki. "An admirable female player, it's no wonder she's in Rakuzan's team..."

"Good job everyone!" Satomi exclaimed smiling as caught everyone's attention. The practice lasted two hours so a few players were out of breath. "After a five minute break, we're going to play basketball in three-man teams, then after a ten minute break we are going to have another practice match."

Everyone nodded and went over to the benches to rest.

"I'm exhausted! How about you, Tetsuya-kun?" Shiroki sighed as she sat on the bench next to Kuroko.

"Everyone is working hard. I am exhausted too. Momoi-san and the others prepared a really good program." Kuroko said as he caught his breath.

"The girls worked hard on this program with the other coaches. I only helped them a little but really, everyone's working hard." Shiroki agreed as Satomi gave Kuroko and Shiroki towels and a bottle of water.

"Thank you." Both said in unison as Satomi only smiled in reply.

"Yuu-chan, we are going to announce the teams now, get ready." Satomi informed her as she glanced again at Kuroko. She got used to his faint presence rather quickly, maybe because she spent most of her free time with Mayuzumi. The brown-haired girl then scanned the room and smiled as soon as she saw Momoi, running towards her.

"Everyone," Momoi called them as she caught everyone's attention. The first two three-on-three' are between Team One consisting of Akashi, Shiroki and Murasakibara and Team Two consisting of Kasamatsu, Kiyoshi and Midorima. On the other half of the court, Team Three consisting of Imayoshi, Takao and Hyuuga and Team Four consisting Kagami, Aomine and Sakurai are going to play a three-on-three. First teams to score 21 wins and play against each other in the end."

Shiroki glanced at Akashi as a smile spread cross her face, a fire lit in her eyes. 'I'll get to play together with Seijuurou-kun~' She thought excited as she skipped towards him.

"With a final score of 24-18, it's Team One's victory and with a final score of 22-17, it's Team Four's victory. Next two teams competing are Team Five consisting of Kise, Izuki and Kuroko and Team Six consisting of Hanamiya, Himuro and Miyaji." Satomi announced as the members of said teams stood up and went to the court.

"I'll get to be with Kurokocchi!" Kise cheered as he glanced smiling towards Kuroko.

\(^-^)/

Τhe next morning, Shiroki woke up to the vibration of her phone under her pillow as she had set an alarm to wake up before the others to practice. She noticed that her Riko and Satomi were still sleeping soundly and tiptoed her way towards the bathroom, careful not to make a noise loud enough to wake up the girls. 'Satsuki-chan woke up already? Surprising... I have to drink coffee first, a strong one. I only slept one or two hours today, same as yesterday.' She thought as she got dressed after taking a quick shower. She then went to the dining area as she saw Midorima, Akashi and Kise having a cup of coffee early in the morning.

"Shirokicchi! Good morning!" Kise greeted her cheerily.

She smiled and sat beside Akashi. "Good morning Kise-san, Seijuurou-kun, Midorima-san."

Momoi entered the room "Shiro-tan you're awake! Would you like tea or coffee?" She asked smiling brightly.

"Coffee please and make it as strong as possible." Shiroki requested with a smile. Momoi nodded, went to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later placing a cup of coffee in front of her friend. "Thank you Satsuki-chan." She thanked her as the pink-haired girl returned her a smile.

"Shirokicchi, why are you drinking your coffee that strong today?" Kise asked as he put down his cup of tea, giving the girl a strange girl.

"I have to stay awake as I wanted to practice some more." Shiroki replied as she took a large sip from her coffee, immediately feeling more awake.

"No, you don't. You are going to overexert yourself again. You already have lack of sleep, stay here." Akashi said as he stared at her hetero-chromatic eyes.

"But, Seijuurou-kun I-" Shiroki tried to protest but was cut off by the redhead.

"No buts. You will train together with the others." Akashi said.

Shiroki stared at his red eyes, hoping to find a spark of uncertainty, of humor but no, his eyes were filled with confidence and certainty. "Okay, at least I can sit beside you." She murmured as she glanced at him.

"Good morning." Kuroko, who had just arrived, greeted everybody.

"Oh, Tetsu-kun, you're awake! Do you want tea or coffee?" Momoi smiled at the sight of her crush.

"Good morning, Momoi-san." Kuroko greeted as he sat beside Midorima. "A cup of tea please."

"Okay~" Momoi trailed off and went to the kitchen again only to come back with another cup of tea and placed it in front of him.

"Thank you." Kuroko thanked her before taking a sip.

"Kuroko, is Kagami still asleep?" Midorima asked and earned a nod. "The reason I woke up is actually because he and Aomine-kun were snoring too loudly." Kuroko replied bluntly.

"Kagamicchi is a loud snorer?!" Kise chuckled at the thought of Kagami drooling in his sleep, mumbling about basketball. Kise shut up immediately though and shrieked at the sight of Aomine, who looked like he hadn't slept in ages as it seemed that he had bags under the eyes that reached his nostrils.

Aomine stopped in his tracks, fully awakened by Kise's shriek. "Kise! Why are you shouting?" He asked, eyes widened but the eye bags still remained.

Momoi quickly ran towards them as soon as she heard Kise shriek. The moment she saw Aomine though, she snorted and laughed loudly. "Da-Dai-chan l-looks ridiculous!"

"What are you laughing at?!"Aomine hollered at his childhood friend annoyed.

"N-nothing Dai-chan." She held her laughter as Aomine narrowed his eyes not convinced.

Shiroki took her phone out of her pocket and gave it to Aomine. "Please look at your reflection, Aomine-san. You have black circles beneath your eyes." She informed him. "No offence, but you look like a panda bear." She deadpanned, making almost everyone stifle a chuckle.

Aomine looked at his reflection and widened his eyes. "It's that idiot's fault, he was snoring too loudly! He was nibbling wood, not just snoring." He scowled.

"You were snoring loudly too, Aomine-kun." Kuroko informed, taking the last sip of his tea.

"Was not!"

"You were. Even I could hear your from the next room." Midorima said as he pushed his glasses.

\(^-^)/

"Alright, we're going to start the second day of the training!" Satomi cheered gleefully as she ignored the groans from the others. "Today we'll be improving your stamina, and we'll do that by running around this camp for six laps today!" She smiled innocently.

Everyone sweat-dropped shocked as the property where the training camp was located was enormous. Expecting them to run all over it six time was absurd. After a few minutes, everyone lined up in three lines. Shiroki and Akashi ran around together chatting as Liu was running beside them, not bothering to listen to what they were saying. The white-haired girl took a sharp breath and started running a bit faster, leaving Akashi behind for a second before he caught up to her pace.

"What are you doing, Yuu?" Akashi asked.

"I'm going to beat you on this stamina test!" She challenged her boyfriend so she started running faster.

Akashi sighed at her liveliness when it came to basketball and ran after her, surpassing ehr in the process as they still chatted.

After only three laps, most players started feeling exhausted, except for the Generation of Miracles and Shiroki and Kagami. "You guys are still running. Amazing!" Shiroki smiled at them.

"Like you're one to talk Shiroki!" Kagami sneered.  
>Shiroki just shrugged and after looking around her, she asked. "Where is Tetsuya-kun actually?"<p>

"I'm here, Yuu-san." Kuroko popped up beside Kagami surprising him as he jumped away, losing his balance and falling down.

"You should stop jumping out of nowhere. Kagami-kun." Kuroko deadpanned

"_You_ should stop popping out of nowhere!" Kagami retorted. "I thought I made it clear enough last time."

Shiroki shrugged and ran after Akashi, who didn't bother waiting for the others. As soon as he noticed the hetero-chromatic eyed girl, Akashi smiled.

Suddenly, Shiroki slowed down her pace feeling light-headed as her knees felt like jelly. She felt like vomiting as she barely felt like all of the blood was rushing from her head all the way down to her feet in a sudden rush, like being in a roller-coaster. Darkness started clouding her vision as she felt her friends' voices more and more distant. The girl neither felt the pain when she hit the ground suddenly nor the pain of her knees scraping the ground noisily. She only felt the darkness pulling her more and more in.

"Yuu!" Akashi rushed towards her together with everyone else who hadn't taken a break.

"What happened?" Midorima asked. "Did she faint?"

Akashi was busy as he checked her pulse and elevated her legs. "I told her not to overdo it with the practice..." Akashi scowled.

"Midorima-kun, Yuu-san has been suffering from sleep deprivation since elementary school, so she has a tendency to faint. She must have been sleeping less and less." Kuroko informed him worried.

Midorima immediately pressed the vein behind her ears, hoping to make her conscious as Akashi kept trying to arouse her by tapping on the shoulder.

_Shiroki's POV : _

When I opened my eyes, everything was blurry. I could recognize people, people with strange hair colors, my friends. My vision became clearer and clearer as I saw Satsuki-chan giving me hair with her notebook. I tried standing up but Seijuurou-kun held me down as he held my shoulder.

"Stay down Shiro-tan."Satsuki-chan told me as she continued giving me air. "You fainted and passed out for around five minutes or so." Weird, it's been weeks since I fainted the last time. I learnt how to deal with my own fainting. I usually have headaches after waking up but I'm back to good, I think.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I looked down on the ground. The back of my head hurt a bit. I ran my hand through my hair to see if I had a wound but I scrapped my knees and had a little bump on my forehead, a bump that hurt though. I tried standing up as I leaned on Seijuurou-kun. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys. I usually learned how to deal with it."

"Idiot, you should have told us that you're insomniac." Kagami-kun scolded me. H-how did he know? Either Tetsuya-kun or Seijuurou-kun must have told him.

"Like you did in Mashike with Berserk! Shirokicchi, you should be more honest!" Kise-san pouted.

"Okay, sorry, again I'm sorry. I'll be completely honest from now on." I apologized again as I felt a lump in my throat. Again, just because I was careless I worried them, I worried my friends,I worried Seijuurou-kun.

"Anyway, go to the infirmary to treat your knees and then go to your dorm room with Momoi and rest a bit." Seijuurou-kun said as I approached Satsuki-chan with a nod as she smiled.

I'm so grateful to have them by my side.

_Normal POV : _

Shiroki, who was feeling better after resting for a few hours, was walking through the hallways alone, ready to train a bit when she ran into Satomi who was running in a great hurry. "Yuu-chan, have you seen Aomine-kun anywhere? Touou's coach is looking for him." Satomi asked her as she stopped in front of her, trying to catch her breath.

"No sorry, I haven't seen him, I just exited our dorm room." Shiroki replied.

"Okay then. I have to go now, I'll see you later! Text me if you see him , okay?" Satomi hugged tightly Shiroki.

"See you, Ichigo-chan." Shiroki hugged back as Satomi dashed off.

Shiroki continued staring at her friend until she was out of her sight. As soon as Satomi did, Shiroki headed towards the courts, thinking that Aomine might be there. She found Aomine playing in one of the indoor courts. She silently watched him throw shots, not wanting to disturb his pace. She remembered how Kuroko told her that Aomine had given up on basketball the day they caught up on each other's lives. His old self was complete the opposite of hers Both loved playing basketball and were very good at it too.

However, Aomine kept training and getting stronger, to the point that he often completely crushed his opponents' will to play basketball. He was initially sad about this, and searched for his equal on the court, but he never found one. Aomine came to think that no one could match him. This was when his arrogance originated.

On the other hand,Shiroki kept training and getting stronger, wanting to crush her opponents without caring about their feelings as she strove to be the very best until no one would be her equal on the court. Basketball was her way of dealing with her problems and way of finding peace with Berserk.

Shiroki felt glad that he enjoyed playing basketball, just by watching him play, she could feel that he was dedicated to the sport again. Aomine noticed her watching so he stopped and faced her. "Shiroki? What are you doing here?" He asked as he passed the ball to her after seeing her clothes, guessing the reason.

"I wanted to train. Why are you here, Aomine-san?" Shiroki asked and shot the ball.

"Same reason as you." Aomine replied as he took the ball.

Shiroki took her jacket off. "Well then, how about a one-on-one?" She suggested. Aomine stared at her for a while and looked away. "Show me that you're a worthy rival."

The blue-haired boy smirked and passed the ball to her. She caught the ball and glanced at Aomine. "Let's play." He challenged.

Shiroki stood in front of Aomine as she was on offense. She started off, only dribbling the ball on both of her hands quickly. She activated her Demon Eyes, analyzing Aomine She continued dribbling until only an orange shade was visible, driving past him. Aomine ran after her as he stole the ball and dunked, making the metal creak.

Shiroki clicked her tongue as she got the ball but Aomine made a defensive stance, ready to steal the ball again. She took a step back and broke his ankles ran towards the hoop and dunked.

The game went on for another thirty minutes. The two of them panted, trying to catch their breaths. Playing each other on the court exhausting as both of them had entered the Zone. This time, Aomine received the ball and dashed towards the ring. Shiroki chased after him and slapped the ball from behind. She took a step back as she shot a three-pointer.

Aomine was running towards the hoop again as Shiroki guarded him, he did a fake to the left and then on the right, fooling Shiroki. Shiroki smirked as she chased after him as she disappeared. She stole the ball from him and went for a dunk. It was Aomine's turn to block her now. To his surprise, she avoided him by spinning in the air and dunking. The metal creaked as she landed on the ground.

'What the heck? She did the same to Kise too!' Aomine thought as she took a deep breath, swiping her brow with her arm.

"Do you want to take a ten minute break and continue then? It's my win this time." Shiroki smiled.

"You bet! I'll beat you in the next one!" Aomine pointed at her.

"In your dreams, Aomine-san~" Shiroki mused as she gulped down half of her water bottle she had brought together with her. "Oh!" She exclaimed as soon as she closed the lid of her water bottle. "Ichigo-chan was looking for you earlier, she said that your coach was looking for you." She informed him as he looked at her curiously.

"Why?"

"I don't know, you should go though, we can play a one-on-one next time again. Tell me whenever you want to play again." Shiroki said as she closed her bag and exited the gym.

\(^-^)/

The two were in an empty room playing shogi and was playing alone while Shiroki watched him as she was sitting beside him. They were suggesting locations for their date and they finally decided to go to a nearby amusement park. Shiroki was still staring at his hands, remembering her

**_Flashback : A few hours before :_**

_Shiroki entered the gym with Satomi, Riko and Momoi giggling as they caught everyone's attention for a moment. _

_Momoi cupped Shiroki's cheek as she approached her. "Today is your free day Shiro-tan, you should ask him out!" She urged but whispered loud enough for Satomi and Riko to listen._

_Shiroki blushed at that thought. "B-but-" She was interrupted by Satomi._

_"Come on Yuu-chan, he's your boyfriend. Go on a date with him today." She gripped her from her shoulders making Shiroki face her. "No buts! That's what couples do! You did the same thing to me and Chihiro-kun and look where we are now! We're a couple" She whispered a little louder._

_"You did the same thing to me and Tetsu-kun." Momoi added giggling._

_"No go there and ask him, use the others of the first string too if you want." Riko suggested._

_"Shiroki blushed even more but looked determined. "Okay I will. Can you just help me with my outfit please?"_

_The three girls nodded as they pushed Shiroki towards Akashi as they gave her a thumbs-up. _

_"Good morning Seijuurou-kun." Shiroki greeted with a smile._

_"Good morning Yuu." Akashi greeted back with a small smile._

_"Has Shirogane-sensei already mentioned our first match against another country?" She asked although she knew the answer._

_"We'll be playing against South Korea." Akashi asked but noticed how awkward Shiroki was feeling. "Why are you asking?"_

_"Well since today is the first string's free day, I thought it would be great if we could go out." Shiroki said already blushing._

_"Good idea." Akashi replied. "I will pick you up from the dorm room on six. Would you like to play shogi until then?" _

_Shiroki nodded eagerly. "Just give me five minutes, I have to tell something to Satsuki-chan first." She said and skipped towards the girls after earning a nod from him. She had to tell the news to the girls first._

**_Flashback End :_**

Akashi chuckled as he repeated the plans for their date, the redhead set the time plan properly so he could show her something magnificent before it got dark outside. "You don't mind if we stay until late outside, do you?"

Shiroki shook her head, smiling. "I'm fine with it. After all you planned all this in no time, Seijuurou-kun, even though it was a little spontaneous. You want to show me the sunset surely, right?" Shiroki guessed as her lips turned to a smirk.

Her guess made Akashi widen his eyes. "My, my, you guessed right." Akashi retorted amused. "I wanted to surprise you, but since you found out, it won't be a surprise anymore."

"Ah, I'm sorry Seijuurou-kun, I didn't want to ruin your plans." Shiroki apologized, regretting having used her ability on him. Akashi smiled as he patted her head, signalling that he was fine with it. "I'm looking forward to looking at the sunset with you, Seijuurou-kun. Although, even looking at a simple sheet of paper while being with you would be a memorable experience. It's your presence that makes it memorable." She said, eyes filled with sparkles.

"You really love sunsets, don't you?" Akashi asked curiously.

Shiroki nodded vigorously. "Yes. It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are."

"Beautiful, hm?" Akashi mused. Her compliments made his heart feel tight as he was out of breath. She did it unconsciously most of the times, but it still was amusing to him.

"By the way, Seijuurou-kun. What if we don't make it to the Ferris wheel before the sun starts setting?" Shiroki then asked again.

The redhead chuckled. "Don't worry, Yuu. We are going to see the sunset as everything will be according to our plan."

Shiroki blinked. "How can you be so sure actually?"

Akashi smiled proudly. "Because I am Akashi Seijuurou. I believe in my own decisions and that everything will be going smoothly."

"You may have cut that nonsense about being absolute but you're still full of yourself Seijuurou-kun." Shiroki said completely serious, making Akashi chuckle. He took one of his pieces and moved it forward. They continued playing in silence until Shiroki remembered something. "Seijuurou-kun. Can I ask you something?" She asked as blood red eyes locked with hetero-chromatic eyes.

"Go ahead."

"Can you train with me from now on? Extra training, I mean."

Akashi stopped playing and crossed his arms. "Why are you asking, Yuu?"

"An old teammate of mine sent me an e-mail yesterday. The names of one of the seven high schools of the States was the high school I wanted to go to initially. My old teammates are taking part, so is Thornton too. Strangely enough though, Jack will be there too. I thought that he had transferred to another school." Shiroki informed him.

Akashi's eyes widened. "So they're going to compete in the National Basketball Tournament?"

Shiroki nodded solemnly. "Yes. I have to hone my skills."

The redhead fell silent for a while; comprehending Shiroki's words to him earlier. Now that he knew, Akashi finally understood why had been acting that way. It was simply because Shiroki wanted to become stronger and better than her teammates during middle school; hence the desire to always be the best, overexerting herself like that.

But at the same time, he felt worried. She was constantly exhausted. What if she fainted again? What if that desire to be the best didn't stop at her teammates? What would happen if she saw Thornton Kei again? Would the same happen as it did a few months before? Would Thornton still be so possessive over her? What would happen if Shiroki reunited with Jack again? What would Shiroki's reaction be and what would Jack's one be like? Would Shiroki keep her problems to herself again?

"I see." Ending his thoughts, he continued moving his pawns again on the shogi board. He tried to hide his worry by focusing his gaze on the board rather than looking at the white-haired girl..

Silence filled the air after that. Neither Akashi nor Shiroki wanted to initiate any conversation as they had their own activity. Yet, they didn't mind the quiet and awkward atmosphere. As his hand moved, Akashi could feel Shiroki's gaze following his every move. The girl observed his movements without muttering a word once. She didn't want to break his concentration. Her gaze felt powerful to him; he didn't know why though.

Akashi finally raised his face and looked at Shiroki with an unreadable expression. When their eyes met, Shiroki suddenly giggled making Akashi raise his brows. "Why are you laughing, Yuu?" The redhead asked.

"It's just that I'm wondering how I got this lucky..." Was Shiroki's reply. "Just by looking at you, this thought always pops in my mind _'how did I get this lucky?'_. I'm in love with your smile, with your voice, with your body, with your laugh, with your eyes, with your personality. I'm in love with you, Seijuurou-kun and just the thought that a person like you can love me with all my flaws, it seems that I'm the luckiest person ever." Shiroki replied honestly as she smiled a sincere smile.

Her statement made Akashi astounded. Statements like that, her honest replies always made him smile in a special kind of way. He gave her a kind of feeling, a kind of feeling that made him love her flaws, her mistakes, her smiles and giggles, her ability and sharp mind, everything. He loved everything about her. Having finally found an answer to what this feeling was, he couldn't help himself but chuckle as he ruffled his hair and he stared intensely into Shiroki's eyes.

Every time his eyes locked with hers, that feeling always rose onto the surface. "Ah… Why are you giving me this kind of feeling, Yuu?" Akashi asked, making Shiroki blink at his words.

"What do you mean, Seijuurou-kun?" She asked but stopped when Akashi stood up from his chair, approached her, and trapped her by putting his hands on both sides of the chair. To say she was surprised would be an understatement.

There was silence again between their closeness, not until Akashi spoke out. "Yuu…" He trailed off. "I don't know why, but I really want to devour you so that no one will take you away from me."

"You aren't a cannibal Seijuurou-kun, you can't eat me." Shiroki deadpanned.

Akashi chuckled. "I'm not a cannibal but you should still stay with me." He said as he encircled his arms around Shiroki's shoulders, embracing her.

"I'll stay with you, Seijuurou-kun." She reassured him as she encircled her arms around his waist, embracing him too as she tip-toed and pecked him on the lips.

\(^-^)/

A few hours passed and Shiroki was in her dorm room with Momoi, Riko and Satomi getting ready for her date.

"Hold still!" Satomi held her by her shoulders as Momoi braided her hair.

"But it hurts when you pull my hair!" Shiroki protested as Riko shushed her, making Shiroki pout.

"Just wait a minute... and ready!" Momoi said, proud of her braiding her friend's hair to a waterfall braid.

Shiroki stood up as Riko led her to their room's mirror to see her outfit. It was simple yet beautiful. The girls did their best at choosing the clothes as they decided for a black skirt, black boots, tights, a white sweater and a red loop scarf with her fox jewelry.

But it was a different case for Akashi. He had planned everything with small changes to surprise her. He would execute it successfully as he made sure his timing would be perfect for that day.

And so, at six o'clock Akashi was standing outside her dorm room. He knocked on the door as a shriek was heard from inside and loud footsteps making Akashi furrow his eyebrows.

The door opened revealing Shiroki who was smiling from ear to ear. "Hello Seijuurou-kun." She stared at him. he was dressed in black, black coat, black trousers with a black shirt, even the shoes were black, except for a dark red scarf that complimented his eyes.

Akashi blinked when he saw her. "Hello Yuu. Shall we go?" He asked and earned an eager nod from the girl as she stepped out of her room after greeting the girls.

The two then went to the train station and after chatting for a while, got on the train after buying their tickets to their destination. On the train, they sat beside each other; chatting about some random things as time passed quickly. When they arrived at their destination, Akashi called for a taxi and they immediately went to the amusement park.

Akashi stretched his arm and held Shiroki's hand, making her face turn as red as a tomato. "So, where do you want to go first?"

"There please." She pointed at a roller coaster with her other hand.

A while later, as they exited another roller coaster, the redhead looked at his watch as it was almost seven o'clock as the two arrived at their final destination, the Ferris wheel.

"Are you excited about the Ferris wheel, Seijuurou-kun?" Shiroki asked excited.

"I guess so." Akashi replied smirking. The two then continued walking to the queue for the Ferris wheel. The sky was getting redder as the pale orange winter sun lowered over the edge of the world towards a preternatural night. "Speaking of which, Yuu, what do you think about today?"

Shiroki blinked. "Do you mean the date?"

Akashi smirked. "Yes, the date, what do you think?"

She was being thoughtful as she rubbed her chin deep in thought. "It was amazing, I enjoyed every single moment of it." She replied bluntly.

"Is that so?"

"Well, it was you who planned it, you even changed the plans,Seijuurou-kun. You were right, it was a success because you planned it."

Akashi wanted to reply but they were already in the front row and got into the cabin with the help of the operator. The white-haired girl looked out of the window, excited for the ride. A smile spread across her face.

"My, my. Aren't you excited for this?" Akashi asked in amusement. Seeing a gleeful Shiroki, who was sitting the opposite of him, was an enjoyable view for him. Shiroki nodded, her eyes not moving as she stared at the sunset.

"Because we finally watched the sunset from the Ferris wheel." She explained happily.

"You are really adorable, Yuu." Akashi said as he chuckled at her behavior. He stared at the window, he practically felt normal to that daily occurrence. The sunset was just a boring event since he saw it every day. There was nothing special in it. But he chose not to tell that out loud so he wouldn't upset Shiroki.

"The sunset is so beautiful. Isn't it?" Shiroki commented.

Akashi hummed in reply. "Good thing that we get to see it from the top, isn't it?" He asked as he glanced at Shiroki, who was staring at the sun. Her eyes were inspecting every movement of the sun as it gradually sank deeper in the horizon. She was completely focused as she enjoyed every single second of the view.

Akashi was stunned, but not because of her wide smile, it was because her her hetero-chromatic eyes.

Her eyes that were empty and blank when they first met were now filled with many different emotions, Akashi read what she was feeling when he stared at her eyes, bliss and happiness. Seeing her with that look made his heart skip a beat. The redhead glanced at the sunset and turned back to face Shiroki.

Even though he always found sunsets plain and boring, just by being with her that day made him find sunsets quite fascinating. Akashi smiled as he rested his back on the back of the seat. He glanced at the sky again as the sky was painted with blue and black shades as the sun had set. "It is indeed beautiful."

"I'm glad you're also thinking the same, Seijuurou-kun." Shiroki giggled.

Their cabin slowly moved down signaling that their time had finished.

Before they exited the cabin though, Akashi closed the distance between them immediately without warning. As he closed his eyes, he could feel his lips touching her soft ones, before leaning away and smiling to a blushing Shiroki. "With that you won't have to fel guilty about the payment, we are even now." Akashi remarked playfully. Shiroki felt her cheeks turning redder and redder by the second.

"My, aren't you cute blushing like that?" Akashi teased.

"I will let you pay more often if that's what I get in return." Shiroki said teasing him back.

"It doesn't have to be only then, Yuu." Akashi chuckled as he asked. "Do you want to try any other rides?"

Shiroki took a deep breath as he stared at him, bracing herself as she closed the distance between them again. "Yes, I do, Seijuurou-kun." She teased as she blushed again.

**_Author's Note :_** _**I'm sorry I didn't update the chapter last week as I was stydying for my exams and didn't have enough time.**_

**_Thank you for your kind reviews too as well as the favorites and follows._**

**_And that was this month's (belated) chapter! Thank you everyone for waiting patiently and continuing reading and supporting my fanfic. _**

_**Anyways, thank you for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this month's chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R! See you again next month!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 30**

_Normal POV :_

It was Tuesday afternoon in Kyoto and in Rakuzan High, every student went to his extracurricular activities. Shiroki was walking at her own pace to gym when suddenly Satomi appeared in front of her, startling the girl. "Boo!" The brown-haired girl opened her palms and giggled at the startled expression of her friend.

Said girl stopped in her tracks, a barely audible yelp escaping her lips. "Ichigo-chan, please don't scare me like that!" Shiroki pouted and crossed her arms.

"But it's so fun scaring you!" Satomi giggled and held her friend's hand. "Come on lets go, we'll be late for practice! Today's practice will be so exciting!"

Shiroki smiled happily, her mood completely changing. "Oh yeah! I'm just excited for the news we just received!"

"Come now!" Satomi urged as she went outside while dragging Shiroki behind her. She beamed at her friend and fist pumped.

"Okay." Shiroki nodded her head and faced Satomi "I'll race you to the gym, first one who gets there won't have to polish the basketball balls for one week!" Shiroki announced and started running giggling.

"Unfair!" Satomi retorted but ran anyway. The girls both run to the gym with Shiroki getting first ti the gym. A few seconds later Satomi arrived gasping for air as she cursed under her breath. "Lets go and change." She offered and went inside the changing room.

"Okay~" Shiroki followed suit after her, happy that she won the bet. "In case we are going to stay in the same room and there are bunk beds, do you want to take the above one or the bottom one?" She asked a few minutes later after she had changed to her gym clothes.

"The bottom one." Satomi replied smiling. "So? Are you excited?"

"Okay, I'll take the above one then. Of course I'm excited about it." Shiroki giggled and exited the changing room.

A few minutes later, before practice started, Shirogane called all the members as Satomi stood beside him. He closed his eyes and opened them again, completely serious. "Good" He said. "I have an announcement to make." He gathered the players around. "This year Japan's been chosen to compete in the International Basketball Tournament, which means, the seven best high-school basketball teams will have to play together against other countries."

"What?" The whole team chorused confused.

Shirogane let out a deep sigh before explaining it completely. "The International Basketball Tournament will be held in 3 months so the head of the training above the top seven schools said that we need to get this training started early this year. We'll be leaving for a trip together with the other six teams."

"Come to think of it, this is the first time Japan has gotten into the Internationals" Mibuchi mentioned.

"You're right" Hayama beamed. " Let's do our best so we won't let our country down!" He cheered.

Shiroki glanced at Akashi was was standing still, his face was completely void of any emotion. The girl approached him and poked his shoulder making him face her. "What is it, Yuu?"

"Nothing, it's just that you didn't say anything, not even when Shirogane-sensei announced it to us yesterday." She explained smiling. "Aren't you excited to meet new opponents?"

Akashi smirked as he rubbed his chin. "I guess I am. Are you excited for the tournament?"

"Yep. I want to know what the opponent teams are capable of doing. We'll also train together with your former teammates."

\(^-^)/

"Shin-chan!" Takao called Midorima as the latter shot another three-pointer.

"What do you want, Takao?" Midorima inquired pushing up his glasses.

"Are you excited about the International Tournament?" Takao asked cheerily as he passed the ball to him.

"Yes, that's why I'm training." Midorima replied and shot a ball again.

The other teams with the Generation of Miracles will be there, right?" Takao asked grinning.

"Hn." Midorima huffed.

\(^-^)/

"This is so exciting Kasamatsu-senpai! We get to train with Kurokocchi and the rest of my former teammates!" Kise cheered excitedly.

"Yeah… sure…" Kasamatsu replied with no interest as they continued to do some shots at the gym. Kise had been rambling about the tournament since the beginning of the practice, annoying so his other team members.

\(^-^)/

"Dai-chan, Dai-chan! We get to have a reunion with Tetsu-kun and the others again!" Momoi cheered happily. Their coach had announced them the news about the tournament a few hours ago and the two were the only ones left in the gym.

Aomine was focused on practicing. He wanted to train more so he could beat Kagami and Shiroki the next they met.

"Oi, Dai-chan! Are you even listening?!" Momoi asked annoyed with a pout.

"I don't care…" Aomine replied. "All I care about is beating those two…" Aomine said.

'I have to call Shiro-tan and tell her the news... on second thought, she probably has already heard them.' Momoi thought to herself then smiled at Aomine. 'I look forward to Friday~' She smiled playfully.

Aomine looked at her weirdly and raised an eyebrow. "What are you smiling at?"

Momoi shook her head and giggled playfully. "Nothing…"

\(^-^)/

"You're eating too much than usual, Atsushi." Himuro noticed as he looked at the purple-haired giant who was eating snacks like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, really? I didn't notice…" Murasakibara looked down on his sweets. "Maybe because… I'm too excited for the training trip~"

\(^-^)/

Shiroki's POV :

I wore my jacket as soon as I heard Satsuki-chan exit the guest room. I still don't know why she decided to go with Rakuzan's team to the trip, not that it bothered me, but it was strange. We persuaded Shirogane-sensei to let her come with us so we could plan ahead everything. I remember having bags under my eyes as we stayed up late discussing how we gave our valentine truffles to the people we love or like. Time really flies when you have fun, doesn't it? A month has passed since Satsuki-chan came here for the first time but it was awesome.

**_Flashback : _**

_It was Saturday afternoon when Shiroki went together with Alice to the train station. The two were waiting for Momoi, who would stay for the weekend so they would teach her how to make chocolate._

_A few minutes later, the train from Tokyo arrived and the pink-haired girl steppes out of the train as she searched for her friends. As soon as she distinguished them by their hair color, she ran towards them cheerily. "Shiro-tan, Alice-tan~" She called._

_Immediately, Alice and Shiroki turned towards her both smiling._

_"Satsuki-chan!" "Momoi!" They called and emerged in a group hug._

_"Are you excited for the trip?" Shiroki asked Momoi and earned a nod._

_"It'll be fun! I heard we two and RIko are going to be the only girls there." Momoi said excited._

_"Nope, there will be one of my best friends too, she's the assistant manager." Shiroki explained smiling._

_"Great! You have to introduce me to her."_

_"Okay." _

_"Okay lets go now, I'm freezing over here." Alice gritted her teeth, annoyed that her nose and cheeks had turned red from the cold. "Momoi, are you ready?" She asked as she watched the girl scrable for her things._

_"Ah, yeah! Just wait.. one.. minute!" She answered while trying to close her large bag, which was almost bursting out of its seams with its contents._

_Alice chuckled at her as she moved her hands from her bag and closed it with ease, "Let's go?"_

_"Yeah." Momoi laughed. "But first, put this inside your pockets." Momoi handed Alice the pocket warmers._

_"Oh, thanks, you're a lifesaver~" Alice mused relieved when she felt the warmness from the pocket warmers spread throughout her body._

_They walked to Shiroki's apartment, chatting happily. Soon, they arrived outside of it and stopped. Shiroki pointed at it, as it was the first time Momoi visited her. "There it is!"_

_They walked in, and Shiroki took Momoi's hand as soon as they took off their shoes. "Satsuki-chan, welcome to our apartment!" She proceeded with showing her every room with Momoi giggling in excitement._

_Half an hour later, Momoi, Shiroki and Alice were sitting in the living room as they drank a cup of coffee. "Then," Alice suddenly stopped, turned, and looked at the others with an eager look, "are you ready to get started?"_

_"Yes, I have already learnt the recipe by heart." Shiroki enthusiastically answered. _

_"I brought a recipe with me too." Momoi said and rummaged in her bag, "Here it is! I already read it earlier, and I brought the ingredients I didn't want to trouble you."_

_"That was very nice of you, Satuski-chan." Shiroki smiled. 'Lets make sure we make great chocolates for the people we love.' She thought and smiled to herself._

_Alice tied an apron around her waist and tied her hair into a ponytail. "Yuu-chan will you get the instruments needed? Ah, and Momoi, did you bring cocoa powder or a chocolate bar?"_

_"Chocolate bar." Momoi quickly said, before she handed her the paper as Alice's eyes scanned it while she searched the cabinets._

_"Okay," She began, with her eyes still on the recipe, "we'll start with making the chocolate small by chopping it with a knife..."_

_"Alice-tan, you're really good at this, aren't you?" Momoi said as she saw how Alice tossed the chocolate truffles in cocoa powder. _

_"I learned a lot from my mother." Alice said, bad at ease as she imediatelly regretted it.  
><em>

_"Is that so? You must've gotten along well, then!" Momoi continued the subject, and Shiroki subtly gulped, a lump forming in her throat._

_"Y-yeah, we did." Alice answered, hoping the subject would change._

_"Why 'did'? Did you fight?" Momoi asked, as Alice nearly dropped the spoon she had been playing with, and turned completely silent._

_"Satsuki-chan, my grandparents dies in a car accident when I was four years old..." Shiroki said as Momoi widened her eyes._

_"I didn't know... I'm sorry for asking..." Momoi apologized._

_"Don't worry Momoi, many years have passed since the accident. Lets change the subject, shall we? Who are the lucky ones to receive your chocolate?" Alice smiled a small smile._

_"I'm going to give chocolates to Seijuurou-kun, to the team regulars and to my friends." Shiroki replied, her cheeks flushed a rosy pink. "Are you going to give chocolate to Tetsuya-kun?"_

_"T-t-that's a very good question!" Momoi squeaked, "S-so good.. but yes, I'm going to give him my homemade trouffles this year!"_

_"I see..." Shiroki replied to her nervous little speech. 'I really hope Tetsuya-kun finally realizes your feelings, Satsuki-chan.' Shiroki thought._

_"Alright," Alice spoke as she put the truffles in the fridge to cool down. "would you like to clean up while it's in the oven?" She earned a nod from the two as they set to work together._

**_Flashback end :_**

"Shiro-tan, are you done already?" Satsuki-chan appeared in my bedroom while I was packing her bag for the training trip.

"Yep, I'm ready." I smiled as I zipped her bag shut. I really hope I dodn't pack too much stuff...

"Alice-tan is still sleeping but told us to call her as soon as we get there." She said as I nodded.

We exited the apartment and I locked the door before walking off to the elevator. Seijuurou-kun happened to stand next to the elevator as he wanted to pick me up from my apartment so we decided to walk to school together.

"Good morning, Akashi-kun." "Good morning, Seijuurou-kun." Satsuki-chan and I greeted at the same time.

"Good morning." He replied. I wonder if he slept well tonight.

"Which teams do you think are going to the trip with us?" Satsuki-chan asked, striking a conversation.

"What do you mean, Satsuki-chan?" I asked her.

"Well, Surely, five out of the seven schools are going to be from the Generation of Miracles," She started off. "Plus, Seirin was picked too, so I was wondering which team the other one is." she finished.

"The seven schools are Rakuzan High, Seirin High, Kaijou High, Touou Academy, Shuutoku High, Yosen High and Kirisaki Daichi High." Seijuurou-kun informed us. I'm looking forward to meeting the others again!

\(^-^)/

We arrived at our training camp, and the bus parked just outside the gate separating us from the buildings. We got off the vehicle, it seems that we were the first ones to arrive. I followed Ichigo-chan and Satsuki-chan to the platform as we waited for the other six schools to arrive. _  
><em>

Soon, Kaijou's bus arrived with Kise-san getting off first as he ran towards us. "Shirokicchi, Akashicchi... and Momoicchi? Why are you here, Momocchi?" Kise-san asked confused.

"Oh, Ki-chan. I wanted to stay with Shiro-tan a little more so I could update my data for Rakuzan's team." Satsuki-chan replied as Ichigo-chan stared at him. Kise-san pulled us in a suffocating hug before introducing himself to Ichigo-chan, which wasn't that pleasant. I didn't think someone would hug me tighter than Teppei-kun... I heard that he'll be coming with Seirin's bus. I miss that moron... I wonder if he got used to walking with the plasters.

"...tan...Shro-tan! Shiro-tan!" Satsuki-chan called me, was I spacing out again? i hope I don't fall asleep again during a ceremony. It would be humilating.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. What is it, Satsuki-chan?" I asked her.

"Lets call Alice-tan until the others arrive." She offered. "Sato-chan, lets go." She offered Ichigo-chan her hand, at least I was not the only one who had a strange nickname. I'm so lucky to have them.

\(^-^)/

During the ceremony, our team was lined between Touou and Seirin, and I happened to stand by Teppei-kun. He was still wearing plasters but the surgery went well. That's a relief as it would be a shame if such a talented boy would just give up. He had to strain me the moment I saw the captain of Kirisaki Daichi's team, who was the one who injured him, as I would have injured him or broken him some bones. I want to wipe that arrogant smirk off his mouth in the most painful way. I used my Demon's Eyes on him and found out that he wasn't that good, he kept saying "Whether it's genius or prodigy, once it's broken, it's just garbage_._" but even Tetsuya-kun has better skills that him. I should switch with Berserk again soon...

"Hey, Yuu-chan!" Ichigo-chan whispered cupping her mouth. She kept nudging me with her elbow until she called me again. "Yuu-chan!"

"What do you want, Ichigo-chan?" I asked her as she just smiled at me.

"You finally noticed me." She said. "You look a bit intimidating, like Akashi-kun. Did something happen?" She asked me, worry written all over her face. Why did I worry her?

"Sorry,I was just spacing out. I didin't want to worry you, Ichigo-chan but I'll go outside for a bit." I told her as I turned towards the exit. I'm going to train, I have to train and make that new move perfect.

_Normal POV : _

The opening ceremony had come to an end and every team's coach instructed the members to go to their rooms by pairs. Satomi, who was in the same room as Shiroki, Momoi and RIko, as they were the only girls, was searching for the white-haired girl together with Momoi. The two were searching in the building's corridors for her when they noticed Akashi, who was glancing at the back.

They exited the building and saw Aomine walking at his own pace with a basketball between his torso and arm. "Dai-chan! You're going to play basketball?" Momoi called him.

"Yeah, I won't be doing anything else here anyway since we have the day off." He replied scratching his head with his free hand.

"Have you seen Shiro-tan anywhere?" Momoi asked him again.

"Not since the ceremony."

"Lets go with him to the courts, she may be there." Satomi suggested.

"Great idea, Sato-chan!" Momoi exclaimed as she approached Aomine, who was walking towards the basketball courts, with Satomi following suit.

_Shiroki's POV :_

"Come on, Kise-san, another round please!" I said as I tried catching my breath after playing a few rounds with him.

"But Shirokicchi, shouldn't we take a break?" He looked at me worriedly, approaching me.

"Okay, I just want to try something." I raised my head, "Pass me the ball please, Kise-san."

He passed me the ball as I positioned myself, I heard footsteps that approached the courtbut chose to ignore them with my back faced to them. So far, Kise-san used Perfect Copy twice and I used my new move thrice. Let's go for the fourth time.

Firstly, I activated my Demon's Eyes. Alice-nee had made me deveop it during the holidays by sitting at a bench among a crown and analyze everyone at the same time. I no longer have headaches when using it on many people at the same time. I passed the ball quickly from my left and to my right and back to my left until I caught the right pace until only an orange shadow was visible. I jammed my finger to my forearm and took a step forwards and ran towards the hoop. I spun and dunked as my forehead touched the metal of the basket. I have to learn to use my right hand too. So far so good, mumbling my right arm's nerves is a strange yet effective method.

I looked at Kise-san and smiled. "Shall we play another round Kise-san? I would like to try it again against you." I told him.

"Alright, Shirokicchi, I'll give my all!" He beamed.

"I won't show any mercy either!" I'll use my full strength this time. "You'll be on the offense this time."

"That won't be necessary" An intimidating voice spoke as my head shot at that too familiar voice. Seijuurou-kun was standing next to Satsuki-chan, Ichigo-chan and Aomine-san. I think I might be in trouble... Oh dear...

"Seijuurou-kun, hi." I greeted with a nervous smile. He's goingto scold me, I'm sure of it!

"Everyone!" Kise exclaimed, smiling at them.

"Oi, Shiroki, I'm challenging you to a one-on-one!" Aomine-san demanded pointing his finger at me.

"Okay, Do you want to be on the offense?" Iasked him but Seijuurou-kun gave me a stern look.

"No, head to your room first and rest for a while before playing again. You've been playing against Kise for an hour now using your ability, I don't want you to get tired." He told me and tossed a pair of keys to me.

"Okay, Ichigo-chan, Satsuki-chan, do you want to come with me?" I asked them and received a nod from both of them.

We bid farewell to the guys and made our way towards our room. I sighed as I heard the ball dribble signaling that the guys were playing against each other.I activated my eyes and saw Midorima-san and with Takao-san. It was 2 on 2, with Seijuurou-kun and Kise-san against Takao-san and Midorima-san.

"Are you feeling well, Yuu-chan?" Ichigo-chan asked me a few minutes later as she sat on one of the beds in our dorm room.

I nodded my head. "Yep, I'm okay. Thanks for asking." I replied. "Do you now where Riko-san is? Her stuff is here but I haven't seen her since the ceremony."

"I think that she went with one of Seirin's team members to go sightseeing. I'm not sure though" Ichigo-chan replied.

"I see…" I said. "Too bad, shall we begin without her then?" I suggested.

Satsuki-chan stood up and sat at her desk writing something on a piece of paper. Ichigo-chan laid on her bed with her belly facing the mattress as she took out a notebook and a pen. I stood up and took my notebook from my bag. We continued talking about basketball strategies we were planning to suggest as I continued using my ability. We wrote everyone's data on a separate notebook and small facts about them like age, stamina, team and position. Satsiki-chan's skills are high percentage and Ichigo-chan's are definitely above average.

"Oh, Riko-san, you're here." Satsuki-chan noticed Riko-san entering our room a while later, as she set her bag on the bed below Satsuki-chan's. "Oh if you don't mind, I took the bed on top"

"It's fine." She said as she rested on her bed. "What are you writing?"

"Oh, We were analyzing every known skill from every member. We didn't know where you were actually so we started without you." I replied.

"You... Okay, have you finished writing them?" She asked.

"No, we still have to analyze Kirisaki Daichi's team." Ichigo-chan informed.

"I'm quite thirsty, does anyone want something from the vending machine?" I asked them.

"No, thanks." Riko-san replied.

"I'll take strawberry juice." Ichigo-chan said.

"Orange juice for me then." Satsuki-chan said.

I stormed out of the room as I shut the door.

_Normal POV : _

Shiroki was walking confused, still searching for the vending machine as she got lost. 'I think I have already passed from here once...' She mumbled as she stopped in her tracks.

She noticed a black-haired figure and ran towards him but noticed that the figure was wearing a black, white and green-blue jersey, Kirisaki Daichi's colors-

The white-haired girl scanned Hanamiya with her eyes as she frowned. She dug her nails into her palms as she fought the urge to hit the sadistic boy who was standing in front of her and still unaware of her presence.

Hanamiya turned his head at the sound of her footsteps scowling as he mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something, I didn't hear you." Shiroki said, although she was wearing her usual poker face, she didn't bother hiding the annoyance in her tone.

"No I didn't, you're just imagining things." Hanamiya said, his scowl forming to a smirk.

"I think I do, I just imagined you falling from the first floor of this building, for example." Shiroki said, glaring at the black-haired boy as she passed by him.

Hanamiya clicked his tongue and grabbed her wrist,stopping her.

"What are you doing, Hanamiya? Let go off me." Shiroki asked, dropping the honorifics.

"Aren't you a feisty one? Do you think I'll just let you go after this incident, when I don't even know your name?" Hanamiya replied to her question with another one.

"What incident? I was just trying to find a vending machine and you were in my way." Shiroki asked. She scanned him again. "Hanamiya Makoto, 179cm tall, weighs 67 kilos, point guard of his team. Physical ability 8/10, technique 8/10, stamina 6/10, mental strength 8/10, special ability 8/10, ability to annoy someone just by existing 10/10." Shiroki glared. "See, I know everything about you and my name's Shiroki Yuu, see you on the court." And by that she caught her pace and left Hanamiya standing there.

Kiyoshi, who had been watching the whole incident, ran after her and called her. "Yuu."

Shiroki turned her head as he snapped her from her thoughts. "Ah, Teppei-kun. How are you? Why are you upset?" She asked worried as she stopped walking and faced him.

"I watched the whole incident with Hanamiya and you. You guys looked like you were talking about something serious there. Did he say something mean to you?" He asked worried, his usual goofy smile was replaced by a stern look.

"Oh, no. He didn't do something and I just expressed my opinion about him." She replied and giggled. "I like it when you show your protective side, it reminds me of the old times when obaa-chan used to babysit me for hours~" She trailed off.

Kiyoshi chuckled. "Were you heading somewhere?"

"Oh,right!" Shiroki exclaimed. "I was. Do you know if there's a nearby vending machine?"

"Why? Did you get lost again?"

Shiroki responded with a pout. "It's not my fault the building is so huge. But do you? The girls are waiting for me."

"Okay, let me show you the way." Kiyoshi suggested as Shiroki placed his one arm over her shoulders.

She noticed the confused look on his face. "What? You still have those plasters. It's my fault I make you show me the way, at least let me help you walk."

"Yuu.. Thanks." Kiyoshi smiled a goofy smile.

"The same as always..." Shiroki muttered under her breath. 'Ichigo-chan, Satsuki-chan, Riko-san, wait for me as I have to update Hanamiya's data...' She thought and faced Kiyoshi. 'Teppei-kun, I will make him pay, the one wo injured you, Hanamiya Makoto. A person I despise as much as I despise Thornton...' She thought as a smirk was placed on her lips. "The tournament's gonna be fun~" Shiroki exclaimed as she walked side by side with Kiyoshi.

**_Author's Note :_** _**I'm sorry I didn't update the chapter on Saturday. Also, good luck to those who have started school or college and so might be writing tests (like me). **_

**_And that was this month's (belated) chapter! Thank you everyone for waiting patiently and continuing reading and supporting my fanfic. _**

_**Anyways, thank you for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this month's chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R! See you again next month!**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is credited by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, only the OCs, and the plot are mine. If by chance the plot, the OCs, the title/summary/picture is the same as an other fanfiction, then it is purely coincidental**

**Chapter 31**

_Normal POV :_

The next morning, every team was assembled at the main gym, with all of the coaches standing in front of them. Shiroki was standing with the managers together with Satomi. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes. 'Why did I have to train until 3am yesterday? Stupid me... I didn't sleep enough.' She scolded herself. 'I have to train more though. I have to be surpass myself, surpass the others. I'll train today too, maybe play a one-on-one with someone. Maybe Aomine-san, we still haven't played a one-one one.' She thought and glanced at Aomine.

The blue-haired boy noticed her and returned the gaze. She diverted her eyes immediately and glanced at Seirin and then Rakuzan. She smiled at the sight of her teammates but soon glanced at Momoi, who was announcing the teams.

"Alright! As everyone knows, seven schools have been selected from each country to compete in the International Basketball Tournament." She started. "As it's hard making a training regime for everyone combined, all the coaches discussed this matter with the managers and decided to divide you into teams based on your skills and team positions." Momoi finished as she crossed her arms.

The players nodded as every coach started to announce the members.

"We are basically dividing you into first, second, third and fourth strings. The first string consists of Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kise, Kuroko, Kagami and Shiroki. The second string consists of Hanamiya, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Kasamatsu, Takao, Imayoshi, Himuro, Mibuchi, Miyaji, Okamura, Hayama and Seto. The third string consists of Izuki, Moriyama, Nebuya, Kobori, Nakamura, Otsubo, Kimura and Wakamatsu. The fourth string consists of Susa, Hayakawa, Fukui, Liu, Furuhashi, Hara and Yamazaki. Now, everyone, come with me!" Riko stepped forwards and walked out of the gym with the players trailing slowly behind her.

They lined up in front of the coaches as they listed them up based on their positions.

"Point Guards are Akashi, Hanamiya, Izuki, Takao, Kasamatsu, Fukui, Imayoshi." Momoi spoke. "Shooting Guards are Midorima, Himuro, Huyyga, Mibuchi, Sakurai, Moriyama, Yamazaki. Small Forwards are Kise, Hayama, Liu, Miyaji, Furuhashi, Kuroko, Suza. Power Forwards are Aomine, Kagami, Shiroki, Okamura, Hara,Hayakawa, Kimura. Centers are Murasakibara, Kiyoshi, Nebuya, Wakamatsu, Otsubo, Kobori, Seto." Satomi explained as she dropped the honorifics.

The training started with warm up exercises and ten laps around the court. So far, all of the players could keep up. Satomi, Riko and Momoi were recording their strengths and staminas as they calculated the strength of their abilities.

"Shiro-tan is really something, isn't she?..." Momoi spoke quietly as she stared at her notes in awe.

"She is but why are you mentioning it now?" Satomi's attention was caught by her comment. "Let me see." She pointed at Momoi's notes as Momoi showed the final calculation of Shiroki's strength making the brown-haired girl's eyes widen in shock.

After Riko took a look at the notes, she nodded slowly as she was in awe. "This... can't be..." She muttered. "They're different from the last time during the Winter Cup... Her stats are too high... She's the same as the Generation of Miracles, if not better..." She closed her mouth but opened to speak again after a couple of seconds. "That girl is a monster," She commented as she glanced at Shiroki. "An admirable female player, it's no wonder she's in Rakuzan's team..."

"Good job everyone!" Satomi exclaimed smiling as caught everyone's attention. The practice lasted two hours so a few players were out of breath. "After a five minute break, we're going to play basketball in three-man teams, then after a ten minute break we are going to have another practice match."

Everyone nodded and went over to the benches to rest.

"I'm exhausted! How about you, Tetsuya-kun?" Shiroki sighed as she sat on the bench next to Kuroko.

"Everyone is working hard. I am exhausted too. Momoi-san and the others prepared a really good program." Kuroko said as he caught his breath.

"The girls worked hard on this program with the other coaches. I only helped them a little but really, everyone's working hard." Shiroki agreed as Satomi gave Kuroko and Shiroki towels and a bottle of water.

"Thank you." Both said in unison as Satomi only smiled in reply.

"Yuu-chan, we are going to announce the teams now, get ready." Satomi informed her as she glanced again at Kuroko. She got used to his faint presence rather quickly, maybe because she spent most of her free time with Mayuzumi. The brown-haired girl then scanned the room and smiled as soon as she saw Momoi, running towards her.

"Everyone," Momoi called them as she caught everyone's attention. The first two three-on-three' are between Team One consisting of Akashi, Shiroki and Murasakibara and Team Two consisting of Kasamatsu, Kiyoshi and Midorima. On the other half of the court, Team Three consisting of Imayoshi, Takao and Hyuuga and Team Four consisting Kagami, Aomine and Sakurai are going to play a three-on-three. First teams to score 21 wins and play against each other in the end."

Shiroki glanced at Akashi as a smile spread cross her face, a fire lit in her eyes. 'I'll get to play together with Seijuurou-kun~' She thought excited as she skipped towards him.

"With a final score of 24-18, it's Team One's victory and with a final score of 22-17, it's Team Four's victory. Next two teams competing are Team Five consisting of Kise, Izuki and Kuroko and Team Six consisting of Hanamiya, Himuro and Miyaji." Satomi announced as the members of said teams stood up and went to the court.

"I'll get to be with Kurokocchi!" Kise cheered as he glanced smiling towards Kuroko.

\(^-^)/

Τhe next morning, Shiroki woke up to the vibration of her phone under her pillow as she had set an alarm to wake up before the others to practice. She noticed that her Riko and Satomi were still sleeping soundly and tiptoed her way towards the bathroom, careful not to make a noise loud enough to wake up the girls. 'Satsuki-chan woke up already? Surprising... I have to drink coffee first, a strong one. I only slept one or two hours today, same as yesterday.' She thought as she got dressed after taking a quick shower. She then went to the dining area as she saw Midorima, Akashi and Kise having a cup of coffee early in the morning.

"Shirokicchi! Good morning!" Kise greeted her cheerily.

She smiled and sat beside Akashi. "Good morning Kise-san, Seijuurou-kun, Midorima-san."

Momoi entered the room "Shiro-tan you're awake! Would you like tea or coffee?" She asked smiling brightly.

"Coffee please and make it as strong as possible." Shiroki requested with a smile. Momoi nodded, went to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later placing a cup of coffee in front of her friend. "Thank you Satsuki-chan." She thanked her as the pink-haired girl returned her a smile.

"Shirokicchi, why are you drinking your coffee that strong today?" Kise asked as he put down his cup of tea, giving the girl a strange girl.

"I have to stay awake as I wanted to practice some more." Shiroki replied as she took a large sip from her coffee, immediately feeling more awake.

"No, you don't. You are going to overexert yourself again. You already have lack of sleep, stay here." Akashi said as he stared at her hetero-chromatic eyes.

"But, Seijuurou-kun I-" Shiroki tried to protest but was cut off by the redhead.

"No buts. You will train together with the others." Akashi said.

Shiroki stared at his red eyes, hoping to find a spark of uncertainty, of humor but no, his eyes were filled with confidence and certainty. "Okay, at least I can sit beside you." She murmured as she glanced at him.

"Good morning." Kuroko, who had just arrived, greeted everybody.

"Oh, Tetsu-kun, you're awake! Do you want tea or coffee?" Momoi smiled at the sight of her crush.

"Good morning, Momoi-san." Kuroko greeted as he sat beside Midorima. "A cup of tea please."

"Okay~" Momoi trailed off and went to the kitchen again only to come back with another cup of tea and placed it in front of him.

"Thank you." Kuroko thanked her before taking a sip.

"Kuroko, is Kagami still asleep?" Midorima asked and earned a nod. "The reason I woke up is actually because he and Aomine-kun were snoring too loudly." Kuroko replied bluntly.

"Kagamicchi is a loud snorer?!" Kise chuckled at the thought of Kagami drooling in his sleep, mumbling about basketball. Kise shut up immediately though and shrieked at the sight of Aomine, who looked like he hadn't slept in ages as it seemed that he had bags under the eyes that reached his nostrils.

Aomine stopped in his tracks, fully awakened by Kise's shriek. "Kise! Why are you shouting?" He asked, eyes widened but the eye bags still remained.

Momoi quickly ran towards them as soon as she heard Kise shriek. The moment she saw Aomine though, she snorted and laughed loudly. "Da-Dai-chan l-looks ridiculous!"

"What are you laughing at?!"Aomine hollered at his childhood friend annoyed.

"N-nothing Dai-chan." She held her laughter as Aomine narrowed his eyes not convinced.

Shiroki took her phone out of her pocket and gave it to Aomine. "Please look at your reflection, Aomine-san. You have black circles beneath your eyes." She informed him. "No offence, but you look like a panda bear." She deadpanned, making almost everyone stifle a chuckle.

Aomine looked at his reflection and widened his eyes. "It's that idiot's fault, he was snoring too loudly! He was nibbling wood, not just snoring." He scowled.

"You were snoring loudly too, Aomine-kun." Kuroko informed, taking the last sip of his tea.

"Was not!"

"You were. Even I could hear your from the next room." Midorima said as he pushed his glasses.

\(^-^)/

"Alright, we're going to start the second day of the training!" Satomi cheered gleefully as she ignored the groans from the others. "Today we'll be improving your stamina, and we'll do that by running around this camp for six laps today!" She smiled innocently.

Everyone sweat-dropped shocked as the property where the training camp was located was enormous. Expecting them to run all over it six time was absurd. After a few minutes, everyone lined up in three lines. Shiroki and Akashi ran around together chatting as Liu was running beside them, not bothering to listen to what they were saying. The white-haired girl took a sharp breath and started running a bit faster, leaving Akashi behind for a second before he caught up to her pace.

"What are you doing, Yuu?" Akashi asked.

"I'm going to beat you on this stamina test!" She challenged her boyfriend so she started running faster.

Akashi sighed at her liveliness when it came to basketball and ran after her, surpassing ehr in the process as they still chatted.

After only three laps, most players started feeling exhausted, except for the Generation of Miracles and Shiroki and Kagami. "You guys are still running. Amazing!" Shiroki smiled at them.

"Like you're one to talk Shiroki!" Kagami sneered.  
>Shiroki just shrugged and after looking around her, she asked. "Where is Tetsuya-kun actually?"<p>

"I'm here, Yuu-san." Kuroko popped up beside Kagami surprising him as he jumped away, losing his balance and falling down.

"You should stop jumping out of nowhere. Kagami-kun." Kuroko deadpanned

"_You_ should stop popping out of nowhere!" Kagami retorted. "I thought I made it clear enough last time."

Shiroki shrugged and ran after Akashi, who didn't bother waiting for the others. As soon as he noticed the hetero-chromatic eyed girl, Akashi smiled.

Suddenly, Shiroki slowed down her pace feeling light-headed as her knees felt like jelly. She felt like vomiting as she barely felt like all of the blood was rushing from her head all the way down to her feet in a sudden rush, like being in a roller-coaster. Darkness started clouding her vision as she felt her friends' voices more and more distant. The girl neither felt the pain when she hit the ground suddenly nor the pain of her knees scraping the ground noisily. She only felt the darkness pulling her more and more in.

"Yuu!" Akashi rushed towards her together with everyone else who hadn't taken a break.

"What happened?" Midorima asked. "Did she faint?"

Akashi was busy as he checked her pulse and elevated her legs. "I told her not to overdo it with the practice..." Akashi scowled.

"Midorima-kun, Yuu-san has been suffering from sleep deprivation since elementary school, so she has a tendency to faint. She must have been sleeping less and less." Kuroko informed him worried.

Midorima immediately pressed the vein behind her ears, hoping to make her conscious as Akashi kept trying to arouse her by tapping on the shoulder.

_Shiroki's POV : _

When I opened my eyes, everything was blurry. I could recognize people, people with strange hair colors, my friends. My vision became clearer and clearer as I saw Satsuki-chan giving me hair with her notebook. I tried standing up but Seijuurou-kun held me down as he held my shoulder.

"Stay down Shiro-tan."Satsuki-chan told me as she continued giving me air. "You fainted and passed out for around five minutes or so." Weird, it's been weeks since I fainted the last time. I learnt how to deal with my own fainting. I usually have headaches after waking up but I'm back to good, I think.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I looked down on the ground. The back of my head hurt a bit. I ran my hand through my hair to see if I had a wound but I scrapped my knees and had a little bump on my forehead, a bump that hurt though. I tried standing up as I leaned on Seijuurou-kun. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys. I usually learned how to deal with it."

"Idiot, you should have told us that you're insomniac." Kagami-kun scolded me. H-how did he know? Either Tetsuya-kun or Seijuurou-kun must have told him.

"Like you did in Mashike with Berserk! Shirokicchi, you should be more honest!" Kise-san pouted.

"Okay, sorry, again I'm sorry. I'll be completely honest from now on." I apologized again as I felt a lump in my throat. Again, just because I was careless I worried them, I worried my friends,I worried Seijuurou-kun.

"Anyway, go to the infirmary to treat your knees and then go to your dorm room with Momoi and rest a bit." Seijuurou-kun said as I approached Satsuki-chan with a nod as she smiled.

I'm so grateful to have them by my side.

_Normal POV : _

Shiroki, who was feeling better after resting for a few hours, was walking through the hallways alone, ready to train a bit when she ran into Satomi who was running in a great hurry. "Yuu-chan, have you seen Aomine-kun anywhere? Touou's coach is looking for him." Satomi asked her as she stopped in front of her, trying to catch her breath.

"No sorry, I haven't seen him, I just exited our dorm room." Shiroki replied.

"Okay then. I have to go now, I'll see you later! Text me if you see him , okay?" Satomi hugged tightly Shiroki.

"See you, Ichigo-chan." Shiroki hugged back as Satomi dashed off.

Shiroki continued staring at her friend until she was out of her sight. As soon as Satomi did, Shiroki headed towards the courts, thinking that Aomine might be there. She found Aomine playing in one of the indoor courts. She silently watched him throw shots, not wanting to disturb his pace. She remembered how Kuroko told her that Aomine had given up on basketball the day they caught up on each other's lives. His old self was complete the opposite of hers Both loved playing basketball and were very good at it too.

However, Aomine kept training and getting stronger, to the point that he often completely crushed his opponents' will to play basketball. He was initially sad about this, and searched for his equal on the court, but he never found one. Aomine came to think that no one could match him. This was when his arrogance originated.

On the other hand,Shiroki kept training and getting stronger, wanting to crush her opponents without caring about their feelings as she strove to be the very best until no one would be her equal on the court. Basketball was her way of dealing with her problems and way of finding peace with Berserk.

Shiroki felt glad that he enjoyed playing basketball, just by watching him play, she could feel that he was dedicated to the sport again. Aomine noticed her watching so he stopped and faced her. "Shiroki? What are you doing here?" He asked as he passed the ball to her after seeing her clothes, guessing the reason.

"I wanted to train. Why are you here, Aomine-san?" Shiroki asked and shot the ball.

"Same reason as you." Aomine replied as he took the ball.

Shiroki took her jacket off. "Well then, how about a one-on-one?" She suggested. Aomine stared at her for a while and looked away. "Show me that you're a worthy rival."

The blue-haired boy smirked and passed the ball to her. She caught the ball and glanced at Aomine. "Let's play." He challenged.

Shiroki stood in front of Aomine as she was on offense. She started off, only dribbling the ball on both of her hands quickly. She activated her Demon Eyes, analyzing Aomine She continued dribbling until only an orange shade was visible, driving past him. Aomine ran after her as he stole the ball and dunked, making the metal creak.

Shiroki clicked her tongue as she got the ball but Aomine made a defensive stance, ready to steal the ball again. She took a step back and broke his ankles ran towards the hoop and dunked.

The game went on for another thirty minutes. The two of them panted, trying to catch their breaths. Playing each other on the court exhausting as both of them had entered the Zone. This time, Aomine received the ball and dashed towards the ring. Shiroki chased after him and slapped the ball from behind. She took a step back as she shot a three-pointer.

Aomine was running towards the hoop again as Shiroki guarded him, he did a fake to the left and then on the right, fooling Shiroki. Shiroki smirked as she chased after him as she disappeared. She stole the ball from him and went for a dunk. It was Aomine's turn to block her now. To his surprise, she avoided him by spinning in the air and dunking. The metal creaked as she landed on the ground.

'What the heck? She did the same to Kise too!' Aomine thought as she took a deep breath, swiping her brow with her arm.

"Do you want to take a ten minute break and continue then? It's my win this time." Shiroki smiled.

"You bet! I'll beat you in the next one!" Aomine pointed at her.

"In your dreams, Aomine-san~" Shiroki mused as she gulped down half of her water bottle she had brought together with her. "Oh!" She exclaimed as soon as she closed the lid of her water bottle. "Ichigo-chan was looking for you earlier, she said that your coach was looking for you." She informed him as he looked at her curiously.

"Why?"

"I don't know, you should go though, we can play a one-on-one next time again. Tell me whenever you want to play again." Shiroki said as she closed her bag and exited the gym.

\(^-^)/

The two were in an empty room playing shogi and was playing alone while Shiroki watched him as she was sitting beside him. They were suggesting locations for their date and they finally decided to go to a nearby amusement park. Shiroki was still staring at his hands, remembering her

**_Flashback : A few hours before :_**

_Shiroki entered the gym with Satomi, Riko and Momoi giggling as they caught everyone's attention for a moment. _

_Momoi cupped Shiroki's cheek as she approached her. "Today is your free day Shiro-tan, you should ask him out!" She urged but whispered loud enough for Satomi and Riko to listen._

_Shiroki blushed at that thought. "B-but-" She was interrupted by Satomi._

_"Come on Yuu-chan, he's your boyfriend. Go on a date with him today." She gripped her from her shoulders making Shiroki face her. "No buts! That's what couples do! You did the same thing to me and Chihiro-kun and look where we are now! We're a couple" She whispered a little louder._

_"You did the same thing to me and Tetsu-kun." Momoi added giggling._

_"No go there and ask him, use the others of the first string too if you want." Riko suggested._

_"Shiroki blushed even more but looked determined. "Okay I will. Can you just help me with my outfit please?"_

_The three girls nodded as they pushed Shiroki towards Akashi as they gave her a thumbs-up. _

_"Good morning Seijuurou-kun." Shiroki greeted with a smile._

_"Good morning Yuu." Akashi greeted back with a small smile._

_"Has Shirogane-sensei already mentioned our first match against another country?" She asked although she knew the answer._

_"We'll be playing against South Korea." Akashi asked but noticed how awkward Shiroki was feeling. "Why are you asking?"_

_"Well since today is the first string's free day, I thought it would be great if we could go out." Shiroki said already blushing._

_"Good idea." Akashi replied. "I will pick you up from the dorm room on six. Would you like to play shogi until then?" _

_Shiroki nodded eagerly. "Just give me five minutes, I have to tell something to Satsuki-chan first." She said and skipped towards the girls after earning a nod from him. She had to tell the news to the girls first._

**_Flashback End :_**

Akashi chuckled as he repeated the plans for their date, the redhead set the time plan properly so he could show her something magnificent before it got dark outside. "You don't mind if we stay until late outside, do you?"

Shiroki shook her head, smiling. "I'm fine with it. After all you planned all this in no time, Seijuurou-kun, even though it was a little spontaneous. You want to show me the sunset surely, right?" Shiroki guessed as her lips turned to a smirk.

Her guess made Akashi widen his eyes. "My, my, you guessed right." Akashi retorted amused. "I wanted to surprise you, but since you found out, it won't be a surprise anymore."

"Ah, I'm sorry Seijuurou-kun, I didn't want to ruin your plans." Shiroki apologized, regretting having used her ability on him. Akashi smiled as he patted her head, signalling that he was fine with it. "I'm looking forward to looking at the sunset with you, Seijuurou-kun. Although, even looking at a simple sheet of paper while being with you would be a memorable experience. It's your presence that makes it memorable." She said, eyes filled with sparkles.

"You really love sunsets, don't you?" Akashi asked curiously.

Shiroki nodded vigorously. "Yes. It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are."

"Beautiful, hm?" Akashi mused. Her compliments made his heart feel tight as he was out of breath. She did it unconsciously most of the times, but it still was amusing to him.

"By the way, Seijuurou-kun. What if we don't make it to the Ferris wheel before the sun starts setting?" Shiroki then asked again.

The redhead chuckled. "Don't worry, Yuu. We are going to see the sunset as everything will be according to our plan."

Shiroki blinked. "How can you be so sure actually?"

Akashi smiled proudly. "Because I am Akashi Seijuurou. I believe in my own decisions and that everything will be going smoothly."

"You may have cut that nonsense about being absolute but you're still full of yourself Seijuurou-kun." Shiroki said completely serious, making Akashi chuckle. He took one of his pieces and moved it forward. They continued playing in silence until Shiroki remembered something. "Seijuurou-kun. Can I ask you something?" She asked as blood red eyes locked with hetero-chromatic eyes.

"Go ahead."

"Can you train with me from now on? Extra training, I mean."

Akashi stopped playing and crossed his arms. "Why are you asking, Yuu?"

"An old teammate of mine sent me an e-mail yesterday. The names of one of the seven high schools of the States was the high school I wanted to go to initially. My old teammates are taking part, so is Thornton too. Strangely enough though, Jack will be there too. I thought that he had transferred to another school." Shiroki informed him.

Akashi's eyes widened. "So they're going to compete in the National Basketball Tournament?"

Shiroki nodded solemnly. "Yes. I have to hone my skills."

The redhead fell silent for a while; comprehending Shiroki's words to him earlier. Now that he knew, Akashi finally understood why had been acting that way. It was simply because Shiroki wanted to become stronger and better than her teammates during middle school; hence the desire to always be the best, overexerting herself like that.

But at the same time, he felt worried. She was constantly exhausted. What if she fainted again? What if that desire to be the best didn't stop at her teammates? What would happen if she saw Thornton Kei again? Would the same happen as it did a few months before? Would Thornton still be so possessive over her? What would happen if Shiroki reunited with Jack again? What would Shiroki's reaction be and what would Jack's one be like? Would Shiroki keep her problems to herself again?

"I see." Ending his thoughts, he continued moving his pawns again on the shogi board. He tried to hide his worry by focusing his gaze on the board rather than looking at the white-haired girl..

Silence filled the air after that. Neither Akashi nor Shiroki wanted to initiate any conversation as they had their own activity. Yet, they didn't mind the quiet and awkward atmosphere. As his hand moved, Akashi could feel Shiroki's gaze following his every move. The girl observed his movements without muttering a word once. She didn't want to break his concentration. Her gaze felt powerful to him; he didn't know why though.

Akashi finally raised his face and looked at Shiroki with an unreadable expression. When their eyes met, Shiroki suddenly giggled making Akashi raise his brows. "Why are you laughing, Yuu?" The redhead asked.

"It's just that I'm wondering how I got this lucky..." Was Shiroki's reply. "Just by looking at you, this thought always pops in my mind _'how did I get this lucky?'_. I'm in love with your smile, with your voice, with your body, with your laugh, with your eyes, with your personality. I'm in love with you, Seijuurou-kun and just the thought that a person like you can love me with all my flaws, it seems that I'm the luckiest person ever." Shiroki replied honestly as she smiled a sincere smile.

Her statement made Akashi astounded. Statements like that, her honest replies always made him smile in a special kind of way. He gave her a kind of feeling, a kind of feeling that made him love her flaws, her mistakes, her smiles and giggles, her ability and sharp mind, everything. He loved everything about her. Having finally found an answer to what this feeling was, he couldn't help himself but chuckle as he ruffled his hair and he stared intensely into Shiroki's eyes.

Every time his eyes locked with hers, that feeling always rose onto the surface. "Ah… Why are you giving me this kind of feeling, Yuu?" Akashi asked, making Shiroki blink at his words.

"What do you mean, Seijuurou-kun?" She asked but stopped when Akashi stood up from his chair, approached her, and trapped her by putting his hands on both sides of the chair. To say she was surprised would be an understatement.

There was silence again between their closeness, not until Akashi spoke out. "Yuu…" He trailed off. "I don't know why, but I really want to devour you so that no one will take you away from me."

"You aren't a cannibal Seijuurou-kun, you can't eat me." Shiroki deadpanned.

Akashi chuckled. "I'm not a cannibal but you should still stay with me." He said as he encircled his arms around Shiroki's shoulders, embracing her.

"I'll stay with you, Seijuurou-kun." She reassured him as she encircled her arms around his waist, embracing him too as she tip-toed and pecked him on the lips.

\(^-^)/

A few hours passed and Shiroki was in her dorm room with Momoi, Riko and Satomi getting ready for her date.

"Hold still!" Satomi held her by her shoulders as Momoi braided her hair.

"But it hurts when you pull my hair!" Shiroki protested as Riko shushed her, making Shiroki pout.

"Just wait a minute... and ready!" Momoi said, proud of her braiding her friend's hair to a waterfall braid.

Shiroki stood up as Riko led her to their room's mirror to see her outfit. It was simple yet beautiful. The girls did their best at choosing the clothes as they decided for a black skirt, black boots, tights, a white sweater and a red loop scarf with her fox jewelry.

But it was a different case for Akashi. He had planned everything with small changes to surprise her. He would execute it successfully as he made sure his timing would be perfect for that day.

And so, at six o'clock Akashi was standing outside her dorm room. He knocked on the door as a shriek was heard from inside and loud footsteps making Akashi furrow his eyebrows.

The door opened revealing Shiroki who was smiling from ear to ear. "Hello Seijuurou-kun." She stared at him. he was dressed in black, black coat, black trousers with a black shirt, even the shoes were black, except for a dark red scarf that complimented his eyes.

Akashi blinked when he saw her. "Hello Yuu. Shall we go?" He asked and earned an eager nod from the girl as she stepped out of her room after greeting the girls.

The two then went to the train station and after chatting for a while, got on the train after buying their tickets to their destination. On the train, they sat beside each other; chatting about some random things as time passed quickly. When they arrived at their destination, Akashi called for a taxi and they immediately went to the amusement park.

Akashi stretched his arm and held Shiroki's hand, making her face turn as red as a tomato. "So, where do you want to go first?"

"There please." She pointed at a roller coaster with her other hand.

A while later, as they exited another roller coaster, the redhead looked at his watch as it was almost seven o'clock as the two arrived at their final destination, the Ferris wheel.

"Are you excited about the Ferris wheel, Seijuurou-kun?" Shiroki asked excited.

"I guess so." Akashi replied smirking. The two then continued walking to the queue for the Ferris wheel. The sky was getting redder as the pale orange winter sun lowered over the edge of the world towards a preternatural night. "Speaking of which, Yuu, what do you think about today?"

Shiroki blinked. "Do you mean the date?"

Akashi smirked. "Yes, the date, what do you think?"

She was being thoughtful as she rubbed her chin deep in thought. "It was amazing, I enjoyed every single moment of it." She replied bluntly.

"Is that so?"

"Well, it was you who planned it, you even changed the plans,Seijuurou-kun. You were right, it was a success because you planned it."

Akashi wanted to reply but they were already in the front row and got into the cabin with the help of the operator. The white-haired girl looked out of the window, excited for the ride. A smile spread across her face.

"My, my. Aren't you excited for this?" Akashi asked in amusement. Seeing a gleeful Shiroki, who was sitting the opposite of him, was an enjoyable view for him. Shiroki nodded, her eyes not moving as she stared at the sunset.

"Because we finally watched the sunset from the Ferris wheel." She explained happily.

"You are really adorable, Yuu." Akashi said as he chuckled at her behavior. He stared at the window, he practically felt normal to that daily occurrence. The sunset was just a boring event since he saw it every day. There was nothing special in it. But he chose not to tell that out loud so he wouldn't upset Shiroki.

"The sunset is so beautiful. Isn't it?" Shiroki commented.

Akashi hummed in reply. "Good thing that we get to see it from the top, isn't it?" He asked as he glanced at Shiroki, who was staring at the sun. Her eyes were inspecting every movement of the sun as it gradually sank deeper in the horizon. She was completely focused as she enjoyed every single second of the view.

Akashi was stunned, but not because of her wide smile, it was because her her hetero-chromatic eyes.

Her eyes that were empty and blank when they first met were now filled with many different emotions, Akashi read what she was feeling when he stared at her eyes, bliss and happiness. Seeing her with that look made him. The redhead glanced at the sunset and turned back to face Shiroki.

Even though he always found sunsets plain and boring, just by being with her that day made him find sunsets quite fascinating. Akashi smiled as he rested his back on the back of the seat. He glanced at the sky again as the sky was painted with blue and black shades as the sun had set. "It is indeed beautiful."

"I'm glad you're also thinking the same, Seijuurou-kun." Shiroki giggled.

Their cabin slowly moved down signaling that their time had finished.

Before they exited the cabin though, Akashi closed the distance between them immediately without warning. As he closed his eyes, he could feel his lips touching her soft ones, before leaning away and smiling to a blushing Shiroki. "With that you won't have to fel guilty about the payment, we are even now." Akashi remarked playfully. Shiroki felt her cheeks turning redder and redder by the second.

"My, aren't you cute blushing like that?" Akashi teased.

"I will let you pay more often if that's what I get in return." Shiroki said teasing him back.

"It doesn't have to be only then, Yuu." Akashi chuckled as he asked. "Do you want to try any other rides?"

Shiroki took a deep breath as he stared at him, bracing herself as she closed the distance between them again. "Yes, I do, Seijuurou-kun." She teased as she blushed again.

**_Author's Note :_** _**I'm sorry I didn't update the chapter last week as I was stydying for my exams and didn't have enough time.**_

**_Thank you for your kind reviews too as well as the favorites and follows._**

**_And that was this month's (belated) chapter! Thank you everyone for waiting patiently and continuing reading and supporting my fanfic. _**

_**Anyways, thank you for reading! _**_**I hope you enjoyed this month's chapter. **_**_(^-^)**_

_**You guys are amazing. Don't forget to R&R! See you again next month!**_


	34. Author's Note A question for you

Hello everyone! I was thinking of doing something different and I have to know if you think of it as a great idea. What would you like to read more? A parallel Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction where Shiroki ends up with Kuroko instead of Akashi and transfers to Seirin or an Ao no Exorcist fanfiction?

Please comment what you would like to read more and I'll soon come up with a plot? See you guys in a few days with a new chapter!


	35. Author's Note (yet again)

Hello everybody! I'm deeply sorry for making you wait. My relatives have visited us and so I won't be able to update neither _'The Emperor, the Demon and the Phantom'_ nor _'An Assassin's Pledge'_ until New Year's Day. I deeply apologize for that.

Well, I also have to say something else, although some might be belated.

Merry Christmas, Happy Pancha Ganapati, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Yule and happy Yanda, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Newtonmas, and even if you don't celebrate a holiday or if I missed some other holiday, have lots of fun with the people close to you and your relatives. Enjoy yourselves and have an amazing day :)


	36. Happy New Year!

pre style="box-sizing: border-box; overflow: auto; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro'; font-size: 16px; margin-top: 12px; margin-bottom: 21px; line-height: 21px; color: #555555; white-space: pre-wrap; word-wrap: break-word;"I want to ask something, everyone. It's regarding the new chapter of the new Kuroko no Basuke sequel. How would you like me to continue? Would you like the story to adapt to the sequel? What would you guys prefer to read? Please reply to this message or just PM :) Also, Happy new year everyone! May the new year be full with happiness, creativity, adventures and awesome memories! :)  
>May you achieve your goals and ambitions and dreams! :)pre 


	37. Announcement

Hello everyone! I have an announcement to make. Actually there are three.

First of all, how would you like 'The Emperor, the Demon and the Phantom' to continue? Would you like the story to adapt to the sequel or would you like me to continue with the International Basketball Competition? What would you guys prefer to read?

Secondly, I have decided to write the parallel Kuroko no Basuke fanfic with Kuroko. I hope you don't mind, but I won't be able to write three fanfics at the same time, I have decided to stop writing the Hunter x Hunter fanfic as the manga hasn't progressed at all. I deeply apologize to those who kept reading both of them as I make you wait.

Thirdly, and I think this is the most important announcement, thank you so so much for 34K reads, 70 reviews and over 140 votes and favourites! I am really grateful for each vote, each review, each reader that takes his or her time to read The Emperor, the Demon and the Phantom. Also, thank you very very much for adding this story to the Mixture of Life community. I cried tears of joy when I first saw it. This was my first published fanfic, I didn't have much hope(ironic considering my name) but you guys are awesome! There are hundreds of thousands of words in the English dictionary, but I can't even string a sentence together to express how grateful and overjoyed I am. Thank you.

-Hope


	38. Announcement 2

Good morning/afternoon/evening everyone! How are you? I hope you're doing well.

It's been officially 370 days since I first published this fanfic on another site and ten months since I've first published it here on wattpa.d So much time has passed and I didn't realize that until someone pointed that out to me. Thank you for staying with me all these months and reading this fanfic. It's amazing.

So, the third season of the anime has begun, the sequel is ongoing, all is well, but I've decided to wait a couple of months until a few chapters will be published so I can continue writing this story or more specific, the sequel. I will hopefully post a new chapter on the one year anniversary and that's in April the 6th. I'm not promising anything though as I promised myself I would upload the parallel one on February the 2nd and I published it today. I'm sorry.

Speaking of the parallel one, it's called 'The Tale of Two Friends' and it's actually more of a fanfiction on its own than a parallel one. Some scenes may be the same but I've changed a lot as I would like to keep the originality from this one. And not just copy-paste the story by just changing some details.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this one. That's everything I wanted to announce. I will see you guys very soon. I hope you have a lovely day :)

-Hope


End file.
